Dès la première origine - Ichihime fanfiction
by FreedomPen
Summary: Que se passerait-il si la douce Inoue gagnait en puissance ? Comment le prendrait notre chère shinigami remplaçant qu'il l'a toujours considéré comme fragile et sensible ? S'il s'avérait qu'elle n'ait plus besoin qu'il la protège ? Fanfiction Ichihime. crédit image de couverture : Orichie
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapitre 1_**

_15 jours plus tard…_

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

Alors voici mon premier essai **Ichihime** !  
Dans un premier temps je voudrais m'excuser car ne connaissant pas très bien le site , j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à mettre en ligne les deux premiers chapitres :s... C'est notamment pour cette raison qu'il y a eu un bug laissant penser qu'il s'agissait d'une fan fiction **Ichiruiki.** Je vous arrête tout de suite ! Il s'agissait d'une maladresse de ma part et j'en suis profondément désolé pour les fans du couple. Nous sommes bien sur une fiction **ICHIHIME**.

Toute fois grace aux conseils des habitués je peux enfin corriger librement mes erreurs de débutante hé hé !

Voici donc une petite **intro** suivi du **chapitre 1** Pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu dans mon esprit qui est partit "_vers l'infini et au delà !"_

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour cette première Fanfiction de mon crue qui s'établira aux alentours de 15 chapitres :D

Enjoy

FreedomPen

* * *

**Intro**

Notre histoire débute à la fin du dernier arc pour ceux qui suivent les scans. Pas de Panique ! Mise à part quelques clins d'oeil tel que l'énonciation d'un personnage ou deux, il n'y aura pas de spoil (une petite pensée pour nos amis qui sont restés au niveau de l'anime) étant donner que notre ami Kubo est encore en pleine publication. Cette fic sera en deux parties, la première est un long flashback pour la mise en place de l'histoire, puis arrivera un retour au présent qui n'est autre que le départ du chapitre 1. Je promets beaucoup de mystères et tenterai de respecter l'esprit des personnages de Bleach.

Enjoy !

* * *

_« Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents… Mon frère m'a emmené loin d'eux alors que je n'avais que trois ans… Sora oni-chan en parlait très peu, mais je voyais son visage s'assombrir à leur simple souvenir…_

_« Ils n'étaient pas de bons parents Orihime, je ne pouvais pas te laisser avec eux… Tu es celle qui compte le plus à mes yeux et puis ce qui compte c'est que nous soyons ensemble non ? Je te protègerai de tout ma petite Orihime »  
C'est tout ce que Sora oni-chan m'a laissé comme souvenir de mes parents. Cependant, il me comblait tellement d'attentions et d'amour qu'ils ne m'ont jamais manqué. Il était tout pour moi, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse… Mais je ne suis pas seule, Tatsuki-Chan, tous mes amis et …_

_« Je promets que la prochaine fois, je te protégerai…_

_« Ishida, si mon reiatsu devient trop incontrôlable, protège Inoue…_

_« Reste en arrière Inoue !_

_Je suis un poids n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, je fais des efforts…_

_« Inoue quand as-tu ?_

_« Pendant les 17 mois où tu es resté sans pouvoirs, Sado-kun et moi ne sommes pas restés sans rien faire Kurosaki-kun. Nous savions qu'un jour tu retrouverai tes capacités et que ce jour-là nous serions à tes côtés sans te gêner !_

_« … Merci Inoue… À charge de revanche…_

_Ne me remercie pas… Kurosaki-kun, si seulement j'étais plus forte… Si seulement tu pouvais te tourner vers moi comme tu le fais si aisément avec Kuchiki-san… Je me sens misérable et sans la moindre force à te donner…_

_« Retire ce regard inquiet de ton visage Inoue… Je peux devenir plus fort…_

_Non arrête… tu va encore te blessé… Je… Je ne le supporterai pas…_

_« Ichigo Kurosaki, tu pars pour la division 0 !_

_« He ! …_

_Tu pars encore… Kurosaki-kun.. Kuros…_

_« Hime, pourquoi pleures-tu ?»_

YAA !

Le souffle court Orihime se redressa avec violence de son futon. Le front en sueur ses doigts glissèrent vers sa poitrine pour réduire son rythme cardiaque qui palpitait encore à toute allure. Reprenant ses esprits elle réalisa enfin qu'elle sortait tout juste de ses songes…

- Ah… Mada ne… soupira-t-elle sa main resserrant sa chemise de nuit… Décidément il m'est difficile de passer de bonnes nuits dernièrement…

Son regard balaya sa chambre alors encore plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle finit par s'arrêter sur son réveil indiquant 4h3O.

- Aahhh ma nuit va encore être coupée… hum je vais encore somnoler durant la journée, ce n'est pas bien ça ! Tatsuki-chan va encore me réprimander… se mit-elle à bouder.

La jeune fille décida malgré tout de se lever pour aller se rafraichir dans la salle de bain. Le regard sombre elle se laissa hypnotiser par son reflet dans le miroir. Elle n'avait vraiment pas bonne mine, sa peau blanche paraissait terne et de vilaines cernes commençaient à creuser son visage. Après avoir aspergé ce minois si fatigué, l'adolescente laissa ses mains joncher le lavabo jusqu'à ce qu'un léger cliquetis sur le sol attire son attention.

- Oh mince, mes barrettes… Gomen ne mina… Je suis vraiment maladroite ces derniers temps… hé hé fit elle en s'adressant aux jolies barrettes brillantes.

Comme elle s'y attendait… Rien… Cela faisait plusieurs jours que ses six fleurs ne se manifestaient plus… En temps normal, Orihime ne s'inquiétait pas lorsque ses esprits restaient silencieux, mais cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'en plus d'être muets, elle ne ressentait plus leurs présences. Le contrôle de ses pouvoirs s'était pourtant intensifié, son bouclier était quasi indestructible, ses pouvoirs de guérison inégalés, mais quelque chose n'allait pas… Ses petites fées ne parlaient plus, n'apparaissaient plus… Comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Même Tsubaki invoqué restait sous sa forme lumineuse et ne « braillait » plus après sa maîtresse…

Pourquoi restez-vous silencieux… Est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Orihime sentit ses joues chauffer et ses yeux devenir brulants… Une larme vint se perdre à la commissure de ses lèvres alors qu'elle baissait la tête les épaules tremblantes…

- Nazé ?… Je ne comprends pas… dites quelque chose au moins…

Une nouvelle journée ensoleillée commençait à Karakura, le mois de mai semblait particulièrement radieux cette année ! Tatsuki le sac sur l'épaule avançait en direction du lycée tout en bâillant généreusement. La soirée avait été longue, surtout en tant que nouveau sensei de son dojo. Les entrainements prenaient tellement de place dans l'emploi du temps de la jeune lycéenne qu'elle en oubliait même de dormir. De plus la nuit s'était agitée davantage lorsqu'elle avait entendu le cri d'un hollow et de celui de son ami d'enfance le trancher sans pitié juste sous sa fenêtre.

**-Flashback-**

_- BAKA ! Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu doives faire ton boulot de Shinigami mais fais le ailleurs ! Y en a qui essaye de pioncer, tu piges ! Lui avait-elle hurlée en balançant son oreiller de la fenêtre._

_- Urusai ! Je viens sauver tes fesses et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ! INGRATTE !_

_- Commences par me sauver de ton incroyable imbécilité et on reparlera ! S'époumona la jeune femme en claquant sa fenêtre._

_- Teme…._

**-Flashback fin****_-_**

- Tss saleté d'Ichigo, toujours aussi bruyant même après minuit… RRRAAAAHHH depuis tous ces évènements je vois et entends tellement bien les esprits et les hollow que je passe des nuits blanches ! KKKUUSSSOOO Ils vont tous me rendre dingue avec leurs conneries de spiritisme !

- Ohayö ne Arisawa-san c'est ça ! Orihime m'as beaucoup parlé de toi !

- He ?!

Une cascade blonde et aux yeux azur atterrit du ciel avec légèreté juste devant Tatsuki. Celle-ci venait de reculer de trois pas avec stupeur et pointant du doigt l'apparition.

- HHHHHEEEEYYY mais vous êtes la femme de ce jour-là se remémora la jeune sportive ! Eto… Ohayö eeeuhh Matsumoto-san c'est ça ? Tiens, vous avez les cheveux plus courts il me semble.

- Gagné répondit la shinigami blonde d'un clin d'œil ! Et toi les tiens sont plus long ! On dirait presque une fille ! Oh ! Tu vas au lycée ?

- He... Oui en effet répondit Tatsuki une main dans les cheveux. Et vous que faites-vous ici ?

- Hummm J'avais besoin de m'éclipser, mon capitaine passe son temps à s'entrainer tel un loup solitaire, alors je m'ennuie affreusement. Je voulais profiter des boutiques du monde réel ! Mais je voulais demander à Orihime de venir avec moi ! Elle n'est pas avec toi ?

- Hey, vous savez qu'elle est dans ma classe et de par ce fait, Orihime a cours aussi…

- Oohh c'est vrai ça ! Humm c'est ennuyeux… Je suis passé chez elle ce matin, mais il n'y avait personne. Elle doit déjà être en route pour l'école… Hum si jeune, si jolie et si studieuse. Elle devrait profiter davantage des atouts que lui a donnés la nature. Bon puisque c'est comme ça je vais flamber un peu au soleil en l'attendant.

Le sourcil de Tatsuki se mit à tiquer « _Cette femme était plus cool à deux doigts de la mort… _»

- Attendez … Tatsuki se pencha sur sa montre… 7h00.. Les yeux écarquillés elle adressa un visage grave à la shinigami. Orihime ne part pas de chez elle avant 8H00, à quelle heure êtes vous passez chez elle ce matin ?

- Humm… réfléchit Rangiku, il devait être environ 6h00 pourquoi ? Hé attends Arisawa-san ! Qu'est-ce qui ne pas avec Orihime ?

Trop tard ! Tatsuki avait déjà décollée avec fougue, laissant Rangiku sur le bas-côté. La belle blonde fronça les sourcils sur ses yeux bleus en observant Tatsuki courir à toute hâte. Calmement elle attrapa un téléphone portable dissimulé dans le décolleté de sa tenue.

- Hai, ici Matsumoto Fuku-Taisho de la 10e division, je suis sur place et confirme la situation soupçonnée par l'équipe assignée à la ville de Karakura.

- ….

Les paupières de la vice-capitaine s'abaissèrent aussitôt…

- Hai… Wakarimashta !

Plus loin Tatsuki continuait de courir. Vite plus vite… Le paysage devenait flou, mais ses paroles résonnaient encore à ses oreilles…

- Merde… Orihime…qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as encore fait ! Kuso !

Tout en fronçant les sourcils, Tatsuki se souvenait…

**Deux mois plus tôt…**

Le mois de mars, et enfin la paix…

Rentrée enfin à Karakura, Orihime marchait dans la rue armée de son petit sac de courses. C'est en chantonnant un air inconnu au commun des mortels que la jeune fille se remémorait tout ce qui c'était passé depuis ses débuts de lycée. Tant de choses… Les Hollow, les Arrancars, Aizen, les espadas, son enlèvement, le fullbring, les Quincys… Oui la paix était enfin revenue et tout semblait enfin parfait. En observant les passants inconscients de tout ce tapage et de ces batailles, Hime fixa ses pensées sur celui qui avait toujours veillé sur la ville sans que jamais personne ne le sache :

Kurosaki-kun…

La défaite de Juha Bach disparut sous les mains du shinigami remplaçant lui revint en mémoire… Le visage de l'adolescente s'assombrit… Comment se sentait Kurosaki-kun depuis tout ça ? Il n'était pas retourné en cours depuis. Quant à Ishida… Non il ne valait mieux ne pas y penser… Kurosaki-kun allait s'en remettre, après tout il s'est toujours relevé n'est-ce pas ? Puis, Kuchiki-san n'était jamais loin alors tout irait pour le mieux ! Oui ! Mais en énonçant le nom de la maitresse de Shirayuki, Hime sentit une légère pression dans sa poitrine. Ils sont si proches… Kuchiki-san était si chanceuse, belle forte et intelligente. Elle avait tout pour aider Kurosaki-kun dans cette épreuve.

- Oh ! S'écria Orihime en levant la tête au ciel ! Mais mon dieu je suis en train de déprimer ! AH DAME ! DAME ! Je dois arrêter ça tout de suite ! humm j'ai juste l'impression de revivre l'époque où nous revenions juste de notre premier voyage à la Soul Society. Kurosaki-kun était si déprimé… Songea-t-elle l'index sur le menton. Mais Kuchiki-san lui a remontée le moral très facilement ! Sans parler du jour où elle lui a rendu ses pouvoirs face Ginjo ! Oui je suis sûre que cette fois elle relèvera la situation encore une fois ! Hé hé ! Je dois arrêter de broyer du noir moi !

En direction de la boulangerie où elle travaillait, Orihime aperçut une grande bâtisse au ravalement blanc. Elle se stoppa net, les yeux fixés comme si elle espérait apercevoir…

- Tu as entendu la nouvelle ? Il paraît que le Directeur Ishida Ryuken a donné sa démission !

- Non tu plaisantes ?

La jeune lycéenne surprit deux infirmières en pause… Oui, pas de doutes, elle avait bien reconnu le bâtiment de l'hôpital Ishida.

- On dit que son fils a été retrouvé presque mort !

« _ISHIDA ! Pourquoi !? Nous sommes amis non ? ! RÉPONDS-MOI ! ISHIDA ! _»

- Tu plaisantes ?

_« Ne dis pas de sottises.. Je déteste les shinigamis… »_

- Mais arrête de dire ça Miyami ! J'ai mes sources !

« _Inoue-san… écarte-toi… _»

- Mon dieu, si jeune… C'est d'une tristesse… Son fils est encore au lycée non ?

« _Ishida ! Arrête ! _»

- Oui en terminal visiblement… Mais personne ne sait dans quel état il est actuellement …

« _Tu n'es qu'un misérable insecte... _» « _ISHIDA ! _»

Le cœur d'Orihime se serra… Une déferlante de souvenirs se mit à tourbillonner devant ses yeux. Les flashes commencèrent à lui donner le tournis, c'est en se pressant les mains sur le crâne que la princesse se mit à courir. Dans sa course Orihime sentait son cœur marteler frénétiquement ses côtes, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il dû subir tout ça… Les larmes commencèrent à monter, mais le souffle se mit à manquer. Épuisée, elle finit par s'appuyer sur un mur pour reprendre une bouffée d'air. C'est tellement injuste… Ishida, blessé ? Si seulement il avait été juste blessé… Elle aurait put faire quelque chose, elle aurait pu l'aider et Kurosaki-kun… Il n'aurait pas… Elle n'aurait pas été obligée de …

- Inoue ?

- He…

Une pression sur son épaule la ramena à la réalité. Son cœur déjà bien agité se relança dans une danse frénétique lorsqu'elle reconnut le reitasu qui commençait à l'envelopper.

- Ku…Kurosaki-kun ?

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller tu te sens bien ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Une dizaine de jours, pas plus de temps que ça s'était écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'Orihime avait vu son premier amour. Mais ses yeux étaient si différents… si vide…

- Inoue !

Ichigo se mit à secouer l'épaule la belle encore muette.

- Je … Je .. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Kurosaki-kun ?

- Je reviens de l'épicerie pour Yuzu, mais, et toi tu es sûr que ça va demanda –t- il l'air inquiet ?

- Ha.. Hai répondit la jeune fille sur un ton neutre. J'allais travailler ! Ah ah et je me suis perdu dans mes pensées alors j'ai commencé à avoir mal à la tête et j'ai sentis que je manquais d'air et je.. je …

- Mal à la tête tu dis ? …

Dans son agitation elle remarqua à peine la main d'Ichigo se poser sur son front. « _Il a l'air si serein… _» se dit-elle les yeux concentrés sur l'objet de ses pensées. Orihime frissonna au doux contact de son camarade de classe. Mais malgré ce touché et l'effet que cela lui produisait, elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un regard flou. Il lui était si difficile de faire garder la tête froide après les événements récents… Dans un autre contexte, revoir son shinigami l'aurait comblée de joie, mais la culpabilité commençait à emplir son cœur… Kurosaki-kun semblait pourtant en bonne santé et nullement ébranler par les évènements des quelques jours passés… Il faut garder bonne figure !

- … Bizarre tu es rouge, mais tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre. Lança Ichigo concentré sur le sommet de la tête de son amie.

La belle sentit son cœur faire un looping dans sa poitrine et se raidit sous le choc. Malgré la faible proximité, elle se ressaisit en dégageant la main occupant son front.

- Je vais bien Kurosaki-kun, je suis juste un peut fatigué voilà tout assura Orihime en s'échappant de la prise du jeune homme.

- Hm, je vois. Si tu es fatigué, tu ne devrais pas aller travailler. Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? J'ai encore le temps avant le diner.

- Ah ! Non non non non ! Je… Je vais vraiment très bien, je suis en pleine forme et prête à affronter la clientèle ! Tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur toi et te reposer ! S'agita Orihime !

- Euh… Si tu le dis…

Ichigo baissa son regard vers le bitume.

Non il n'allait pas si bien et la belle le perçut aussi tôt. Après tout, il était humain, on ne se remet pas aussi facilement d'une telle épreuve… La belle demoiselle baissa les iris à son tour en soupirant, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« _Que faire… Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour lui remonter le moral… Si seulement je pouvais lui changer les idées comme Kuchiki-san… _».

Soudain Hime écarquilla les yeux.. Le reiatsu d'Ichigo s'assombrissait alors que l'ambiance devenait de plus en plus lourde en parallèle. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer et sa tête se remit à tourner alors que le jeune shinigami levait un bras pour la saluer et reprendre son chemin. Inconsciemment sa main se leva en direction de l'objet de ses pensées

« _Ça recommence… son reiatsu… Je dois faire quelque chose… _», mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse avoir le temps d'aller au bout de sa pensée ses jambes vacillèrent sous le poids de son corps. La nausée commença à prendre le pas sur le reste.

- Inoue !

Avant que ses genoux n'atteignent le sol, Orihime sentit une pression sous ses bras. Sa tête, toujours emprise de vertiges, finit par se reposer sur le torse de son bienfaiteur. Elle ouvrit doucement ses paupières prenant conscience de sa position, mais toujours incapable de bouger.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais ton reiatsu est encore instable. Pas étonnant, après tout…

- Demo Kurosaki-kun !

- Appel ton boss pour lui dire que tu es malade !

- Mais je vais bien ! Regarde ! Fit-elle en faisant pression de ses petites mains contre le torse du jeune homme. Elle se redressa, un pâle sourire s'affichant sur son visage maintenant marqué. Elle arrivait à se tenir droite, la douleur commençant peut à peut à disparaître. Tu vois, je me sens déjà mieux.

- Tu en fais trop, lança son interlocuteur les bras toujours tendus en cas de rechute.

- … « _C'est toi qui en fais trop… » _Mais non je t'assure, regarde je peux marcher sans problème ! Mais la belle chancela à nouveau et fut sans attendre de nouveaux soutenus par Ichigo anxieux.

- Inoue ! Ne commence pas je ne suis pas d'humeur et si j'arrive en retard je vais en entendre parler pendant des heures ! Alors, fais ce que je te dis ! Tu as mauvaise mine, je préfère te raccompagner.

Hime fit la moue, mais il était préférable de ne pas le contrarier en sachant qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Au fond d'elle, la belle sentait son cœur s'emplir de joie de revoir son shinigami en forme du moins physiquement. De plus, passer un peut de temps seul à seule n'était pas pour lui déplaire, alors autant sécher une soirée de travaille, Kurosaki-kun en valait la peine après tout.

Les deux jeunes gens partirent en direction de l'appartement d'Inoue en silence. Les yeux rivés sur le goudron, la demoiselle leva légèrement ses prunelles pour observer son compagnon de route. De profil à elle, il l'avait relâché, mais toujours en alerte dans le cas où Orihime rechuterait. Cependant Ichigo regardait droit devant lui, ses orbes dans le vague encadrés par quelques mèches orangées. Ses beaux yeux marron qu'elle aimait tant… Il semblait si calme. Le garçon sentit le regard de la belle sur lui et par réflexe se tourna à son tour vers celle qui le fixait.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Inoue ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant légèrement.

- HE ?! Je euh… Un mélange de sentiments contradictoires l'envahie soudainement. Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer que c'est parce qu'elle le trouvait de plus en plus séduisant, qu'il lui avait manqué et surtout qu'elle s'inquiétait. Je… pour rien… Je me demandais juste comment tu allais depuis … Enfin depuis la fin des combats tu n'es pas revenu au lycée… Donc j'étais triste… et…Oh ! Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en réalisant sa phrase.

- Triste ? Releva Ichigo.

- La belle sentie ses joues chauffer puis se stoppa en vissant ses yeux sur le sol.

- Inoue ?

Elle reprit son souffle d' une grande inspiration puis leva son regard grisonnant.

- Comment te sens-tu Kurosaki-kun ? Je me fais du souci pour toi… Depuis cette fameuse nuit.. Je…

La belle étouffa sa phrase dans la surprise. Ichigo se tenait face à elle, ses iris plongeant dans les siens. Il s'approcha davantage puis tendit son bras. D'abord pétrifié, Hime se laissa aborder par le jeune homme tout en soutenant son regard. Ses joues flamboyèrent alors qu'il déposait délicatement sa main sur le sommet de son crâne.

- Tu ne changeras jamais Inoue hein ? Sourit-il

- He ?!

- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne peux juste pas retourner en cours pour le moment.

- Demo… Ton reiatsu tout à l'heure… Ça a recommencé et je…

Le shinigami remplaçant se mit à son niveau pour renforcer leur contact visuel.

- Le fait que tu t'inquiètes pour moi me touche beaucoup, Merci Inoue. C'est vraiment une qualité que j'apprécie chez toi.

Le cœur d'Orihime rata un battement devant se regard si intense. Pourtant elle sentit ses membres s'alourdir… Il recommence…

- Tu ne me diras rien pas vrai … répondit-elle en fuyant son regard…

- Hein ?

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Fit-elle en commençant à agiter ses mains. Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas te confier à moi… Après tout nous ne sommes pas si proches hé hé.

- … ?! À cette phrase la poitrine d'Ichigo se comprima, mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ?

- Ah ! Sursauta la belle, ne prends pas cet air ! Je veux juste dire que si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise pour en parler avec moi, je le comprends. Kuchiki-san doit être plus apte que moi…. Enfin pour que tu puisses te confier… Après tout vous êtes très proches et…

La panique fit son entrée ! Mon dieu elle commençait à en dire trop ! Sous le regard perplexe de Kurosaki, ses jambes commencèrent à flancher. Sans réfléchir, elle se déroba de son shinigami puis s'éloigna à grandes enjambés.

- Merci de m'avoir accompagnée jusque-là ! Je peux faire le reste seule. Au revoir Kurosaki-kun ! Ne tarde pas trop à revenir en cours c'est notre dernière année de lycée !

- Hein, mais attends Inoue !

- Djane !

- Inoue…

Le jeune homme contempla la princesse détaler à toutes jambes…

«_ Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prends, et puis pourquoi parler de Rukia ? _». Repensant aux dernières phrases prononcées par celle-ci la pression sur sa cage thoracique s'accentua… «_ Bien sûr que si ! Je te fais confiance… je veux juste ne pas t'impliquer davantage…_ » Ichigo abattit son regard vers le trottoir, un sentiment de malaise le pénétrant. « _Je suis désolée Inoue…_ ».  
Non ! Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça… Par un déclic sa tête se redressa, la résolution consumant ses iris bruns. Il se mit à la poursuite de la belle pour la rattraper. « _Elle s'en veut déjà assez comme ça… Je dois la rassurer, c'est mon amie après tout !_»

Bip hollow bip hollow bip hollow

- Rah merde ! Ce n'est pas le moment !

Avec rage Ichigo pointa son insigne sur sa poitrine pour passer à sa forme de Shinigami. Son corps inerte s'étala sur le béton. Il le plaça dans une ruelle, il s'en occuperait plus tard, la priorité c'était de s'occuper du hollow. Il s'éleva dans les airs pour repérer le reiatsu de sa proie. En se concentrant, il put remarquer que la bête n'était pas loin et surtout.. Pas seul !

- Merde ! Inoue !

À quelques mètres de là Orihime venait de mettre fin sa course encore essoufflée. Décidément aujourd'hui était une véritable épreuve d'endurance. Si après ça elle n'était pas capable de tenir un marathon… Elle se redressa tant bien que mal le front perlé de sueur… Bon il était temps de rentrer. Kurosaki-kun avait raison elle était trop mal pour aller travailler aujourd'hui, mais quelques chose la stoppa dans son élan. Un cri sourd résonna à ses oreilles…

**- SANTEN KENSSHUN** !

De justesse le bouclier se forma devant Hime appuyée sur ses genoux, un bras barrant son visage. En relevant le regard, elle aperçut différentes pointes pas plus grandes que des baguettes plantées autour et sur son bouclier.

**- Watashi wa kyozetsu suru **! les baguettes ennemies se désintégrèrent aussitôt

- Oh tu n'es pas une humaine comme les autres !

La belle se redressa sur ses jambes encore branlantes, le regard ardent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Le ton de la lycéenne avait totalement changé. Autant il y a quelques mois, elle aurait tremblée, mais plus aujourd'hui… Elle pouvait vaincre un hollow de ce type sans l'aide de son shinigami et elle comptait bien le faire.

- J'avais remarqué que ton âme était différente… Mais je ne pensais pas qu'un humain puisse détenir de tels pouvoirs.

- Si c'est mon âme que tu veux, essaye donc, je ne te laisserai pas faire ! **Tsubaki **!

La fleure solitaire apparu au côté d'Orihime sous sa forme lumineuse. En flottant prêt de son épaule, Tsubaki vrillait légèrement prêt à attaquer. Le rire du hollow se fit retentir !

- Ah ah ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce moucheron ? Tu penses sérieusement me tuer avec une luciole !

- …

- Trêve de bavardages ! J'ai la dalle ! Et ton âme semble si juteuse AAAAHHHHH !

Le monstre se jeta sur la belle qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, prête à encaisser l'attaque. Dans sa course la bête au masque blanc fit jaillirent plusieurs pointes acérées de ses mains et de sa gueule béante. Avec force ils les propulsèrent vers sa cible. Le bouclier toujours actif, Orihime resta de marbre les sourcils toujours froncés. Les pointes se plantèrent sur le bouclier jusqu'à le fendre, mais la jeune femme ne chancelât pas pour autant. À la fin de sa course, le monstre bondit sur le bouclier et donc à proximité de sa proie. Hime pouvait sentir son haleine fétide envahir l'air. Sous la pression de ses mains griffues, le bouclier se brisa totalement. Il l'a surplombait de toute sa hauteur la forçant à lever la tête.

- Ton bouclier est bien plus fragile que je ne le pensais… Il entoura les épaules de la princesse d'une de ses griffes, l'autre main entourant son visage de ses doigts démesurés. Tu es plus faible que je le pensais quel dommage.

- Tu te trompes…

- Nani ?!

De son côté Ichigo se déplaçait dans plusieurs shunpo pour atteindre Inoue et de son agresseur.

- Merde, pourquoi j'ai autant de mal a localiser Inoue ! AAAHH Bordel !

Un hollow apparu soudainement juste devant le shinigami remplaçant.

- T'as mal choisi ton moment ! S'agaça Ichigo empoignant Zangetsu.

Une fois le hollow tranché, il reprit sa course frénétique. Bon sang pourquoi le reiatsu d'Inoue était-il si dur à percevoir ? Il n'était pas le champion pour localiser et tracer, mais elle était plutôt facile à repérer d'habitude. Pourquoi là c'était si difficile et s'il arrivait trop tard ? A cette pensée le corps du jeune homme frissonna, non c'était hors de question ! Il devait la trouver, cette promesse… Sa promesse de la protéger, elle et tout le monde. Non il l'a retrouverai forcément. Un jet de lumière familier capta son attention en contre bas. Figé, il reconnu…

- Inoue !

À la fois soulager et nerveux il se lança dans sa direction. En s'approchant, il put se rendre compte que le monstre tenait la belle à sa merci. Le visage d'Orihime était emprisonné dans la main hideuse de la bête. Ichigo, les yeux hors de leurs orbites, poussa un grognement de rage face à la scène. Les mains sur Zangestsu, le Shinigami était prêt à lancer son offensive…

- STOP !

- He ?!...

Le rouquin vit une main posée sur son zanpakuto encore brulant. Avec attention il se rendit compte qu'une forme masqué enveloppée d'une cape blanche l'empêchait de finaliser son geste. Avec force il se dégagea de l'inconnu pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin, toujours dans les aires.

- Ne fais pas ça Ichigo … lança l'inconnu. À sa voix il put déterminer qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme.

- Que… qui es-tu ? Et puis merde ! Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi !

Sans se préoccuper du reste, Ichigo se relança dans son premier objectif. Son impulsion fut stoppé, les yeux noisette de son agresseur apparurent à quelques centimètres des siens. L'inconnu saisit les poignets du shinigami remplaçant.

- Je t'ai dit de rester tranquille.

- Dégage ! S'époumona le jeune homme.

- Ne perds pas ton sang-froid comme ça, je ne suis pas ton ennemi ! S'écria-t-elle en déformant sa capuche.

- Je t'ai dit de virer de là !

- Fais-lui confiance Ichigo. Elle peut le faire…

- He ?!...

À ces mots le shinigami sentit son sang bouillir…

- Que… qu'est-ce que…j'a..

- Navré, mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Ne panique pas, je te libérerais dès que ce sera fini… Sur ses dernières paroles, la femme masquée disparut dans une brise.

- …

Même la mâchoire d'Ichigo s'engourdit. Il put pourtant sentir le reiatsu qui l'immobilisait « _Putain c'est quoi ce bordel, cette énergie on dirait… _» Mais un éclair dorée rappela son attention sur la scène qui se passait plus bas… « _Inoue… _».

**- Tengoku no Keimusho** (_prison céleste_)…

Soudain le Hollow vit de la lumière jaillir tout autour de sa main, puis l'éclat commença à l'englober totalement le forçant à lâcher prise. Orihime retrouva ses appuis et se redressa vers la bête prise au piège.

- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait sale chienne ?!

**- **Le** Tengoku no Keimusho** est une technique d'emprisonnement comme tu peux le constater. Si un ennemi me touche, je peux l'englober de mon énergie par le biais de sa peau. L'énergie lumineuse continuait de parcourir le Hollow qui commençait à sentir son corps s'engourdir. Mais ce n'est pas tout, mes capacités sont principalement de « rejeter » et de ramener tout ce que je souhaite à n'importe quel état de son existence.

Le hollow la regarde sans voix… sentant des fourmis envahir son corps…

- De son existence ? AAAHHH QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE SENSATION !

- Tu as du gagner beaucoup de puissance à force de t'en prendre à des âmes innocentes… Je peux même sentir que tu as dévoré beaucoup d'autres hollows soupira-t-elle. Toutes tes capacités acquises sont en train de te quitter…

- Tu es vraiment mesquine ! Espèce de sale GARCE ! Beugla le masque maudit sous le regard perçant de son adversaire.

**- Tsubaki** … La fée flamboyante se dressa sur la main de sa maitresse prête à exécuter sa tâche. Hime pointa son bras en direction du Hollow les iris brulante… **Koten Zanshun**…

L'arme brilla de mille feu, comme si se poser sur la main de la belle l'avait chargé d'avantage en puissance. Tsubaki fut propulsé avec force de son perchoir dégageant une rafale faisant virevolter la chevelure d' Orihime.

- ESPÈCE DE …

La phrase du monstre s'étouffa… La lumière provoqué par le rayon de Tsubaki enveloppa totalement la bête jusqu'à ce que les deux parties du masque fendu tombèrent au sol. Le faciès difforme s'effrita et disparu de la vision d' Inoue. La fée reprit sa place dans les barrettes de la belle qui soupira de soulagement.

Au même moment, Ichigo sentit un relâchement de la pression qui le maintenait immobile. Bouche bée, il resta sans voix face à la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Était-ce bien Inoue ? Quand avait-elle développée une telle technique ? Quand était-elle devenue si forte ? Depuis quand avait-elle un tel regard ?… À cette pensée le rythme cardiaque d'Ichigo s'accélérera… Il secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits. Quant à la personne qui l'avait arrêté dans son élan ?... Hum… Il s'en occuperait plus tard pour le moment seul Inoue prônait dans son esprit encore chamboulé.

- Ouf c'était moins une ! Souffla la princesse. Ah je suis contente j'avais peur que ma dernière technique ne soit pas au point, mais finalement l'entrainement ça paie hé hé !

- Inoue ? Tu n'as rien ?

- He ?! sursauta l'interpelée ! Kurosaki-kun ! Le shinigami venait juste d'apparaître dans un shunpo.

- Je suis désolé je suis arrivé un peut tard, mais j'ai croisé un autre hollow sur le chemin et…

- Hum ?

- Euh… Non rien, tu n'es pas blessé ?

Orihime fit signe que non alors qu'elle ramassait son sac de courses. Elle surprit toute fois le shinigami à la détailler du regard l'air inquiet.

- Je te dis que je n'ai rien Kurosaki-kun lui sourit-elle.

- Tu es sûr et tes nausées tout à l'heure ?

- C'est passé, rappelle-toi Uhahara-san nous avait expliqué que ce ne serait que des malaises passagers.

Le jeune homme hocha sa tête orangé en se remémorant le souvenir de l'homme au gueta.

- Bien… tant mieux alors, je suis soulagé. Bon dans ce cas je vais rentrer.

- Attends Kurosaki-kun ?!

- Hm ?

- Tu… es venu à mon secours… Arigato Kurosaki-kun rougit-elle

Le jeune homme ne répondit que par un hochement de tête. Il baissa celle-ci et abandonna son amie sur place. Une fois dans les airs le regard voilé « _ne me remercie pas… je n'ai rien fait… _».  
Orihime le vit s'éloigner le cœur gros… « _Il as vu toute la scène ? Alors pourquoi il ne m'a pas parlé de mon __**Tengoku no Keimusho**__… Kurosaki-kun tu es vraiment étrange ces derniers temps_… ».  
De son côté Ichigo sentait un poids sans sa poitrine également. Voir Inoue d'apparence si fragile se défendre aussi bien devrait le ravir… Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi cela semblait autant l'agacer… De retour prêt de son corps, il appuya son épaule contre le mur…

- Rahh merde ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai ! Je devrais être soulagé de la savoir saine et sauve… Je sais qu'à l'avenir elle peut se défendre sans mon aide !

_« Sans mon aide… »_

La tête du jeune homme se pencha de nouveau vers le sol… Inoue semblait être devenu habile dans la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs et il n'avait rien vu. Il avait pourtant observé tous les autres grandir et évolué sans que ça le gêne bien au contraire. Mais Inoue était toujours resté en arrière, l'imaginer en première ligne… se faire blesser…

_« Fais-lui confiance, elle peut le faire… »_

- AAAHHH STOP ! Ça suffit cette fois je rentre pour de bon ! S'écria-t-il en shootant dans une poubelle.

Un peut plus tard, Ichigo passa la porte de la clinique Kurosaki.

- Tadaima …

- C'EST À CET HEURE-CI QUE TU RENTRES ! DÉLINQUANT !

Un coup de pied phénoménal atterrit avec force sur la joue de l'adolescent qui fut propulsé contre la porte d'entrée.

- AAAHH Oni-chan ! s'écria Yuzu ! Papa arrête ça voyons !

Le sac de course traversa l'entrée sous les yeux de l'adolescente pour atterrir à son tour avec force sur le visage du docteur Isshin !

- ESPÈCE DE VIEUX FOU ! TU CROIS QUE JE PEUX ME PERMETTRE DE RENTRER AVANT 19H AVEC TOUT LES HOLLOW QUI TRAINENT DANS LE COIN ! S'époumona Ichigo les yeux exorbités !

- Justement avec tous les entrainements que tu as reçus tu devrais être capable maintenant de gérer des hollow avec poigne et efficacité ! C'est honteux d'être aussi lent à ton niveau ! Renchérit le père de famille en pointant son fils du doigt.

- Oh mes courses soupira Yuzu en attrapant le sac à moitié déchiqueté pendant que son frère et son père réglaient encore leurs comptes à cout de poings.

- Et puis tu comptes faire l'école buissonnière encore longtemps ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas rentrer à l'université !

- URUSAI ! J'y retourne demain ! Alors garde tes réflexions ! Répondit Ichigo le col sous l'emprise de son paternel.

- JE LE SAVAIS ESPÈCE DE DELI… Hein quoi ? se calma Isshin encore sous l'effet de la surprise et relâchant sa prise.

- Ichi-ni ! Tu es sérieux lança Karin apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte de salon, Yuzu sous elle. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas encore y retourner à cause de ton reiatsu instable ?

L'interpellé se redressa et répondit en levant la main.

- Ca va, je peux le faire maintenant. Et puis j'ai des examens à préparer. Je monte dans ma chambre. Yuzu appelle moi quand le diner sera prêt.

- Oh euh …Hai oni-chan…

Sur ces mots Ichigo laissa sa famille encore dans un silence plein de stupeur. Agacé il se jeta sur son lit enfin arrivé à destination. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, l'adolescent se repassait la soirée en mémoire. Il serra les dents… Tout en réalisant une chose « _Quand j'ai trouvé Inoue, elle était proche de l'hôpital du père d'Ishida… _Ses poings se serrèrent pour accompagner ses dents_…Puis cette nana dans sa cape… Son reiatsu… Tss… Il se passe encore des trucs louches_… »

* * *

- Orihime ! Bonsoir !

- Bonsoir Shinmura-san !

- Mais ma petite qu'est ce que c'est que ces tâches sur tes vêtements ?

- Ah ? Oh ce n'est rien je suis tombé, vous savez à quelle point je peux être maladroite parfois mentit Inoue en s'épousant.

- À ce rythme tu vas finir par te casser quelque chose ! Tu devrais être plus prudente !

- Hai ! Hai ! Sumimasen répondit la belle en grimpant en direction des escaliers.

Elle fini par saluer sa voisine et entra dans son humble appartement.

- Tadaima Oni-chan ! Lança Hime face à l'hotel où reposait la photo du défunt.

Elle retourna à ses occupations comme si les moments qui venaient de se produire plus tôt dans la soirée n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai engloutie son diner et enfiler son pyjama suite à une douche quotidienne. De nouveau installée à son bureau pour terminer ses devoirs, Orihime sentit ses pensée filés de nouveau vers…

- Kurosaki-kun… Elle prit son visage dans ses mains. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit ma « Prison céleste »… Je ne voulais pas que d'autres voit ça…  
Bon ! Se ressaisit-elle ! Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir retourné en cours pour le moment alors au moins je sais qu'il n'en parlera pas à Sado-kun mais pour ce qui est de Kuchiki-san…

Sur ces mots elle saisit son portable à la recherche de son répertoire, mais arrivé au numéros qu'elle cherchait elle se bloqua.

- L'appeler est peut-être prématuré ? Je devrais peut-être plus lui envoyer un sms ! Oh oui bonne idée un sms…

Elle commença à pianoter en se focalisant sur chaque mots… Après plusieurs minutes de concentration intense elle tourna son téléphone portable dans tout les sens comme si ce geste allait l'aider à mieux percevoir l'éloquence de son message… C'est en soupirant qu'elle le relu à haute voix pour tenter de se convaincre :

_"Kurosaki-kun, j'espères que tu es bien rentré. Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas quand tu comptes retourner au lycée, mais en tout cas, je suis contente de constater que malgré tout ces combats tu as put récupérer._

Les yeux de la belle se mirent à bruler…

_Le dernier combat a été plutôt rude n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas le genre de personne a te confier… Mais sache que tes amis sont là quoi qu'il arrive et que j'en fais partie._

Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues…

_J'aimerai que tu puisses te reposer sur moi et partager tes peines pour quelles soit moins pénibles. Peut être que tu juges que je ne suis surement pas la bonne personne à qui tu pourrais te confier? Mais te voir si triste m'est insupportable…"_

Orihime allongée sur le dos passa son bras sur ses yeux maintenant débordant de larmes. Silencieuse elle reprit l'appareil en main tout en reniflant avec un pâle sourire.

- Ah la la … Je ne peux pas envoyer un message comme ça.. hé hé c'est beaucoup trop directe…

Elle ramena le téléphone prêt de son cœur tout en observant le plafond. Sur un dernier soupir elle se releva en direction de son lit laissant le téléphone encore allumé sur le sms fraichement rédigé. La nuit porte conseil elle verrait cela au réveil. C'est sur ses pensées que les lumières éteintes elle se plongea dans un sommeil sans rêves.  
Immergée sous les draps, la belle ignorait qu'un halo se mit à éclairer le salon… L'ambiance lourde laissa apparaître une aura lumineuse qui au fur et à mesure prit forme d'une cape blanche enveloppant une silhouette. Ce corps féminin, à première vue, saisit le portable encore lumineux sur la table de salon. Les yeux noisettes de l'intruse balayèrent la pièce puis se fixèrent sur l'appareil encore en fonction. Sans un bruit elle reposa l'objet à son emplacement initiale et s'engagea tel un fantôme dans la chambre de l'endormi. Aussi souple qu'un félin elle s'abaissa sur sa cible et laissa une main passer sur son visage. Orihime tressaillit légèrement en expirant plus fortement.

- Ton reiatsu est encore si instable chuchota l'intruse encapuchonnée. Ces sentiments sont bien lourds à portés n'est-ce pas Orihime ?

Aussitôt elle plaça sa main sur le front de la princesse tremblante. Sois patiente, je t'ai enfin trouvé… Le processus sera bientôt terminé, je te le promets. Pour le moment laisses tes tourments s'envoler pour cette nuit...

7h00

Le réveil se mit à sonner fortement. Orihime étira son bras pour éteindre l'orgueilleux monstre électronique qui la sortait de ses rêves avec autant de violences. Elle se mit à bailler bruyamment puis finit par se lever en s'étirant au maximum. En direction de salle de bain pour se préparer elle observa son reflet dans le miroir les yeux encore ensommeillés. Elle se sentait bien, oui la nuit bizarrement avait été reposante pour son esprit troublé de la veille et elle se surprit même à sourire naturellement... Aujourd'hui sera une bonne journée, oui elle en était convaincue. Sur ses bonnes ondes positives l'adolescente finit de se préparer et se mit en route pour le lycée.

Une fois en route elle constata que le temps était magnifique ce qui appuya sa bonne humeur. Arrivée devant la bâtisse familière, elle s'engouffra dans la coure saluant les gens qu'elle connaissait avec son habituel « Ohayo ! » encore plus chantant que d'habitude. Un groupe de première année la saluèrent les joues rosés en prononçant en cœur « Ohayo Inoue sempai ! », elle leur répondit par un magnifique sourire ce qui fit vibrer les jeunes hommes. Arrivée dans la salle de classe elle vit Tatsuki de dos, les mains sur les hanches en train de sermonner un autre élève assis en face d'elle. Toujours aussi enjouée, elle s'avança pour saluer sa meilleure amie.

- Ohayo Tatsuki-chaaaannnnn !

- Oye Orihime ! Tu as l'air d'avoir meilleure mine qu'hier répondit l'interpelée ! Une main sur le crâne de la belle. Aaahh tu n'as même pas répondu à mes messages ! Toujours dans la lune, pas étonnant que m'inquiète toujours pour toi !

- Hé, hé désolé Tatsuki-chan, hier soir j'étais un peut occupé.

- Pff entre toi et Ichigo je suis mal barré !

- Oye ! Garde tes réflexions ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais t'inquiéter pour moi !

Hime écarquilla les yeux…

- Kuro… Kurosaki-kun laissa-t-elle échapper les yeux commençant à s'embuer.

- Hm ohayo, Inoue. Hey c'est quoi cette tête ?

- Sumimasen… C'est juste que… Elle ne put finir sa phrase que par un léger spasme. Décidément, le shihigami remplaçant lui faisait de plus en plus perdre ses moyens. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses jolies joues roses. Oui c'était vraiment une belle journée.

- Oye … Inoue mais pourquoi tu pleures s'alarma Ichigo les deux mains en avant. Arrête voyons, te mets pas dans un tel état… Ah! ITAI ! Mais ça va pas Tatsuki qu'est ce qui te prends?!

- Qu'est ce que tu lui a fais ? Renchérit la brune le poing fumant.

- Mais rien ! Enfin c'est ce que j'aimerai bien savoir !

- Watashi…

- Hm ?! S'intéressèrent les deux amis d'enfance.

- Je suis contente que tu sois enfin remis Kurosaki-kun, je … Je suis vraiment soulagé de voir que tu va bien.

Surpris, Ichigo sentit une douce chaleur s'éparpiller sur ses joues et une légère contraction à l'estomac qui lui coupa la parole. Tatsuki quant à elle observait la scène et un sourire commença à se dessiner sur son visage. L'adolescents repris ses esprits et fixa la belle Orihime le visage encore ruisselant puis dans un sourire soupira.

- Hai, je vais mieux Inoue, merci.

Sans même le réaliser les deux jeunes se souriaient chaudement et l'atmosphère devint douce et légère. Les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires, les ennuis de la veille mis de côté pour profiter de se simple échange chaleureux. Tatsuki senti qu'entre ses deux amis le courant passait vraiment bien, s'étaient-ils rapprocher sans qu'elle ne le sache ? Peut importe, tout allait bien c'était le principal. Inoue prendra surement les devants pour bientôt se déclarer, du moins l'espérait-elle.

- Oh qu'ils sont mignons…

- He ?! Ochi sensei !

- Dites moi vous deux vous comptez rester plantés là et vous regardez dans le blanc des yeux pendant tout le cours ?

Les deux interpelés devinrent pivoines sous les réprimandes du sensei.

- À vos places !

- Hai !

Les élèves s'exécutèrent en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Ochi sensei n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur ce matin.

- Bon, commençons la journée avec du sang neuf. Pour la énième fois nous allons accueillir de nouveaux élèves dans cette classe. Je crois que vous détenez le « turn over » le plus grandiose de l'histoire de Daichii soupira le professeur. Trois nouvelles jeunes filles vont nous rejoindre pour cette dernières année.

- Woooo des fillllllleeesssssssss ! J'espères qu'elles sont mignonnes se tortilla Keigo sur sa chaise… ITAI Sensei !

- Garde tes idées mal placés sous ton crane de demeuré Asano !

- Hai…sensei…

- Je ne tolérai aucun comportement douteux messieurs. Ces trois jeunes filles ne sont pas japonaises, alors merci de rester sage !

- D'où viennent-elles sensei ? Se risqua Mahana

- De Paris…

- SUUUUGGOOIIII ! s'exclamèrent la majorité des élèves.

- Woooo j'ai toujours voulu voir Paris et la tour eiffel s'extasia Orihime.

- Il paraît que les français aime beaucoup le Japon et les arts martiaux continua Tatsuki.

- Ouai ouai ! On se calme ! Rugît le professeur derrière ses lunettes flamboyantes. De plus je penses que vous allez être surpris ajouta-t-elle. Surtout toi ma petite Inoue.

- He ?!

- Ne vous en faites pas, vous allez vite comprendre. Entrez mesdemoiselles.

À ces mots la porte coulissa et laissa apparaitre les trois concernés. Les chuchotements s'amplifièrent dans la salle à la vue de la première arrivante. Cheveux mi-long et ondulés d'un blond presque blanc coiffés en arrière laissant juste une mèche pour barrer son visage. la démarche décontracté et aux regard azur, la jeune femme était dotée de formes plutôt généreuses qui força Keigo à faire la comparaison avec Matsumoto en matière de décolleté. La deuxième, était plus petite que la précédente, le physique plus enfantin elle affichait des yeux vert émeraude exposant une certaine maturité. Le tout était encadré par des cheveux noir ébène et relâchés tombant en dégradés jusqu'à ses hanches. Mais ce fut la dernière entrée qui plongea la classe dans la stupéfaction la plus totale, Ichigo et Inoue les premiers.

- Inoue… que… tenta d'articuler celui-ci...

- Orihime… continua Tatsuki… Que… qu'est-ce qu'elle te ressemble…

Orihime quant à elle resta sans voix devant un tel spectacle, le tout appuyé par le silence de la salle. Se tenait dos au tableau… Son reflet ? Elle ne savait comment résumer la situation autrement… Elle put constater qu'elle portait son uniforme à sa façon, la chemise et le pull en dehors de la jupe et boutonné de façon relâché, laissant entrevoir son tour de cou représentant un symbole inconnu. Cette troisième arrivée était une réplique parfaite d'Inoue Orihime mais à deux détails près. Autant l'amie de Tatsuki arborait une chevelure auburn et des yeux gris pleins de compassion, celle se tenant face à la classe avait les yeux marron vert bordés par une chevelure rouge flamboyante et son regard était loin d'être aussi tendre que celui de son sosie…

- Eto… est ce que c'est la fille cachée de Inoue-san et Abarai ? Osa Keigo pour couper le silence.

- DIS PAS DE CONNERIES ! S'écrièrent Tatsuki et Ichigo leurs poings en parfaite synchro sur la tête du pauvre Asano.

- ON SE TAIT ! Beugla Ochi sensei ! Je me doutais que vous feriez ces têtes. J'ai moi même été… Surprise… Bon mesdemoiselles présentez-vous.

Ce fut la brune qui commença.

- Bonjour, je suis Sara Claret, enchanté.

- Je suis Tiaranne Ansart renchérit la blonde en regardant sur le côté.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers la dite « sosie » de leurs camarade de classe. Ichigo sentit sa gorge se serrer.

- Je m'appelle Loanne Neri, enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Toute trois se courbèrent pour saluer la classe encore sous le choc. Neri releva doucement sa tête et balaya la salle de cours du regard. Elle laissa ses yeux se braquer sur Orihime, celle-ci le perçut et en frissonna. Il était étrange de se retrouver face à face avec un miroir vivant, elle se détendit devant ses orbes noisettes qui ne semblaient pas agressif mais inquiétant malgré tout. En se redressant, la nouvelle au cheveux flamboyant sentit également quelqu'un la dévisager. Elle le fixa à son tour, ce qui ne fit pas vaciller Ichigo qui était l'observateur en question.

- …

- Euh Neri-san commença Ochi sensei, que tu porte ton uniforme de cette façon ne me gêne pas trop, mais en ce qui concerne ton collier. Le professeur ressentit son sang chauffer légèrement… Cette copie d'Inoue ne la mettait vraiment pas à l'aise…

- …

- Euh… Non laisse tomber soupira-t-elle. Allez vous asseoir.

Les trois nouvelles venues obéirent et prirent places dans la salle de classe encore plongé dans la stupeur. Loanne passa dans la rangée d'Ichigo qui ne la décolla pas des yeux, elle le remarqua et s'en amusa presque. Lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau leurs regards se croisèrent sous la surveillance d'Orihime qui nota l'intérêt soudain de son shinigami. La belle rougeoyante alla à sa place sans perdre de temps en futile combat visuel. Les cours se poursuivirent et la matinée s'enchaina sans la moindre encombre.

Arriva enfin l'heure du déjeuner, Inoue s'étira pendant que Tatsuki s'approchait armée de son bento, les autres filles l'entourant également.

- Orihime tu viens ? On va manger avec les filles près du vieux chêne.

- Hai !

La belle à la chevelure cuivré attrapa son déjeuner. Dans son geste ses prunelles s'attardèrent sur sa nouvelle jumelle qui était assise plus loin, jambes et bras croisés.

- …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Orihime ? Demanda la brune qui suivit son regard.

- Ma Hime ! Ne t'en fais pas, cette fille n'est qu'une pâle copie, l'originale reste la plus belle s'écria Chizuru attrapant sa belle par derrière.

- Ahh Chizuru-chan.. Je ne peux plus respirer.

- Lache là baka obsédé ! Hurla Tatsuki un pied sur la tête de Chizuru.

- Ano… Honsho-san c'est ça.. Tu devrais la lâcher on dirait qu'elle va étouffer.

Chizuru lâcha sa prise dans la seconde, ses membres s'engourdirent en levant les yeux sur…

- Oh, Neri-san… Balbutia l'obsédé en question.

- Hm… Orihime reprenant son souffle la vit en contre plongé. « M_ais comment s'est-elle déplacée aussi vite ?… _»

- Ah Arigato, Neri-san, lança Tatsuki. Cette malade aurait put la tuer.

- Hm ? Mais je n'ai rien fait sourit Loanne. Vous avez de drôles de façons de montrer votre affection ajouta-telle.

- NNNOOONN ne t'y fit pas renchérit la brune, c'est seulement cette attardée qui est complètement dingue d'Orihime.

L'adolescente se tourna vers l'objet de la conversation et un son sourire s'étira.

- Oh, tu t'appelle Orihime ?

- Euh oui Inoue Orihime.

- Enchanté Inoue-san.

- Enchanté Neri-san… Eto tu…

- C'est vrai qu'on se ressemble, l'interrompit son interlocutrice les coudes sur le bureau à présent. Même bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Juste nos cheveux et nos yeux diffèrent.

Inoue sentie ses joues rosirent, oui elles étaient vraiment identique à part ces deux détails. Etrangement la proximité de Neri ne la dérangeait pas, une étrange aura émanait d'elle à présent, une douceur qui semblait presque l'apaiser.

- Euh Neri-san est ce que tes amis et toi vous accepteriez de déjeuner avec nous demanda Oirhime avec un immense sourire.

- Hey bonne idée Hime ajouta Tatsuki. C'est plus agréable pour s'intégrer, venez manger avec nous.

- He bien…

- Loanne accepte ! Tiaranne venait de poser son coude sur l'épaule de son amie rousse. Moi en tout cas je suis partante.

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger enchaina t-elle.

- C'est elle qui propose il me semble, il serait mal venu de refuser. Sara les avait rejoint tel un fantôme.

Loanne soupira et rouvrit les yeux sur celle qui était son reflet vivant. Elle discerna son regard curieux, mais toute fois pleins de douceur se poser sur elle.

- Tu es sûr Inoue-san.

- Hai !

- Bon très bien alors allons-y sourit-elle à son tour.

Les filles applaudirent comme si la première approche des deux princesses était un exploit. L'ambiance pesante de la classe c'était soudain levée. Elles se retirèrent toute en direction de leur lieu de déjeuner.

Ichigo les observa jusqu'à ce que le dos d'Inoue disparaisse derrière la porte. Cette Neri… Pas de doute…

- ICHIGOOOO ! …ITAI ! Keigo tomba sous le poing fumant de son camarade.

- Quoi !

- Good reception ! Fit celui-ci un pouce levé et l'autre main sur son nez endolori. Il se redressa soudain. Tu te rends compte ! Nous avions la plus belle fille du lycée dans notre classe maintenant on a SON DOUBLLLLEEEEEE ! Toute les autres classes vont nous envier à MORRTTTT ! ahahahahahaha. Tu crois qu'elles sont célibataires ?

- T'as qu'a leurs demander. Pour ce qui est d' Inoue elle l'est probablement, je ne l'ai jamais vu près d'autres mecs.

- Oh tu me parais bien renseigner Ichigo ! Peut être qu'aucun mecs n'ose approcher parce que tu rode toujours autour d'Inoue hé hé !

- Urusai… Rougit-il sans que Keigo ne le remarque.

- OOhh je ne sais pas laquelle choisir se mit-il à sangloter.

- Hein ? choisir quoi ? qui ?

- Entre Inoue-san et Neri-san… Si magnifique si sublime…

Ichigo avait la net impression d'avoir un incendie au fin fond de son estomac en train de se déclarer.

- J'AIMERAI AVOIR LES DEUX ! Des jumelles ! Le fantasme ultime de toute la gente masculine !

- T'EN A PAS MARRE DE SORTIR DES CONNERIES PLUS GROSSE QUE TOI !

Keigo vola à travers la salle, la marque du pieds de son bourreau en plein visage.

- Est ce qu'il aurait, appuyer sur un point sensible questionna Mizuiro en pianotant.

- Hein ?

- C'est la première fois que je te vois rougir comme ça Ichigo sourit l'accro du texto.

- Moi ? Noonn j'ai juste un peut chaud déclara celui-ci les mains en croix. Je vais prendre l'air.

- JVIENS AVEC TOI ICHIGOOO ! S'écria Keigo en volant pour le rattraper, mais la porte se coulissa sur son visage avec fracas.

- Good reception ! Asano-san !

- Tu es si cruelle…. Se lamenta le pauvre Keigo.

Dans le couloir, le jeune shinigami avançait sans de réelle destination, juste le cerveau en ébullition. Ca allait trop vite, trop d'événements étrange se produisaient à son goût. Neri Loanne, l'attitude de son amie face à l'hôpital où se trouvait Ishida, les pouvoirs d'Inoue, ses sentiments vis à vis d'elle… Ses sentiments ? Quels sentiments ? Inoue était une amie rien de plus, une amie à qui il avait jurer protection. Les images du combat d'Orihime face aux hollow lui revinrent en tête.

« _Elle s'est défendue et a vaincu seule… J'ai sentis son reiatsu devenir de plus en plus puissant… Bordel pourquoi je m'intéresse tellement à ça … Pourquoi voir Inoue évoluer comme ça m'agace à ce point ?… _»

Il cacha son visage dans ses mains, le dos contre le mur. En relevant la tête il se rendit compte qu'il était sur le toit de l'école. Il finit par s'asseoir toujours adossé et en fixant le ciel.

_« Inoue…_ » Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour localiser le reiatsu de celle qui occupait tant son esprit. Après quelque secondes il les rouvrit constatant qu'elle se situait près du vieux chêne de la coure avec les autres filles. « _Tss qu'est ce qui me prends… Merde, depuis quand je me torture autant pour… une amie ?... »_ étrangement le mot « amie » sonnait de façon « bizarre » à son esprit…

- Yo Ichigo !

L'interpelé releva le menton avec surprise.

- Rukia ! Renji ! Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?

- Mission top secret répondit Renji arrivant au côté de Rukia.

- Nous sommes là, car la 12ème division a enregistré des perturbations venant de Karakura. Vue l'intensité de la force spirituelle ici, Ni-sama et Koraku Taischo nous ont demandés d'enquêter vue que l'ont connaît bien le lieu.

- C'était sensé être confidentiel relança Renji d'un sourcil agacé.

- Il est mieux qu'Ichigo soit au courant soupira la brune. Tu n'as rien constater d'inhabituel pendant tes rondes Ichigo ?

- Ouai moi aussi je vais bien Rukia… Répondit Ichigo plein de sarcasmes.

- Imbécile! Nous sommes en mission ! Pas en visite de courtoisie !

- Ca va ! Ca va ! Rien ne t'empêche d'être cordiale.

- Kisama… Grommela la petite shinigami le poing tremblant.

- Navré Ichigo, c'est juste qu'après tout les derniers évènements, la Soul Society est encore un peut retourné enchaina Renji la main sur l'épaule de sa camarade pour la calmer.

- Ah ?! Ça fait déjà 15 jours que tout est terminé, en générale ils vous en fond moins pour vous remettre sur pied. Et non je n'ai rien vu de… Il se stoppa en repensant aux évènements des derniers jours. Est ce que les perturbations venaient d'Inoue ou de Neri et ses amis fraichement débarquées ?… Il l'avait sentie dès qu'il l'avait aperçu, ces filles n'étaient pas des humaines normales… Leurs reiatsu étaient particulier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'étonna Rukia.

- Hm… Non rien d'important menti le jeune homme, désolé jdois retourner en cours. On en reparle plus tard.

Sur ces mots le shinigami remplaçant s'éloigna de ses deux amis.

- Il est bizarre … conclu Renji en le suivant du regard.

- Hai… C'est bien ce que je craignais, il s'est passé quelques chose durant nôtre absence, termina sa camarade. « _Ichigo… Ton reiatsu est si sombre… _» Allons-y Renji.

- Wakata.

Dès que Ichigo perçut que les énergies spirituel de Rukia et Renji avaient bel et bien disparut, il se sentie enfin libre de penser à nouveau. Prendre le risque de parler de ses soupçons vis à vis de Neri, Claret et Ansart pour que Orihime termine dans un des laboratoires de Kurosutchi avec son sosie ? Non hors de question ! Avant tout il devait comprendre ce qu'il se tramait par lui même.

Du côté du vieux chêne, les filles digéreraient sous le soleil.

- Alors comme ça vous êtes française ! Qui aurait cru qu' Orihime avait un sosie à l'autre bout du monde lança Mahana .

- Tu sais, il paraît que nous avons tous un sosie quelques part sur la planète reprit Ryö.

- Oh alors j'en ai peut être un aussi ? Enchaina Michiru.

- Peut importe que j'ai mon propre sosie je suis certaine de la battre à plat de couture renchéri Tatsuki le poing tendu. Né Neri-san pourquoi êtes-vous venu de France pour vivre au Japon ?

- Disons que nous avions des affaires à régler ici répondit Loanne de façon neutre.

- Oh, de quelle genre ?

- Des histoires de familles commenta Tiaranne.

- Vous êtes de la même famille ? S'étonna Michiru

- Nous sommes cousines répondit Sara le visage souriant tout en échangeant un bref regard avec Loanne et Tiaranne.

- Vous avez de la chance d'être ensemble analysa Orihime. Vous auriez put atterrir dans des classes différentes.

- Nos parents ont spécifiés que nous devions rester ensemble en cas de problèmes.

- Oh je vois soupira la jumelle de Neri.

Inoue observa les trois cousines, une certaine jalousie s'éveillait en elle. Son sosie semblait être son opposé point de vue caractère. De plus elle était entourée de sa famille alors qu'en ce qui la concernait, elle avait dû vivre seule et sans parent. Peut être qu'elle n'était pas une copie en fin de compte, mais son contraire ? Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Mon dieu ! Encore de la mélancolie, ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas…

- On retourne en classe les filles ? Ca va sonner dans peut de temps déclara Tatsuki en se relevant.

- Hai répondirent-elle en cœur.

Durant le déjeuner Loanne, Tiaranne et Sara s'étaient un peu plus ouvertes. Elles avaient répondu aux multiples questions des jeunes filles rassemblés abordant des thèmes différents. Leurs passions, leurs villes natales, leurs familles et bien entendu Neri croula sous les comparaisons avec Orihime. Bien que cela l'agaçait au plus haut point, elle se radoucit quand Inoue leurs rappela que bien leurs ressemblance troublante elles ne s'étaient jamais vu auparavant. Les interrogations perpétuels des élèves de Daichi venaient jusqu'à poser la plus intéressante pour une jeune ados au lycée : Un petit ami ?

Orihime se surprit à rougir alors qu'elle n'était absolument pas concernée par la question. Tout le groupe connaissait plus ou moins son intérêt pour le fauve de la classe. Bien que cela les surprenaient en première année, le jeune homme avait tellement évolué physiquement que plusieurs d'entres elles commençaient à comprendre l'attirance de la belle. La jeune fille cuivré avait écouté avec attention son reflet, elle se sentait intriguée et curieuse sur le sujet. Les trois françaises dans un premier temps surprises, avaient rit devant l'attention générale. Sara leurs précisa que leurs implications familiales ne leurs permettaient ce genre de fantaisies… La jumelle auburn se sentie soudain soulagée, elle trouvait au moins un point commun avec son miroir vivant. Derrière le groupe de jeune fille elles marchaient toute deux côte à côte dans les couloirs en direction de leur classe. Nombre d'élèves se retournèrent sur leur passage, les rumeurs allaient déjà de bon train !

- Ne Inoue-san…

- Hm ?

- Dis moi, que fais-tu après les cours ?

- He ? « _Allait-elle lui demander de sortir ensemble ? Peut être que Loanne, était tout autant intriguée par leurs ressemblance_… »

- J'ai dis quelque chose de mal relança la belle rouge visiblement intimidée. Peut être que ça ne se demande pas ? Après tout on ne se connaît que depuis quelques heures….

- Oh non non ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne voulais pas te gêner enchaina Orihime. Je suis désolé je travaille après les cours.

- Oh… Dommage sourit tristement son sosie.

- Ne fais pas cette tête…

- Hein ! Oh non du tout c'est juste que je suis encore un peut intrigué par cette histoire et pour être honnête j'aimerai apprendre à te connaître et voir si l'on pourrait devenir amie… En finissant sa phrase Loanne se mordit la lèvre soulignant son embarras.

- Oh !

- Hein quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Non c'est juste, ta lèvre, tu te l'es mordu.

- Ah oui ça m'arrive souvent.

- J'ai également ce tique poursuivis Orihime. Peut être avons nous plusieurs points commun après tout. Je serais ravie de les découvrir Neri-san.

- Ah ah ! Très bien alors dans ce cas appelle moi Loanne, en France ça ne se fait pas d'appeler les gens par leurs noms de famille.

- Hein c'est vrai? Mon dieu ! j'espères que je ne vous ai pas offensés tes cousines et toi !

- Non ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Hum dans ce cas si je dois t'appeler Loanne, alors appelle moi Orihime.

- Très bien commençond comme cela sourit Neri en lui tendant une main. Apprenons à nous connaître Orihime.

- Avec plaisir répondit Inoue en joignant sa main à la sienne. J'ai hâte.

Toute deux s'échangèrent de chaleureux sourires. Non loin de là, Ichigo assista à la scène, les yeux écarquillés, il avait l'impression de contempler Inoue parlant à son miroir. Il accéléra le pas et attrapa le poignet de la princesse cuivré qui sursauta au contact de celui-ci.

- Kurosaki-kun ?

- Inoue, je peux te parler ?

- Hein ? Mais les cours vont reprendre, ça ne peut pas attendre ?

- Viens.

- He mais attends ! Kurosaki-kun !

Le jeune homme bouillonnant, entraina son amie avec hâte pour qu'elle lâche prise. Neri recula de quelque pas pour enfin les voir s'éloigner et disparaître dans un autre couloir. Elle soupira et croisa les bras.

- Il est sacrément nerveux ce Kurosaki pas vrai Loanne?

- En effet répondit Neri en se tournant vers Tiaranne et Sara qui venaient de la rejoindre.

- On devrait peut-être l'éloigner d'elle non ? Proposa Sara.

- Non, elle a besoin de lui aussi. Ses capacités vont être utiles.

- Entant que shinigami ? Demanda Tiaranne.

- Et entant qu'homme sourit Loanne. Allons-y les filles.

La prise d'Ichigo sur le poignet de la belle se serrait davantage à chaque pas. Ce contact soudain fit monter le rose aux joues d'Orihime malgré la colère qui semblait émaner de l'élu de son cœur. Enfin à l'abris des regards il se stoppa brusquement et la belle se cogna sur son dos.

- Itai ! Mais enfin Kurosaki-kun, qu'est ce qu'il te prends ? demanda-t-elle une main sur son petit nez endolori.

- Ishida…

- … hm ?! Le cœur de la belle rata un battement…

- Tu étais devant l'hôpital où se trouve Ishida hier soir n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Inoue, c'est une simple question pas un reproche.

- Oui fit elle en baissant ses prunelles…

- Arrêtes de culpabiliser, tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus soupira Ichigo.

- On est obligé de parler de ça maintenant ?

- Oui et Ishida n'est pas le seul sujet que j'aimerai aborder avec toi. Inoue, quelque chose ne va pas avec ton reiatsu, il… semble changer…

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Alors que le tiens devient de plus en plus sombre… Enfin Kurosaki-kun pourquoi toute ces questions et surtout maintenant ?

- Renji et Rukia sont à Karakura.

- Oh vraiment ! Lança Orihime le visage s'éclairant.

- Ils ne sont pas là pour nous rendre visite, mais pour une mission et j'ai peur que ça ait un rapport avec toi lanca-t-il les yeux brulant.

- Avec moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai dis ton reiatsu a changé.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Cette technique que tu as utilisé contre ce hollow !

Le cœur de la princesse se serra. Il l'avait vu…

- Inoue, Depuis quand es-tu devenue aussi forte ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dis pendant ton entrainement avec Gijo-san, je me suis entrainé de mon côté dit-elle en s'entourant de ses bras.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir utilisé lors de nos derniers combats ?

- Je n'aime pas ce pouvoir soupira-t-elle et surtout… Je ne voulais pas que tu vois cette technique…

- Pourquoi ça ? S'étonna Ichigo intrigué.

- Je… C'est trop difficile à expliquer.

- Inoue… il avait avancé vers elle sans même s'en rendre compte, la belle était maintenant dos au mur, Ichigo la surplombant. Les sourcils encore plus froncés que d'habitude il reprit. Tu disais t'inquiéter pour moi hier, maintenant c'est moi qui m'inquiètes.

Elle se contenta de se mordre la lèvre fuyant son regard. Le shihigami remplaçant soupira d'agacement devant ce silence.

- Tu juges peut-être que je ne suis pas la bonne personne à qui te confier.

Inoue se figea… Les yeux écarquiller elle fit de nouveau face au jeune homme. N'était-ce pas justement ce qu'elle ressentait vis à vis de lui ?

- … Je…

Impossible d'aligner deux mots d'affiler… Oui elle souhaitait se confier à Ichigo, mais là ? Maintenant ? C'étai trop soudain. Parler des derniers événements était encore difficile. Soudain elle saisit mieux la position de son shinigami, ouvrir son cœur de la sorte alors qu'il est encore blessé… Mais il n' y avait pas que ça… Malgré ce geste, ce pas vers elle, Orihime sentait un réelle malaise. Il est vrai qu'être plus proche de son shinigami était l'un de ses plus vieux rêves. Mais au fond d'elle la jeune fille savait qu'il y avais autre chose… Kurosaki-kun n'était pas du genre bavard. La discussion n'était pas son fort… Alors pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ?

Ichigo serra le poing puis dans un dernier soupir enchaina en fuyant le regard de la belle toujours muette.

- Non… Laisses tomber… ne te force pas…

Ichigo se replia pour laisser plus d'espace à Orihime.

- … Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris désolé. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer, si tu ne veux pas en parler ce n'est pas grave. Si un jour tu souhaites te confier, je serais disposé à t'écouter, après tout ça ne regarde que toi. La belle sentie un relâchement de la pression de sa poitrine en entendant ces mots. En revanche… Pour ce qui est d'Ishida, ça me concerne également. Alors dis moi pourquoi, comme par le plus grand des hasards tu t'es retrouvé face à l'hôpital de son père alors que ce n'est pas du tout le chemin de ton travail.

- Ce n'est pas la véritable raison…

- Comment ?

- La véritable raison pour laquelle tu m'as emmené ici, ce n'est ni en rapport avec Ishida-kun ni mes pouvoirs que tu ne connaissais pas, je me trompe ?

Ses orbes pleins de détermination le figea sur place. Depuis quand avait-elle de tels yeux, surtout pour lui. Ichigo se remémorait chaque regard que son amie lui avait déjà adressé et jamais elle n'avait eu de tels iris à son égard.

- Réponds moi Kurosaki-kun !

Il sentit son sang bouillonner comme la veille… Son hémoglobine se mit à circuler de plus en plus vite et son cœur se mit à marteler ses tempes.

- Aahh merde ça recommence ! S'écriat-il les les doigts crispés sur les points douloureux de son crâne.

- Kurosaki-kun ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'affola soudain Orihime.

Les genoux tombant au sol, Ichigo ressentit ses membres s'engourdir. La respiration saccadé, il eu juste le temps de réaliser qu'il perdait connaissance…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Un sentiment étrange_...

**Hi everybody !**

On attaque le chapitre 2 ! Bon je dois avouer qu'il y a une chouille de spoil pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans... Ça reste du moins assez floue... Enfin j'essaye ^^Malheureusement certains points sont importants pour l'histoire donc normalement ça ne devrait pas trop perturber votre suivi de Bleach :) Tout du moins je l'espères. Au pire je vous donnerai le droit de me taper les doigts sur le sujet ^^'

Enjoy

FreedomPen

Nous sommes toujours en période de flashback :) et la situation ne semble pas très claire pour notre pauvre Ichigo qui vient de découvrir les nouveaux pouvoirs d'Orihime ! Ce changement semble le troubler et ça le perturbe énormément. De plus, le jeune homme n'est pas sortie de son derniers combat complètement indemne. Son reiatsu s'emballe et s'assombrit de jour en jour au plus grand désespoir de son entourage. Mais Ishida n'est pas remis non plus et son état mystérieux semble lié à nos deux amis.

Pour ajouter un peut plus de tourments voilà que 3 nouvelles font leurs entrées... Loanne Neri, Tiarranne Ansart et Sara Claret.  
Les trois cousines semblent plutôt louches aux yeux du shinigami remplaçant et pour couronner le tout l'une d'entre elle est un véritable sosie de son amie Inoue... Un simple hasard ? Pas du point de vue d'Ichigo en tout cas !

Bien qu'il soit préoccupé par l'étrange déferlement de son reiatsu, le voilà partit en mode detective pour élucider ces étranges mystères avant que la soul society ne s'en mêle... Car tout ces faits étranges sembles reliés qu'à une seule et même personne... Inoue.

* * *

- Ichigo !

- Ah ! Il a l'air de revenir à lui !

- Oh... Kurosaki-kun, reviens à toi…

- Hein…

Les paupières encore lourdes Ichigo reprenait peut à peut conscience, la lumière vive du plafonnier lui paraissait aveuglante. Une main sur le visage, il laissa ses yeux se réhabituer à la forte luminosité de la pièce.

- Oye Baka ! Tu t'évanouis comme une fille maintenant ?

- Urusai Renji Grogna le malade.

- Ichigo comment te sens-tu ? S'inquiéta Rukia.

- Bien je crois… Mais… Il se redressa brusquement faisant sursauter son assistance. En balayant la pièce du regard, il put constater qu'il était dans sa chambre. Entouré de Yuzu (Kon dans ses bras), Karin, Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad et bien évidemment de son paternel. Il prit appui sur l'un de ses genoux l'autre main sur le front.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu as perdu connaissance Kurosaki-kun, dans le couloir avant que l'on aille en cours expliqua Orihime les mains sur ses coudes.

- Qu'est ce que vous faisiez tous les deux ? demanda Tatsuki intriguée.

- Rien qui te concerne Tatsuki soupira la tête orangée encore secouée.

- Hey ! Tout ce qui a trait à Orihime me concerne !

- Calmez vous tous les deux implora le sujet de conversation entre les deux agacés.

- Ichigo, est-ce que c'est encore ton reiatsu ? Demanda Rukia.

- Non pas cette fois… C'est autre chose qui m'a fait perdre connaissance. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux répliqua le shinigami remplaçant en direction de Renji et Rukia.

- La perturbation dirent-ils en cœur.

- … !?

- Il y a eu une étrange énergie provenant de ton école, au même moment visiblement où tu t'es évanoui continua Rukia. Apparemment, ça doit avoir un lien. Tu es sûr de n'avoir rien remarqué ?

- Ichigo tourna son regard vers Orihime qui frémit à ce contact visuel.

- Non rien, je n'ai rien vu venir. Je discutais avec Inoue et mon sang s'est mis à bouillir d'un coup.

Le shinigami rouge et sa camarade se regardèrent l'air inquiet.

- Ça me dit, rien qui vaille, soupira la brune en se mordant le pouce. Allons faire un tour chez Urahara, il nous en apprendra peut-être davantage.

- Je viens avec vo…. ITAIIII !

- Toi tu la fermes et tu restes là ! Commenta Ishinn, un pied sur le crâne de son fils.

- T'es complètement malade ! S'écria celui-ci se soutenant la tête.

- En l'occurrence l'alité ici c'est toi Ichigo, donc tu va me faire le plaisir de rester là et te reposer. Ton reiatsu est tellement instable que j'en ai des frissons. Orihime-channnnn ?

- Hai Kurosaki-san ?

- Pourrais-tu utiliser ton Santen Keshum pour stabiliser ce nerveux chronique ?

- Euh oui, je vais essayer. Répondit celle-ci surprise.

- Je peux m'occuper de mon reiatsu seul ! Enquilla le nerveux en question.

Une veine apparue sur le front du médecin qui relança son poing en direction du fils insolent qui le bloqua cette fois !

- Ça fait déjà plus de 2 semaines que tu ne peux plus le gérer ! Tes sœurs sont mortes d'inquiétudes et en ce qui me concerne je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi dépité depuis la perte de tes pouvoirs ! Tu comptes nous faire une dépression à chaque fin de combat cruciale ? S'agaça l'ancien capitaine. Orihime-chan peut surement, grâce à ses capacités, réguler le flux de ton reiatsu. Elle l'a déjà fait quand tu es tombé dans les pommes. Visiblement, ses aptitudes ont considérablement augmentées dans ce domaine. J'accompagnerai Rukia et Renji si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes.

- Oyaji…. Trembla le jeune homme…

Ichigo lança un regard triste auprès de ses sœurs qui lui sourirent pour le réconforter. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il inquiétait tout le monde une fois de plus. Il se replia sur lui même la tête sur les genoux.

- Très bien, je vous attends ici dans ce cas...

Toujours recroquevillé sur ses jambes, Ichigo perçut toutes les présences quitter la pièce. Une fois seule il serra sa prise autour de ses bras sans même se rendre compte qu'on l'observait de l'embrasure de la porte. L'espionne n'était autre que celle qui l'aimait en secret. Orihime la main sur la poignet de porte avait le cœur lourd. Elle s'était trompée ce matin. Son premier amour n'allait pas mieux et lorsqu'il avait tenté de se rapprocher, elle s'était braquée. Un sentiment d'impuissance lui comprima la poitrine.

- Eh bien Orihime-chan ?

- Oh Kurosaki-san, je suis désolée j'allais partir.

- Pourrais-tu tenter de réguler son reiatsu dès maintenant ? Je sais qu'il est tard, mais je te ramènerai en voiture si besoin.

La belle constata que le père d'Ichigo affichait un regard brun tout aussi intense que celui de son fils. Orihime s'en amusa et se surprit à sourire face à cette comparaison.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ? Remarqua Isshin.

- Rien, je me disais juste que Kurosaki-kun avait de la chance d'avoir un père aussi attentif.

Il répondit à son sourire alors qu'elle poursuivit.

- Vous êtes inquiets pour lui n'est-ce pas ?

- Un père s'inquiète toujours pour ses enfants. De plus, je me dis qu'Ichigo ne devrait pas vivre tout ça à son âge. Il porte trop de responsabilités sur ses jeunes épaules… Un gamin de 17 ans devrait simplement aller au lycée, jouer aux jeux vidéos, sortir avec ses amis, avoir une petite amie…. Isshin soupira une main sur la nuque et tourna de nouveau son regard vers la jeune adolescente. Désolé de t'ennuyer avec ça, mais pourrais-tu prendre soin d'Ichigo le temps que j'aille faire un tour chez Kisuke ?

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le demander sourit la jeune fille.

- AAAAHHH, j'aimerai que mon fils ouvre les yeux souffla le brun sur le point de reprendre son chemin.

- Hein ? À quel sujet ?

- Sur la chance qu'il a d'avoir une jeune fille aussi charmante dans son entourage s'amusa le médecin en constatant que la belle s'était empourprée. À tout à l'heure.

Après être sûr que ses joues avaient reprit une couleur naturelle, Orihime s'engagea dans la chambre de son shinigami. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, mais l'aura de la pièce était bien plus pesante que quelques minutes auparavant. Son reiatsu devenait de plus en plus sombre et la princesse s'en sentit chagrinée. Voir l'homme qu'elle aimait dans un tel état de tristesse et de déprime lui fendait le cœur. Tout en restant silencieuse, elle s'approcha du lit encore occupé. D'une douce voix elle chuchota « **Santen Kesshum** »

Ichigo les yeux embrumés ne l'entendit même pas rentrer dans sa chambre. Il repensait aux paroles de son père… « _Tu comptes nous faire une dépression après chaque combat crucial… »_

- Le dernier combat était différent…

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir…

Soudain l'adolescent prit conscience qu'il n'était plus seul. Ressurgissant de ses pensées, il discerna une douce chaleur l'englober. Le bouclier doré de son ami recouvrait son lit et la belle se tenait devant lui les yeux luisants.

- Inoue, depuis quand es-tu là ?

- Une minute seulement. Je tente juste de répondre à la demande de ton père.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et avec une grande inspiration déclara :

- Je suis désolé…

- Ce n'est rien. Tu m'as sauvé tant de fois… Je peux bien faire ça, je suis heureuse de pouvoir t'être utile, même si réguler ton reiatsu est difficile. Mais je devrais pouvoir baisser l'int…

- Non je voulais dire que je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure l'interrompit-il. J'ai dû t'effrayer avec mes questions, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Je le veux… souffla-t-elle

- Pardon ?

- …P... Pouvoir me confier à toi Kurosaki-kun… Du plus profond de mon cœur, je souhaite te livrer ce qui me trouble et répondre à tes questions. Reprit-elle les joues roses.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, mais aussitôt ses sourcils se froncèrent de nouveau réalisant la confession.

- Mais ?

- Mais à une condition.

- Je t'écoute, Inoue déclara-t-il avec appréhension.

- Si je me confie à toi, je souhaite que tu en fasses de même… Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien.. Kurosaki-kun tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, … Je m'inquiète pour toi…

- Inoue..

- Tu ne peux pas me demander d'être franche avec toi si tu me caches des choses… Écoute je sais que... que nous ne sommes pas aussi proche que Kuchiki-san l'est de toi, mais.. Je … je ne supporte plus d'être impuissante face à ta tristesse! Je tiens trop à toi pour te regarder souffrir sans rien faire ! Expulsa-t-elle enfin les yeux fermés.

Abasourdi, le jeune shinigami remplaçant avait l'air de s'être prit une gifle imaginaire. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'adressait à lui de cette façon, la première fois qu'elle était aussi franche, la première fois qu'elle s'ouvrait réellement à lui… Son cœur commençait à marteler son buste alors que son estomac se contractait de plus en plus.

" _Tu tiens trop à moi ?..."_

Ichigo ravala sa salive, car sa gorge venait de s'assécher instantanément. Que venait-elle de dire ? Pourquoi son état de léthargie provoquerait un tel trouble chez elle ? Ils étaient amis, c'est vrai, mais pourquoi Inoue se mettrait-elle dans un tel état de nervosité ? Suite à cela, il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues sans parler du brasier qui venait de se déclarer au fin fond de son estomac. En dépit des désagréments physiques, un étrange sentiment commença à se propager en lui... Heureux ?

Oui cela semblait le rendre heureux. Ce rapprochement soudain le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé… Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il suscitait autant d'intérêt chez son amie et surtout qu'il lui infligerait tellement de peine sans le savoir. Ses côtes subissaient les affolements de son cœur. Ichigo fixa la belle qui n'avait pas bougée d'un centimètre. Tout en l'observant, lui revinrent en tête les différentes situations où lui même s'était inquiété à son sujet.

"_Ne meurs pas Kurosaki-kun !"_

Ces paroles prononcées par l'objet de ses pensées lors de son combat contre Grimjow se remirent à résonner dans son esprit. C'était le même sentiment que ce jour-là... Son regard sur la jeune fille se réchauffa... Orihime quant à elle n'avait toujours pas rouvert les yeux pour éviter une nouvelle chute de larmes en face de son ami désorienté. Mais de plus, affronter le regard d'Ichigo suite à une telle déclaration... Non elle ne le pouvait pas encore...

- Inoue ?

- Je... Pardon Kurosaki-kun... Je me suis laissé emporter... Bégaya-t-elle entre deux spasmes.

- ...

Sans aucun autre mot, Ichigo s'approcha d'Orihime qui n'osait toujours pas l'affronter et s'était donc retournée lui montrant son dos. Sans même en avoir conscience, il leva une main tremblante vers elle. L'instinct le poussait à réduire leur distance. Proche, plus proche, il voulait être plus proche d'elle... Ses orbes concentrés sur la douce Inoue, un autre sentiment s'empara de ses membres et les tremblements s'accentuèrent.

- Kurosaki-kun ?

- Hé?! Instantanément, il retira sa main qu'il recala le long de son corps.

- Tu es fâché ? Osa-t-elle timidement en brisant le silence devenu insoutenable.

- Non. Absolument pas, il serra son poing. Tu as le droit de m'exprimer ton mécontentement Inoue. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je vous inquiétais tous, pardon...

Il était complètement abattu, perdu dans ses propres sentiments...

- Tu ne me répondras pas alors ? Continua Orihime en se retournant sur lui.

- Je... C'est juste que d'aborder le sujet m'est autant difficile que pour toi…

Ichigo se crispa à la sensation d'une petite main qui venait d'effleurer son poing serré. Retrouvant la responsable de ce contact dans son champ de vision, il se détendit à la vue de son doux sourire. Son cœur s'apaisa sous son aura réconfortante.

- Quand tu souhaiteras en parler, je serai disposée à t'écouter. C'est tout ce que je souhaite Kurosaki-kun déclara la jeune fille qui tenait maintenant la main d'Ichigo fermement dans la sienne. Constatant qu'il n'avait pas bougé, elle replaça leurs deux mains entre eux.

Ichigo se surprit à sourire du geste, mais surtout de la coloration rose qui avait teinté les joues de son adorable interlocutrice. Si chaleureuse et apaisante...

- Merci Inoue... tu

- AAAAAHHHHHHH ! ÔTE TES SALLES PATTES DU PLUS GROS FANTASME DE TOUT KARAKURRRAAA !

- KON ! s'écria Yuzu juste derrière la peluche qui venait de rentrer avec fracas dans la petite chambre.

Le fauve en coton se jeta sur le visage d'Ichigo, la rage au ventre et forçant celui-ci à relâcher la main de la belle !

- Nee-san ne te suffit plus ! Il faut maintenant que séduise Inoue-san PERVERS !

- PARLE POUR TOI ! LE PERVERS ICI ÇA RESTE TOI ORDURE ! DÉGAGE TES PATTES DE LÀ !

- ICHIGO ! Ne confonds pas mon profond respect de la gent féminine avec tes hormones en ébullitions ! S'écria Kon le martelant de ses petits poings.

- FERME LA SALE PELUCHE ! Beugla le visé attrapant le lion en coton à la volé. VA PLUTÔT FAIRE UN TOUR ! poursuivit-il en ouvrant sa fenêtre.

- ICHIGO SALOOOOOOOPPPPPAaaaaaaRrrrrrrrrdddddd ! !

La cadette Kurosaki s'agrippa sur le rebord de fenêtre où le lion avait disparu.

- Oni-channn! Comment vais-je faire pour retrouver Kon si tu l'expédies à l'autre bout de la ville ! Glapit Yuzu en faisant la moue. Devant la scène, Orihime étouffait un petit rire malicieux.

- Il va retrouver son chemin répliqua le grand frère, une main dans les cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lâcha Karin arrivant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Rien d'important soupira Ichigo pendant que Yuzu appelait Kon à travers la fenêtre.

- AAAAHHHHHHH ! Kon a été éjecté trop loin !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Yuzu-chan, il rentrera vite la consola Orihime.

La jeune soeur d'Ichigo soupira puis se tourna vers celle qui venait de la réconforter.

- Tu restes diner avec nous Orihime-chan ?

- Ha ? Oh non je ne voudrais pas déranger. S'agita celle-ci confuse de l'invitation soudaine.

- Qu'est-ce, tu racontes ? Tu ne déranges pas du tout Inoue reprit Ichigo. Reste, Yuzu aime cuisiner pour des invités.

- Exactement renchérit Yuzu les yeux étincelant.

- Bon eh bien d'accord dans ce cas, sourit l'invité-surprise.

- Parfait ! Je m'y mets tout de suite ! Je vous appellerai quand ce sera prêt !

- Attends Yuzu-chan je vais t'aider s'écria Orihime la suivant dans son sillage.

Elles passèrent devant Karin et Ichigo amusés de cet enthousiasme pour un simple diner. La jeune sportive se tourna vers son ainé.

- Ichi-nii ton reiatsu semble s'être stabilisé.

Ichigo se figea frappé par ces paroles. Il se concentra quelques secondes, sa jeune sœur était dans le vrai. Son reiatsu n'émanait plus la moindre onde négative et ne vacillait plus.

- Je crois qu'on devrait inviter plus souvent Orihime-chan souffla Karin.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Questionna son grand frère.

- Tu n'as rien remarqué Ichi-nii ?

- Remarquer quoi ?

- Aaahh … Tu es vraiment aveugle.

- Hein ? Hé attends Karin ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Mais la jeune adolescente avait déjà quittée les lieux laissant Ichigo perplexe… Il baissa son regard vers la main qu'il avait tendue instinctivement vers la douce Orihime quelques minutes plus tôt.

_« Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?… _»

Une heure trente plus tard les enfants Kurosaki et leur invité avait fini de diner. Ichigo était partie sous la douche pendant que Yuzu et Orihime faisaient la vaisselle. Sortant enfin de la salle de bain, le jeune homme s'était rhabillé de façon décontracté. Debout dans sa chambre il fixa la fenêtre.

- Quand est ce que ce vieux fou va rentrer ? Soupira-t-il

- Oni-chan ! Orihime-chan s'en va.

Ouais, je descends !

À ces mots il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée.

- Inoue, attends je te raccompagne.

- Oh non c'est bon Kurosaki-kun, je peux rentrer par moi même.

- Tu as vu l'heure, il est hors de question que je te laisse partir seule.

- Eto…

- Inoue… s'agaça l'adolescent.

- Hai, très bien puisque tu ne me laisses pas le choix hé hé.

S'armant d'une veste Ichigo passa devant Orihime qui suivit son amie sans oublier de saluer ses petites sœurs. La porte claqua, les jumelles restèrent derrière encore quelques secondes comme figées.

- Karin-chan… Est-ce que j'ai bien vu ? demanda Yuzu abasourdie.

- Hum oui, je pense bien… Ichi-nii était en train de rougir.

- Tu crois que …

- C'est probable… Seul l'avenir nous le dira. Mais déjà il devrait se décoincer. AAAHH pauvre Orihime-chan.

- Hein comment ça ? Pourquoi plaindre Orihime-chan ?

- Décidément, Ichigo n'est pas le seule à être aveugle dans cette famille.

- HEY ! Hey Karin-chan matte !

* * *

La ville de Karakura était plongée dans une nuit sans étoile. Le silence pesant à chaque coin de rue laissait planer une ambiance sinistre. Cependant un souffle saccadé se fit entendre accompagner par le cliquetis d'une chaîne. L'esprit d'un petit garçon parcourait le trottoir sous les faibles lumières dégagées par les lampadaires. Le plus haletait au fure et à mesure de sa course effrénée pour sa survie. Dans sa hâte ses pieds s'entremêlèrent en l'entrainant dans une chute violente. Secoué il se ressaisie en reprenant son souffle quand un crie strident le figea sur place, le regard plein de terreur. Ses mains tremblèrent…

- Non ! Je vous en prie !

- À table petit esprit se languit une ombre difforme le surplombant, la main en avant.

Le petit esprit pétrifié contempla le masque blanc évacuant une langue visqueuse pour se lécher les dents.

- Non… nnnoo.. nnn pleurnicha la petite chose tremblante….

L'immonde créature au visage inexpressif gloussa à l'approche de son repas. Sa patte à quelques centimètres de sa proie…

- Que ? Étouffa le hollow soudainement paralysé.

Le jeune plus rouvrit les yeux derrière ses mains vacillantes. Les yeux exorbités, il vit la bête sombre se dissiper comme aspiré par un tourbillon jusqu'à sa totale disparition. Le prédateur complètement désagrégé, il leva son regard vers le ciel d'où venait l'aspiration. Ses tremblements redoublèrent quand l'inhalation commença également à le dissoudre.

- Hein ! NON NNNOONN QU'EST CE QUE C'EST ! AAAHHH !

Une explosion le sortit de son épouvante. Relevant enfin que l'absorption s'était stoppée, il scanna son environnement pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Tournant son regard de droite à gauche, un corps qui gisait à quelques mètres entra dans son champ de vision. Un jeune homme brun vêtu d'un uniforme blanc se redressait difficilement la respiration saccadée. Les jambes flageolantes, il se remit debout sous le regard stupéfait de l'esprit.

- Tsss Kurosaki… Pesta le brun en rajustant ses lunettes d'une main sanguinolente.

- …

- Qu'est-ce tu regardes ? Lança le jeune homme à l'adresse du plus sans même se retourner.

- Heeeeiinnn ? Je .. Je

- Ne restes pas là souffla-t-il menaçant. À moins que tu ne préfères être aspiré par mon reiatsu ?

Sans cries et gares le jeune esprit bondit sur ses jambes détalant, la pression spirituelle trop pénible à supporter. L'attention du brun se fixa de nouveau sur sa proie tout en redressant son arc Quincy. Les bras tendus, il était prêt pour reprendre le combat.

- Montre-toi…

Sur un saut il évita de justesse un éclair noir suffisamment puissant pour réduire un lampadaire en cendre. Atterrissant quelques mètres plus loin, il reprit ses appuis toujours en garde, le regard plus froid que jamais.

- Arrête ça ! Les attaques-surprises ce n'est pas vraiment ton style Kurosaki !

- En effet… Je préfère être face à toi.. Ishida…

Les bras en croix le quincy recula violement, les pointes de pieds trainant au sol. Ses orbes bleus s'embrasèrent face au visage crispé de son agresseur.

- Kurosaki…

- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser filer Ishida ! Grogna celui-ci dégageant Zangestu de la prise du brun.

- Tss… C'était prévisible souffla Uryuu. Tu es tellement facile à cerner que ça en devient effrayant.

- Urusai ! Tonna le shiniganmi. Maintenant, explique-moi ! Comment est ce que tu as pu accepter de passer chez l'ennemi ?

- Je n'ai jamais été du côté de la Soul Society… Je pensais avoir été claire sur ce point lors de notre voyage au Hueco Mundo. Nous avions simplement un ennemi commun en la personne d'Aizen.

- Parce que sauver Inoue ne comptait pas pour toi ? Tu ne me feras pas avaler ça !

- Inoue-san n'a rien à voire là-dedans se crispa le jeune homme.

- Laisse-moi rire… Je sais que tu n'as jamais porté les shinigamis dans ton cœur, mais...

- LA FERME KUROSAKI !

… Ichigo se comprima sous le ton de son « ami » que…

- Toi qui es à moitié… Tss... Tu ne comprends pas ?

- Comprendre quoi ?

- C'est mon devoir de servir Juha Bach. Il est notre créateur, celui qui a permis aux humains de se défendre face aux hollow… Il est l'entité même qui renversera l'ordre de la Soul Society pour rétablir l'équilibre ! La puissance brute de la force des hommes. Ce monde n'a pas besoin d'un roi des esprits pour le gouverner…

- Arrête ton baratin ! Je m'en balance de tout ça et tu le sais ! Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est protéger mes proches et je sais que pour toi c'est la même chose ! Les Shinigamis ? Les Quincys ? tss… Ichigo s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle une main sur la poitrine. Peu importe vos motivations d'un côté ou de l'autre ! Ce n'est pas une question de devoir, mais de volonté ! Ne me fais pas croire qu'attaquer tes amis pour concrétiser les desseins de Juha Bach fait partie de ton devoir ? Nos camarades de Daichi, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad… Inoue ? Les traits d'Uryuu se durcir… Si les tuer pouvait permettre de réaliser ce rêve Quincy , tu le ferais Ishida ?

Le visé resta de marbre tout en redressant son arc face à son interlocuteur.

- Sans la moindre hésitation…

- ENFIN POURQUOI ISHIDA ! NOUS SOMMES AMIS NON ?

Un éclair bleu jaillit des mains du quincy à toute vitesse. Ichigo l'évita avec précision tout en redressant sa lame devant son visage. Les orbes brun brulant, il se propulsa vers sa cible. Les deux anciens amis étaient à présent dans les airs, les yeux dans yeux. Le shinigami crispa ses doigts sur la garde de son Zanpakuto.

- Getsuga Tensho !

La masse noire vrillant d'éclaires rougeâtres s'abattit sur Ishida qui ne réagit pas. Surprit Ichigo serra les dents face au manque de réaction de l'ennemi. L'explosion enflamma le ciel le temps d'une seconde puis laissa place un énorme écran de fumée sombre. Impassible, Kurosaki resta sur place, contemplant le nuage se dissiper. Ishida réapparut dans son champ de vision sans la moindre égratignure. Toute fois le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Il était différent ! Son apparence avait muté en une forme ailée, toujours armée d'un arc visiblement évolué en une nouvelle forme.

- Ishida !? Laissa échapper Ichigo paralysé… Tu … Toi aussi tu …

- Je te l'ai dit Kurosaki… Je suis prêt à tout pour arriver à mes fins et même si cela impute de te tuer toi ou les autres… J'ai déjà donné mon corps à Jua Bach, il n' y a pas de retour possible. Le jeune quincy examina sa main gauche. Je dois admettre que je suis satisfait d'avoir invoqué ma nouvelle forme uniquement face à toi. Je me suis entrainé dans le seul but de te battre Kurosaki finit-il en le désignant du doigt.

Une perle de sueur froide dégoulina le long de la tempe d'Ichigo. Ce reiatsu… Si puissant… Ishida avait mis le paquet et décidément il ne voulait pas entendre raison. Cependant c'est un sourire qui maintenant habitait le visage du rouquin. Les dents serrées, le regard rutilant, il était stimulé au plus profond de son être. Ishida Uryuu était son extrême opposé depuis le début. Même s'ils avaient combattu côte à côte, il état clair que ce jour arriverait et il le savait. Mais les conditions n'étaient pas idéales…

- Tss...Tu as raison Ishida soupira le jeune homme. J'ai toujours voulu savoir qui était le meilleure de nous deux. Le concerné le surplombait le regard las. Mais je ne veux pas te combattre en tant qu'ennemi. À ces mots Ichigo braqua son zanpakuto face à lui une main sur le coude et murmura .. Bankai…

Une explosion jaillit de la lame l'englobant dans sa nuée noire. L'atmosphère prit du plomb tant le reiatsu des deux adversaires était accablant. Ressurgissant de la masse sombre Ichigo se dressa au niveau d'Ishida, en garde.

- … Je te combattrai en tant que rival…

- Pff si prévisible… Tu es vraiment simpliste Kurosaki. Cette guerre ne concerne pas que nous.

- Urusai! Beugla Ichigo Zangetsu grinçant contre l'arc du Quincy. En ce qui me concerne, ce duel est juste entre toi et moi répliqua le shinigami ardent.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi…

Des éclairs blancs bleutés et noirs rougeoyants déchirèrent le ciel. Le fer cinglait sous la pression des muscles contractés d'Ichigo et d'Uryuu immergés dans ce combat insensé. De nombreux sentiments envahirent les deux anciens camarades. Haine, rivalité, brutalité, rage… Chaque coup échangé voyait son lot de sueur et de sang, mais aucun des deux ne lâchait prise. Les bras d'Ichigo enchainèrent les revers, foudroyant le quincy d'attaques à répétitions. Exaspéré, Ishida riposta de plus belle en expulsant le shinigami avec violence contre un immeuble. Malgré la tentative de son ennemi, Ichigo se redressa. Les pieds maintenant en appui sur le mur du bâtiment, il plia les genoux pour reprendre sa course vers l'affrontement. Soudainement, le point blanc disparut de son champ de vision surprenant le jeune homme.

- Merde ! Où…

- Juste là ..

- He ?! …. Uryuu venait d'agripper le visage d'Ichigo entre ses doigts fins. Des ongles plantés dans son cuir chevelu, le fils d'Isshin discerna une pointe azur à quelques millimètres de son œil à découvert.

- C'est fini Kurosaki…

Le coude relevé, Ishida entama le travail et enfonça la lame flamboyante dans l'orbe de son ennemi faisant résonner un cri de douleur. Pour achever son œuvre, le quincy s'apprêta à enfoncer davantage son arme dans le crâne de sa proie.

- AAAAHHHHHHHH !

Ichigo, l'œil crevé et dégoulinant accrocha le poignet de son assaillant, l'esprit embrumé. Le choc avait été trop violent. La mâchoire crispée, ses nerfs l'empêchaient de riposter. Plusieurs centimètres de l' épée lumineuse fendaient son globe oculaire, encore quelques efforts et c'était sa boîte crânienne qui y passait. Malgré ses efforts, impossible de se dégager de la prise du quincy. Le corps pris de convulsions, il sentit le reiatsu d'Uryuu commençant à s'éparpiller en lui, le paralysant davantage. « _Reste éveillé… Bordel… réagis…. »_ En dépit de ses propres remontrances, le shinigami perdit pied, la nausée lui parcourant la chair. La prise du jeune homme brun se desserra pour laisser l'œil encore valide d'Ichigo le contempler. Le fils de Ryuken examina cet iris marron chargé de douleurs et d'anxiété. Sa main se raidit… Ce sentiment ? Le doute ? Il se renfrogna, ce n'était pas le moment d'hésiter. Il avait déjà choisi son camp, il devait l'exécuter sans autre forme de procès. Le tuer de sang-froid comme l'exigeait son statut. Plus d'hésitation possible ! Ses doutes envolés, il lança un dernier regard froid à son ex-ami pour en terminer…

- ARRÊTE ISHIDA-KUN ! NE FAIS PAS ÇA !

Cette voix… Ishida s' immobilisa, un courant électrique lui parcourant la colonne vertébrale. Non pas ça… Ses yeux se plongèrent en contre bas…

- Inoue…

La belle le dévisageait les yeux embués de larmes… Une impression de déjà vu envahit Orihime. Sur le toit de Las Noches, le même sentiment de terreur lui avait comprimé l'estomac. Constatant la stupeur dans les iris d'Ishida, elle se poussa à réagir à son tour pour protéger celui qu'elle aimait.

- **Santen Kesshum !**

Une aura aveuglante engloba le shinigami rejetant Ishida à plusieurs mètres. Ichigo dégringola sans réelle conscience alors que le bouclier de sa sauveuse se formait pour amortir sa chute. Atterrissant en douceur, Hime se précipita pour le rejoindre.

- Kurosaki-kun ! S'écria la jeune fille prise de panique. Elle se jeta sur lui ses mains tremblantes sur le visage du jeune homme. Le cœur d'Orihime lui martela les tempes devant la non-réaction de son protégé. Non ! Je t'en pris réponds moi KUROSAKI-KUN ! S'époumona-t-elle.

Le corps inerte du shinigami pétrifia la princesse qui caressait sa joue. Les yeux grands ouverts, Ichigo était bel et bien réveillé, mais sans réellement prendre conscience de ce qui passait autour de lui. Orihime déploya son bouclier pour soigner son œil et son corps souffrant. Les soins avançant rapidement elle reposa la tête du blessé sur le sol se concentrant sur sa tâche. Soudainement son dos frissonna…

- Ne t'en mêle pas Inoue-san. Lança Uryuu froidement à quelques mètres d'elle.

- Ne t'approche pas… chuchota Hime…

Les paupières d'Ichigo se mirent à papillonner.

- Kurosaki-kun… Respira la belle dans un profond soulagement.

S'habituant à la faible clarté, il sentit une douce chaleur l'englobant. Ouvrant les yeux franchement, le shinigami distingua Orihime les mains face à lui au travers de son champ salvateur.

- I…Ino….ue ?

- Ne parle pas Kurosaki-kun.. J'ai bientôt fini…

- Ichigo se redressa difficilement sur ses coudes constatant que les larmes ruisselaient encore sur les joues de sa guérisseuse.

- Ne reste pas là… C'est dangereux Inoue… Articula-t-il difficilement.

- Il a raison Inoue-san…

Le shinigami et la belle se pétrifièrent sous l'aura froide d'Ishida qui maintenant se trouvait à quelques pas seulement.

- Je ne compte pas t'épargner si tu soignes mon ennemi. Sur ses mots le quincy brandit son arc sur le dos d'Orihime. Elle ne bougea pas…

- Inoue-san !

- …

- Ne me force pas à tirer, tu peux encore sortir indemne de cette guerre…

Uryuu était en plein conflit interne. Tuer Kurosaki était une chose… Mais Inoue… Elle était innocente, toujours mêlée dans les combats alors qu'elle était la douceur même… Elle ne méritait pas de mourir de sa main...

- Comment peux-tu t'en prendre à Kurosaki-kun ? Comment peux-tu lever la main sur ton ami Ishida-kun ?

- … Les mains d'Uryuu se crispèrent…Comment ? Ne dis pas de bêtises, Kuroskai est mon ennemi !

- Mensonge…

- Que…

- Après toutes ses épreuves, tous ces combats… Notre lutte à la Soul Society pour sauver Kuchiki-san...Quand vous êtes venues ensemble me sauver au Hueco Mundo… Elle tourna ses yeux chargés de tristesse et de larmes vers son interlocuteur… Comment après tous ces événements tu peux oser prétendre que Kurosaki-kun est ton ennemi ! Expulsa-t-elle enfin.

- Tu te trompes renchérit le quincy les globes sombre…

- Hé ?

- Kurosaki-kun a toujours été mon rival à tout niveau…

Ichigo se redressa sur les genoux pour écouter avec attention derrière la belle qui maintenant lui tournait le dos. Qu'est ce que cherchait Ishida ?

- Oui, sur tous les plans, reprit le quincy… Même en ce qui concerne tes sentiments !

- Mes sentiments ? Interrogea Inoue.

- Écarte-toi !

- Non !

- Inoue-san dégages de là ! Ne me force pas à faire de toi mon ennemi, je t'en pris !

- Orihime se mit face à Ishida, bras écartés, devant le shinigami prisonnier de son champ de protection.

- Tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie, je ne laisserai personne blesser Kurosaki-kun ! Déclara la belle résolue.

Ces mots lacérèrent le cœur du jeune Uryuu tandis qu'Ichigo sentit son pouls s'affoler sous les paroles de la princesse lui montrant son dos.

- Inoue…

- Alors c'est ainsi Inoue-san… Reprit Ishida. Qui te protégeait à la Soul Society ? Qui t'as protégé alors que Kurosaki perdait le contrôle de son hollow face à Ulquiorra ? Qui t'as ramené du Hueco Mundo ? Est-ce celui que tu tiens tant à protéger Inoue-san ?

Orihime ne vacilla pas d'un centimètre. Le jeune shinigami quant à lui analysait les paroles d'Uryuu avec horreur. Pourquoi tant de reproches ? Inoue n'était pas en danger dans ces moments … Le principal était qu'elle soit saine et sauve non ? Pourquoi Ishida appuyait sur ces détails ? Et en quoi cela pouvait faire réagir Inoue ?

- Tu ne me fera pas bouger de là Ishida-kun.

- Inoue-san soupira l'interpelé.. Tu ne comprends pas ? Kurosaki a beau avoir fait la promesse de te protéger, il n'en sera jamais capable !

- URUSAI !

Le quincy et Orihime se tournèrent en parallèle face au shinigami provisoirement mit de côté.

- Kurosaki-kun…

- Arrête de sortir ces conneries renchérit-il sous le dôme doré. Inoue est mon amie et ma promesse tient toujours. Je te l'ai déjà dit… Ce qui compte, c'est que je puisse protéger mes proches et Inoue en fait partie. Je la protègerai et même de toi s'il le faut.

Le cœur de la douce Orihime rata un battement face au discours de l'élu de son cœur. La dévotion de son ami était si intense…

- Ishida-kun reprit Orihime les paumes resserrées sur sa généreuse poitrine, tu m'as souvent protégée au même titre que Kurosaki-kun. Je ne doute ni de ses motivations ni des tiennes… Je ne peux pas croire que tu veuilles le tuer… N'as tu pas tenté de le sauver lors de son combat contre Ulquiorra ? Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, il aurait pu y perdre son humanité, mais seulement tu as tenté de l'aider.. N'est-ce pas une preuve qu'il est plus qu'un simple rival à tes yeux…

Uryuu resta silencieux…

- Réponds-moi Ishida-kun !

- …

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne te laisserai pas le blessé, non pas seulement parce que le voir agonisant m'est insupportable, mais également parce que je sais que tu ne le souhaites pas ! CE N'EST PAS CE QUE TU VEUX ISHIDA-KUN !

Ishida toujours silencieux se durcit davantage. Les mots d'Inoue étaient plus tranchants qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il releva son regard espérant recroiser les yeux grisonnants de sa douce amie en recherche de réconfort… Mais la belle de nouveau dans son champ de vision s'était retournée vers son rival les yeux larmoyants.

- Inoue.. Soupira Ichigo, laisse-moi sortir de ton bouclier… Je ne sais pas comment, mais depuis le Hueco Mundo sortir de ton champ de protection est quasi impossible…

- Tu n'es pas encore guéri… Renifla-t-elle une paume sur ses yeux trempés.

- Je le suis suffisamment pour reprendre le combat.

Orihime secoua la tête en signe de négation. Elle s'approcha de son dôme étincelant et y déposa sa petite main grelotante. Ses Iris cendrés inondés de divers sentiments se posèrent sur le jeune homme.

- Ne meurs pas Kurosaki-kun implora-t-elle les joues ruisselantes de larmes.

Cette réaction fit sourire Ichigo qui imita son geste, sa main rejoignant la sienne à travers le mur du Santen Kesshum. Son regard brulant se plongea dans celui de la belle.

- Bien évidemment… Il se remit debout. C'est une promesse que je t'ai déjà faite non ? Je compte bien la tenir encore une fois.

Le dôme éclata en plusieurs éclats permettant aux mains d'Ichigo et d'Orihime de se joindre pour de bon. Cette vision déchira le cœur d'Ishida… Kurosaki… Toujours KUROSSSSAAAAKKKIIII !

- INOUE-SAN !

Le bras du quincy trembla. Encore ce doute… Non ! Stop les hésitations, il devait en finir ! Comme si son corps avait prit la décision à la place de son cerveau, la flèche puissante fut propulsée en direction d'Inoue et Ichigo.

- INOUE s'écria Ichigo la peur au ventre.

La lumière bleutée heurta le bouclier que la princesse venait de dresser. Hime sachant que celui-ci ne résisterait pas à un tel impact, se jeta sur le shinigami qui la rattrapa au vol.

- INOUE-SAN ! Hurla le Quincy réalisant enfin son geste.

Il se précipita dans leur direction balayant la fumée de ses bras. Après plusieurs minutes, le nuage se dissipa totalement Uryuu se figea. Ichigo complètement rétablie, tenait Orihime le dos affreusement brulé dans ses bras. Le shinigami l'observait de ses yeux emplis de terreur. La belle blottie dans ses bras semblait sans vie…

- I..In..Inoue balbutia Ichigo les mains tremblantes sur les côtes de la belle qui l'agrippait encore.

La vision d'Ishida de troubla… Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, ses jambes flageolèrent et ses genoux rencontrèrent le sol.

- Inoue-san… Elle… Non elle n'est pas…

- TA GUEULE ! Hurla le jeune shinigami en resserrant sa prise sur la belle encore inconsciente… Inoue, réponds-moi, je t'en pris Inoue ! Ouvre les yeux cria le jeune homme la voix maintenant cassée.

Aucune réaction… La voix d'Ichigo se brisa… Le corps pris de tremblement, le fils d'Isshin laissa plusieurs sentiments contradictoires le submerger. Peur, peine, douleur, tristesse, nausée, colère, haine, impuissance… Complètement désarçonner il ne savait plus comment réagir. Ses iris ambrés se voilèrent alors qu'il redressait son cou pour scanner les environs. De l'aide ! Par pitié de l'aide ! Quelqu'un ! À l'aide ! Ishida entra dans son champ de vision et ce fut la colère et la haine qui prirent le pas sur le reste.

- Ishida…

Ichigo posa délicatement Orihime au sol, son reiatsu s'assombrit. L'air s'alourdit étouffant presque le quincy maintenant paralyser de terreur.

- Pourquoi ? …

- …

- POURQUOI ISHIDA !

- … Je… Je te l'ai dit susurra le brun les yeux voilés… Je déteste les shinigamis…

- Inoue n'est pas un shinigami s'enragea le rouquin tout en attrapant Uryuu par le cou.

- Je.. Je ne voulais pas l'impliquer.. Pas Inoue-san… balbutia celui-ci visiblement perdu.

- Tu… tu… Ichigo resserra ses doigts sur la gorge du quincy.

- Kurosakii.. S'étouffa sa proie…

- … ?!

Ichigo baissa les yeux sentant un poids sur son dos.

- Inoue..

- Je…Vais … bien…articula la jeune fille, les mains agrippées sur ses épaules. Je vais bien… Alors ne blesse pas Ishida-kun… Je vais bien alors arrêtez de vous battre s'étouffa'elle le front enfoui dans le dos du shinigami.

- AAAHHHHHH !

- Ishida…

Sans même avoir le temps de réagir, Ichigo s'immobilisa. Un liquide chaud s'écoulait de la bouche du quincy les yeux exorbités. Avec attention il remarqua une main inconnue et ensanglantée traversant le dos d'Ishida. La victime étouffa un nouveau cri de douleurs quand le corps étranger s'extirpa de son thorax laissant apparaître un trou… Uryuu s'effondra telle une poupée de chiffon devant Ichigo sous le choc.

- Tu n'es qu'un misérable insecte soupira Juha Bach qui venait d'apparaître.

- IIIISSSSHHHHIIIDDDAAAAAA !

**NOONNN !**

Les yeux écarquillés, Ichigo hurla le corps complètement crispé. Une main sur le cœur martelant ses côtes, il prit conscience de la forte luminosité envahissant sa chambre.

- Putain, voilà que je rêve encore de ça…

Une fois son rythme cardiaque revenu à la normale, le jeune homme sauta dans son uniforme et prit la direction de la cuisine. Entouré de ses sœurs, il avala rapidement son petit déjeuner.

- Le vieux n'est pas là ? Interrogea Ichigo la bouche pleine.

- Il est parti tôt ce matin répondit Yuzu.

- Tsss…

Ichigo n'avait pas recroisé son paternel depuis la veille. À son retour de l'appartement d'Inoue, il n'était toujours pas rentré. Merde ! Pour une fois que son fiston lui courrait après !

- Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui…

- Calme toi Ichi-niii…

- Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Karin ? Je suis calme !

- Ce n'est pas ce que balance ton reiatsu ! Demande à Inoue de te le canaliser. Tu lâches plus de vibrations qu'un micro-ondes sur le point d'exploser !

- Oye Karin ! S'agaça le grand frère.

- Ca suffit vous deux ! Tenta Yuzu alors que les deux autres membres de sa fratrie se faisaient les gros yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo marchait en direction du lycée. Il avait encore rêvé de cette fameuse nuit... Celle où Ishida était tombé, où Inoue avait été gravement blessée, celle où il avait tué Juha Bach... Une nuit qui avait infligé tant de souffrances à chacun. Après avoir vaincu le créateur des Quincys, Ichigo s'était évanoui. Rukia et les autres lui avaient alors expliqués que malgré ses blessures Inoue l'avait soignée et une fois sa tâche accomplie elle était partie au secours du quincy. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle ne put le ramener totalement... Ishida s'était remit physiquement, mais depuis ce dernier affrontement, son esprit semblait avoir été avalé par Juha Bach. Tel un corps sans émotion, il avait été transféré à l'hôpital de son père. Depuis plus aucune nouvelle ne lui était parvenue et pas une fois il n'avait osé le voir. C'est depuis ce fameux soir que le reiatsu d'Inoue avait changé. Il avait bien essayé de lui en parler la veille alors qu'il l'avait raccompagné, mais la belle semblait peu disposer à en discuter. Au final il ne le regrettait pas… Il ne se sentait pas prêt non plus…

L'esprit songeur, il remarqua à peine Mizuiro sur ses talons. Finissant enfin par se saluer ils montèrent ensemble dans leurs classes. Le jeune homme semblait s'apaiser entouré de Chad, Keigo et Mizuhiro.

- Ohayo Kurosaki-kun !

Ichigo esquissa un petit sourire.

- Salut Ino…

Le sourire du jeune homme s'affaissa aussitôt…

- Bonjour Kurosaki Ichigo lança Loanne au côté d'Orihime tout aussi souriante.

Les traits du jeune homme se durcirent.. Il n'avait pas encore réglé cette affaire… Cette Neri Loanne… Son attention fut toute fois accrochée par un léger poids sur son épaule. Il prit conscience de la présence d'Orhime proche de son oreille.

- Kurosaki-kun… Ton reiatsu …

- … ?!

Inoue était si proche, ses quelques paroles avaient été accompagnées d'un léger souffle qui fit frissonner le shinigami. À cette sensation, il se crispa, le cœur tambourinant de nouveau sa poitrine. Ses iris chocolat se posèrent sur le visage de la jeune fille affichant une mine soucieuse.

- Inoue.. Vire cet air inquiet de ton visage… Ses lèvres tracèrent un léger sourire.. Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas.

La belle lui sourit à son tour et retourna à sa place, Ichigo la suivant du regard.

- Tu sembles intrigué Kurosaki Ichigo l'interpela Loanne enjouée. Il paraît qu'Orihime est l'une des coqueluches du lycée. Est-ce que tu fais partie de ses prétendants ?

- Je t'en pose des questions se renfrogna le roux légèrement rougissant.

- Oh, mais que vois-je s'amusa le sosie d'Orihime, c'est que ses joues sont entrain de rosirent ! Tu me diras ça n'a rien d'étonnant pour une fraise !

- Ichigo agrippa farouchement le coude de la moqueuse.

- Ne me cherche pas…

- C'est une menace ?

- Prends-le comme tu veux… Mais évite de trop te rapprocher d'Inoue, où je te le ferais regretter amèrement.

- Oh, mais oui c'est une menace se badina Loanne. Ses traits se durcirent, le regard tranchant elle saisit le poignet du jeune homme qui la maintenait ferme. Calme-toi Ichigo, je ne lui veux aucun mal.

- La prise du shinigami se serra, mais alors que sa patience atteignait sa limite, son sang se remit à bouillonner. Pris par surprise, Ichigo se figea. Profitant de cette seconde d'inattention Loanne se libéra.

- Reste calme Ichigo… Je te l'ai déjà dit… elle plongea ses iris noisette dans le regard perdu du du fils Kurosaki... Je ne suis pas ton ennemi.

Sur ses mots la belle rougeoyante tourna les talons laissant Ichigo stupéfait. Reprenant la possession de son corps, il se rassit scrutant les faits et gestes de Neri. Aucun doutes… C'était bien elle qui était intervenue durant le combat d'Inoue. Pensif il continua d'examiner cette copie sans même remarquer qu' Orihime l'observait la tristesse se dessinant sur son jolie minois…

* * *

Rukia et Renji se trouvaient chez Urahara, sur le départ. Les deux shinigamis avaient questionnés l'ancien capitaine de division sans succès. Isshin était reparti dans la nuit, énonçant qu'il ferait son enquête de son côté. Ces étranges vibrations venant de Karakura devaient surement émaner de leurs précédents combats contre les quincys…. Cependant chacun d'entre eux savait que l'explication n'était pas aussi simple…

- Rukia, on devrait garder, un œil sur Ichigo soupira, Renji…

- Kuchiki une main sur son zanpakuto, fronça les sourcils.

- C'est la première fois…

- De ? Questionna Renji intrigué.

- Qu'il me ment… Il est déjà arrivé qu'Ichigo ne me dise pas tout, mais là… C'est la première fois qu'il me ment…

Le regard de son compère à la chevelure flamboyante s'assombrit.

- Il doit avoir une raison. Ichigo ne te mentirait pas sans motivation et tu le sais.

- Hai… Itai !

- Arrête de faire cette tronche ! S'irrita Renji qui venait de lui claquer le front du bout des doigts. C'est évident qu'avec une tête pareille il ne veuille pas t'inquiéter.

- Renji…

Les iris indigo s'immergèrent dans ceux de son ami maintenant souriant.

- Ne déprime pas ! Quel que soit le problème, on parle d'Ichigo. Ça va s'arranger et on sera là pour l'épauler. Par contre, je lui en collerai une pour son manque de confiance en nous, tu m'aideras ? Lança Renji le poing levé.

Rukia sourit à son tour.

- Hai.

- Sacré Kurosaki-san, malgré la guerre terminée, il arrive encore à inquiéter tout le monde.

Les deux shinigamis surprirent Urahara derrière son légendaire éventail.

- Je pense que c'est plus grave que ça Urahara, déclara la sœur de Byakuya. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Ichigo cache, mais visiblement ça le travaille.

- Ce n'est pas très juste Kuchiki-san reprit l'homme au geta.

- Nani ?!

- Vous n'avez pas été très honnêtes non plus envers Kurosaki-san… Certes vous lui avez confié que vous étiez en mission au vu d'étranges donnés enregistrés par la Soul Society, mais vous n'avez pas précisez d'où cela émanait…

La petite brune se renfrogna.

- Vous le saviez ?

- Pour être honnête, je surveille Inoue-san depuis son retour du Hueco Mundo.

Renji vit la petite shinigami frissonner et instinctivement posa sa paume sur sa frêle épaule.

- Rukia…

- Urahara, est-il possible qu'après son contact avec Aizen… Inoue soit devenu un ennemi potentiel ? Non ce n'est pas possible…

- Aucune idée Kuchiki-san, mais aucune hypothèses n'est à écarter…

- Non ! Jamais Ino…

Rukia écarquilla les yeux en même temps que ces deux camarades. Une désagréable sensation envahit les trois shinigamis.

- Ça recommence ! Mais là c'est plus fort !

- Merde ! S'écria Abarai, d'où ça vient ?

- Du lycée d'Ichigo renchérit Rukia. On y va Renji !

- Hai !

Tous deux disparurent dans un shunpo sous le regard inquiet de l'ancien capitaine de la 12e division.

- Ca se complique, soupira Kisuke une main sur son bob.

* * *

Ichigo était sur le toit de l'école adossé au mur scrutant le ciel. Les paumes resserrées sur sa poitrine il se concentra au maximum. Merde rien à faire, son reiatsu s'assombrissait au fil des secondes. Pris de vertiges il s'écroula au sol. Le jeune homme s'était isolé après les cours de la matinée. Son énergie spirituelle vacillante s'échappait de son corps tremblant. Maintenant paralysé, il n'arrivait plus à tenir le choc. La tête branlante, il luttait pour garder conscience.

**- Santen Kesshum…**

Un voile doré entoura le jeune homme à terre.

- Inoue…

- Je t'ai enfin trouvé Kurosaki-kun.

- Ha… désolé, je ne suis pas vraiment en forme..

- Je vais faire mon maximum pour te remettre sur pieds déclara la belle maintenant agenouillée devant lui.

- Merci…

Ichigo laissa la douce chaleur du reiatsu d'Inoue l'envahir. Maintenant allongé, il ferma les yeux laissant son amie rétablir son énergie spirituelle. Si doux, si réconfortant, il était habitué à être sous le dôme protecteur d'Orihime, mais depuis quelque temps sa perception avait changé. Il s'imprégna de cette aura si délectable... Bordel si ce n'était pas Inoue il aurait juré qu'il en devenait dépendant ! Il rouvrit les yeux et observa la belle qui était toujours agenouillée à ses côtés. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra pour Kami-sama sait quelle raison. Il se surprit à la détailler. Ses genoux au sol remontant sur ses jolies jambes fines, « Jolies ? ! ». Sa taille cintrée laissant sa généreuse poitrine en évidence. Ichigo se stoppa les joues empourprées. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il remarquait le physique avantageux de son amie, mais pourquoi ses palpitations s'excitaient tout d'un coup ?! Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ses yeux continuèrent de tracer les formes de la douce Hime. Enfin, il discerna le visage de la princesse. Sa petite mâchoire formant un « V » parfait, ses pommettes rosées, ses yeux gris perle brillants, ce petit nez impeccable, ses lèvres qui semblaient si douce… Merde ! Il l'a trouvait jolie… même plus que ça… Hime devenait femme et ce corps répondait à tous les fantasmes masculins, ses fantasmes ? QUOI ! Depuis quand Kuroskai Ichigo s'intéressait à ça ?! En général, il laissait ce genre de pensées perverses pour son paternel ou sa peluche dévergondée ! Dans un sursaut, il se redressa une main sur le visage et le cœur pompant son sang à toute allure. Les oreilles brulantes il fuyait le regard d'Orihime visiblement surprise.

- Kurosaki-kun ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Hein ? Ah non non ça va répondit-il les joues enflammées.

La belle afficha un regard rempli d'incompréhension pendant qu'Ichigo barrait son visage de sa main. Inoue… Il la trouvait attirante… « _Merde Ichigo redescend sur Terre ! C'est ton amie Bordel ! Depuis quand son physique… _» Il osa recroiser les iris argentés qui le dévisageait « _…me fait autant d'effet… »_ le regard du jeune homme scanna la belle dans son intégralité_ « Inoue... Depuis quand es-tu si jolie ?... _». Honteux, le shinigami fixa ses chaussures laissant Orihime dans l'étonnement le plus complet.

Hime le scruta à son tour, elle aurait jurée le voir… rougir ?… Surement un effet secondaire de son reiatsu instable ou de la chaleur. Son propre cœur rata un battement quand les orbes brun se plongèrent dans son regard.

- Kurosaki-kun ? Tu sembles pensif ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Je… Et merde le voilà en train de perdre ses mots. T….T….Tu peux arrêter Inoue, mon reiatsu est redevenu normal, je me sens mieux bégaya-t-il.

- Hein ah oui désolé hé hé.

Le dôme s'estompa libérant Ichigo qui se redressa sur ses jambes. Le regard voilé, il adressa un signe de remerciement à Inoue et s'engagea dans la direction de la salle de cours. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle avant de se surprendre à la reluquer davantage. Merde cette situation le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Inoue percevant l'évasion de son shinigami se jeta sur son bras.

- Inoue ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Tu me fuis encore !

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, ça va bientôt sonner.

- Kurosaki-kun, tu m'as pourtant dit hier que si j'avais besoin de me confier tu serais là pour m'écouter…

- Bien évidemment ! Affirma le jeune homme.

- Je… Je veux te parler dans ce cas.

- Inoue ? Maintenant ?

- …

La tension d'Ichigo grimpait de façon vertigineuse. Les yeux de la belle étaient chargés de divers sentiments qui le submergèrent. Devant ce petit visage attendrissant, le shinigami sentit son cœur défaillir... Merde, pas de doutes, elle lui faisait vraiment de l'effet. Un effet qui lui était inconnu jusqu'alors. Plus il détaillait son visage, plus y découvrit une certaine attraction. Mais quel était ce phénomène ? Il savait qu'il n'était pas totalement insensible à la gente féminine, Yoruichi et Rangiku en était les témoins. Mais en l'occurrence, jusqu'à présent Ichigo y percevait principalement de la gêne à la vue de leurs corps de femme… Là c'était différent, jamais il n'avait eu l'envie de prendre Yoruichi, Matsumoto ou même Rukia dans ses bras. A l'inverse, il lui arrivait régulièrement d'étreindre Yuzu ou encore ses souvenirs remontait à l'époque où il adorait être dans les bras de sa mère. Mais c'était autre chose… Hime semblait éveiller quelque chose de nouveau chez lui, il avait jurer de la protéger au péril de sa vie. Elle faisait partie des personnes qu'il voulait à tout prix saine et sauve… Cependant… Les images du combat d'Inoue face au hollow des quelques jours précédent défilèrent sous ses yeux… Et si elle n'avait plus besoin de lui ? Si elle était devenu assez forte pour ne plus quémander sa protection ? Pourquoi cette idée lui labourait les entrailles ?

- Inoue ?

- Hum ? ses grands yeux lumineux se plongèrent dans ceux du jeune homme.

- Est-ce que tu…

Ichigo sentit ses muscles se contracter brutalement. L'air devint lourd comme à l'approche d'un orage, l'atmosphère prit du plomb et alerta le shinigami. Qu'est ce que… Il leva les yeux au ciel suivi par Orihime qui l'agrippait toujours. Des nuages gris se formèrent en tourbillon à grande vitesse.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? interrogea Orihime toujours accrochée au jeune homme.

- Aucune idée répondit Ichigo la rapprochant de lui inconsciemment.

Le shinigami examina le ciel et saisi son badge dans sa poche prêt à sortir de son corps.

- Inoue ne reste pas là, va te mettre à l'abri…

- Mais Kurosaki-kun..

Il en était sur… Quelque chose approchait et ce n'était pas un hollow.

- Fais ce que je te dis.

Il saisit son badge et son corps atterrit dans les bras d'Orihime.

- Retourne dans les locaux, Inoue.. ça approche…

- Très perspicace…

Ichigo surprit la belle emprisonnée, la bouche recouverte, dans les bras d'un homme inconnu. Sans la moindre hésitation, il bondit sur l'agresseur. Les étincelles de Zangetsu contre l'immense épée de son ennemi giclèrent avec force.

- Lâche là ! Beugla Ichigo qui se saisit de l'épaule de la prisonnière. Celle-ci avait le dos contre le torse de son agresseur.

- Si ce n'est pas toi qui la lâches, elle va y perdre, son bras répondit, l'inconnu.

Le visage d'Orihime, coincée entre les deux lames, grimaça. Ichigo fronça les sourcils et relâcha sa prise à contrecœur.

- T'es qui exactement ? Et qu'est-ce tu veux ? Questionna le shinigami hors de lui.

- …

- Bien, ne gaspille pas ta salive ! Relâche seulement Inoue.

Ichigo examina son oposant. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blond coiffé en bataille, aux yeux bleus profond, vêtu presque de façon militaire. Du moins c'est ce à quoi il ressemblait, à un soldat. Il brandissait une épée presque aussi grande et large que Zangestu. Le shinigami remplaçant comprit vite que son adversaire devait se débrouiller en corps à corps. Mais alors qu'il tentait de sonder le reiatsu de sa cible, il se crispa. Cette énergie ? Elle était étrange, cette aura était complètement différente de tous les adversaires qu'il avait déjà affrontés.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe shinigami ? Tu ne voulais pas sauver ta petite amie il y a une seconde ?

- …

- Clarel ! Arrête de jouer avec ce jeune shinigami, ce n'est pas lui qui nous intéresse.

Ichigo et Orihime redressèrent la tête. Une femme venait d'apparaître au côté du dénommé Clarel. Une onde-choc parcourut le sol faisant sursauter Ichigo, Zangestu toujours en garde. Maintenant ils étaient deux contre un, plus Inoue en otage. La partie commençait mal.

- Arrêtons de jouer, nous n'avons pas assez de temps pour ça.

- Hai Kara-sama.

La femme était drapée de blanc et laissait à peine entrevoir son corps. Toute fois il était facile de distinguer ses bras tatoués de toute part. Elle attrapa le visage d'Orihime toujours captive entre ses doigts fins. Hime rata un battement… Qu'elle était belle… Dangereuse et divine. Kara posa ses yeux argentés glacés sur sa petite proie, le vent ballottant sa longue chevelure tressée d'un blond presque blanc. Elle plongea son regard intense dans celui de l'otage terrifiée.

- Je m'en doutais souffla la divine apparition.

- Il fallait, s'y attendre renchérit, Clarel resserrant sa prise.

- Ne restons pas là, elle est pétrifiée.

- Hai.

-** Getsuga TENSHO** !

Le croissant de lune sombre arriva en plein sur sa cible enchainant une explosion. Ichigo apparut en Bankai et en quelques shunpo pénétra dans le nuage de fumée noir. Hime rouvrit les yeux sentant une forte pression sur son épaule. Avec soulagement elle constata qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras protecteurs d'Ichigo.

- Kurosaki-kun…

- Tu n'as rien ? S'empressa le shinigami à l'adresse de sa protégée.

- Non ça va je n'ai rien, fit-elle en s'agrippant davantage à son col.

Il la déposa délicatement au sol. Mais à peine la belle posa pied-à-terre qu'un coup d'épée retentit à ses oreilles. Maintenant contre le torse d'Ichigo elle vit le visage de Clarel à quelques centimètres de celui du shinigami.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez bordel ?!

- Arrête de poser des questions sachant que je ne compte pas y répondre lança, Clarel glaçant.

- Dégage !

Ichigo repoussa son assaillant sur plusieurs mètres tout en resserrant sa prise sur la taille d'Orihime. Ils étaient en mauvaise posture… Que faire ? Clarel redressa sa lame au-dessus de sa tête.

- Tu es en travers de mon chemin shinigami !

- Et je compte bien ne pas en bouger répliqua le visé.

L'adversaire agrippa son épée à deux mains et se relança sur sa cible. Les yeux étincelants, il prononça une incantation inaudible alors que son poignet se mit à briller d'une lueur pourpre. L'aura rougeoyante traversa son bras pour atteindre l'épée qui se mit à émaner de plus belle. Clarel étira son bras pour assener un coup violent, mais fut bloqué par Zangestu avec difficulté.

- Donne-nous Inoue Orihime.

- Plutôt crever ! S'irrita Ichigo tremblant.

- Hum…Si ce n'est que ça...

L'épée de son ennemi étincela sur le Zanpakuto. Dans un éclat couleur sang, elle se sépara en deux offrant une deuxième arme à l'assaillant du shinigami. La deuxième lame, plus fine, transperça l'épaule d'Ichigo qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

- Non s'égosilla Inoue ! Kurosaki-kun !

Ichigo se dégagea projetant de nouveau son ennemi plus loin. Haletant, il se redressa les sourcils froncés.

- Il est temps d'en finir Kurosaki Ichigo déclara le blond.

- … !

Clarel disparut dans une brise. Dans l'élan, Ichigo perçut l'opposant sur son flanc droit, prêt à lui porter le coup fatale. Le temps ralentit et Hime, toujours agrippée vit le sang jaillir. Le fils d'Isshin renversa son regard en contre plongé, la lame de Clarel ne l'avait qu'à peine effleuré. Mais ce qu'il vit le figea sur place.

- N…Neri ! Bégaya-t-il.

Le sosie de la princesse se tenait entre Ichigo et Clarel, une main ensanglantée sur l'épée prête à frapper le shinigami. L'agresseur à la chevelure or écarquilla les yeux de stupeur devant l'apparition. Loanne tenait fermement l'épée du jeune homme d'une main et de l'autre barrait son visage à l'aide d'un sabre. Le grincement du métal résonna quand la belle rougeoyante écarta le soldat avec force, une onde de choc accompagnant son geste. Elle reprit ses appuis, le regard tourné vers Kara et Clarel qui la dévisageaient.

- Je me disais bien aussi… Souffla Loanne les sourcils froncés.

- Mataya... Soupira Kara qui était toujours en retrait.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de te croiser vielle bique !

Kara distingua une lame étincelante lui caresser le dessous de l'œil.

- Hum, tu as toujours le sang aussi chaud à ce que je vois, Tiaranne. C'est de famille on dirait … sourit la femme drapée. La jeune blonde toujours en garde dans le dos de Kara ne vacilla pas pour autan.

Clarel rompit le contact visuel avec Loanne pour apercevoir l'agresseur de sa camarade. Prêt à bondir, une pointe lui fit frissonner la nuque.

- Je ne bougerais pas si j'étais toi… Déclara Sara, son épée braquée sur le blond.

- Tsss…

- On dirait que la balance a penché en notre faveur renchérie Loanne à l'adresse de ses opposants. Nous sommes quatre contre deux. Vous feriez mieux de vous retirer.

Kara jeta un regard glacé sur Orihime qui frissonna dans les bras de son shinigami, puis s'adressa à sa copie.

- Mataya, tu as vraiment le don d'être agaçante soupira, la belle femme.

L'interpelée frémit.

- Tu ne devrais pas interagir, je ne suis pas venue pour toi, mais pour Inoue Orihime acheva Kara.

Loanne fit jongler sa vision entre Clarel et la blonde.

- Je regrette, je ne compte pas te laisser trahir l'accord passer avec Baransu. La lame de Loanne se mit à étinceler et crépiter de petit éclairs. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour me battre, mais si tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je vous trancherai la gorge à tous les deux si vous osez encore vous approcher d'Orihime…

Clarel fronça les sourcils face à Loanne. L'atmosphère était de plus en plus lourde… La belle à la chevelure sanglante plongea son regard dans celui du blond qui semblait neutre jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres remuèrent…

- Taya…

Loanne braqua sa lame à quelques centimètres de l'œil de Clarel.

- Je m'appelle Loanne Neri et ne t'avise pas de l'oublier…

Le blond se renfrogna sans enchainer le moindre mot. Orihime observait son sosie, tant d'émotions émanaient de son regard noisette. Il y avait un lien entre ces trois-là, c'était évident… Voir ainsi son reflet dégager autant de peine, de haine et de souffrance lui comprima l'abdomen. Inconsciemment, elle resserra ses doigts fins sur le col d'Ichigo. Le shinigami le remarquant enferma la taille de son amie sous son bras gauche pour la rassurer.  
Tiaranne étala sa lame sur le visage de Kara, lui intimant de rester tranquille. En l'espace d'une seconde, la femme apparut à quelques millimètres de son assaillante.

- Tu n'es pas encore prête ma petite… Tu ne l'as jamais été et tu ne le seras jamais… Souffla la tatouée, enfermant le visage de Tiaranne dans sa main.

- He… ?!

Tiaranne fut propulsée avec violence. Le temps qu'elle se redresse, elle aperçut Kara face à Loanne. Neri, dont les réflexes semblaient affutés, abattit son sabre sur le bras de son agresseur. Sans le moindre effort, Kara bloqua l'épée du plat de la main droite. De son bras gauche elle agrippa ses ongles dans le cou de Loanne qui saisi son poignet à son tour. Une flamme apparue des doigts de la beauté rouge, ce qui stoppa son opposante dans son élan. Les deux femmes se figèrent se noyant dans le regard de l'autre, les dents serrées. Clarel quant à lui avait croisé le fer avec Sara, ils se retrouvèrent également bloqués.

- Tu veux me couper la gorge Mataya ? Mais je t'en pris ! Fais donc si tu en as le courage… Reprit Kara le sourire aux lèvres.

- …

- Tellement de siècles ont passés depuis nos vieilles querelles, tu es décidément rancunière.

- Je ne te laisserai pas tout gâcher… Se crispa Loanne.

Alors que Kara s'apprêtait à contre-attaquer, une main se posa délicatement sur son bras tatoué. Ses yeux glacés se tournèrent sur…

**- Tengoku no Keimusho…**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 3 _**

_La peur _

_Hello everybody !_ _Voici donc mon chapitre 3 que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à publier. Son écriture a été assez... Comment dire...Laborieuse, car je voulais vraiment m'appliquer ! Vu que l'on est toujours dans la mise en place de l'intrigue, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu..._ _C'est un chapitre qui est très centré sur Ichigo ! C'est peut être pour cela que j'ai pas mal beugué ! _

_Bon au bout de mille relectures, je me suis enfin décidé à le publier ^^. Il est possible qu'il y ait encore quelques coquilles... Je les corrigerais un peu plus tard, car j'aimerai vraiment avancé mon chapitre 4 ! _

_Autre détail, suivant les conseils de mes ainés, j'ai fait quelques modifications sur mes deux premiers chapitres... Mais allez savoir pourquoi, le site ne les prend pas en compte... Comment expliquer à quel point cela est FRUSTRANT ! T.T Bref.. Pour ceux qui le souhaitent, j'ai posté les chapitres modifiés sur mon blog. A force de relire on est plus très objectif.. Du coup je les retravaillerai un peu plus tard quand j'y verrai plus claire :)_

_ /fan-fiction-ichihime-1-d%C3%A8s-la-premi%C3%A8re- origine_ _Je sais très bien où je veux vous emmener avec cette Fan fic, mais comme c'est mon premier essai je bloque à quelques endroits. Quoi qu'il en soit je ferais toujours de mon mieux pour être le plus claire possible ! Au départ le chapitre 3 était bien plus long, mais après un moment de réflexion, j'ai préféré le couper pour éviter un trop gros flux d'infos. _ _N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si besoin. Je réponds toujours ^^. Le but du jeu c'est de partager ;) _ _Bon en revanche la mise en page de me rend dingue hé hé... Je me sens un peu paumé ! _ _Bonne lecture._ _FreedomPen_

* * *

_Toujours en période flashback ! Eh oui !_

_Ichigo est encore bien marqué de son précédent combat contre Uryuu. Orihime en est consciente et tente de le soutenir bien qu'elle semble affectée également par ce douloureux souvenir... Mais le jeune shinigami voit encore son reiatsu s'emballer. Cette perte de contrôle l'épuise et sa douce amie semble être la seule à pouvoir canaliser sa pression spirituelle. Alors qu'elle tente une fois de plus de le remettre sur pieds, le fils d'Isshin se surprend à observer la jeune fille comme... Un homme ? Comme s'il n'était pas assez troublé par cette nouvelle perception, deux nouveaux protagonistes font leur entrée et tente de kidnapper Orihime sous ses yeux. Alors que la situation semble mal tourner, Loanne et ses cousines leur viennent en aide à sa plus surprise... Mais quel est ce nouveau mystère entourant Hime, quel lien entre Loanne et ces deux nouveaux ennemis ? Ichigo qui semble dépassé par les évènements finit par remarquer que sa protégée décide de prendre part au combat !_

* * *

Rukia et Renji enchainaient les shunpos à toute allure comme si le diable en personnes les poursuivait. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Kuchiki aperçu le lycée Daichi à l'horizon. Une immense fumé grisâtre recouvrait le toit du bâtiment, lui dissimulant la vue.

- Ces nuages… Bon sang ça n'annonce rien de bon!

- Je dirais même que ça craint, ajouta Renji.

La peur au ventre, Rukia accéléra l'allure forçant Renji à en faire de même. Mais alors que les deux shinigamis effectuaient un record de vitesse dans les airs, leurs poumons se comprimèrent subitement. Les yeux écarquillés, la petite sœur de Byakuya se stoppa sous le choc et porta une main frissonnante sur sa poitrine. La lourde atmosphère poussa Renji à l'imiter alors qu'il la rejoignait péniblement.

- Ce reiatsu, suffoqua-t-il, c'est celui de …

- Il faut aller voir ce qui se trame ! gémit Rukia.

- Je contacte la Soul Society !

- Non ! s'écria la jeune femme se jetant sur le bras de son ami d'enfance.

- Mais enfin Rukia !

- Tu as senti ?

- Oui bien sûr, c'est bien pour ça que …

- Non surtout pas !

Renji l'observa attentivement.

- Si tu préviens nos supérieurs, qu'est ce qu'il va se passer d'après toi Renji ?

Le shinigami rouge perçut la prise de Rukia se resserrer sur son avant-bras.

- Qu'adviendra-t-il d'Inoue si jamais la chambre des 46 la juge trop dangereuse ? Tu y as songé ? Ichigo ne nous le pardonnera jamais.. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs !

- Rukia …

- Nous les préviendrons ! Mais quand je serais sûre que nos amis sont en suretés.

Renji se détendit face au regard déterminé de la jolie brune. Après un soupir il dépoposa sa main sur le sommet de sa chevelure sombre et enchaina avec un léger sourire.

- Tu as raison, moi non plus je ne serais plus en mesure de me regarder dans le miroire si ça se produisait. L'épisode du Hueco Mundo m'a suffit. On n'est pas à 2 secondes pour faire notre rapport, allons d'abord voir ce qui se passe.

Le visage de la petite Kuchiki s'éclaira sur ces bonnes paroles. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous deux à décoller en direction de leurs amis, une nouvelle onde s'abattit sur leurs épaules. Le sang des deux shinigamis se mit à bouillir violemment. Rukia, dont le corps était plus frêle, se vit prise de nausées tellement violentes qu'elle en perdit pied. Elle s'écroula enchainant sa chute vers le bitume…

- Rukia ! S'écria Renji lui-même mal en point.

Le vice-capitaine, malgré ses membres endoloris, fonça sur la petite brune pour la rattraper au vol. Une fois dans ses bras il l'a secoua légèrement pour qu'elle reprenne conscience.

- Rukia réveille toi ! Bordel ! Faut pas rester là !

L'appelée ouvrit les yeux avec peine.

- Renji… articula-t-elle difficilement … Ce reiatsu…

- Oui … Affirma le jeune homme à la crinière flamboyante… C'est bien celui d'Inoue… Il est d'une pression hors norme, j'ai bien cru que j'allais perdre connaissance aussi.

- On.. Doit y aller… souffla-t-elle à demi consciente.

- Ha.. Allons-y !

Dans un dernier effort, Renji se propulsa avec Rukia fermement agrippée à ses épaules.

* * *

Chad marchait difficilement dans les couloirs de l'école... Un reiatsu d'une forte intensité l'avait sortie de sa rêverie alors qu'il déjeunait paisiblement avec Mizuiro et Keigo. Cette pression était vraiment trop intense pour toute personne capable de ressentir les énergies spirituelles, raison pour laquelle les deux garçons étaient restés cloitrés sur leurs chaises. Le géant quant à lui avait eu pour seul reflex de chercher l'origine d'une telle atmosphère dans l'établissement. Yasutora s'agrippait au mur de l'enceinte, trainant les pieds l'un après l'autre cherchant à atteindre le toit. Ce reiatsu, lui aussi l'avait reconnu ! Cette puissance l'étonnait, mais il avait clairement distingué l'énergie de son amie Inoue. Alors qu'il se dirigeait avec peine vers sa destination, une main se posa sur son bras. Chad se tourna malgré la compression de ses membres pour entrevoir…

- Arisawa ?

- C'est Orihime pas vrai ! s'exclama la karatéka avec peine…

- Oui, j'en ai bien l'impression soupira-t-il.

- Je t'accompagne !

- C'est hors de question ! Tu tiens à peine debout ! lança Chad en la rattrapant de justesse.

- Orihime est mon amie Sado… Je ne peux pas la laisser…

- Elle est aussi mon amie et elle n'est pas seule. Ichigo est avec elle. Je les ramènerai tous les deux, alors attends-nous ici. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu tiennes le choc là haut …

- Sado…

Tatsuki ne put enchainer sa phrase. La charge devenait si forte que ses jambes tremblantes finirent par se relâcher complètement sous son propre poids. Les genoux et les mains au sol, l'adolescente se mit à suffoquer. La pesanteur semblait s'être multipliée par 10. Alors que l'inconscience gagnait peu à peu son corps crispé, la jeune fille sentit une main se glisser sous sa nuque. Comprenant que Chad l'empêchait de s'écrouler sur le sol, elle tenta de se redresser, mais sans succès.

- Je… je n'arrive pas … Je .. n'arrive plus à re.. resp..irer, articulat-elle sous le choc.

- Ne force pas.

La lycéenne battit ses paupières lentement alors qu'un sourire tendu se dessinait sur son visage.

- Eh merde… Je ne suis vraiment pas … capable de…

Chad ne put entendre la suite, car la lycéenne perdit connaissance. Délicatement, il la déposa sur le sol et l'adossa contre le mur.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ichigo, Inoue…

Il jeta un dernier regard sur la jeune fille au sol et reprit sa lutte pour accéder au toit. Quoiqu'il se passait, il devait arriver à atteindre le sommet du lycée.

* * *

Ichigo suffoquait… Mains et pieds cloués au sol, ses membres semblaient ancrés dans le bitume. Il releva difficilement le menton tout en haletant. Il tentait d'analyser la situation.

Une lumière dorée et aveuglante s'étalait là où Orihime avait agrippée le bras de Kara. Le jeune homme n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir, en quelques secondes elle avait abandonnée la protection de ses bras pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup… Du Inoue tout craché…

En scannant de gauche à droite, il saisit vite que les nuages gris s'étaient éparpillés autour d'eux, les englobant totalement dans une sombre atmosphère. Retrouvant le Halo de lumière sous ses yeux, il distingua les jambes de Loanne qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui… Il remarqua que la jumelle d'Orihime se barrait le visage de son bras. Elle était toujours debout malgré la compression de l'air. Elle finit par planter son sabre dans le sol et en agrippa la garde. Les deux mains liées sur le pommeau, elle reprit sa respiration comme si l'étouffant reiatsu qui émanait de la pulsation étincelante ne l'atteignait pas.

- Neri ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bordel ! Je ne comprends rien ! s'exclama le shinigami désorienté.

- Cette fille est cinglée !

Ichigo surprit, vit Tiaranne se poser à ses côtés, une main sur son dos. Une pointe de douleur lui transperça les omoplates là où la jeune blonde avait déposée ses doigts. En moins d'une seconde son ventre couvra le bitume. Le pique s'estompant enfin, il reprit son souffle.

- Hey me touch…. Itai !

- Ferme la tête de fraise ! On n'a pas besoin de tes jérémiades en primes ! s'agaça la jeune fille suite au coup de poing qu'elle venait de lui infliger.

- Espèce d'hystérique ! Attends un peu que… ITTAAAAIIII !

- Et en plus il me menace !

Alors que le jeune shinigami rouspetait le plus belle après un second coup de poing, Sara apparu à son tour auprès de Loanne.

- Loanne, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Inoue ne tiendra jamais à ce rythme, attesta-telle.

- Comment se fait-il qu'aucune de vous trois ne soit sensible à cette pression de malade ?! Je n'arrive même pas à me tenir debout ! S'écria le lycéen.

- Reste calme Kurosaki Ichigo commenta, Sara. On t'expliquera ça plus tard ! Pour le moment… Loanne !?

Le sosie d'Inoue s'avançait vers le halo lumineux.

- Je dois renforcer le sceau déclara-t-elle.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama Tiaranne, la main toujours sur le dos du shinigami. Mauvais plan Loanne ! Reviens ici !

- Si je ne le fais pas, ça va tourner au drame pour Orihime ! Elle n'aurait pas dû approcher Kara. Elle est bien trop puissante ! Son **Tengoku no Keimusho** va imploser et elle avec !

La brune et la blonde se renfrognèrent… Ichigo secoua la tête pour être certain d'avoir bien entendu .. « _Imploser ? ! _»

- Mais de quoi vous parler toutes les trois ! s'agaça-t-il de plus belle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Inoue ?!

- Reste tranquille! renchérit Tiaranne.

L'étrange femme à la chevelure dorée appliqua sa main plus fermement sur le dos d'Ichigo qui s'étrangla.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?!

- Pour la énième fois, reste tranquille ! Sinon je n'arriverai pas à réguler ton reiatsu ! Avec cette puissance que dégage Orihime, t'es plus proche de la bombe nucléaire que de l'humain!

Stupéfait, Ichigo ne pipa plus un mot. L'emplacement de la main de sa tortionnaire commençait à dégager une douce chaleur qui soudain lui parut familière.

_« Ce reiatsu… Il est à la fois proche mais en même temps si différent de celui d'Inoue ?!…. Comment est-ce possible ? _» Songea le fils d'Isshin encore étourdi par l'étrange sensation. Il finit par se laisser imprégner de cette aura qui calma ses nerfs. Au bout de quelques secondes, il put se redresser avec facilité et à son plus grand étonnement. Il examina ses mains, constatant de légers picotements qui le parcouraient encore. Il posa un regard intrigué sur Tiaranne qui lui sourit d'un air satisfait.

- Bien, tu vois quand t'es sage ! s'amusa-t-elle.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous êtes ? balbutia Ichigo, les membres encore tremblants.

- Oye surveilles tes paroles, j'aurais très bien pu te laisser crever sous la pression de ta copine.

- Ma cop… Inoue ! Réalisa-t-il.

Revenu sur terre, il se saisit de Zangetsu. Maintenant qu'il était opérationnel, seule Inoue comptait. Puis dans un bond, il s'aventura vers la lumière aveuglante, laissant de côté les trois jeunes femmes. Mais alors qu'il approchait enfin de la lueur, sa course fut stoppé. En basculant son regard en coin, il vit le sosie rouge d'Orihime lui agripper le bras, ses iris noisette brulant de détermination.

- Lâche mois Neri ! S'irrita l'adolescent.

- Ichigo, calme-toi, tu émanes une trop mauvaise énergie pour t'approcher d'elles !

- Urusai ! Pour le moment la seule chose qui me préoccupe c'est Inoue !

Le shinigami se dégagea de la jeune fille tout en braquant Zangetsu au niveau de sa généreuse poitrine.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni ce que vous voulez, mais je ne compte pas laisser mon amie dans cet état sans rien faire !

- Vraiment ? Qu'est ce que tu veux faire avec une pression spirituelle aussi vacillante ?! De plus, je ne suis pas ton ennemi alors laisse moi vous aider !

- La ferme ! Je te poserai mes questions en temps voulu, pour l'instant, je dois récupérer Inoue !

- Imbécile ! N'essaye pas de résoudre une situation qui te dépasse ! Tu…

Loanne ne put enchainer sa phrase… Les iris sombres que lui adressait Ichigo étaient enflammés d'une lueur si intense qu'elle en fut paralysée. « _Si … puissant… Ce garçon est vraiment différent… _» se surprit-elle à penser.

Les sourcils se fronçant davantage, Ichigo lui tourna le dos pour reprendre la direction de l'impulsion lumineuse. Revenant à elle, Neri s'empressa de le suivre, mais un claquement métallique brisa sa course. Relevant le menton, elle vit Zangetsu crachant nombre d'étincelles sur la lame de…

- Clarel… Souffla le shinigami, son zanpakuto grinçant de plus belle.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, je te déconseille d'approcher !

- Laisse-moi passer !

- Hors de question.

- Vous êtes tous décidés à m'empêcher d'atteindre Inoue on dirait ! Lança Ichigo en se dégageant.

- Cette affaire ne te concerne pas.

- Tout ce qui est en rapport avec la sécurité d'Inoue me concerne !

- Oh ? Vraiment… Tu m'envois désolé, je dois t'éliminer définitivement dans ce cas ajouta Clarel en abattant sa lame sur le shinigami en garde.

D'un coup d'épée, un tourbillon rougeâtre s'immisça entre Clarel et sa cible. Plusieurs rafales de vent chaud ébouriffèrent la crinière d'Ichigo. Les picotements envahissant ses yeux, il barra son visage de son bras et perçut que l'apparition sanglante n'était autre que Loanne. Les membres crispés face au soldat ennemi, le sosie d'Orihime serra les dents. Clarel relâcha la pression de ses poings et plissa les paupières lorsqu'il dicerna une couleur grise étincelante teinter les iris noisette de son opposante.

- Personne ne t'as demandé d'intervenir Clarel ! Lança Loanne, ses orbes maintenant argentés.

- Taya… Se rembrunit le soldat blond..

- Je te l'ai déjà dit !

La belle enchaina plusieurs coups faisant retentir le bruissement métallique de leurs lames. Chaque collision laissait échapper nombre de rafales plus violentes les unes que les autres. L'air s'électrisa et Ichigo vit Loanne émettre une aura blanche ressemblant à des flammes. Cette clarté ardente se concentra sur les avant-bras et la lame de la beauté rouge. Après plusieurs échanges grinçants, Neri écarta l'épée démesurée de Clarel. Une fois dans l'ouverture de son adversaire, elle plaqua sa paume sur le torse de son adversaire.

- Ne prononce plus ce nom… « **Raiden ».**

**- qu**e!

Un éclair blanc jaillit enflammant Clarel sous la main de son exécutrice. Au même moment, Ichigo profita de la diversion pour se lancer vers la lumière provenant d'Orihime et Kara. Mais tandis qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus vite, l'éclat s'intensifia. Le jeune shinigami fut aveuglé et stoppé dans son élan. Il finit par rabaisser ses bras pour entrevoir deux formes.

- Inoue !

Le temps se mit à ralentir… Ichigo reconnut le corps de son amie toujours dans la même position. Sa main fermement agrippée au bras de Kara, la belle avait les yeux exorbités. Mais ce fut à la vue d'un détail troublant que le jeune homme se glaça… Les globes d'Hime étaient étincelants de lumière et sans vie. Cette vision le paralysa de terreur alors que son coeur palpitait à toute vitesse sous la panique « Non...».

Plusieurs rayons éblouissants déchirèrent la barrière épaisse de nuages qui les coupait du monde. Le halo se dissipa doucement laissant entrevoir un sceau composé de différentes runes luminescentes sous les pieds de la lycéenne... Telle une bougie, l'éclat disparut totalement, laissant les corps d'Orihime et de Kara s'écrouler comme de vulgaires poupées de chiffons.

- INOUE !

Ichigo se précipita pour rattraper la belle inconsciente. La redressant légèrement, il coinça une main sous sa nuque, l'autre dans son dos.

- Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie ouvres les yeux !

Rien…

- Répond moi.. se perdit Ichigo dans les cheveux de l'adolescente.

Parallèlement à la lumière qui s'était dissiper du toit, le feu blanc qui englobait Clarel s'éteignit. Loanne qui avait été absorbée par le spectacle sentit une main chaude se poser sur la sienne. Avec stupeur, elle prit conscience que ses doigts reposaient toujours sur le torse du soldat blond. Sans le moindre mot, il plongea ses yeux azur imprégnés de divers sentiments dans ceux de son assaillante. Loanne troublée, tenta de dégager sa main mais il la retint. Le corps encore endolori sous les effets de l'attaque, il finit par s'extirper laissant Neri pour attraper délicatement la femme tatouée qui était maintenant clouée au sol, mais toujours consciente. Le regard étincelant, elle laissa le jeune homme la redresser délicatement.

- Kara- sama ?

- Tant de puissance, expira Kara se relevant difficilement. « Galaad » n'a rien perdu de sa vertu d'autres fois…

Clarel plissa les yeux tout en se redressant, Kara appuyée sur ses bras musclés.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Inoue! Demanda Ichigo d'une voix brisée. Pourquoi est-elle inconsciente ?

Le jeune shinigami remplaçant resserra sa prise autour de la taille de sa protégée, ses lèvres encore perdues dans sa chevelure.

- Je ne lui ai rien fait… C'est elle qui a agi de son propre chef, répondit Kara un bras sur la nuque de Clarel.

- Je t'ai posé une question ! hurla-til. Pourquoi est-elle inconsciente ? Je sens à peine son reiatsu alors qu'il était sur le point d'exploser il y a quelques minutes ! Qui êtes-vous ?! Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez !

- …

Loanne se jeta à genoux sur Ichigo qui rapprocha la belle évanouie encore plus de lui. Doucement, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du shinigami tremblant.

- Ichigo… Lai…

**_- Hadō no yon : Byakurai !_**

Loanne fut interrompu par un éclair bleuté jaillissant avec violence en direction de Kara et de son soutien. Dans un saut ils l'évitèrent facilement et surplombèrent leurs attaquants.

- Ichigo ! Inoue ! S'écrièrent Rukia et Renji apparaissant dans un ultime shunpo.

- Bordel qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ! s'exclama Renji en étudiant la scène pendant que Rukia courrait jusqu'à Ichigo.

- Rukia ! Inoue est.. Je t'en pris… geignit Ichigo, les cordes vocales cassées.

- Je sais ! Lança Kuchiki attaquant les premiers soins…

Loanne examina la petite shinigami concentrée sur sa tâche sans ajouter un mot. Elle releva la tête pour contempler les responsables de ce désastre…

- Clarel, je crois qu'il vaut mieux partir d'ici… Ils son trop nombreux… Nous récupérons Orihime plus tard, souffla Kara, les orbes encore plus glacés.

- Hai, répondit le soldat d'un ton neutre.

Un dernier regard fut échangé entre Loanne, Clarel et Kara. Les deux blonds disparurent dans une brise laissant leur proie affaiblie dans les bras d'Ichigo. Neri resserra son poing… La prochaine fois elle les tuerait de ses propres mains.

- ICHIGO ! S'écria Rukia.

Loanne recouvra ses esprits et se concentra de nouveau sur le shinigami. Ce qu'elle vit la paralysa.

Ichigo s'agrippait les tempes, le corps prit de convulsions. Ses hurlements déchirèrent les oreilles de son assistance. Le jeune homme grelottait, suintait, son reiatsu de plus en plus instable.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Se renseigna la belle rouge.

- Je ne comprends pas trembla Rukia. Le reiatsu d'Inoue est en train de s'éteindre complètement, je ne peux rien faire… Quant à Ichigo, il perd le contrôle de son reiatsu.

- C'est mauvais ! ajouta Tiaranne qui venait de les rejoindre.

- C'est vous qui êtes responsable de ça ? questionna la sœur de Byakuya paniquée.

Renji se planta devant le lycéen qui était en train de perdre pied.

- Ichigo, ressaisis-toi mon vieux ! On va trouver un moyen de sauver Inoue ! Te mets pas dans cet état ! Ton reiatsu devient limite nocif ! Garde le contrôle putain !

Mais le fils d'Isshin ne l'entendait plus. Sa vision se brouilla pendant que son cœur explosait sa cage thoracique. Ses hurlements s'enchainèrent plus strident et déchirant les uns que les autres. Dressés sur ses jambes branlantes, il tituba, la nausée l'avalant tout entier. Renji le saisit par les épaules, mais le jeune homme se débattit la rage au ventre.

- Merde ! C'est mauvais, il perd complètement les pédales Rukia!

La vice-capitaine de la treizième division délaissa le corps d'Inoue devant Loanne pour aider Abarai à contrôler le pauvre Ichigo déboussolé.

- Ichigo, je t'en supplies reste avec nous !

Tout en assistant à la scène, Neri attrapa délicatement la nuque d'Orihime qu'elle plaça avec douceurs dans ses bras.

Pendant ce temps, le jeune shinigami remplaçant perdit l'équilibre, mais continua de repousser ses amis. À ce stade il ne pensait plus, la vue du corps sans vie de son amie lui avait lacéré l'estomac. Son puissant reiatsu s'était emballé au point qu'il en perde le contrôle. Suite à cela s'étaient enchainées diverses pensées lui rappelant le soir où Ishida était devenu son ennemi. Une phrase martelait son pauvre esprit déboussolé provoquant spasme et panique.

**_Tu ne comprends pas ? Kurosaki a beau avoir fait la promesse de te protéger, il n'en sera jamais capable._**

_« Non, c'est faux ! Je lui ai promis… »_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toujours Inoue ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à la protéger ?

Est-ce que Ishida avait raison ? Malgré sa promesse,était-il incapable d'être son protecteur ? À ces horribles idées, Ichigo perdit pied. Son reiatsu se déchaina complètement entrainant de nombreuses répercussions physiques. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la douleur serait si intense au point de ne plus différencier la réalité de la folie. Perdu dans ses affolements, le jeune homme sentit à peine la pression de puissants bras qui emprisonnaient son thorax, le faisant décoller du sol.

- ICHIGO CALME TOI !

- C…CH…Chad…

Ses pieds retrouvèrent la terre ferme alors que le géant courbait sa colonne vertébrale pour le poser. L'entourant de ses bras musclés, il desserra sa prise sur Ichigo qui semblait revenir à lui…

- Que va penser Inoue si elle te voit comme ça Ichigo ? reprit son meilleur ami, les mains sur ses épaules.

- De..quoi…In.. Inoue bégaya le jeune homme encore perdu…

- Ça va aller… Ichigo… Regarde…

Kurosaki perdit ses mots devant le spectacle qui s'offrait sous ses yeux. Un grand cercle lumineux composé de runes inconnues était tracé sur le sol. À son centre, il put contempler Loanne chantonnant dans une langue ignorée de tous, Hime blottie tel un enfant dans ses bras. Elle respirait paisiblement, sa poitrine se soulevant délicatement à chaque expiration.

- Ce que tu peux être bruyant tête de fraise…

Ichigo tourna la tête et vit Tiaranne qui soupirait, une mains derrière la tête.

- Qu'est ce que… tenta le shinigami

- Impressionant, n'est-ce pas ? Ajoutat-elle.

Ichigo pivota légèrement vers la blonde, le regard confus...

- Mais qu'est ce que vous êtes ? Et c'est quoi ça ! s'agaça-t-il en pointant du doigt le cercle doré.

- C'est un sceau, répondit Sara au côté de Chad. Loanne est la seule d'entre nous à posséder cette capacité.

- De quoi !

- Ce serait trop long à expliquer pour ta petite tête, commenta Tiaranne.

Ichigo irrité de plus belle força sur ses jambes tremblantes vers la blonde pour l'attraper par le col. Mais avant même qu'il puisse terminer son geste, ses genoux lâchèrent. Chad et Rukia le rattrapèrent chacun par un bras pour amortir le choc de ses rotules sur le sol.

- Ichigo, calme-toi. Tu ne le ressens pas ?

- Quoi donc Chad ?

- Le reiatsu d'Inoue, renchérit Renji.

- Il se ... Stabilise, acheva Rukia tout aussi étonnée.

- Comment est-ce possible ? reprit Renji... On dirait, une sorte... de Kido ? Vous n'êtes pas des shinigamis pourtant !

- Non en effet, répondit Sara d'un ton neutre.

- Je ne comprends rien s'enerva Ichigo. Dites-nous ce qui se passe !

- Il se passe que Loanne est en train de sauver la vie de ta petite amie ! T'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Ce chant que tu entends, c'est une incantation qui rééquilibre sa pression spirituelle.

- Tiaranne ! s'écria Sara.

- Quoi ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais lâché tellement d'infos.

- Malgré le fait que cette pratique soit étrange, je dois reconnaître que...C'est... C'est magnifique susurra Rukia les mains jointes devant ses lèvres.

Toujours un genou à terre, le jeune shinigami remplaçant resta silencieux tout en basculant son regard sur le spectacle. Oui la scène était splendide, c'est aussi ce qu'il pensait. Hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait, Ichigo se dégagea de la prise de Chad et Rukia. Il ne sut si c'était l'instinct ou le semblant de soulagement qui lui donna la force de se relever. Mais une fois redresser sur ses jambes branlantes, le fils d'Isshin commença à parcourir la distance qui le séparait du dit «sceau». La lueur venant du sol s'estompa peu à peu et Loanne rouvrit les yeux sur son assistance, Hime toujours dans ses bras. Elle posa un dernier regard sur son sosie toujours inconscient, mais au visage rayonnant puis observa Ichigo qui la contemplait bouche bée alors qu'il avançait d'un pas hésitant. Le cercle enfin disparu, il osa enfin approcher plus près, une main tremblante vers son amie. Ses genoux rencontrèrent de nouveau le sol et il glissa ses doigts sur le front de la belle qui avait toujours les yeux clos.

- Est…est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

- Elle dort répondit Loanne en lui tendant la belle somnolente.

Ichigo la saisit comme si la precieuse endormie était faite de cristal et cala sa tête contre son torse. Quel soulagement, Orihime semblait apaisée et lui aussi.

- Je te laisse t'occuper du reste Ichigo.

- Attends ! osa le shinigami vers la belle rouge qui s'était levée.

- Tu devrais faire attention à la maitrise de ton…reiatsu… Il pourrait devenir néfaste pour ceux qui t'entourent.. Même si pour le moment tu es calme, il reste instable.

- Mais qui es-tu à la fin ?

- … Quelqu'un qui essaye de réparer ses erreurs, soupira la jeune femme toujours le dos tourné.

- T'as pas plus évasif comme réponse ! Tonna Renji

- Peu importe…

- Comment ça « peut importe ! » Beugla à son tour Ichigo. Du jour où tu es apparu, le reiatsu d'Inoue s'est emballé alors qu'il commençait déjà à changer depuis plusieurs jours ! Est-ce que c'est toi qui en est la cause ?

- Non

- NE MENS PAS !

- Je ne mens pas Ichigo…

- Et qui était ces deux-là ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ! Pourquoi s'en prendre à Inoue ?

- Est-ce que c'est vous qui êtes à l'origine des perturbations que nous avons localisées à Karakura ? renchérit Rukia tout aussi suspicieuse. Vous semblez au courant de l'existence des shinigamis et de la Soul Society.

Malgré toutes ces questions, Loanne resta silencieuse tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- AAAAHHH Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ? ET ENCORE POURQUOI ?! Vous ne savez dire que ça ? S'agaça Tiaranne une main dans les cheveux.

- Répondez à nos questions si ça vous irrite à ce point ! relança le maitre de Zabimaru les dents serrées.

- Ça ne devait pas prendre, cette tournure Loanne, souffla Sara.

- Arrêtez de nous faire languir et répondez ! Si notre amie Inoue est en danger, nous sommes en droit de le savoir s'exclama la petite Kuchiki le poing levé.

Ichigo allait enchainer lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec le sosie d'Orihime. Ses iris marron teintés de vert se posèrent sur la belle endormie alors qu'elle glissait ses doigts dans sa chevelure auburn.

- Ça va aller pour le moment, les interférences de son énergie ne vacilleront plus… Mais elle va changer…

Elle releva ses orbes chargés d'émotions vers Ichigo complètement paumé par ses explications étranges.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Arrête de balancer des tirades incompréhensibles !

- Tu es vraiment nerveux, tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à canaliser ton énergie spirituelle.

- ARRÊTE TES SALADES !

Bon sang ! Cette fille était encore plus dur à cerner qu'Urahara en personne ; lui qui pensait que seul l'homme au gueta pouvait l'agacer sur ce terrain… Loanne ne répondit pas en se contentant de lui tourner le dos.

- NERI LOANNE !

L'interpelée se stoppa sans se retourner.

- Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça !

- Au lieu de dire des futilités, occupe-toi d'elle. Tu lui as promis de la protéger non ? Alors, tiens ta promesse, lança-t-elle en basculant son regard en coin.

Ichigo se glaça sous l'intonation de l'étrange jeune fille qui reprenait sa marche en direction de l'escalier, Tiaranne et Sara dans son sillage. Cette sensation… Il avait eu la désagréable impression que c'était Inoue elle-même qui l'avait réprimandé, mais sous une forme glaçante qui le désarmait complètement. Être en face de cette copie était vraiment déroutant. Neri lui jeta un dernier regard glacé, puis disparu dans l'encadrement de la porte suivi de ses acolytes. Les sourcils froncés, Ichigo baissa ses iris sombres chargés de culpabilité sur la douce endormie qui logeait dans ses bras. « _Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas dès qu'il s'agit de toi ? ». _Ichigo emprisonna plus fortement Inoue dans ses bras tremblants, la tête pleine. Rukia, qui l'observait de plus loin, voulu approcher mais se toppa dans sa lancée, le reiatsu d'Ichigo s'assombrissait encore. Découragée, elle inclina ses iris indigo vers le sol. Le sentiment de détresse du lycéen lui fendait le cœur.

- Kurosaki-kun…

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux en même temps que Chad, Renji et Rukia. Ses lèvres se fendirent pour répondre à la belle qui venait de gémir dans ses bras, mais il s' immobilisa. Orihime venait d'agripper sa veste noire dans son lourd sommeil, une larme roulant sur sa joue rose. Attendri par le geste, son regard se réchauffa. Il passa un bras sous les jambes de sa protégée et se dressa sur ses jambes, portant ainsi Inoue dans ses bras.

Recalant ses iris là où les trois étranges jeunes filles avaient disparu, il laissa la détermination remplacer la tristesse habitant son cœur. Il devait tirer cela au clair avant qu'Orihime ne soit entrainée dans un nouvel affrontement, qui pourrait bien lui couter la vie.

La paix n'était pas encore de retour à Karakura.

* * *

Orihime se sentait tellement bien, une sensation d'apaisement envahissait ses membres. Chaque battement de son cœur retentissait en elle comme une extension de bien-être. Une lointaine mélodie résonnait à ses oreilles la plongeant dans une plénitude des plus douce. Ces tendres vibrations la transportaient si loin qu'elle n'aurait su dire si ce qui l'entourait était un songe ou un semblant de réalité. Avec une légère conscience, elle crut discerner une silhouette non loin d'elle. Un corps féminin et voluptueux, dressées de voiles blancs, lui tournait le dos. La chanson provenait de là… Cette longue chevelure arrivant presque aux pieds de l'apparition semblait si douce. Hime se surprit à vouloir glisser ses mains dans ce tissage. Elle tendit sa main grelottante vers le dos de cette femme qui lui semblait familière. À peine à quelques centimètres elle se stoppa, comme si un mur invisible venait de dresser entre elle et l'objet de son attention.

_- Es-tu sûr de vouloir approcher davantage ? …_

- Cette voix ?

_- Ne sois pas effrayé…_

- Je …

« _Inoue _! »

- Qui êtes-vous ?

« _Inoue ! Ouvre les y…_ »

_- Un vestige qui devrait être oublié…_

- Quoi ?

« _INOUE !_ »

Une clarté fit papillonner les yeux d'Orihime, prenant conscience de la réalité l'entourant subitement. Ichigo la surplombait, ses orbes imprégnés d'inquiétude. Revenant peu à peu à la réalité, elle sentit le souffle du jeune homme sur ses joues maintenant enflammées. Si proche…Kuro…

- Eto… Kuro…AH KUROSAKI-KUN ! S'écria Hime dans un sursaut la tête en avant !

- ITAI !

Le shinigami barra son visage d'une main sur son nez rougi par le coup de tête de la belle.

- Aaaaahhh Sumimasen Kurosaki-kun… Je… Tu… tu vas bien ? Pardon j'ai vraiment la tête très dur.. je suis désolé ! s'agita la jeune fille.

- Ça va, je vais bien souffla celui-ci…

Il se redressa légèrement, ses yeux plongeant dans ceux d'Orihime.

- Tu es enfin réveillé, sourit-il.

- Hein ? Réveillé ? Je.. Je dormais ?

- Inoue tu es enfin revenu à toi, soupira de soulagement Rukia à ses côtés.

- Hey ? Kuchiki-san ? Abarai-kun ? Sado-kun ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Un éclair de lucidité frappa la beauté auburn.

- AAAHHH Où sont Loanne-chan et les autres ? fit-elle en s'agitant de plus belle.

- Il n'y a que nous Inoue, répondit Chad visiblement allégé également. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je … La belle croisa ses doigts sur son cœur. Bien, je me sens vraiment bien Sado-kun, soupira-t-elle. Je me souviens seulement de ces deux personnes qui sont apparues pour nous attaquer. J'étais avec Kurosaki-kun et plus rien.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre? s'enquit Ichigo, l'air étonné.

- Non, juste de Loanne-chan armée d'une épée, nous pro… Oh Kurosaki-kun tu n'es pas blessé ! s'écria Orihime se jetant sur son épaule.

Ichigo sourit au geste. Inoue ne changerait jamais, elle pensait vraiment plus aux autres qu'a sa propre sécurité.

- Non Rukia m'a soigné, je n'ai plus rien rassure-toi. Tu t'es évanouie et du coup on t'a emmené chez…

- AAAAHHH Inoue-saaaannn ! Tu es enfin réveillé chantonna Kisuke surgissant dans la chambre.

- Chez Urahara soupira la crinière orangée une veine dans le cou.

Hime se redressa rassurée par la réponse du shinigami et scruta son environnement comme à la recherche de quelque chose.

- Elles sont parties alors… souffla-t-elle visiblement déçue…

- Hai… désolé, mais nous étions tellement préoccupés par ton état et celui de Tatsuki que..

- Tatsuki-chan est blessé ?!

Sans attendre la moindre réponses, Orihime détala de son futon.

- Attends Inoue ? Où tu vas ? s'écria Ichigo dans son sillage.

Mais Orihime avait déjà disparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tous regardèrent le point où la belle avait disparu, le regard plus qu'inquiet.

- Vous avez remarqué ? lança enfin Renji après une minute de silence.

- Ha… Quelque chose cloche renchérit Rukia…

Le vice-capitaine de la sixième division bascula son regard sur son ami d'enfance… L'homme au bob quant à lui s'éventait, laissant juste un œil septique apparaître.

- Rukia… Nous devons… commença Renji.

- Hai.. Je sais …répondit-elle le regard voilé. Ichigo…

Le jeune homme aux membres crispés jeta un regard suppliant à ses amis de la Soul Society. Rukia se sentit frissonner. Il était inutile d'en dire plus, il savait très bien ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Les deux vices capitaines se devaient de prévenir leurs supérieurs de cette altercation et cela impliquait de mêler Inoue à l'affaire, ce qui lui déplaisait fortement. Prévenir le capitaine commandant était risqué pour son amie. Rukia se força d'afficher un regard rassurant.

- Ne t'en fais pas, quoiqu'il se passe, je suis sûre qu'Inoue n'est qu'une victime dans cette histoire. Le capitaine commandant le prendra en compte.

- …

- Elle a raison Ichigo, nous appuierons ce fait dans notre rapport.

Le fils Kurosaki répondit par un hochement de tête sous le regard attristé de Chad.

- Allons-y Rukia, on ne peut pas attendre davantage.

Abarai pivota son regard vers la fenêtre.

- L'atmosphère devient mauvaise. Il faut prévenir le Gotei 13 avant qu'ils ne décident d'intervenir de leurs propres chefs. Leur communiquer le plus d'informations possible est le seul moyen dont nous disposons pour protéger Inoue.

Sur ces mots, le maître de Zabimaru braqua son Zanpakuto pour ouvrir le seikamon. Rukia s'engagea à son tour, montrant son dos au jeune homme à la crinière orangé. Le regard en coin elle chuchota : « Je suis désolée Ichigo… » .

Ils disparurent aussitôt. Chad observa son meilleur ami qui était toujours figé suite à la scène. Trop d'évènements venaient de se produire pour réussir à gérer un stress pareil. Du moins c'est ce que pensait le géant examinant le lycéen, la tête baissée.

- Ichigo se risqua Sado…

- Chad…

- Hai…

- Merci pour tout à l'heure, ça va aller maintenant lança-t-il à l'adresse de Chad affichant toujours une mine inquiète.

Conscient de son manque crédibilité Ichigo se tourna néanmoins en direction de…

- Urahara ?

- Kurosaki-san ?

- Est-ce que je peux me rendre dans ta salle d'entrainement ?

- Oh ? Fit le marchand la bouche en cœur. Aurais tu besoin de mes services Kurosaki-san ?

Sans répondre, le jeune homme prit la direction de la porte tout en exposant son dos et se stoppa net. Le cœur pompant à toute hâte, une seule pensée le hantait. « _Tiens ta promesse _»

- Hai… Répondit-il sur un ton déterminé.

- Bien, suis-moi dans ce cas, lança Kisuke, un sourire arrogant se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Orihime parcourait les couloirs de la boutique d'Urahara. À l'angle d'un couloir, elle croisa Ururu. L'attrapant par les épaules elle la supplia de la conduire jusqu'à...

- Tatsuki-chan !

Le corps de sa meilleure amie gisait sur un futon sans conscience dans une autre pièce. Avec quelques gestes de panique, elle la redressa.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Tatsuki-chan ! Je vais te …

Rien…

- **Santen Kesshum**…

La belle se paralysa…

- Que… ?!

Orihime s'empara de ses barrettes, les examinant avec une peur se lisant dans ses yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- .. Ori… Orihi… me

- Ah ! Tatsuki-chan ! Le cœur de la princesse se desserra. Quel soulagement ! Tu m'as fait tellement peur ! Pleurnicha-t-elle en prenant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Gémit la brune une main sur le front.

- Je ne sais pas exactement, je t'ai trouvé inconsciente… Je viens moi même de me réveiller…

- Ah ma tête … J'ai une migraine carabinée.

- Le principal c'est que tu ailles bien, renchérit la belle toujours en train de l'enlacer. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te reposer, tu peux marcher ?

- Hime, si tu continues de me serrer comme ça, je vais étouffer.

- Oh sumimasssseeeennnn ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tatsuki soutenue par sa meilleure amie se retrouva devant la boutique. Chad se trouvait là, adossé à la bâtisse, les mains dans les poches.

- Oh Sado-kun !

- Inoue ? Arisawa tu es réveillé ?! fit-il d'un air compatissant. Je suis rassuré.

- Ah oui, même si j'ai la tête comme une pastèque. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Hime, j'ai senti ton énergie exploser tout à l'heure à l'école…

- Je ne l'explique pas moi-même Tasuki-chan, soupira Inoue…

La brune en eut un sourcil levé d'étonnement.

- Où se trouve Kurosaki-kun ? Continua Hime à l'adresse de Sado.

- Avec Urahara... Je pense qu'il vaut mieux les laisser discuter, mais je vais tout de même l'attendre.

- Je…

- Tu ferais mieux de raccompagner Arisawa, Inoue. De plus tu devrais te reposer aussi. Après ce qu'il vient d'arriver, tu dois être épuisé.

La visée observa le géant avec attention, elle ne doutait pas des bonnes attentions de Chad, mais quelque chose dans son regard lui indiquait un manque de sincérité.

- Sado-kun tu…

- Il a raison Hime.

- Tatsuki-chan ?

- Je suis morte, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais est ce que tu peux me raccompagner chez moi ? Je tuerai pour être sous mes couvertures soupira la karatéka cernée.

La beauté auburn se rembrunit, elle s'inquiétait pour sa meilleure amie, mais surtout pour « Kurosaki-kun… ». Son cœur fit un looping en revoyant le jeune homme se dessiner dans son esprit. Son reiatsu… Elle avait eu tellement de mal à le stabiliser avant que ces étrangers ne les attaquent… Qu'en était-il maintenant ? Orihime se surprit de ne pas s'être posée la question plus tôt. L'annonce de Tatsuki-chan blessé l'avait tellement ébranlée qu'elle ne s'était pas intéressée au reste, un sentiment de culpabilité commença à la ronger. Mais et son shinigami ? Il n'avait peut-être pas de blessures visibles, mais en ce qui concernait son cœur ? La belle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé et se sentit coupable... Coupable de ne pas s'être inquiété davantage au sujet de l'homme qu'elle aimait… _« Quelle égoïste je fais… Je lui déclare que j'aimerai qu'il partage sa peine avec moi et voilà que je le mets de côté… »_ Elle se concentra pour sonder l'énergie spirituelle de son premier amour derrière les murs de la boutique. Elle se figea… « Rien ? »

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda sa meilleure amie, une main sur son épaule.

- Hein ? Non non rien allons-y Tatsuki-chan. À plus tard Sado-kun, fit elle en agitant son bras.

« C'est surement mieux comme ça... Après tout... Je ne suis qu'une gêne pour Kurosaki-kun...»

- Hum. A plus tard, répondit Chad.

Sous le regard inquiet de la brune, Orihime entreprit son chemin vers sa destination. Tatsuki la suivit en jetant un dernier regard, les sourcils froncés, au meilleur ami d'Ichigo. Chad répondit à ce contact visuel par un signe de la main. La jeune karatéka comprit que son intervention pour entrainer sa meilleure amie loin de la boutique avait vraiment été apprécié par le géant. Le grand lycéen vit les deux jeunes filles disparaître au coin de la rue. Même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce qui se tramait dans la tête d'Ichigo, il était évident qu'il devait rester à proximité…

* * *

- Ah la la ! Quel regard sérieux Kurosaki-san, chantonna l'ancien capitaine de la 12e division.

Ichigo était de nouveau sous sa forme de shinigami dans le sous-sol de la boutique en compagnie du vendeur au bob. L'un en face de l'autre , l'ambiance se fit pesante.

- Navré c'est mon air naturel répondit l'interpelé.

- De quoi souhaite tu me faire part Kurosaki-san ?

- Mon vieux cinglé de père est venu te voir hier soir en compagnie de Renji et Rukia.

- En effet…

- Urahara… Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qui se passe ?

- Comme je le précisais à Kuchiki-san, Abarai-san et ton père, hélas non. J'avais bien remarqué que certaines perturbations émanaient de Karkura, mais je ne m'en suis que peu inquiété. Après les derniers événements, cela me paraissait même plutôt logique.

Le vendeur sentit une main l'agripper au col.

- Te fou pas de moi !

- Ah la la qu'elle mauvaise ambiance Kurosaki-san !

- Inoue a encore été attaquée ! D'abord Aizen, maintenant ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi soupira le blond. La seule chose que je peux affirmer c'est que le reiatsu d'Inoue a bien évolué depuis l'éveil de ses pouvoirs. À ton contact son énergie spirituelle s'est enflammée et ne cesse de grandir depuis. Elle devient plus forte, est-ce que c'est ça qui te dérange ?

- Ne dis pas de n'importe quoi ! Qu'elle devienne plus forte me soulage au contraire !

Étrangement Ichigo ne se sentit pas très convaincant, mais enchaina.

- Ce qui me préoccupe vraiment ce sont ces gens qui l'ont attaqués. Urahara soit franc avec moi, qu'est-ce qui se trame ? Tu dois bien avoir une idée non ? Pourquoi tout le monde semble si intrigué par ses capacités ?

Le scientifique se dégagea de la prise du shinigami en baissant le regard. Après un court silence, il laissa juste un œil apparaitre sous l'ombre de sons chapeau rayé.

- Inoue possède un pouvoir étrange, soupira-t-il. De mon vivant je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un capable de maitriser un rejet de la matière. Tout ce qui rentre dans son champ d'action peut disparaître comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. C'est un pouvoir destructeur Kurosaki-san, ce n'est pas pour rien que Aizen parlait d'une technique empiétant sur le domaine divin.

- Que fais-tu de Hachi ? Son pouvoir est proche de celui d' Inoue non ?

- Pas exactement… Hachi-san est un spécialiste des barrières spirituelles, une forme de Kido si tu préfères. C'est un pouvoir réservé aux shinigamis qu'il a perfectionnés grâce à la hollowfication. Inoue-san quant à elle malaxe et génère un espace hors du temps alors qu'elle n'est ni un shinigami, ni un vizard. Cela approche la maitrise de Dieu sur la matière d'après Aizen et je dois reconnaître que je le rejoins là dessus.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tout ce qui passe sous le dôme d'Inoue peut retourner au stade du néant selon son bon vouloir.

- Du néant ?

- Nous sommes chanceux que ce type de pouvoir provient d'une de tes amies. Surout avec son caractère doux et passif. Kurosaki-san, d'après moi Inoue peut être une arme de guerre redoutable. Elle risque d'être bien plus convoitée que nous ne le pensions, surtout si ses facultés continuent d'évoluer. Mais pour le moment elle semble stagner. C'est une maîtrise effrayante que de pouvoir manipuler tout ce que l'on souhaite jusqu'à le réduire à sa propre inexistence souffla Kisuke.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Différentes images lui revinrent en mémoire où son amie faisait usage de ses dons. Il ne s'était jamais posé de questions sur le sujet. Lors de son invasion du Hueco Mundo pour la sauver, un peut moins d'un an auparavant, il avait noté quelques détails intriguant. Mais jamais il n'avait douté du coeur sincère d'Inoue et après avoir combattu Aizen dont avait résulté la perte de ses pouvoirs, il n'y avait plus songé... Il est vrai que nombre de personnes s'étaient posé plusieurs questions sur les pouvoirs de la jeune fille, mais sur lui aussi après tout. Ce n'était pas très logique que lui même un humain ai put devenir shinigami. Pourtant actuellement, il connaissait les raisons de l'existence de son réel pouvoir, mais Inoue... Chad possédait un fullbring, mais Inoue ? Il en avait déduit qu'il en était de même pour elle... Ce ne serait pas le cas alors ? Il se remémora sa conversation avec la belle, dans sa chambre la veille « _Je n'aime pas ce pouvoir_…_Je ne voulais pas t'en parler_… »… Le jeune shinigami remplaçant se figea !

« _Inoue alors… Si tu ne souhaitais pas te confier c'est parce que ton propre pouvoir… T'effraies… Tu ne comprends pas l'origine de tes capacités et leurs croissances te font douter... _» . Il plaqua sa main sur son front, mais quel idiot ! S'il existait le prix Nobel du plus grand aveugle, il était pour lui, pas de doute ! Tellement concentré sur son ancien combat il en avait oublié qu'il inquiétait ses proches et pire… Que l'une de ses amies, qui avait toujours été là pour le soutenir souffrait en silence.

- Elle a continuée d'évoluer…

- Hum ?

- Inoue, je l'ai vu, elle a développée une nouvelle technique assez… Terrifiante. Je crois bien qu'elle-même en a peur.

Ichigo expliqua précisément ce qu'il avait vu durant le combat entre Orihime et le hollow qui avait eu lieu plus tôt. Sans oublier d'omettre la présence qui l'avait empêchée d'intervenir. Après quelques minutes d'attention, le scientifique reprit.

- Tu penses que cette Neri-san est en rapport avec les étranges phénomènes entourant Inoue-san ?

- J'en suis même persuadée à présent.

Kisuke posa délicatement une main sur son bob et y enfonça sa tête pour détourner son regard du shinigami.

- En effet, c'est plutôt étrange. Mais je doute que ce soit la seule raison de ta présence ici n'est-ce pas ?

Ichigo se saisit de Zangestsu et tendit son bras face au vendeur, une lueur d'une forte intensité émanant de ses orbes.

- Je dois tenir une promesse Urahara.

- Oh ? Sourit celui-ci, laquelle ? Tu en fais si souvent…

- Je dois la protéger, mais pour ça, je dois devenir plus fort et surtout, contrôler mon reiatsu. Je ne peux pas demander à Inoue de rétablir ma pression spirituelle à chaque fois qu'il vacille. Je risquerai de..

- De devenir dépendant ? Chose qui te terrifies n'est-ce pas ? …

- …

- So ka, soupira Kisuke amusé. Je m'en doutais. Heureusement que je sais anticiper tes réactions Kurosaki-san.

- Comment ça ?

- Je regrette, je ne peux pas t'enseigner la maitrise de ton reiatsu. Tu es un shinigami très particulier. Je pense qu'un expert en la matière serait plus apte que moi.

- Qui donc ?

- Oye Ichigo, on dirait que tu as pris du plomb en même pas deux jours !

Ichigo se tourna brusquement sous l'intonation d'une voix familière… Même trop familière…

- Oyaji ? !

* * *

Orihime entra dans son appartement en soupirant, malgré sa sieste chez Urahara-san, elle se sentait épuisée. Après s'être douchée, elle s'allongea sur son futon alors que la soirée était déjà bien avancée. Ça ne faisait pas de mal de se coucher tôt après de telles aventures. Elle avait raccompagnée Tatsuki et malgré son insistance à ce qu'elle dine avec elle, la belle s'était retirée. Immergée maintenant dans ses draps, elle se remémora ses souvenirs de l'altercation avec ces nouveaux protagonistes. Ses petites barrettes dans sa main, elle reformula

**- Santen Kesshum**…

Rien …

Elle resserra le dernier cadeau de son frère dans sa petite main tremblante… Pourquoi ? Ses souvenirs étaient si vagues… Impossible de reformuler exactement ce qui s'était déroulé plus tôt… Dans un effort surhumain, elle distingua les bras de son shinigami dans lesquels elle avait été blottie de force. Cette image la fit incroyablement rougir… Mais Ichigo ne fut pas le seul songe envahissant ses esprits brumeux. Loanne… Son reflet vivant lui avait inspiré un sentiment étrange, mais familier lors de son affrontement contre Clarel. Tentant d'approfondir ce souvenir presque dissout par son cerveau, elle revit le visage et surtout, le regard de la belle concernée.

Triste…. Son visage était tellement triste et crispé par un lourd fardeau qu'elle n'aurait su cerner. Lui revint alors ce contact physique avec cette si belle femme tatouée qu'était Kara. Cette étrangère au regard glacé s'était crispée à son contact et en avait résulté une lumière aveuglante, puis un trou noir dans sa mémoire. Enfin le réveil auprès de ses proches et surtout, son arrivée dans la chambre où se trouvait Tatsuki-chan…

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se redressa, les iris emplis de divers sentiments confus. Son petit poing se serra, car ce fut à cet instant précis qu'elle réalisa…

« _Je ne peux plus invoquer mon Shumshum Rikka.. _»

Cette pensée lui déchira l'estomac. Fixée sur sa main resserrée qu'elle n'osait plus ouvrir, elle se concentra de nouveau pour sonder la pression spirituelle l'entourant… Rien … « _Je ne peux même plus sentir l'énergie spirituelle d'autrui… Je ne peux plus sentir le reiatsu de… _» Inoue s'effondra, les larmes inondant une nouvelle fois ses joues… « _Kurosaki-kun ! _». Roulée en boule sous sa couverture, elle comprit enfin qu'une partie de son être s'était envolée… Ses pouvoirs qu'elle avait tant chéris depuis leurs éveils… Ses capacités qui s'étaient avérées « utiles » après de nombreux entrainements pour développer leurs puissances. La définition même de son rôle de «guérisseuse», venait de disparaître sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que se soit… Elle qui se jugeait déjà faible malgré les remontrances de son précieux entourage, voilà qu'elle était maintenant démunie… Était-ce un retour de karma pour avoir rejeté sa nouvelle capacité qu'était la « Prison céleste » ? Repousser cette partie d'elle même qui constituait l'une des plus grandes représentations de ses pouvoirs. S'était-il retourné contre elle ? Tant de questions sans réponses, tant d'événements soudains qui la bouleversaient. Et si ses capacités étaient perdues à jamais ? Rien que l'idée la poussa à ramener ses rotules sous son menton. Tel un fœtus, Orihime était recroquevillée sur ses genoux, l'âme plus saignée que jamais. Une douleur intense lui perfora les poumons et lui fit pousser des geignements d'angoisses. Les mains jointes sur son petit cœur meurtri, les spasmes se rythmèrent avec ses palpitations saccadées. Elle n'était plus qu'un simple être humain dépourvu d'aptitudes exceptionnelles. Elle n'était plus « spéciale» …Si le reiatsu d'Ichigo s'emballait une nouvelle fois, elle ne pourrait plus réagir. Elle serait désarmée face à la souffrance de son shinigami et plus jamais elle ne pourrait soigner ses amis blesser. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait engendré une telle punition ? Désemparée et désormais déshydrater, Orihime sombra peu à peu dans un sommeil sans rêves, mais non dépourvu de détresse.

Les gémissements laissèrent place au silence dans le petit appartement de la belle. Sous ce semblant de calme, un halo se reforma dans le salon. Tout comme la précédente nuit où le phénomène similaire avait eu lieu, une forme drapée de blanc fit son apparition. Silencieusement la femme voilée approcha le futon d'une Hime au sommeil agité. Délicatement elle se baissa pour apposer ses doigts fins sur le front perlé de sueurs froides.

- Yaré yaré… Tu es décidément bien sensible Orihime…

Au contact de cette douce chaleur, l'inconscient d' Inoue, qui semblait perturbé et agité s'apaisa sous la faible pression.

- Tant de tensions… Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute, mais c'est inévitable. Pardonne-moi…

La jeune femme appliqua fermement sa main sur le cœur de la belle endormie.

* * *

- O… Oyaji ?! …. Prononça difficilement Ichigo encore sous le choc. Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fou encore ici ? Tu n'es pas rentré à la maison depuis ?

**BBBBAAAAMMMMMMM !**

Urahara s'écarta de quelques centimètres, l'éventail en main pour laisser une touffe orangée s'écraser tête la première sur l'un des rochers de la salle d'entrainement souterraine.

- Ah la la ! Quelle violence Isshin-san, souffla le scientifique.

- IMBÉCILE ! hurla le paternel après avoir assommé le jeune homme.

- NON, MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS ! T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT CINGLÉ VIEUX DEBRIS !

Sans même avoir eu le temps de se relever, le fils Kurosaki s'étrangla sous la pression du poing qui enfermait le col de son shihakusho.

- QUAND CESSERA-TU DE FAIRE L'ENFANT ICHIGO ? s'écria Isshin, d'un air révolté.

- URUSAI VIEUX FOU ! C'EST TOI QUI OSES ME DIRE ÇA ALORS QUE TU AS DISPARU DEPUIS HIER SOIR ! relança le jeune shinigami en se dégageant.

Kisuke continuait de s'éventer tranquillement en assistant aux querelles père fils d'un air amusé. Après quelques minutes de cris, coups de poing et voltige, Ichigo se redressa sur ses jambes. Isshin, toujours face à lui, l'imita tout en soupirant.

- Tu es enfin réveillé ?

- Hé ?

- Combien de temps il t'a fallu pour te reprendre en main Ichigo ? Combien de temps encore te faut-il pour arrêter de culpabiliser ?

- Hein ? Je.. Ne culpabilise pas…

Isshin s'approcha et braqua sa paume sur le torse du jeune homme. Suivant du regard le geste de son père, Ichigo constata que la main du paternel était posée sur son cœur.

- Ta force vient de là mon fils, mais c'est aussi de se point que naissent tes faiblesses susurra le médecin.

- Je .. Je ne comprends pas…

L'atmosphère avait prit une tout autre ambiance. Ichigo, encore abasourdie, releva le menton et perçut le regard sérieux de l'ancien capitaine.

- Tu es arrivé à un tel niveau de force que ton propre reiatsu peut t'avaler tout entier Ichigo. Tu peux te faire dévorer par ton propre pouvoir si tu te laisses envahir par la peur et le doute. Tu dois apprendre à maitriser tes sentiments si tu ne veux pas perdre le contrôle. Il te faudra plus qu'un simple entrainement physique pour y arriver et c'est pour cette raison que Kisuke m'a fait venir.

- Oya..ji..

- Que veux-tu vraiment ?

- Je… veux être plus fort …

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour protéger tout le monde…

- De quoi ? De qui ?

- Du danger !

- Faux !

Et un nouveau poing gratuit en pleine joue !

- OYAJI ! S'enflamma le lycéen à terre.

- Tu crois qu'en te sacrifiant bêtement tu protégeras quelqu'un ? Ta famille, tes amis ?

- Demo Oyaji !

- Que penses-tu de l'état de tes amis en ce moment ? Nous sommes en paix actuellement, mais qu'en est-il de tes proches ? Sont-ils sereins ?

Ichigo scruta son père qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Les yeux plongés dans la confusion, plusieurs images défilèrent dans son esprit …

« _Tu comptes nous faire une dépression à chaque fin de combats ?...Tu inquiètes tes sœurs ! » Karin, Yuzu, Oyaji…_

_« Ichigo ressaisis-toi mon vieux ! » Renji…_

_« Ichigo, est-ce que c'est encore ton reiatsu ? » Rukia…_

_« Ichigo calme-toi ! Que va penser Inoue si elle te voit dans cet état ?! _» Chad…

Le jeune homme se paralysa et une silhouette se dessina subitement, effaçant tous les autres songes dans sa conscience brouillée.

_"Je … je ne supporte plus d'être impuissante face à ta tristesse! Je tiens trop à toi pour te regarder souffrir sans rien faire "_

- I..Inoue…

- Quoi ?

Ichigo se redressa, les mains encore appuyées sur ses genoux. Le regard vissé sur le sol caillouteux, il fronça les sourcils. Ses amis ? Sereins ? Ils avaient gagné, Kurosaki Ichigo avait gagné sa dernière grande bataille qui avait mêlé quincy, shinigami, hollow et humains. Vainqueur oui, mais à quel prix ? De toutes ses victoires celle-ci avait été la plus amère. Cette soi-disant paix instaurée depuis ces quinze derniers jours n'était qu'une façade. Son reiatsu devenait incontrôlable au fil de ses émotions, Ishida avait été blessé au point d'en perdre la raison et Inoue… Inoue… Elle n'avait pas réussi à sauver le quincy… Son pouvoir n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté sur le fils de Ryuken. Le résultat n'était autre que l'hospitalisation du jeune homme et avec peu d'espoir de le voir redevenir l'adolescent psychorigide qu'il était. Ichigo se surprit même à penser que ses échanges piquant avec le brun rajustant sa monture lui manquaient. Il en souffrait, il se sentait responsable de ce gâchis… Si seulement il avait pu le ramener à la raison… Mais et Inoue alors ? Qu'avait-elle ressenti face à tout cela ? Il se sentait égoïste d'avoir omis ce détail et de ne l'avoir remarqué que depuis la veille. Elle avait été blessée par le quincy pour le protéger, lui qui avait juré qu'il ne lui arriverait rien… Et pour couronner le tout, sa capricieuse pression spirituelle lui jouait des tours et alarmait tout son entourage, en particulier celle qui lui suscitait le plus d'inquiétudes… Quel bordel…

- Tu ne sais pas tout Kurosaki-san, lança Kisuke.

- … ?

Le vendeur venait d'apparaître au côté du shinigami remplaçant.

- Tu m'as dit que les capacités d'Inoue ont évolué, mais je le savais déjà. Bien que cette bataille que tu m'a décrite avec le hollow me surprenne, je connaissais déjà son **Tengoku no Keimusho.**Du moins je soupçonnais son existence.

- Comment tu…

- Je suppose qu'elle l'a utilisée pour tenter de ramener Ishida de l'emprise dont il était victime. Car lorsque tu étais inconscient, nous étions à ses côtés alors qu'elle te soignait. Une fois que tes blessures ont disparu, elle s'est jetée sur le corps d'Ishida, mais je ne l'ai pas vu invoquer son dôme. Bien que l'aura était similaire, l'énergie dégagée n'était que plus grande. Tu te souviens que la forme physique d'Ishida avait évolué n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui et ?

- Pour cela, Ishida a sacrifié son âme. Inoue a tenté de le ramener avec sa prison céleste, car c'est une technique bien plus puissante que le **Santem Kesshum, **du moins c'est ce qu'il me semble le plus logique comme scénarios. Mais manipuler une âme dans un corps vivant, ça relève de l'autorité des cieux. Inoue-san défie les lois de la création divine avec une telle technique. J'ai moi-même pratiqué ce type d'opération par mes propres moyens et cela n'a pas été sans sacrifice, souffla le scientifique, un œil sur Isshin.

Face au regard du gérant, le médecin leva le menton comme pour éviter son regard.

- Tout cela pour dire que ni Ishida, ni Inoue sont sorties indemnes de cette fameuse nuit où tu l'as affronté Kurosaki-san. Cependant, tu ne pouvais rien y faire…

- Et il est inutile de te torturer sur le sujet Ichigo, ajouta Isshin.

- Tss, comme si je ne le savais pas déjà, déclara le lycéen. Inoue et Ishida… je sais bien qu'ils sont en piteux état. Il en est de même pour moi et je me renferme tellement par rapport à ça que… je vous inquiète tous… Inoue a évolué sans que je m'en rende compte et tout comme moi lorsque je me suis retrouvé face à mon côté hollow, elle en souffre. Urahara, est-ce que l'état d'Ishida est une conséquence de son nouveau pouvoir ?

- Je le crains…

Il redressa sa nuque et fit face aux deux hommes.

- Putain… Et je n'ai rien vu…C'est idiot de vouloir protéger quelqu'un si … Si.. Elle ne peut pas me faire confiance… A quoi bon foncer tête baissée si c'est pour que mes amis regardent mon dos, la peur au ventre, parce que je suis instable ? J'ai déjà connu ce sentiment lorsque je me suis battue contre Grimjow et qu'Inoue a vu ma forme hollow au Hueco Mundo. Son regard était… Bref peu importe…

Isshin croisa les bras sur son torse bombé, puis soupira sous la tirade de son fils, encore en pleine réflexion.

- Tss quel idiot je fais... Mes amis, ma famille, protéger tout le monde est ce que je souhaite le plus et je ne suis même pas foutue de vous rassurer ! Même après avoir vaincu l'ennemi... C'est ce qu'a essayé de me faire comprendre Inoue hier... Je prends trop sur moi... Pas vrai ? Quand je pense qu'elle a dû souffrir en silence et qu'en plus de ça elle s'inquiétait pour moi… Bordel… Mais est-ce que c'est ça qui perturbe autant mon reiatsu ? Ce sont mes propres sentiments qui m'empêchent de protéger Inoue ? Réponds-moi Oyaji !

**BBAAAMMMM !**

Et un pied gratuit dans la seconde joue.

- IIITTTAAAAIII ! OYAJIIIII !

- T'es vraiment mauvais quand il s'agit de faire fonctionner tes méninges ! Arrête de trop penser t'as les oreilles qui fument !

- EEeeennnffffooiiirrrééé ! Je vais te…

- Ichigo… Pourquoi veux-tu devenir plus fort ? reprit Isshin

- Ne détourne pas ma question !

- Ichigo !

Le jeune homme sentit ses poumons se comprimer… L'énergie spirituelle d'Isshin pouvait être terrifiante elle aussi… Il écarquilla les yeux, se plongeant dans les yeux bruns de son père. Il réalisa, enfin… Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, puis dans un souffle, il reprit le regard plus confiant.

- Pour ce sentiment,notre confiance, « notre paix »… chuchota le jeune shinigami remplaçant. Cette sérénité qui est enfin de retour après tous ces combats, je la préserverai... J'ai encore besoin d'apprendre, mais…

- Tu y es presque Ichigo...

- Comment ça ?

- Tu ne peux plus te permettre de réagir comme un enfant, expliqua le père qui s'était mis à son niveau. Tu es fort... Même bien plus fort que je ne le serais jamais. À toi seul tu pourrais défaire l'armée du roi des esprits si tu le voulais. Mais cette puissance que tu as accumulée au fil de ces deux dernières années, tu l'as trop vite acquise. Tu n'es encore qu'un gosse ici, conclut l'homme l'index sur le front de son fils.

- Tu ne crois pas que t'exagères un peu là ...

- Urusai ! Je t'interdis de gâcher ma réplique !

- Ça va ! Ça va...

- Pff.. Ce que j'essaie de te dire Ichigo, c'est qu'être puissant pour protéger les autres ne se résume pas qu'a ta force brute. La confiance et la maturité sont également des qualités indispensables.

- La confiance ...sourit Ichigo.

_"Si je me confie à toi, je souhaite que tu en fasses de même… Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien.. Kurosaki-kun tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, … Je m'inquiète pour toi…"_

-Tss ... Inoue décidément, tu me connais mieux que je ne l'aurais cru...

Kisuke rangea son éventail, laissant son sourire apparaître pendant qu'Isshin plongeait son regard dans celui de son fils.

- Oyaji, est-ce que tu as une idée de la perturbation de mon reiatsu ? Si je veux devenir plus fort et rassurer mes proches, je dois commencer par là ! Ensuite je m'occuperai de cette histoire concernant Inoue et ces trois filles. Je ne la laisserai pas.. Pas cette fois !

- Ah ça c'est mon fils ! Sourit Isshin, une main sur la crinière orangée.

- Vire ta main de là...

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui arrive à ton reiatsu Ichigo, soupira le paternel sans relever. Te rappelles-tu la toute première fois où ton reiatsu et s'est emballé de la sorte ?

- Mon combat contre Byakuya, enfin je crois, réfléchit le shinigami… Non ! Attends… C'était différent…

- Explique-toi ?

- Que se soit contre Byakuya ou même Ulquiorra, il s'agissait de mon côté hollow qui prenait le pas.

- Et ?

- Là c'était autre chose… Mon côté sombre n'a pas ressurgi à ce moment…

- Qu'as-tu ressenti de différent Ichigo ?

- De… de la peur… La toute première fois où j'ai commencé ressentir ça c'est le jour où…

Ichigo se figea réalisant enfin…

- Le soir où Ishida a blessé Inoue, je… Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie…

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Note / trad _

_**Hai**__: oui (termes japonais) _

_**Sumimasen**__: pardon - excuses moi (termes japonais) _

_**Oyaji**__: "Papa" (formule très familière en japonais) _

_**Itai**__: Littéralement "aie" "ça fait mal"(termes japonais) _

_**Djane**__: Formule pour dire "j'y vais, à plus tard" (termes japonais) _

**_Yaré, Yaré_** :_ Formule japonaise, équivalent français " ah la la " ou "eh bien, eh bien... "_

_**Raiden**__: nom d'une attaque de Loanne (plus de détails à venir dans les prochains chapitres) _

_**Tengoku no Keimusho**__: Prison Céleste (nouvelle technique d'Orihime qui consiste a créer une barrière autour de l'ennemi en utilisant sa peau. Il est alors enfermé dans dôme d'Inoue qui peut le ramener à n'importe quel étape de son existence) _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4** _La punition d'Orihime_

* * *

_AH ! mon chapitre 4 ^^ Alors tout d'abord un gros merci pour vous encouragements ! Ça fait chaud au coeur Pour ma première fic je ne m'attendais pas à autant de retours. _ _Je suis encore loin du niveau de mes ainés, mais j'y travaille ! Après tout je dois encore grandir et trouver mon style. En tout cas chaque commentaire et mp m' a beaucoup touchée. _ _J'essaye de prendre vos avis en compte pour m'améliorer davantage ! _ _Comme le titre l'indique, nous sommes plus sur les sentiments d'Orihime dans ce nouveau chapitre. Il est un peut plus long que les autres, car différentes situations prennent place. _ _Je ne veux pas trop en dire.. On ne va pas spoiler dès ma petite note de début ! Mon intrigue étant comment dire ? ... ULTRA COMPLIQUÉ ! J'ai tenté de faire au plus simple N'hésitez pas à me poserdes questions si jamais des passages vous échappent ! _ _En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ! (mon dieu ! la mise en page de ce site me rend dddiiinnnggguuueeee !) _

**_N'hésitez pas à passer sur mon blog aussi ^^J'y publierai bientôt des one-shot Ichihime ! _**

**_Enjoy ! _** **_FreedomPen_**

* * *

_Toujours deux mois plus tôt !_

_Ichigo est de plus en plus perdu entre les différents événements et son reiatsu en de plus en plus instable. Suite à l'altercation avec Loanne, Clarel et Kara, il décide de demander à Urahara de l'aide. Son père intervient pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est temps d'agir et cesser de se comporter comme un enfant. À cette révélation, le jeune shinigami réalise qu'il doit se prendre en main pour protéger ses proches. La puissance n'est pas qu'une question de force ! Cependant quelque chose le trouble... Un sentiment de peur l'envahit à chaque fois que son reiatsu vacille... Pourquoi ?_

_Durant la prise de conscience du shinigami, Rukia et Renji se sont retirés à la Soul Society pour prévenir toute tentative risquant la protection d'Orihime. Pendant ce temps, la belle de son côté découvre qu'elle ne peut plus invoquer son pouvoir._

_Tant de questions ! Nos amis semblent chacun de leurs côtés emportés dans un nouveau tourbillon qui risque de les bouleverser à jamais..._

* * *

Le paysage était d'un blanc immaculé tout en étant lumineux. La princesse à la chevelure auburn ressentit un bien-être indescriptible. Les nausées, la peur, la douleur, tout semblait si lointain désormais. Une douce aura l'envahit pour la plonger davantage dans la plénitude. Un chant résonnait à ses oreilles. Cette mélodie si aérienne ressemblait à une berceuse fredonnée par une voix tout aussi légère. Hime se surprit à chantonner cet air qui pourtant lui était inconnu. Ses lèvres mimant les paroles, elle se laissa porter sur une tendre nostalgie qui fleurissait du plus profond de son être. La voix harmonieuse acheva son couplet, mais ne reprit pas son doux arpège.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu Orihime ? »

Le bien-être de la belle se dissipa pour laisser doute et anxiété l'envahirent de nouveau. En relevant ses iris confus, Hime revit cette forme féminine qu'elle avait rencontrée dans son précédent sommeil. Elle était réapparue, toujours de dos à la jeune fille, qui cette fois eu comme une impression de « déjà vu ». De cet effet naquit un sentiment que la belle ne reconnut pas immédiatement… La confiance ?

Naturellement et sans se poser la moindre question sur la provenance de cette apparition, elle répondit.

- Je… J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs…

« _Vraiment ? Tu en es sûr ? _»

Orihime hocha la tête nerveusement.

- Oui…

« _Shumshum Rikka est une partie de toi Orihime. Tu ne peux pas l'avoir complètement perdue_. »

- Je ne peux plus invoquer mon Santen Kesshum, sanglotait la belle démunie. C'est comme si l'éclat de mes fleurs s'était éteint…

« _Orihime… _»

La beauté auburn, replongée dans sa détresse, laissa ses genoux tombés sur le semblant de sol laiteux. Il lui était impossible de déterminer sa position tant tout ce qui l'entourait semblait flou et aveuglant. Les poings resserrés sur son cœur, ses larmes envahirent de nouveau ses orbes argentés.

- Do shi o ? gémit-elle en s'entourant de ses bras.

Une douce main se posa sur sa petite tête tremblante. Soudainement, la migraine de la lycéenne s'estompa, mais il lui fut impossible de redresser sa nuque.

« _Orihime, ta force provient du plus profond de toi, ne doute pas de son existence. Elle est là quelque part, attendant juste que tu la fasses ressortir et la maîtrises. N'est-ce pas ce que t'ont dit Shun O et les autres ? Tant que tu auras besoin de tes fleurs, elles apparaitront pour te venir en aide. Ton pouvoir est tout simplement endormi, patientant sagement jusqu'à ton éveil. »_

- Comment connaissez-vous le nom de...

« _Je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi… Ton passé, ton présent et l'ensemble de tes sentiments._»

Orihime se crispa, les yeux toujours rivés sur ses genoux.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

« _N'aie pas peur, je suis de ton côté… _»

- Que me voulez-vous ?

« _Je ne te veux aucun mal…_»

- Quel est votre nom ?

« _Je m'appelle….. _»

- Comment ? « _Je ne l'entends pas… Pourquoi sa voix paraît si lointaine ? »_ songea Hime.

L'atmosphère se fit subitement plus pesante et Inoue sentit un poids lui écraser le cœur. À bout de souffle, elle se redressa soudainement pour constater que l'étrange femme avait disparu.

- Non attendez ! Revenez ! s'écria-t-elle en secouant la tête de droite à gauche dans l'espoir de la retrouver.

Le paysage devint de plus en plus éblouissant jusqu'à complètement englober la lycéenne. Les bras barrant son visage, Orihime se sentit aspirer.

La clarté se dissipa et Hime souleva difficilement ses paupières. Après quelques secondes, elle constata qu'elle était allongée sur son futon. Elle se mit en position assise encore essoufflée et malgré ses yeux embrumés par le sommeil, elle observa son réveil qui indiquait 6hOO. Soulagée d'être encore dans les temps pour allez en cours, la jeune fille se replongea dans ses réflexions.

- Un rêve ? Ça semblait pourtant si réel…

Orihime fixa son regard sur son petit poing qui tenait toujours ses barrettes depuis la veille. En rouvrant délicatement ses doigts sur les jolies fleurs bleutées, ses doux iris s'assombrirent…

- Endormie en attendant que je m'éveille ? soupira-t-elle… Je me demande ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? AAAAAHHH Dame ! Dame ! Voilà que je me questionne sur un drôle de rêve ! Comme si cela pouvait expliquer la perte de mes… po..pouvoirs... finit-elle sur un ton moins joyeux. Mina… Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas assez forte après tout…

Sur un geste brusque, elle se faufila sous ses couvertures pour laisser apparaître juste le sommet de sa tête. Dans la chaleur de son nid douillet, elle ramena les précieux bijoux à proximité de son visage. Ne voyant aucune étincelle, ni même une simple aura émaner de son trésor, elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Nazé ?... Allons, Orihime reprends toi… Cela ne peut pas être définitif, il doit bien y avoir une solution. Réfléchis… Réfléchis…

Hime se mit à se rouler dans tous les sens, comme si ses mouvements désordonnés allaient remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit encore flou. Sans même prendre conscience qu'elle avait éjecté le haut de son corps du futon, un violent choc sur le crâne la ramena sur terre !

- Itai ! AAhhh ! Les méchants lutins rouges ! Mettre le réveil sur le chemin ce n'est pas très gentil, siffla-t-elle en se frottant le cuir chevelu. Hein ? Rouge ? OHH SO KA ! fit-elle en claquant son poing dans son autre main ouverte.

Malgré la boule qui lui comprimait encore l'estomac, la douce se décida enfin à s'extirper de son cocon. Après un petit passage par la salle de bain et un bref petit déjeuner, elle se lança en direction du lycée avec une idée bien précise en tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard… Un doigt sur le menton, Orihime ruminait son idée tout au long du chemin séparant son appartement de l'établissement scolaire.

Oui mis à part Urahara, il y avait bien quelqu'un à qui elle pourrait demander des explications. Le tout était de pouvoir l'approcher et surtout pouvoir lui parler librement. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment affirmer qu'il s'agissait d'une personne de confiance. Du moins, pas encore... La beauté soupira.

- Que ferait Kurosaki-kun à ma place ?

- Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ?

- AAAHHH !s'écria Hime sursautant… Oh, Asano-kun ?

Le lycéen le plus déjanté de la classe se positionnait face à Orihime, le dos incliné vers l'avant. Un sourire large habitait son minois visiblement satisfait. Rencontrer la « vedette » du lycée sur sa route n'était pas habituel et l'opportunité semblait égayer sa matinée.

- Bonjour Inoue-san, sourit Keigo d'un air niais. C'est rare de se croiser sur le chemin !

- Ah c'est vrai, fit la lycéenne une main sur la tête. Tu ne prends pas ce chemin d'habitude ?

- AAAAAHH Inoue-san ! Tu es si attentionnée, s'effondra Keigo devant la belle étonnée.

- Hey ?

- Je devais passer chercher Ichigo ce matin, mais sa petite sœur m'a dit qu'il n'était pas rentré de la nuit…

- Ah bon ? Eh, Asano-kun, ton visage est tout tiré ! s'exclama Orihime, les yeux ronds.

- AAHH! IL N'A MÊME PAS PRIS SOIN DE PRÉVENIR SON MEILLEUR POTE ! IL ME MET TOUJOURS DE CÔTE ! JE NE SUIS JAMAIS AU COURANT DE RIEN ! ET C'EST ENCORE PIRE DEPUIS QUE JE CONNAIS L'EXISTENCE DE SES HISTOIRES DE SHINIGAMI ! Pleurnicha le jeune homme en se trémoussant sur place.

- Ah ! Mais non Asano-kun ! Ne dis pas ça voyons, tenta de le consoler Hime… Il a dû oublier de te prévenir, tout simplement « _Kurosaki-kun a du passé la nuit chez Urahara-san…_ » songea-t-elle.

- Humm… Même Mizuiro le savait… Raison pour laquelle je suis seule ce matin.. ET AUCUN DES DEUX NE M'A TENUE AU COURANT !.. Mais toi ! Au sublime Inoue-san, tu as même remarqué que je ne prenais pas le même chemin. Cela veut-il dire que tu me portes un quelconque intérêt ?

- Ah ? Euh, c'est juste que tu prends la même route que Michiru-chan et Ryo-chan, c'est elles qui m'ont dit qu'elles te croisaient régulièrement.

- Ahhh Vraiment ?

- Michiru-chan disait quelque chose du style « Souvent, le matin je croise Asano, ses mouvements agités sont effrayants ! » Quant à Ryo elle ajoutait quelque chose comme « Bruyant » ou « Surexcité chronique trop penché sur la pratique du coït » cita innocemment la jeune fille.

- EEEEHHHHH ?

Keigo sous le coup de la gifle imaginaire, renversa son dos en avant, le front touchant presque ses genoux.

- Je suis si transparent qu'il faut que se soit tes amis, qui me croisent le matin et confondent ma spontanéité avec de la perversion, pour que tu te souviennes de où j'habite renifla le jeune homme… Remarque, comment une aussi jolie fille pourrait me voir snif…

- Ano, Asno-kun, on devrait reprendre la route ensemble puisque l'on s'est croisés.

- OUNTOOOO ?

- Hai.

- Kyaaaa ! Faire la route avec Inoue-san ! Fit-il, les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Je suis le garçon le plus chanceux du monde ! Au diable Ichigo ! AH AH AH AH AH AH ! Je n'ai pas perdu ma journée en fin de compte !

Les deux jeunes gens reprirent leurs routes.

- Ano, Inoue-san. Quand je suis arrivé, tu semblais parler toute seule, questionna l'agité de service. Tu faisais référence à Ichigo non ?

- Ah ? Euh oui en effet, rougit la belle.

- Ah ? Et pourquoi donc ?

- Eh bien…

« _Parler de ça avec Asano-kun ? Je sais qu'il est au courant, mais tout de même… Nous ne sommes pas très proches… _»

- Hum, je me posais quelques questions sur une situation délicate et je me demandais comment aurait réagi Kurosaki-kun à ma place, finit-elle par avouer, une main sur sa chevelure.

- Oh ?

- Oui, mais comme il n'est pas avec toi, je suppose qu'il ne viendra pas en cours aujourd'hui…

- Hum qu'elle est ta situation ? Je peux surement t'aider ? Personne ne connaît Ichigo mieux que moi ! affirma Keigo, le poing sur son torse.

- Ah vraiment ? poussa Orihime les yeux ronds.

« _Et pourquoi pas après tout ? Cela éviterait les questions qui seraient inévitables avec Kurosaki-kun… _»

- Eh bien, j'aimerai parler à quelqu'un d'un sujet sensible, mais je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre. Nous ne sommes pas très proches, expliqua la belle.

- Sensible?

- Oui, cela concerne des sentiments très personnels.

- So ka... C'est une personne proche d'Ichigo pour que tu te poses la question sur sa réaction ?

- Eto ….

Hime repassa les quelques jours précédents et revit son shinigami dans ses souvenirs.

- Ils se connaissent du lycée, conclut Orihime.

- Hum ?

(esprit de Keigo en marche : Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac…..) « _AAAAHHHH MATTE ! SE POURRAIT-IL QUE ? NON CE SERAIT INESPÉRÉ !» _songea l'excité de service.

- Asano-kun ? fit Inoue sous une moue adorable.

- Eto, rougit l'interpelé…

Keigo rentra la tête entre ses deux épaules. Tournant le dos à Orihime, il se mordit le pousse tout en pensant :

_« Kami-sama c'est impossible ! Parler d'un sujet délicat impliquant des sentiments personnels ? Une personne qu'Ichigo connaît du lycée? Il ne traîne pas avec grand monde à cause de sa mémoire de poisson rouge… De plus quelqu'un avec qui elle n'est pas si proche ? Se pourrait-il que …. Je dois en savoir plus ! »_

_- _Comment décrirais-tu cette personne Inoue-san ? reprit le lycéen plus sérieusement. Enfin juste que je puisse avoir une idée vue qu'Ichigo ne réagit pas de la même manière avec tout le monde. Comment se comporte-t-il avec ?

- Eh bien, il est assez froid avec cette personne. La dernière fois que je les ai vu parler ensemble , j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était assez exaspéré de la situation.

Méninges d'Asano en surchauffe ! (Tic Tac Tic Tac Tac BBBBBBBBBIIIIPPPPPPPP) « _Ohhh Kami-sama ! As-tu décidé de jouer avec mes nerfs aujourd'hui ? Ou plutôt me donner ma chance ? Est-il possible que ce que j'entends soit la réalité ? Inoue-san souhaite se déclarer auprès d'un ami d'Ichigo qui l'exaspère ? Un de mes vieux rêve depuis mon entrée au lycée serait sur le point de se réaliser ?! Cette personne dont parle Inoue, ça ne peut être que mo…_»

- Que ferait-il d'après toi Asano-kun ?

Keigo, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et de cœurs rose bonbon, posa son regard sur la princesse. Si jolie !

- Hum Hum ! Connaissant Ichigo, il foncerait dans le tas ! Il prendrait cette personne à part pour lui dire tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur d'après moi ! Alors tu ne devrais plus hésiter Inoue-san, conclu-t-il d'une voix suave et se voulant séducteur.

Orihime s'immobilisa maintenant qu'ils étaient face au lycée. Elle fixa l'ami déjanté d'Ichigo avec un air de détermination brulant son regard. Ses orbes gris reflétant peu à peu la lumière du jour, elle sourit chaleureusement au jeune homme.

- Hai tu as raison Asano-kun ! Je vais le faire, déclara la belle le poing levé.

- Hai, Inoue-san ! renchérit Keigo, joignant ses mains aux siennes. N'hésite plus !

Blanc…

- Alors… reprit Keigo sur un ton hésitant… Inoue-san que voulais-tu me…

BAAAAAMMMMMM !

- IIITTTAAAAAIIIII !

- ASANO ! VIRE TES PATTES DE LA AVANT QUE JE NE TE LES ARRACHES !

- KKYYYAAAAAAAA CHOTTO MATTE ARISSSAAAWWAAAA !

- Tatsuki-channn ! Ohayö !

- AH Ohayö Hime !

Avant même que la coqueluche du lycée finisse de saluer sa meilleure amie, celle-ci poursuivait déjà Keigo dans la cour.

- DE QUEL DROIT TU POSES TES MAINS SUR HIME, PERVERS ! APPROCHE QUE JE T'APPRENNE LES BONNES MANIÈRES !

- KKKYYAAA ARISSAAAWWAAAA ARRREEEETTTTTEEEE ! Je n'ai rien fait de maaalll ! IT …IT.. ITAI AAAAHH NON PAS MES BIJOUX DE FAMILLE ! ARISSSSAWWWAAAA !

Au final Kami-sama n'était peut être pas vraiment aux côtés de Keigo ce matin….

Après s'être amusée du spectacle, Hime prit son courage à deux mains sur les bons conseils de Keigo. D'un pas déterminé, elle parcourut les quelques mètres la séparant de la salle de cours. Son sourire joyeux s'effaça pour laisser la détermination l'envahir. Elle devait en savoir plus et la seule personne capable de la renseigner ne pouvait être autre que... Loanne. Le coeur de la princesse se serra. Cette copie conforme en savait plus qu'elle ne laissait croire. Pas de doute, cette fille pouvait l'aider à comprendre ce qui se passait et peut être comment retrouver ses pouvoirs. Elle balaya la salle de classe du regard à la recherche de son objectif et ceci au détriment des salutations de ses camarades lycéens. « _Elle n'est pas là …. _» réalisa-t-elle déçue…

- Allez bande de gredins ! Tous au boulot ! Les examens blancs approchent et je refuse vous voir en fin de classement ! Et malheureusement, il y a du pain sur la planche, alors à vos places ! proféra Ochi-sensei qui venait de faire son entrée fracassante.

Sortie de sa rêverie, Orihime s'exécuta en même temps que les autres élèves.

- Tiens, tiens… Nous avons, cinq absents aujourd'hui soupira le professeur… Ishida… Bon ça c'est normal vu son hospitalisation… Kurosaki.. Pour pas changer… Ansart, Claret et Neri ?… Bon ben au moins elles ont été transférées dans la bonne classe… Ça commence bien... soupira le professeur.

Hime se renbrunit, le hasard ? Non certainement pas !

* * *

Les couloirs de l'hôpital Ishida étaient plongés dans un calme limpide. Les infirmières effectuaient leurs tâches quotidiennes auprès des différents patients. L'une d'entre elles, armée d'un plateau, pénétra dans l'une des nombreuses salles de l'établissement. La pièce abritait un seul lit occupé par un patient aux yeux bandés. La jeune femme sourit faiblement et s'approcha doucement du jeune homme inanimé.

- Bonjour Ishida-san, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Les lèvres du jeune quincy remuèrent sans lâcher le moindre son.

- Bien, au moins vous réagissez au son de ma voix, voilà qui est déjà encourageant. Je vous ai apporté vos médicaments.

L'infirmière attrapa délicatement la nuque d'Uryuu pour lui faire avaler les comprimés qu'il ingurgita difficilement.

- Quelle tristesse, si jeune et dans un si piteux état. Que vous est-il arrivé mon pauvre garçon ? Soupira l'infirmière.

- Rien qui ne mérite d'être mentionné.

La jeune femme se crispa au son d'une voix grave…

- Oh docteur Ishida ? Que ?

- Vous pouvez quitter la chambre maintenant que votre tâche est accomplie, lança froidement le médecin à la chevelure argenté.

- Je… euh oui monsieur… Je suis surprise nous pensions tous que vous aviez donné votre démission, bégaya-t-elle.

- Malgré l'abandon de mes fonctions, cet établissement reste ma propriété.

- Ah ! Oui monsieur, fit l'infirmière en s'éclipsant tel un animal apeuré.

Ryuken s'avança vers le lit, une certaine lueur habitant son regard. Le corps immobile de son fils semblait toucher le cœur glacial de l'homme qui tentait de ne rien laisser paraître. D'un geste lent il apposa ses longs doigts sur le front bandé du patient. Son regard glacé scanna le corps ankyloser et dans un souffle silencieux, il fendit ses lèvres.

- Tu as assez dormi, Uryuu…

Le médecin redressa la nuque.

- Quant à vous, il est inutile de vous cacher, soupira-t-il en basculant son regard en coin.

Une rafale ébouriffa la chevelure de l'homme alors qu'un corps féminin commençait à se dessiner dans un coin de la pièce.

- Vous êtes plutôt doués pour « débusquer » les voyeurs, lança Loanne avec un sourire arrogant.

- Ne soyez pas impressionnée par quelque chose d'aussi futile, dit à voix basse le quincy. Surtout lorsque l'on souhaite être découvert... Je n'ai aucun mérite alors que vous me facilitez la tâche.

Il pivota les épaules vers son interlocutrice pour lui faire face. Loanne apparaissant enfin dans la lumière, il écarquilla les yeux.

- Qui êtes-vous jeune demoiselle ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je dois vous rappeler quelqu'un pour que vous affichiez cette tête ? s'amusa le sosie d'Orihime.

- En effet, néanmoins votre aura est différente. Qui êtes-vous et quelles sont vos intentions ?

- Je suis ici dans le seul et unique but de vous rencontrer, Ishida Ryukenn.

- Oh ?

- Vous êtes ce que l'on appelle un quincy, c'est ça ?

- Ne posez pas de questions auxquelles vous connaissez déjà la réponse.

- Bien, j'irai droit au but dans ce cas.

- …

- On dit que les quincys ont l'incroyable aptitude d'aspirer le reiatsu les entourant, c'est vrai ?

- Et ?...

Loanne tendit son bras vers l'homme qui rajustait sa monture.

- J'aimerai vous proposer un marché.

- De quelle nature ?

- Qui concerne votre fils.

En l'espace d'une seconde, Loanne discerna un vif flamboiement azuré à quelques centimètres de son œil droit. Ryukenn tendait sa flèche prête à la propulser droit sur la jeune fille. Le sosie d'Inoue ne vacilla pas d'un millimètre et son sourire s'élargit.

- Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? Toutefois je vous invite à rester attentif à ma proposition.

- Pardonnez-moi, je prends juste quelques précautions, répondit le quincy tout en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez le genre de personne à agir tel un père attentionné.

- Allez droit au but au lieu de tergiverser.

Loanne soupira devant le médecin.

- Je commencerai par vous poser la question suivante : pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à Inoue Orihime de rendre toutes ses facultés à votre fils ?

- Car elle en a été incapable.

- Faux !

- Pardon ? fit le médecin, l'air surprit.

- Elle en est capable, mais elle n'est pas encore assez mature pour le faire.

- Hum ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Vous avez remarqué notre ressemblance n'est-ce pas ? Si je vous disais que nos similitudes ne s'arrêtent pas qu'a notre apparence.

- Êtes-vous en train de prétendre que vous possédez les mêmes pouvoirs ?

- Pas exactement. Contentez-vous du fait que je peux rendre à Uryuu toute sa force et ses aptitudes.

- Et que souhaitez-vous en échange ?

- Voici la partie la plus intéressante… Revenons sur le point quincy voulez-vous ?

- Que souhaitez-vous savoir ? Demanda Ryuken intrigué.

- Cette capacité d'aspiration du reiatsu, elle m'intéresse…

Ryuken laissa la pression de ses poings sur son arc faiblirent. Cette étrange rencontre éveillait enfin sa curiosité.

* * *

- À l'attention de tous les vices-capitaines ! Voici le compte rendu de la réunion concernant le monde réel.

Rukia et Renji se relevèrent en même temps que l'ensemble des sous officiers du Gotei 13. Fraîchement rentrer de Karakura, les deux shinigamis avaient donné leurs rapports à leurs capitaines respectifs. Après plusieurs heures, ils s'étaient retrouvés entouré de leurs camarades lieutenant pour un compte rendu de la réunion de leurs supérieurs. N'étant pas autorisés à y assister, ils n'en furent que plus attentifs.

Avait été décidé par la chambre des 46 que le shinigami remplaçant devait être retiré de l'affaire, pour cause ? Son reiatsu défaillant. Considéré comme élément instable, Kurosaki Ichigo était relevé de ses fonctions pour cette mission. Scandalisés de cette décision trop hâtive, Rukia et Renji, soutenus par le reste des vice-capitaines, exprimèrent leurs désaccords. Mais l'ordre n'émanait pas du capitaine commandant, au grand dépit de ses subordonnés.

"C'est un ordre provenant la chambre royale"

Cette annonce glaça l'assemblée.

- Depuis quand la chambre royale s'occupe des histoires du monde réel! S'époumona le vice-capitaine de la 6e division.

- Renji a raison! Ça n'a aucun sens ! renchérit Matsumoto.

- Nous n'avons aucune précision sur le sujet, précisa le messager..

- Peu importe ! Ichigo n'abandonnera jamais la protection d'Inoue, ajouta Rukia.

- Pour ce qui est de l'élément humain Inoue Orihime a été prise la décision suivante : ramener l'humaine au Seireitei sous la surveillance du Gotei 13 ! C'est une décision à effet immédiat ! Que chaque vice-capitaine retourne à sa division en attendant les prochaines directives.

Un silence pesant et chargé de stupeur envahit soudainement la salle de réunion. Les yeux écarquillés, la petite sœur de Byakuya n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Qu'est ce que c'était que ces ordres étranges et soudains ? Inoue ? Ramener Inoue à la Soul Society pour être sous surveillance ? Voilà bien une étrange mesure. Jamais de tels propos n'avaient été tenus lors de situations plus graves…

- Qu'est-ce que ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet ordre ? questionna Renji…

- C'est louche, expira Rukia…

- Si jamais, l'humaine oppose la moindre résistance, vous avez pour ordre de la ramener de force.

- Par la force ?

La stupéfaction générale s'intensifia.

- Mais enfin c'est idiot ! Laissez-nous y aller avec Renji et Kuchiki lança Rangiku. Nous sommes leurs amis, ils comprendront mieux la situation si nous nous déplaçons et leur expliquons les faits.

- Refusé! Le Gotei 13 requiert la présence de tous ses officiers, sauf ceux assignés à la mission d'escorte d'Inoue Orihime. Dès son arrivée, nous la mettrons sous surveillance dans les quartiers de la première division.

- Quoi! s'écria la petite sœur de Byakuya. Vous comptez l'emprisonner ?

- Inoue Orihime peut être considérée comme dangereuse au vu des faits présentés dans votre rapport, vice-capitaine. De plus la mesure a été recommandée par l'ancien capitaine de la 12e division Urahara Kisuke.

- Cette espèce de… commenta Renji…

- C'est absurde ! Jamais Inoue ne…

- Le fait que vous soyez proche de Kurosaki Ichigo et Inoue Orihime a également été pris en compte. Kuchiki Rukia et Abarai Renji, vous êtes relevés de l'affaire.

Les deux concernés s'étranglèrent... On leur clouait les pieds au sol ? Pourquoi ? De plus en plus étrange...

- MAIS POURQUOI ! Hurla la petite brune. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

- C'est une décision du capitaine commandant sous la tutelle de la chambre royale.

- C'est impossible, susurra le vice-capitaine de Byakuya décontenancé. Ont-ils bien lu le rapport au moins ?! Inoue est en danger ! Elle fait partie des personnes qui ont sauvé la Soul Society ! C'est notre amie et alliée! Vous l'avez déjà qualifiée de traitresse et il s'est avéré que vous aviez tort ! Vous en doutez encore aujourd'hui ?

- Inoue Orihime sera envoyée au Seireitei sous l'autorité de la chambre des 46, en attendant les prochains ordres de la chambre royale. Nous devons vérifier et étudier la provenance de ses pouvoirs.

- Vous ne pouvez pas l'enlever du monde réel comme ça! s'irrita le vice-capitaine d'Hytsugaya. Ichigo ne laissera personne approcher Orihime, même s'il s'agit de shinigami.

- C'est pour cette raison que ce sera toi qui iras la chercher Matsumoto !

Tous se tournèrent vers l'encadrement de la porte.

- Taisho? s'étonna Rangiku. Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Les ordres de la chambre des 46 sont de ramener Inoue sous notre protection et c'est exactement ce que tu vas faire, continua le jeune capitaine.

- Je regrette... Connaissant le caractère d'Orihime, même si c'est moi qui le lui demande, elle ne nous suivra pas. Elle préféra rester auprès des siens.

- Dans ce cas, nous nous devons de la convaincre...

L'assistance s'immobilisa devant le nouveau venu…

- Mayuri-Sama, fit Nemu sur un ton neutre.

- Depuis quand les affaires de Kurosaki et ses amis vous intéressent Kurosutchi, demanda Toshiro suspicieux.

- Kurosaki m'importe peu, mais cette humaine, en revanche, a tout mon intérêt et ce depuis longtemps. De plus il s'agit d'un ordre de la chambre royale, la plus haute autorité du Seireitei. Cela me rend d'autant plus curieux, s'amusa le scientifique. Je me réjouis de cette opportunité pour l'étudier…

- Si vous pensez qu'Ichigo va nous laisser emmener Orihime… commença Rangiku…

- Il a raison Matsumoto, soupira le capitaine de la 10e division. Je suis en charge de l'escorte d'Inoue, tu viens avec moi. Il vaut mieux l'avoir ici plutôt que sans défense dans le monde réel. Même si ça ne me plaît pas… Je suis d'accord avec Kurosutchi.

- Demo Taicho..

- Nous venons aussi ! Lancèrent Rukia et Renji en cœur.

Mais alors que Rukia allait enchainer, trois autres capitaines rentrèrent dans la salle de réunion. Les sous officiers se courbèrent face à Ukitake, Kyoraku et Byakuya. Renji, un genou à terre, releva le menton au bout de quelques secondes. Il écarquilla les yeux en surprenant son amie d'enfance toujours droite, les sourcils froncés. Cela ne ressemblait pas à la jeune shinigami de manque de respect envers ses capitaines qu'elle tenait en haute estime. Il se releva, posant une main sur son épaule.

- Oye Rukia…

- Vous ne comptez pas nous laisser accompagner le capitaine Hytsugaya, n'est-ce pas ? reprit la petite brune en ignorant superbement Abarai.

- Tu m'envoies navrer Kuchiki-chan, soupira Kyoraku. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas trop le choix…

- Que voulez-vous dire ? questionna Renji.

- Les ordres de la chambre royale sont d'isoler Inoue-chan.

Les deux amis se raidirent.

- Comment ?! Mais pourquoi ?! s'agaça la petite Kuchiki.

- La chambre royale n'a pas à se justifier de ses décisions, répondit Byakuya d'un ton las. Si vous ne respectez pas ces directives, nous avons pour ordre de vous y contraindre.

- Ne nous rendez pas la tâche plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est. Nous savons tous que vous être proche d'eux, mais nous devons nous en tenir aux recommandations du roi des esprits, ajouta Ukitake.

- C'est incompréhensible ! Reprit Rukia désemparée. Depuis quand le roi des esprits prend part à ce genre d'altercations dans le monde réel ?! Il n'avait jamais porté la moindre attention à Inoue, quel est ce revirement ?

- Rukia, fais..

- Non Ni-sama ! Ces humains nous ont montré plus d'une fois leur valeur par le passé ! Pourquoi agir de la sorte et qui plus est nous refuser de les approcher, Renji et moi !

- J'ai bien peur que cette affaire ne concerne pas uniquement la Soul Society, Kuchiki-chan.

- Kyoraku Taicho…

- Nous devons ramener Inoue ici, pour la protéger et comprendre d'où proviennent ses aptitudes. Kurosutchi et Unohana seront en charge de l'étude. C'est une affaire qui a été trop longtemps mise de côté... soupira le capitaine. Quant à Ichigo, si son reiatsu continu a vacillé...

- Eh bien ?

- Nous serons également dans l'obligation d'agir et cela risque fortement de vous déplaire à vous deux… conclut Shunsui en pointant du doigt Rukia et Renji.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Agir de quelle façon ?

- Ma.. ma... Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés à ce stade, soupira Ukitake en levant ses paumes en signe d'apaisement. Retournez à vos quartiers en attendant la suite des événements, s'il vous plaît… Cela nous déplaît au moins autant qu'à vous.

- Je…

- Rukia, reprit Renji. Obéissons.

Il resserra sa prise sur l'épaule de la petite brune, qui continuait de se raidir.

- Mais Ren…

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement pour le moment, lui assura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas en protestant que nous pourrons aider Ichigo…

La petite sœur de Byakuya, d'abord surprise, finit par fuir le regard du shinigami tatoué. Elle dégagea la main de Renji de son épaule, alors que ses cheveux sombres masquaient ses iris voilés par la confusion. Sans même prendre la peine de saluer le reste de l'assemblée, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Ses doigts sur l'encadrement de la porte, elle susurra :

- Quand comptez-vous agir Taicho ?

- La préparation du laboratoire de Kurosutchi, sans oublier les préparatifs du Senkaimon et des quartiers de la division 1 devraient prendre un mois et demi environ, répondit Ukitake.

- Je vois... Nous avons donc interdiction de retourner dans le monde réel d'ici là ?

- En effet...

Les phalanges de Rukia se crispèrent sur le rebord de porte.

- Si jamais il arrive malheur à Ichigo ou même à Inoue… Elle bascula son regard en coin à l'adresse d' Abarai et des autres capitaines… Je ne le vous pardonnerai jamais…

Sur ses mots elle disparut en un shunpo sous le regard perplexe de Renji. C'était la première fois que son amie d'enfance manquait tant de respect envers ses supérieurs. Cette insolence soudaine le scotcha !

- Renji.

- Hai Kuchiki Taicho !

- Va la rejoindre et garde un œil sur elle...

- Hai...

- Abarai-san, commença le capitaine Kyoraku, stoppant le shinigami dans son élan. Sache que toute tentative d'évasion de votre part à tous les deux engendrera des mesures d'enfermement.

- Comment ?

- Je regrette, mais l'ordre vient de là haut, sourit gentiment le capitaine en pointant du doigt le plafond.

Il dissimula son regard à l'aide de son chapeau de paille.

- Je suis désolée…

Renji durcit la pression de ses sourcils, puis tourna les talons pour être bien de face à son supérieur.

- Taicho, puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Hum ?

- Est-ce que vous aviez pris ces mesures avant même que Rukia et moi ne revenions du monde réel ?

Les cinq capitaines se figèrent, devant un Renji sûr de lui.

- Oh oh oh… Tu es bien futé Abarai, soupira Shunsui… Pour dire la vérité… Nous avons reçu l'ordre de récupérer Inoue Orihime depuis son retour du Hueco Mundo, mais avec les différents événements comme Ginjo ou la récente invasion de la Soul Society, nous avons fait retarder l'échéance grâce à Urahara.

- Kyoraku ! s'exclama Ukitake.

- Allons allons, Ukitake, nous pouvons le confier à nos subordonnées à présent, sourit le capitaine.

Le capitaine de la 13e division se rembrunit.

- Ukitake Taicho ? Commença Matsumoto. Est-ce vrai ?

- Yaré yaré…. souffla Kurotsuchi. Le Gotei 13 surveille Inoue Orihime depuis mon combat contre ce quincy Ishida Uyuu. Cela date de l'invasion du Seireitei à l'époque où les ryokas étaient venus sauver Kuchiki Rukia. Le rapport est arrivé jusqu'au roi des esprits qui a manifesté son intérêt pour la jeune demoiselle depuis. Nous ne sommes pas rentrées dans le feu de l'action à cause des projets d' Aizen Sosuke et des différentes batailles qui ont suivi... Tout simplement.

Matsumoto s'étrangla et posa un regard inquiet vers son capitaine.

- Hytsugaya Taicho… Est-ce pour cette raison que vous n'avez manifesté aucun refus lorsque nous sommes allés vivre chez Orihime quand les premiers arrancars sont apparus ?

- Matsu…

- Répondez Taicho ! s'agaça la belle femme.

- … Hai… accorda Toshiro en fuyant le regard de son lieutenant choqué.

- Vous étiez là pour la surveiller ?...

- ...

- Je vois, reprit le maître de Zabimaru… C'est aussi pour cette raison que vous nous avez encouragé Rukia et moi à partir pour le Hueco Mundo… n'est-ce pas Kuchiki Taicho ?… Gardé un oeil sur les actions d'Inoue... Même si la Soul Society la considérait en tant que traîtresse...

Byakuya resta de marbre sans même croiser les iris brulants de son vice-capitaine…

- Très bien… Je comprends…

Renji s'engouffra à son tour par la porte où Rukia avait disparu, quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Abarai, nous sommes…

- Ne le soyez pas Ukitake Taicho… Après tout, vous êtes les capitaines du Gotei 13… Le Seireitei est pourri depuis bien longtemps maintenant, il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison que ça change… Même si l'espace d'un moment, je pensais que nous avions évolué...

Sur ces mots, il disparut en un shunpo, laissant toute l'assemblée encore hagarde. Seule Hinamori, Kira et Rangiku restèrent figés là où le shinigami écarlate s'était évanoui dans les airs.

- Abarai... Kuchiki... souffla Rangiku, encore secouée.

En quelques secondes, Renji arriva sur un toit, à peine quelques mètres plus loin de la salle de réunion. Dans un geste lent et contrôlé, le vice-capitaine empoigna son brassard et le fit glisser délicatement de son bras. Ses doigts resserrent leurs prises une fois l'objet sous ses yeux. La mâchoire serrée, il rangea son insigne dans une poche de son hakama. Le regard sombre, il partit en direction d'un reiatsu familier… En suivant les ondulations de la pression spirituelle de son amie, il plissa les paupières et accéléra l'allure tout en songeant :

« _Non… ne pleure pas Rukia…_ ».

* * *

Les cours de la matinée étaient passés bien trop longuement au goût d'Orihime. Toujours sur son bureau d'école, le menton appuyé sur la paume de sa main, elle contemplait les nuages au travers de la fenêtre. Elle qui était enfin déterminée à attraper son sosie pour lui poser nombre de questions sur son état. Cet objectif était pour le moment un échec complet, à son plus grand regret. Quant à Kurosaki-kun absent… Est-ce que les événements de la veille l'avaient motivé à se lancer dans un entrainement poussé pour lui calmer les nerfs ? C'était bien le genre d'attitude qu'il pouvait montrer lorsqu'il était agacé. Hime en soupira…

« _Je ne dois pas me laisser aller. Je dois trouver Loanne-chan et lui poser des questions. J'aurais peut-être dû me renseigner davantage auprès de Kurosaki-kun sur ce qu'il s'était passé pendant que j'étais inconsciente. Cela expliquerait surement son absence d'aujourd'hui. Non ! Je ne dois pas me reposer sur lui, je peux trouver l'origine de mon problème par mes propres moyens. »_

- Bref… Je vous rappelle que c'est votre dernière année, encore une fois. Oui je le rabâche, mais c'est parce que c'est vraiment important ! Si vous souhaitez intégrer l'université de votre choix, je vous conseille de rester attentif. Nous allons continer de réviser l'ensemble des chapitres qui ont été abordés depuis le début de l'année, continua Ochi-sensei dont la tirade sortie Orihime de sa rêverie.

Des soupirs d'agacement résonnèrent dans la salle de classe.

- Mais ! Avant cela, je dois également vous parler du dernier grand événement qui bercera, vos souvenirs de lycéen, sourit le sensei sous les yeux ébahis de son assistance. La fête culturelle ! Comme toutes les autres classes ont déjà choisi leurs thèmes, il ne vous reste plus beaucoup d'options. Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà penché sur le sujet Kunieda ?

- Hai sensei, répondit la jeune déléguée debout derrière son bureau. Mais nous devons encore choisir entre la pièce de théâtre, la maison de l'horreur ou encore un maid café, lut la jeune fille sur ses notes.

Orihime fit les yeux ronds, souligné de sa bouche en coeur. La fête culturelle ? Kami-sama, elle l'avait complètement oublié alors que l'événement l'avait toujours amusé. Avec tous les antécédents de cette année scolaire, voilà qu'elle était passée à côté d'un moment « normal » qu'elle appréciait tant… Toutefois, elle se rembrunit en songeant qu'elle avait un autre objectif en tête. Passer du temps avec ses camarades dans la préparation de la fête était un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre pour le moment.

- Bien, dans ce cas décidez-vous rapidement, j'ai besoin des infos ce soir.

- Hai sensei ! Vous avez entendu ? Réunion après les cours pour avancer sur notre projet culturel.

- Haiiiii ! S'écrièrent les élèves à l'unisson.

Tatsuki se tourna vers sa meilleure amie pour lui adresser un clin d'œil, suite à la bonne nouvelle. Mais elle s'immobilisa en observant une Orihime bien préoccupée. La karatéka fronça les sourcils sur ses orbes marron, affichant son inquiétude.

Quelques heures de cours plus tard, Hime emballa ses affaires en toute hâte pour se jeter sur son professeur qui était sur le départ.

- Ano, Ochi-sensei !

- Oh Inoue, que puis-je pour toi ?

- Eh bien, je me demandais... Je voudrais emmener les devoirs à Loanne-chan, Tiaranne-chan et Sara-chan. Mais je n'ai pas leur adresse.

- Oh, So deska ! toujours aussi serviable ma petite Inoue. Suis moi je vais te donner leurs coordonnés en salle des professeurs.

- Hai .

Orihime s'engagea dans le sillage de son professeur quand…

- Hime !

…Elle fut stoppée.

- Tatsuki-chan ?

- Tu ne restes pas pour la réunion sur le projet de la fête culturel ? La questionna Tatsuki.

- Oh eh bien, j'ai quelque chose à faire donc pas aujourd'hui, répondit Orihime en se dégageant gentiment.

- Hime, tu n'as jamais loupé une activité collective de la classe …Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Bien évidemment, pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu sembles agir de façon étrange depuis hier soir.

Tatsuki sentit sa meilleure amie se raidir.

- Je vais bien Tatsuki-chan… J'ai juste quelques petites choses à régler…

- Tu en es sûr ? Hime, est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé hier ? Ton aura.. elle…

- Je dois te laisser, on se voit demain ? Djane !

- Oye ! Attends Orihime !

Mais la belle avait déjà disparu à l'angle du couloir. Les orbes de Tatsuki s'assombrirent et à contrecœur elle retourna en classe pour assister à la réunion du projet culturel. « Inoue, Ichigo, Sado… ; Si vous pensez que je vais resté en retrait vous vous fichez le doigt dans l'œil » songea la jeune karatéka.

* * *

- Sado-san ? Tu es prêt ?

Chad se tenait devant l'entrée de la boutique Urahara. Portant des vêtements classiques. Urahara comprit vite que le géant avait séché les cours.

- Merci d'être arrivé si vite.

- Si c'était pour que je fasse l'allée retour, n'aurait-il pas été plus judicieux que je reste à la boutique ?

- Ah... Disons que ça a pris plus de temps que prévu, souffla Kisuke.

- Ichigo n'a pas encore fini ?

- Pas encore.. Mais je peux t'inviter à prendre une tasse de thé en attendant. Ce ne sera plus très long.

Le lycéen hocha positivement la tête et passa la porte pour suivre l'homme au gueta. Sur le chemin du salon, il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur la petite trappe qui menait au sous-sol.

« Ichigo… As-tu trouvé ce que tu es venu chercher ? »

- Sado-san !

- Hai Urahara.

- Approche ! Tout est enfin prêt !

- Pour ?

- Tu veux aider Kurosaki-san, non ?

Chad s'immobilisa « Qu'est ce qu'il a en tête encore ? »

Plus bas, Ichigo agrippait fermement le col de son shihakusho, les iris axés vers sol. Le dos légèrement cambré, ses épaules se crispaient au souvenir de la phrase qu'il avait lui-même prononcée, quelques heures plus tôt.

« Le soir où Ishida a blessé Inoue, je … je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie… »

- La peur ? tsss….

Il empoigna de nouveau son Zanpakuto, puis bondit sur sa cible.

- Getsuga Ten…. AAAHHH..

Le jeune shinigami fut coupé dans son élan. S'agrippant à la garde de Zangetsu, maintenant planté dans la terre, il posa un genou au sol. Il perçu à peine une ombre se dessiner devant lui.

- Mazui… soupira Isshin…

- Ta gueule, je sais que ce n'est pas bon ! Mon reiatsu recommence à s'emballer.

- Et que ressens-tu ?

- J'EN SAIS RIEN PUTAIN ! JE N'ARRIVE MÊME PAS À PENSER !

- Ichigo, ça fait des heures qu'on essaye de comprendre d'où vient le problème. À trop resté dans cet état, tu ne vas pas tenir le choc. D'autant plus que j'aimerai éviter l'intervention du Gotei 13.

- Quel rapport ?

- Si ton reiatsu continue d'exploser comme ça, tu vas finir par altérer le monde réel...

- … ?! À ce point ?

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de la puissance que tu dégages fils. De plus dans cet état tu ne seras d'aucune utilité à Orihime-chan.

Un claquement métallique retentit brutalement.

Isshin fusilla du regard son garçon qui maintenait la pression de sa lame contre Engetsu. Les yeux d'Ichigo étaient exorbités, laissant la colère crisper sa mâchoire. Dans un râle de colère, il fit cingler Zangetsu sur un jet d'étincelle, forçant son père à reculer de plusieurs pas.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! grogna le fils. J'ai dit que je ne la laisserai pas !

- Tu es vraiment très émotif en ce moment, surtout quand il s'agit d'elle…

- Mon amie est en danger ! Comment voudrais-tu que je réagisse ! s'irrita Ichigo de plus belle.

- Commence par te concentrer sur ton problème avant de vouloir régler ceux d'autrui ! Hurla le père.

- URUSAI ! Tu commences à m'emmerder avec tes longs discours ! Je sais que si je ne suis pas stable, je ne pourrais pas me battre pour la protéger, mais qu'est-ce tu veux que je fasse Oyaji ?! J'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je n'y comprends rien ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que…

- Que quoi !

Ichigo perdit ses mots… Non seulement son reiatsu s'attisait de plus belle, mais ses sentiments aussi. Les pulsations de son cœur lui soulevaient de plus en plus de nausées et l'entrainaient dans un tourbillon de confusion. Ses mains tremblantes relâchèrent son zanpakuto qui s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd sur le sol. Haletant, le jeune shinigami examina ses mains grelottantes.

- Que j'ai peur… souffla-t-il…Encore...Ça me paralyse complètement... merde...

Il enferma son visage dans ses mains tout en courbant l'échine.

- Tout ce qui ressort de moi quand mon reiatsu déraille, c'est de la peur Oyaji… souffla l'adolescent recroquevillé.

D'un air désolé, Isshin s'approcha de son fils. Voir son enfant en telle perdition le faisait souffrir du moins autant que lui.

- Peu importe d'où elle provient, tu dois combattre cette peur Ichigo.

Le jeune homme releva le menton, adressant ses iris baignés de détresse à son père.

- Je…

- Kurosaki-kun !

Isshin écarquilla les yeux en voyant Ichigo se redresser subitement, remplaçant la mélancolie de son regard par de l'étonnement.

- Inoue ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

La beauté auburn descendit à grandes enjambées les marches qui les séparaient.

- Je m'inquiétais, tu n'as pas été en cours aujourd'hui, commenta-t-elle alors qu'elle continuait sa course vers lui.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

Orihime approchait sous les iris de son protecteur. Isshin crut même apercevoir un pâle sourire se dessiner sur le visage de son fils. Inconcsiament, Ichigo tendit les bras vers la belle qui le rejoignait, mais à peine lui toucha-t-elle le bout des doigts que le sang du jeune homme se glaça d'horreur. Orihime, qui paraissait en pleine forme à peine quelques secondes auparavant, était maintenant d'apparence désarticulée, une lame sombre lui transperçant la gorge. L' épée se mouva dans une sonorité répugnante, faisant s'étrangler la victime dans sa propre hémoglobine. Les yeux voilés, le corps de la jeune fille s'étala dans les bras d'un Ichigo terrifié. Tremblant, il remonta ses orbes, un frisson d'angoisse lui parcourant la colonne vertébrale. Suivant le métal jusqu'à la garde il vit…

- Urahara ?

- Visiblement, Inoue est un problème, souffla le marchand. Il suffit de l'éliminer pour que tu retrouves tes facultés non ? …

- Que… Quoi…

Les muscles du jeune shinigami se crispèrent pendant que son esprit se mit à divaguer. Sans baisser le regard sur le corps écarlate lui couvrant les bras, Ichigo sentit un gouffre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Il était en train de chuter, sans aucune prise de rappel pour remonter à la surface. Lacérer de l'intérieur, une douleur indescriptible lui rongeait l'estomac avec acharnement. Son cœur se mit à marteler ses tempes, lui donnant l'horrible sensation que sa tête allait exploser. À ce stade ce n'était plus de la peur… Mais de la démence….

Urahara, braqua Benihime sur le lycéen tout en l'observant d'un œil. Il se recula soudain ! Ichigo avait bondi farouchement, les mains en avant, tel un animal sanguinaire assaillant sa proie. Haletant, ses lèvres étirées laissèrent échapper nombre de mots incompréhensibles… Une fois plus proche de sa cible, Urahara perçut quelques paroles audibles :

- Je vais…. Te…. Déchiqueter….. souffla le prédateur orangé d'un ton bestial.

- Maintenant ! Sado-san !

- El directo !

Une explosion retentit dans la salle d'entrainement, laissant un immense écran de fumée envahir l'espace. En moins d'une seconde, la vue d'Ichigo passa du rouge au noir complet. Étendue sur sol, l'âme du jeune homme venait être assommée par le poing massif de son meilleur ami.

Isshin, de retour dans son corps humain, s'approcha pour attraper sa progéniture et le caler sur son épaule.

- Si je puis me permettre, tes pratiques sont sadiques ! s'enquit l'ancien capitaine de la 1Oe division.

- Gomen, gomen Isshin-san ! fit le vendeur.

- Pourquoi l'avoir poussé à se mettre dans un tel état Urahara ? questionna Chad.

- C'était le seul moyen… Isshin-san devait l'épuiser aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Le forcer à aller jusquà la limite était la seule façon de faire evoluer Kurisaki-san. Il ne me restait plus qu'à donner le coup final. C'est un combat qu'il doit mener seul avec lui même. La balle est dans son camp et c'est seulement à son réveil que nous verrons si Kurosaki-san mérite la force dont il a hérité.

Kisuke s'approcha du cadavre d'Orihime et le souleva comme une simple poupée désarticulée. Dans une explosion, la poupée disparut pour laisser apparaître une petite bille noire.

- En attendant, je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il réagirait aussi bien ! Isshin-san, je crois que ton fils est…

- Pas besoin de me le préciser, j'avais déjà remarqué ! Cet idiot ne s'en rend même pas compte lui même…

- Tel père, tel fils, sourit le marchand. J'ai souvenir que toi aussi tu as mis un temps conséquent pour…

- Ne dis pas de connerie ! Il ne me ressemble pas, tiqua le médecin. Bon je le ramène à la maison. Après une telle nuit blanche et une journée aussi chargée, vaut mieux qu'il dorme encore un peu. Tu viens avec moi Sado ? J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui.

- Je vous rejoins plus tard, répondit le meilleur ami d'Ichigo.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? questionna Urahara.

- Chercher Inoue. Ichigo va s'imaginer des choses à son réveil vu le spectacle auquel il a assisté. La voir en bonne santé le rassura surement.

- Si attentionné Sado-san, chantonna le vendeur. Mais avant que tu ne ramènes Inoue-san chez les Kurosaki, j'aimerai que tu me l'emmènes s'il te plaît.

-… ?!

* * *

Orihime avançait à grands pas dans une ruelle d'un quartier plutôt éloigné du centre-ville. Suivant les indications sur son papier.

- AAAHHH ! Les indications d'Ochi-sensei ne sont pas claires ! J'ai pourtant bien pris la deuxième à gauche… Ou peut-être était-ce à droite ?

Tout droit, puis droite, puis gauche… La beauté cuivrée tourna, encore et encore… Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par s'adosser contre un mur. Soupirant d'agacement, elle balaya du regard son environnement pour tenter de se repérer. Elle qui pensait pourtant qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir plus mauvais sens de l'orientation que Yachiru-chan… Elle s'étonna de la surpasser dans le domaine. Après encore quelques efforts pour se retrouver elle finit par lâcher-prise.

- À croire qu'il s'agit d'un complot des petits hommes violet pour m'induire en erreur et me pousser encore plus dans l'échec ! Comment faire.. Il n'y a presque personne dans ce quartier pour m'aiguiller… pfff

La jeune fille rajusta sa jupe.

- J'espère que Tatsuki-chan ne m'en veut pas trop… Je suis partie sans lui donner d'explications… Je lui en parlerai quand j'aurai vu Loanne-chan. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit impliquée. Si jamais ces gens ont l'intention de me faire du mal, ils pourraient la prendre pour cible…

Hime redressa l'échine et scruta le ciel. Pas un hollow… Elle n'avait croisé aucun fantôme, aucune bête au masque blanc, à croire que toute énergie spirituelle l'entourant s'était évanouie… Où peut-être était-ce dû à son propre reiatsu qui disparaissait ?… Mon dieu non… Un frisson lui parcoure les reins, par reflex elle s'entoura de ses bras.

- J'ai vraiment perdu mes facultés… Est-ce que ça veut dire que si Kurosaki-kun passait devant moi sous sa forme de shinigami… Elle serra les dents.. Je ne le verrai pas ? Si je passais devant lui blesser, il resterait invisible ?.. Je ne l'entendrais pas non plus ? Oh ... Que faire...

Cette pensée lui comprima la poitrine…

- Je ne peux pas rester comme ça… Je dois trouver Loanne-chan… Elle est la seule à pouvoir m'aider, j'en suis sûre. Je refuse d'être mise à l'écart ! exprima-t-elle à haute voix pour se donner du courage.

- Vous êtes perdue ?

- Hey ?

Orihime releva le menton. Une dame plutôt âgée se tenait devant elle avec une mine inquiète.

- Vous m'entendez mademoiselle ?

- AAHHH SUMIMASEN Oba-san… J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vous avais pas vu.

- Tu me parais bien distraite, sourit la vieille femme.

- Hé hé, je suis souvent dans la lune…

La lycéenne observa la dame qui se présentait devant elle. Habillée de façon élégante, elle semblait intemporelle. Sa peau était marquée par l'usure du temps, mais sa posture était droite et n'affichait aucune fatigue de l'âge. Ses grands yeux émeraude ressortaient de façon contrastée avec ses cheveux relevés en un chignon travaillé et grisonnant. Il paraissait évident qu'à une époque, cette respectable femme devait être d'une grande beauté.

- He bien, tu es encore sur une autre planète ?

- Hey ?.. Oh pardon… Je .. C'est juste que je me disais que vous étiez une très belle femme Oba-san.

- Ah, ah ne soit pas si formel, voyons ! Je sais que vous autres Japonais avez un sens du respect très évolué, mais tout de même.

- Oh vous êtes étrangère ?

- Oui ma petite. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Inoue Orihime, Oba-san.

- Eh bien Orihime-chan, tu sembles perdu comme je le disais tout à l'heure.

- Ah oui, je cherche une adresse, mais impossible de la retrouver. Je ne connais pas du tout ce quartier, sourit la jeune fille un peu géner.

- Vraiment, laisse-moi donc regarder.

La grand-mère prit le papier et lut attentivement. Son regard s'éclaira soudain.

- Eh bien mon enfant, c'est une chance ! C'est justement là que j'habite! C'est à quelques pâtés de maisons.

- AH ! Ounto ! s'exclama Orihime en joignant ses deux mains.

- Eh oui, faisons donc le chemin ensemble.

- Hai, avec plaisir Oba-san.

- Arretes donc avec tes Oba-san ! s'agaça la vielle femme. Je ne trouve pas que cela sonne bien !

- Oh pardon… Mais comment dois-je vous appeler alors ? rougit Hime.

- Mes petites filles m'appellent Many-sama, fais-en donc autant. Depuis que nous sommes au Japon, elles s'amusent à rajouter un suffixe à mon prénom, prétextant que la sonorité est amusante … soupira-t-elle.

- Bien.. Ob.. eu Many-sama…

La vielle dame reprit son chemin, Orihime sur ses talons.

- C'est le destin qui vous a mené jusqu'à moi Many-sama ! Sans vous je pense que je n'aurais jamais retrouvé mon chemin, sourit joyeusement la beauté cuivrée.

- C'est vrai, c'est que nous étions faites pour nous rencontrer… Orihime-chan… susurra la femme agée, un sourire mal veillant se dessinant discrètement sur ses lèvres minces alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher.

* * *

Il était là une nouvelle fois, appuyé sur ses jambes fléchies, son Zanpakuto plus étincelant que jamais. Ce paysage, il commençait à le connaître par cœur. Ces buldings pointant vers un ciel azur, tacher de nuages laiteux. Le vieil homme et le jumeau blanc d'Ichigo, flottaient dans les airs, comme si la pesanteur ne les atteignaient pas. Tous deux examinaient leur protégé qui affichait des orbes sombres et exorbités de stupeur face aux nouvel oposant interne de leur maître.

- On dirait que le King va en chier ! s'amusa le hollow blanc.

- Ichigo… soupira le vieil homme…

Le maître de ce monde semblait stupéfait… Une nouvelle apparition avait pris forme dans l'entre de Zangetsu.

- Qui… es-tu ? tenta Ichigo face à une forme féminine qui se mouvait comme un chat.

- …

- Oye ! Réponds ! Qu'est-ce tu fous ici !

Pour seule réponse, la féline apparition fit apparaître une lance dorée. Dans un geste souple, elle s'abattit sur le jeune shinigami qui opposa son zanpakutô pour bloquer l'attaque fulgurante. De plus près, il nota son masque de tissu sombre lui couvrant tout le visage. Il put néanmoins sentir son souffle sucré lui chatouiller les narines.

- Ichigo-chan… aurais-tu… peur ? s'amusa-t-elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ?…

- Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser… Ichigo-chan…

- Que…

Les ténèbres envahirent l'espace… Ichigo voulut crier, mais au lieu de laisser ses cordes vocales exploser c'est un étranglement qui assaillit sa gorge…

Tout devint sombre et silencieux…..

- Oye baka…

- …

- Oye ! Teba !

- …

- Mais quel, ce n'est vraiment pas cool de m'obliger à faire ça ! ….OOOOYYYEEEEE SALOPARD DE PROPRIO ! OUVRE TES BILLES !

- Hum….

Ichigo sentit un désagréable pincement au niveau de ses joues. Les paupières lourdes, il ouvrit faiblement les yeux. La lumière était faible, il en déduit que la nuit était sur le point de tomber. L'esprit encore dans le vague, il vu une énorme tête cotonneuse lui étirer durement la peau . Un picotement violent lui envahit la mâchoire.

- Espèce de….

- KKKYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

**SSSBAAAMMM !**

Kon glissait mollement sur la porte du placard après avoir volé au travers de la pièce.

- Si tu commences à me réveiller comme le vieux, ne t'étonnes pas de finir dans le mur… susurra Ichigo agacé.

- Ic.. chi..go… Je..

- hum ?

L'adolescent se redressa pour arracher la peluche telle une ventouse de la porte coulissante.

- Quo i ? Un commentaire? sourit Ichigo de façon machiavélique.

- OMPF... ARRIÉRÉ ! Je n'ai pas pris le risque de te réveiller pour riennn ! Ce sont tes sœurs qui m'ont demandée !

- Hein ? Elles peuvent venir me réveiller toutes seules…Pourquoi te…

- Où il est ?!

- Ah matte Tatsuki-chan ! Oni-chan est…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître la jeune karatéka dont émanait une aura si noir qu'Ichigo en eu des frissons .

- Tatsuki ?

- Ah t'es là toi !

La jeune lycéenne empoigna avec force le col du pyjama du fils Kurosaki.

- Enfile un truc et viens avec moi !

- Hey ? ! Tu permets ! Je viens de me réveiller là !

- Tu m'expliqueras les folies de ta nuit blanche plus tard ! Sado nous attends en bas !

Surprit par le regard grave de son amie d'enfance, Ichigo laissa la stupeur effacer son agacement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Tatsuki ?

Les yeux bruns de la jeune fille devinrent floue….

- C'est Orihime… son reiatsu.. Ichigo tu n'as rien remarqué ?

Le jeune homme se pétrifia… Dégageant la main de Tasuki, il se concentra pour sonder les différentes énergies spirituelles autour de lui, priant pour localiser celle qui l'intéressait… Rien ? L'image de la belle, tombant ensanglantée lui revint en tête. Non ! Ce n'était pas Orihime qui avait chuté sans vie dans ses bras. Il le savait déjà, la vraie Inoue était quelque part ailleurs. Pourtant son reiatsu demeurait introuvable... Qu'est-ce que cela signifie !

- Que ?!

- Toi non plus ? Toi non plus tu ne le retrouves pas ? peina Arisawa toujours crispée. C'est comme…

- Quand elle a été enlevée au Hueco Mundo, finit Ichigo… Merde ! Inoue ! Comment ça se fait ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Elle est partie avant la fin de la journée et quand je suis passée chez- elle, il n'y avait personne. Elle ne répond pas non plus à son portable... Ichigo, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment... On ne la trouve nulle part !

Ichigo se crispa... Il attrapa jean et pull qu'il enfila en toute hâte. Puis, il s'engouffra dans le couloir, Tatsuki sur ses talons. Dégringolant les escaliers à toute allure, il trouva ses sœurs et son père en compagnie de Chad. Tous affichèrent leur inquiétude à l'adresse du shinigami remplaçant. Le cœur martelant ses côtes, le jeune homme attrapa une veste faisant signe à Chad et Tatsuki de le suivre, mais alors qu'il ouvrait la porte une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Ichigo !

- Oyaji ! Je n'ai pas le temps ! Inoue.. Je dois

- Attends fils ! Est-ce que tu as pu…

Ichigo se raidit… Son père faisait allusion à son inconscience quelques heures plus tôt. Mais avec l'esprit trop embrumé, il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ça maintenant. Il devait aller retrouver Inoue, être sûr qu'elle allait bien. Son reiatsu avait complètement disparu, comme éteint. Cette sensation ne le rassurait absolument pas au vu de la situation actuelle. Aux souvenirs de Loanne, Kara et Clarel, l'anxiété lui comprima sa cage thoracique.

- Je… Plus tard ! Je dois retrouver Inoue !

Isshin lui adressa un regard si sérieux que le jeune homme en eut le souffle coupé.

- Est-ce que tu es prêt ? Ton reiatsu est-il...?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils

- Je sais Oyaji… souffla Ichigo avec un pâle sourire.

L'image de la nouvelle intruse dans son monde interne lui fit serrer le poing.

- Mais je sais aussi ce que j'ai à faire pour y remédier, conclut-il en lui montrant son dos. Merci...

Isshin relâcha sa prise, laissant son fils passer la porte d'entrée suivie de Tatsuki et de Chad. Il bomba le torse tout en croisant les bras et un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que la porte claquait bruyamment. Yuzu et Karin le rejoignirent.

- Papa.. Oni-chan, il … commença Yuzu anxieuse..

- Va mieux, continua Karin.

- Ah mes puces, votre grand frère est en train de devenir un homme. Il n'est pas encore complètement rétabli, mais c'est en bonne voie, sourit le père satisfait.

- Ouais… Je confirme… soupira Kon grimpant sur l'épaule d' Isshin. Il récupérer sa poigne… Si un jour ce dégénéré se trouve une petite amie, je la plains !

Isshin explosa de rire alors que le lion en peluche prenait place.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire le vieux, demanda Karin.

- Oh rien rien, je me dis juste que mon fils a bien grandit…. Il est en train de prendre conscience qu'il change ! Ah ah ah ah ah !

Tous observèrent le chef de famille d'un air ébahi… « Ichi-ni ? Changer ? »

* * *

Orihime était gênée… En position assise sur le long canapé, elle n'osait même pas tendre les doigts vers la tasse fumante qui se tenait sur la table basse.

- Eh bien Orihime-chan, tu ne bois pas ton thé ? demanda Many qui arrivait, un plateau en main.

- Eto….

La belle tendit maladroitement son bras pour attraper le mug qu'elle portat à ses lèvres. Cachant la moitié de son visage, elle posa son regard sur le canapé occupé en fasse d'elle.

- C'est bon… Bois-le… et arrête d'afficher cette tête Orihime.

- Euh … c'est, juste que … bégaya-t-elle..

- Oh qu'elle ne s'attendait pas que je sois ta grand-mère Loanne, sourit Many.

Loanne se tenait en tailleurs sur le sofa en face de la princesse cuivrée. Un coude sur l'un de ses genoux le sosie d'Orihime semblait agacé. L'aura de la belle rouge accentua le malaise de son sosie.

- Loanne, arrête ça ! la réprimanda Many.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Neri.

- Tu mets mal à l'aise notre invité.

- Tss, tu l'as fait exprès Many-sama…

- Quoi donc ?

- De l'amener ici ! soupira Loanne, calant de nouveau son menton dans sa paume.

Inoue sentit des frissons lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'une heure plus tôt elle déambulait dans les rues avoisinantes en compagnie de la grand-mère de son sosie. La vieille dame l'avait conduit à l'immeuble qu'elle cherchait depuis le début. Puis lui avait demandé qui elle cherchait exactement. Hime lui avait alors donné le nom « Neri » ce qui avait fait sourire Many. La dame l'avait alors invité dans son grand appartement où vivaient les trois cousines.

- Comme quoi, tu avais raison Orihime-chan, le destin t'avait placée sur ma route sourit la belle grand-mère.

- Pff … foutaise soupira discrètement l Loanne.

- Ce que tu es désagréable Loanne ! S'agaça la grand-mère. J'ai du mal à croire que cette jeune fille te ressemble autant.

- Bah tiens…

La grand-mère se redressa, plaquant le plateau contre sa poitrine.

- Bien j'imagine que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire… Je vous laisse, lança Many en adressant un clin d'œil à Orihime.

- Aligato Many-sama, sourit Hime.

La vieille dame répondit à son sourire, puis s'éclipsa discrètement.

- Ne te laisse pas avoir par Many-sama. Cette vielle femme est plus vicieuse qu'elle ne semble l'être, soupira Loanne.

- Ah, pourtant elle a été adorable avec moi.

- Ah ? Et tu ne t'es pas posé la moindre question ? Tu oublies qu'on se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, tu ne penses pas qu'elle a fait le rapprochement ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle t'a croisé par hasard ?

Hime se paralysa, Loanne marquait un point. Mon dieu ! La belle se gifla mentalement d'être aussi crédule parfois…

- Yaré, Yaré… Bon, qu'est-ce tu veux Orihime ? Je me doute bien que tu n'es pas venu jusque ici pour juste m'emmener les devoirs en retard…

- Non en effet, commença la beauté cuivrée. Je … J'aimerai te poser quelques questions.

- Faut bien y passer de toute façon…

- Hai… Qui es-tu Loanne-chan ?

- C'est direct ça, sourit la jumelle rouge.

- J'aimerai juste que tu répondes, assura Orihime une lueur de détermination animant ses iris.

- Oh.. J'aime ce regard…

Loanne accentua son sourire, puis bascula son dos pour l'adosser au canapé.

- Je ne suis pas ton ennemie, c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir. Je pense l'avoir prouvé quand nous sommes intervenus sur le toit du lycée, soupira-t-elle en croisant ses doigts derrière sa nuque.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant…

- Ha ? Moi je trouve ça suffisant.

- C'est trop évasif ! Je veux savoir ce que tu veux et pourquoi tu es à Karakura ?! s'agaça Orihime.

- J'ai une affaire à régler.

- Est-ce que ça concerne Clarel et Kara ? La Soul Society ? Kuroaki-kun ? Moi ?

- Hey monte pas sur tes grands cheveux ! Pour ce qui est des shinigamis... Ils ne m'intéressent pas pour le moment, soit tranquille. En ce qui concerne tes agresseurs, ce sont juste des parasites. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Je ne les laisserai plus t'approcher.

- Justement que me veulent-ils ?

Loanne plissa ses paupières et mit son buste en avant.

- N'est-ce pas évident ? Tes pouvoirs bien sûr.

Devant une réponse si directe, Hime se crispa.

- Mes pouvoirs…

- Oui…

- Mais pourquoi ?!

- Tu n'as pas l'air de vraiment réaliser la puissance de tes capacités petite Hime. Par ailleurs, permets-moi de te dire que te jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup était stupide. Tu t'es mise en danger... Tu nous as tous mis en danger… Je ne parle même pas du reiatsu de ton shinigami. Si Tiaranne n'était pas intervenu sur le flux de sa pression spirituelle, il aurait pu y rester et même ainsi ça a failli dégénérer. Tu es inconsciente et ta présence ici ne fait que souligner mes propos.

Le sourire de Loanne s'était complètement effacé. Pencher en avant, elle imposait ses iris noisette teintés d'animosité à son reflet.

- Le reiatsu de Kurosaki-kun s'est encore emballé ? fit Hime surprise.

- Il ne t'a rien dit ? Il a pourtant failli ne pas s'en remettre…

Orihime serra les poings. Kurosaki-kun s'était bien gardé de lui dire qu'il avait perdu le contrôle encore une fois. Mais elle se raidit davantage en se souvenant qu'elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de lui raconter quoi que ce soit, tant l'état de Tatsuki l'avait effrayé… Le sentiment d'être un poids inutile lui tordit les entrailles…

- Je… je voulais juste aider, souffla Hime déstabilisée.

- C'était idiot. Ton Tengoku no Keimusho aurait pu te tuer... En l'utilisant contre Kara, tu as agi de façon irréfléchie… Tsss… Réfléchis avant d'agir.

- Je ne suis pas venue ici pour me faire réprimander ! hurla Orihime en se redressant.

Loanne se figea devant le changement de ton de la douce.

- Hein ?

- Je suis ici pour te poser des questions ! Comprendre ce qui se passe ! Je veux savoir pourquoi mes pouvoirs ont disparu ! s'énerva-t-elle de plus belle.

- Quoi ? Ton shumshum Rikka …a disparut ?

Un silence lourd s'abatti dans le grand salon. La nuit prenait place peu à peu laissant les deux jeunes filles dans la pénombre. Orihime se rassit sous le regard intrigué de son sosie.

- Tu sembles étonner Loanne-chan.

- Je… ne m'y attendais pas…

Loanne fuit le regard de son reflet vivant, ce qui poussa celle-ci à braquer ses iris argentés sur ses genoux.

- Tu ne peux pas m'en expliquer la cause alors ?

- …

- Loanne –chan ?

- Je peux ?

Hime écarquilla les yeux quand elle sentit une main se poser sur le sommet de son crâne . Instantanément, la belle cuivrée redressa la nuque vers son sosie rouge qui la surplombait.

- Je ne t'ai même pas entendu te lever…

- Ton reiatsu… souffla Loanne, les yeux confus. Il… s'éteint…

Les yeux d'Orihime se mirent à bruler alors que ses joues rosirent.

- Hai renifla-t-elle. Depuis mon réveil hier soir… Je… J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs et ma capacité à ressentir les énergies spirituelles…

- Je vois… Calme-toi et laisse-moi voir…

- Voir quoi ?

Loanne s'assit au côté d'une Orihime perplexe. Gardant sa main sur sa tête, Neri ferma les yeux comme pour se concentrer. La sœur de Sora examina la jeune fille qui lui maintenait la tête droite. Au bout de quelques secondes, celle-ci rouvrit les paupières, laissant ses orbes noisette se poser de nouveau sur elle.

- Il est endormi…Ton pouvoir n'a pas disparu, il est en sommeil.

« _Endormi ? Comme dans mon rêve ?»_

Une larme vint parcourir la joue de la lycéenne.

- Pourquoi ? gémit-elle

- Je pense que c'est dû à ton contact avec Kara. Lorsque tu l'as touché, ce que je craignais est arrivé…

- Quoi donc ?

- Ton pouvoir a implosé. La barrière que tu formes avec ton énergie spirituelle s'est fêlée et pour le moment il t'est impossible de l'invoquer parcequ'il est beaucoup trop endommagé. C'est un peu comme si tu t'étais cassé une articulation, expliqua Loanne. Contenir le pouvoir de Kara ? Malgré ta puissance, tu n'étais pas assez mature pour le faire Orihime. De ce fait, ton énergie spirituelle s'est amoindrie… Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il continue de faiblir…

- Qui est-elle Loanne-chan ? Si tu ne veux pas me dire qui tu es, dis-moi au moins qui est Kara… supplia-t-elle… Est-ce que ça a encore un rapport avec la Soul Society ?

- Non… cela ne concerne pas les shinigamis, du moins pas encore…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- C'est compliqué Orihime, soupira la belle rouge en lui montrant son profil. Je ne pense pas que tu sois prête à entendre toute notre histoire.

- Bien sûr que si ! fit Hime en agrippant le bras de son reflet. Je veux comprendre, surtout si je suis la cible d'un nouvel ennemi.

Loanne soupira d'agacement et détacha les doigts de son sosie pour aller en direction de la porte-fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit et s'engagea sur la terrasse pour s'accouder aux rebords. Hime, d'abord perplexe, finit par la suivre et s'appuyer à ses côtés.

- Loanne-chan… s'il te plaît…

- C'est beau non ?

- Hey ?

Hime suivit le regard de Loanne. La belle cuivrée resta bouche bée devant la magnifique vue qui s'offrait à elle. La ville illuminée de mille feux contrastée par un ciel obscur... Ce poétique paysage eut l'effet de l'apaiser. Le léger fond sonore citadin réussi même de la bercer…

- La paix, une vie paisible… C'est un merveilleux cadeau qu'il faut préserver Orihime.

- C'est vrai, soupira-t-elle.

La lycéenne apposa son menton sur ses avant-bras pour plonger encore davantage son regard sur le magnifique paysage urbain. La ville était étincelante et donnait l'impression à la belle d'observer une réunion de lucioles sur une étendue d'encre opaque. La paix, après tous les combats qui avaient été menés dans l'ombre jusque-là, cette nuit Karakura était paisible et cette pensée apaisa le coeur tourmenté de la princesse. Mais...

«_Ce n'est pas juste...»,_ songea-t-elle.

À peine quelques semaines après une rude épreuve s'étaient écoulées et voilà qu'un nouveau conflit apparaissait. Son shinigami avait déjà tant souffert ces deux dernières années et justes à la lueur d'une plénitude tant attendue, de nouveaux tourments prenaient forme. Mais ce soir, une nouvelle atmosphère envahit l'esprit brumeux d'Hime. Malgré ces nouvelles tensions, observer une cité en vie la réconfortait. Alors que le bruit ambiant commençait à la bercer, l'image d'une tête orangée se dessina dans ses songes. «_Kurosaki-kun...»_ Alors qu'une légère mélancolie émanait d'Orihime, imaginer son premier amour lui redonna le sourire.

- Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ça Orihime.

- Comment ? s'étonna la belle, sortant de sa rêverie.

- L'apaisement… Je viens d'un endroit où un tel luxe n'existe pas. Un endroit où les conflits et les batailles sont l'équilibre même du monde.

- Est-ce que ?

- Oui Kara et Clarel viennent du même endroit.

- Pourquoi l'avoir quitté ? Si la guerre persistait, pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé d'instaurer la paix ?

- C'était impossible… sourit Loanne. Je te l'ai dit, la guerre était l'équilibre même de ce monde.

- Ça veut dire qu'il existe d'autres mondes ? réalisa Orihime, la bouche en cœur.

Loanne sourit et posa son index sur le front de son reflet.

- Tu es si innocente, sourit-elle.

Hime fronça les sourcils.

- Hey ! Tu ressembles à Kurosaki Ichigo en faisant ça ! s'amusa Loanne alors que la princesse rougissait.

- Tu détournes la conversation…

- C'est parce que j'estime que tu n'es pas prête. Orihime… Je ne te veux aucun mal, ni même à Ichigo ou aux shinigamis. J'ai juste quelque chose à faire ici et dès que ce sera réglé, je m'en irai. Fais-moi confiance, tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Je disparaitrai aussi vite que je suis apparue.

- C'est difficile d'accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un qui nous cache la vérité...

- Tu fais confiance à Ichigo et pourtant il ne te dit pas tout.

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Kurosaki-kun est mon ami !

- Juste un « ami » ?

- Que veux-tu insinuer encore ?

- Oh rien… Je me disais juste que vu sa réaction…

- Sa réaction ?

- Hum ? Non, laisse tomber. Tu devrais lui demander directement, pouffa de rire Loanne.

Un silence plus léger suivit, mais Hime ne se sentait pas pour autant tranquille. Loanne soulevait davantage de questions qu'elle ne l'aurait pensée et sa fâcheuse tendance à détourner le sujet commençait à sérieusement l'irriter.

- Loanne-chan ?

- Hum ?

- Est-ce que... Mes pouvoirs vont revenir ? Tu peux au moins répondre à ça...

- … Je ne sais pas…

- …

- Je suis désole Orihime. Tu ne mérites pas une telle punition…

Hime se redressa sous le regard las de sa jumelle.

- Je vais rentrer, désolé pour le dérangement…

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille retourna au salon pour reprendre son sac et pivota vers son sosie toujours accoudé sur la terrasse.

- Je n'abandonnerai pas Loanne-chan ! assura Orihime d'un air déterminé.

- Je n'en doute pas, sourit l'interpelée.

Sur ces mots, la beauté auburn disparut du salon pour allez en direction de la porte d'entrée. Saluant Many qu'elle croisa sur le chemin, elle partit sans autres formes de procès. Entendant la porte claquer, Loanne bascula la nuque en arrière dans un soupir.

- Tu lui as menti ?

- Hum ? Oh, salut Tiaranne, la chasse a été bonne ? sourit la belle rouge.

Tiaranne Ansart venait d'apparaître dans les airs. Vêtue d'une cape blanche, la belle blonde atterrit les genoux repliés sur rebord de la terrasse. Ses pieds à quelques centimètres du coude de Loanne, elle bascula son regard sur le sosie de la jolie princesse.

- Pouruqoi, tu ne lui dis pas la vérité ?

- Parce que... Et puis tu éxagères, je n'ai pas menti sur tout…

- Depuis quand tu joues avec les sentiments des autres Loanne, ça ne te ressemble pas, soupira-t-elle en défaisant sa cape. Tu as peur de sa réaction ?

- Non… Je me dis juste que… c'est mieux comme ça, expira Neri en faisant virevolter sa chevelure écarlate.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil pour Orihime-chan…

- Tss Many-sama… C'est toi qui l'as emmené ici… Tu m'as mise dans une mauvaise situation !

- Je pensais bien faire, ajouta la vieille femme.

Tiaranne se redressa pour tendre sa cape à la vieille dame, alors qu'elle recoiffait sa toison dorée.

- C'est vrai que c'est plus facile de fuir, s'amusa la blonde.

- N'en rajoute pas…

- Tss… T'as même pas le courage de lui avouer que c'est toi qui…

Tiaranne se stoppa en sentant une piquante chaleur sous sa gorge. Elle baissa ses iris pour constater que Loanne pointait ses doigts enflammés sous son menton.

- J'ai dit, n'en rajoute pas… susurra-t-elle, l'œil brulant d'une lueur rougeâtre.

- Tss…. T'es vraiment devenu irritable…

- Vous êtes trop bruyantes… soupira Sara qui apparu dans l'encadrement de la terrasse. Vous n'en avez pas assez de vous disputer continuellement ? Personnellement ça me fatigue, conclut-elle une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

- Quelle rappelle à l'ordre Sara-chan, je n'aurais pas fait mieux s'amusa Many.

Loanne se redressa pour relâcher la pression de la gorge de Tiaranne, puis s'accouda de nouveau au rebord la séparant du vide.

- Tu t'es occupé du quincy Sara ? l'ignora la jumelle d'Orihime.

- Oui… Ça n'a pas été simple…

- Je ne m'inquiétais pas, ajouta Loanne en basculant son regard en coin. Je savais que tu pouvais le faire.

- Hum… surement… En tout cas c'est chose faite…

- Bien… l'échiquier se met en place, sourit le sosie en fixant son regard vers l'horizon. J'aurais bientôt rempli ma part du contrat...

* * *

Les rues de Karakura étaient plongées dans la pénombre sous un silence tranquille. Soudain la quiétude fut brisée par un bruit de piétinement angoissé. Haletant, Ichigo courait dans une hâte excessive, poussant ses muscles jusqu'au tremblement. Orihime avait disparu depuis la fin des cours et l'absence de son reiatsu effrayait le jeune homme. Tatsuki, Chad et lui s'étaient séparés pour couvrir le plus de terrain possible. L'énergie spirituelle de la belle étant indétectable, la plus grande inquiétude les habitait. Si jamais Hime se faisait attaquer ?… Il n'aurait pas dû la laisser partir de la boutique… Une panique le submergea alors que ses souvenirs de l'enlèvement de la belle au Hueco Mundo le traversaient. Il n'avait pu réagir qu'après coup cette fois-là… Voilà que la situation se renouvelait. Malgré ses efforts, sa protégée semblait vouée a être une source de convoitise sans fin… Ichigo trébucha pour atterrir genoux à terre, les mains étant son seul appui pour soutenir le poids de son corps. À bout de souffle, il tenta de calmer ses palpitations affolées.

« Non… Je dois me calmer… Inoue va bien, il faut juste…juste que je la retrouve… Putain … calme-toi Ichigo…» songea le jeune shinigami en agrippant le col de sa veste.

« Ichigo… »

- hey ?

Les sombres voix de Zangetsu et de son holow venaient de résonner à l'unisson dans son esprit brumeux.

- Zangetsu …

« Nous savons ce que tu veux… Mais si tu te laisses entrainer par ta peur, nous ne pourrons t'aider à l'accomplir… »

- Je sais…

Ichigo resserra sa prise sur son col, puis se redressa en un geste. Le souffle apaisé, il fixa l'horizon d'un air plus serein.

« Nous n'avons pas fini… Ichigo-chan… » résonna une voix féminine dans le lointain.

Le jeune shinigami bascula son regard en arrière pour entrevoir une femme vêtue de noir et au visage masqué. Elle arpentait la rue armée d'une lance d'or braquée sur le lycéen déstabilisé.

- Toi… Comment ?

- J'ai pu sortir de ta tête ? fit-elle en s'approchant tel un félin.

- Tu…

- Ichigo-chan…

La forme féminine se mouva de façon presque irréelle et en l'espace d'une seconde avait apposé ses doigts fins sur la joue du jeune homme. Elle se rapprocha dangereusement du shinigami jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres, dissimulées derrière son masque de tissu, atteignent son oreille.

- J'apparaitrai à chaque fois que doutera… Tant que tu ne finiras pas ce que tu as commencé, j'empoisonnerai ton esprit faiblard… mon doux Ichigo-chan… Ta détresse est si délectable… J'en veux plus…

- DISPARAIS ! Hurla Ichigo en se dégageant violemment !

Une fois libre, le fils d'Isshin prit conscience qu'il était de nouveau seule…

- Merde, soupira-t-il en logeant son visage dans ses mains. Voilà que je deviens dingue…

Il se redressa malgré tout en expirant fortement. Cette nouvelle intruse dans son monde interne le laissait perplexe... Comme si gérer Zangetsu et son hollow n'était pas suffisant, voilà que son inconscient avait décidé de lui rajouter un tourment supplémentaire. Cependant, il était possible que cette nouvelle forme soit l'explication de son reiatsu perturbé, elle lui en apprendrait surement plus...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ona.. Quand je me serais assuré qu'Inoue va bien.. Je m'occuperai de ton cas !

Icghigo reprit sa course vers Orihime. Bien qu'il ne pouvait sentir son énergie spirituelle, son cœur semblait lui indiquer la bonne route.

* * *

Orihime avait l'épaule appuyée sur un mur.

Elle se sentait lourde et encore plus intriguée avant son entretien avec Loanne. La princesse avait l'impression que son être tout entier sombrait un peu plus dans l'incompréhension. Elle n'avait pas eu ce qu'elle était venue chercher et cela la décevait. Toujours aucune information concrète sur la vraie nature de la perte de ses pouvoirs. Juste quelques explications évasives qui au final la perdaient plus qu'ils ne l'aidaient. Pourtant la belle ne se décourageait pas. Même si son sosie ne lui avait laissé comprendre que peu, elle était sûre d'une chose.

« _Je ne te veux aucun mal _»

« _Elle était sincère_...» songea-t-elle

Ce fut l'unique phrase qu'elle avait jugé authentique. Le reste de la conversation ne lui apparaissait tel un sac de nœuds. Qu'il en soit ainsi! Elle en démêlerait chaque fil si c'était nécessaire !

Sur cette nouvelle détermination naissant en elle, Orihime reprit son chemin. Il était temps de rentrer, car il se faisait déjà tard, la fatigue commençait à la gagner. Heureusement, elle avait déjà parcouru plus de la moitié du chemin. Un certain soulagement la parcourut lorsqu'elle reconnut un quartier qui lui indiquait la proximité de sa rue. Mais alors qu'elle arpentait le dernier angle la séparant de son appartement, elle fut percutée par un passant qui était visiblement en train de courir. Elle fut propulsée vers le sol, mais fut arrêtée dans sa chute par une main agrippant son bras.

- Inoue !

Orihime écarquilla les yeux au son de cette voix familière.

- Kurosaki-kun ?

Ichigo la retenait par le bras droit alors qu'il haletait fortement. Le jeune homme semblait en plein émoi et essoufflé, ce qui surprit la douce alors qu'elle se redressait sous son appui.

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Tu n'as rien ! s'empressa Ichigo.

- Non bien sûr que non ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air si inquiet ? Ça ne va pas ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Le shinigami remplaçant l'auscultait de haut en bas pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Une fois chose faite, il l'agrippa les frêles épaules de la jeune fille encore surprise.

- Où est ce que tu étais ? Tatsuki m'a dit que tu avais disparu après les cours !

- Je… j'avais quelque chose à faire…

Le fils d'Isshin fronça les sourcils encore plus qu'a son habitude alors qu'il resserrait sa prise.

- Inoue tu.. C'est donc vrai.. Ton reiatsu… Il… Je ne le sens plus.

- … !?

Mince ! Ce détail lui avait échappé… Bien évidemment, si elle-même s'en était rendu compte, il était évident que ses amis en feraient de même. Elle se raidit sous les mains d' Ichigo qui paraissait encore plus perturbé par sa constatation.

- Je…

Hime ne put enchainer… En l'espace d'une seconde, la distance qui la séparait de son shinigami fut réduite à quelques millimètres. Ichigo passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, une main sur sa nuque, l'autre le long de son dos. Les yeux écarquillés, elle sentit son souffle lui chatouiller le cou alors qu'elle-même avait le menton calé sur son épaule. Une douce chaleur émanait de l'étreinte ce qui fit ressurgir nombre de sentiments confus. Son cœur martelait violemment ses côtes et la peur que le jeune homme le ressente lui rosit ses pommettes.

Le fils Kurosaki avait agi par instinct et avait maintenant ses lèvres blotties dans le cou de sa protégée. Le réalisant enfin, il en fut gêné, mais ne put desserrer la pression pour autant. Elle sentait si bon… cette pensée lui brula les joues. L'envie de fendre ses lèvres pour profiter de la saveur de cette étendue de peau le surprit. Trop ahuri d'avoir ce type de désir alors qu'il avait agi de façon spontanée, il se crispa. Toutefois, il fini par redresser doucement le menton pour dégager sa bouche.

- Kurosaki-kun ? Qu'est-ce que…

- Ne disparaît plus comme ça… Inoue...

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Note / Trad**

**Eto : **Tic verbale comme « euh… » (termes japonais) ou marquer une reflexion.

**Ano : **Tic verbale mais plus pour attirer l'attention de quelqu'un (termes japonais)

**Kami-sama **: Dieu (termes japonais)

**Oye :** termes familiers pour attirer l'attention comme « eh oh » (termes japonais)

**Choto matte :** Attends (termes japonais)

**_Baka :_** Idiot (termes japonais)

**_Hakama :_** Pantalon du shinigami (termes japonais)

**_Ni-sama :_** appelation sous forme « très polie » pour defenir un grand frère (Rukia par exemple a été adopté par une famille noble, raison pour laquelle elle appelle Byakuya **_Ni-sama_**. En revanche Yuzu et Karin utilisent des apelations plus familière pour Ichigo, comme **_Ichi-ni_** ou **_Oni-chan _**»)

**_Ma..ma_** : expression pour inciter au calme (termes japonais)

**_Yaré... yaré_** : expression comme « ah la la ...» (termes japonais)

**_Ounto_** : Vraiment (terme japonais)

**_Aligato_** : merci (terme japonais)

**_So ka _**: je vois (termes japonais)

**_La fête culturelle_**: Il s'agit de la grande fête d'école dont s'inspirent beaucoup de manga, notamment les shojos ^^. Chaque classe doit préparer une animation pour le grand événement du lycée et fait une sorte de porte ouverte durant 1 ou 2 jours.

**_Nazé _**: Pourquoi (termes japonais)

**_Oba-san _**: formulation « Grand-mère » (termes japonais)

**_Do shi o :_** Que dois-je faire (termes japonais)

**_Ona :_** femme (termes japonais)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 !**

**Oui ça avance !**

**Arrivé à ce cinquième chapitre, je me rends compte que mon intrigue prend de l' ampleur :D. Comme je disais à la publication de mes premiers chapitres, il est toujours difficile d'étaler sur le word ce que l'on a exactement en tête. Pour le moment je ne me suis pas du tout égarée ! J'ai même rajouté certains éléments enrichissant mon idée de base.**

**Comme certains lecteurs et lectrices me l'ont fait remarquer, mes nouveaux persos foutent un joli boxon dans la vie de nos héros ! Eh bien oui ! Sinon je me serais contentée d'une fic plus simple Mais décidément, j'aime me prendre la tête avec des histoires compliquées. Avec mon cerveau, on se dit parfois que l'on va un peut loin, mais au final, je ne regrette pas du tout de mettre aventurée à l'écriture de cette création ^^.**

**Vos messages d'encouragements ont été de véritables facteurs de motivations et sont toujours plaisants à lire. Pour cela un grand MERCI ! Je continuerai à faire de mon mieux pour vous surprendre et vous entrainer dans mon délire !**

**Petit détail, je me suis attaquée à la colo pour illustrer ma fanfic. "Pourquoi se prendre la tête comme ça ? " me direz- vous ? Tout simplement parce que Photoshop est l'un de mes premiers amours et que de par ce fait, jumeler l'écriture et l'image est toujours très agréable pour moi ! Bon sur , il m'est très difficile de les publier mais pour ceux et celles qui le souhaitent, vous pouvez allez voir sur mon blog Freedompen over blog (dans le chapitre 5 ! Va savoir pourquoi, même les liens ne fonctionnent pas T.T ) **

**Vous remarquerez surement que deux personnages sont inconnus dans ces colos ? Oui, tout simplement parce qu'il s'agit de mes persos J'avais vraiment envie de leur donner vie, histoire de vous plonger un peu plus dans mon univers. Bon je n'ai aucun mérite, je ne les ai pas dessinés. À mon grand malheur, mon crayon est moins bien taillé que ma plume ^^ bien qu'à ce niveau-là j'ai encore des progrès à faire. Dans tous les cas, par ces deux biais, je peux partager avec vous ma passion de ce remarquable manga.**

**En espérant que tout ce petit monde vous plaise !**

**Merci encore pour vos messages ! Un vrai Fioul pour me permettre de produire encore plus de rêves !**

**Enjoy !**

**FreedomPen**

* * *

_Toujours en période de flashback (ah bah oui ! j'avais prévenu que ce serait long ^^)_

_Orihime est encore bien troublée par la perte de ses pouvoirs. Son attitude va jusqu'à inquiéter Tatsuki, Ichigo et tout le reste de son entourage. Pour tenter de réagir, sans l'aide de son Kurosaki-kun adoré, elle part à la rencontre de Loanne pour éclaircir les choses. Malheureusement, celle-ci ne lui fournit que quelques infos évasives tout en prétextant vouloir la protéger._

_Cette beauté écarlate semble vouloir agir dans un but bien précis, jusqu'à se faufiler dans la chambre d'hôpital d'Ishida encore inconscient. Rencontrant Ryuken, elle précise vouloir passer un deal avec lui. Que réserve cette copie d'Inoue au pauvre Ishida ?_

_Côté Soul Society, Renji et Rukia prennent connaissance des véritables intentions de leurs supérieurs. Un voile se lèvre concernant leur amie Inoue qui en réalité était observée de prêt depuis un moment. Comment vont-ils réagir face à l'ordre de la ramener de gré ou de force au Seireitei ?_

_Ichigo quant à lui est de plus en plus perdu... En plus de la découverte de cette peur lui paralysant les membres pour une raison obscure, voilà qu'une étrange apparition se matérialise dans le monde de son Zanpakuto. Une femme voilée de noir s'amuse de ses sauts d'humeur et va jusqu'à apparaitre dans le monde réel pour le tourmenter davantage. Son inconscient lui jouant de plus en plus de tours, le voici également en train d'enlacer sa protégée après une courte disparition de celle-ci. Mais pourquoi son corps lui dicte un tel comportement ?_

« Ne disparais plus comme ça… Inoue »

Ces mots résonnèrent jusqu'à être amplifiés à l'infini dans l'esprit d'Orihime… Ce ne fut pas la phrase d'Ichigo qui marqua à vif les joues de la belle cuivrée, mais bien son intonation. Imprégnée à la fois de soulagement, de détresse et d'anxiété, elle ne sut dire si ce qu'elle avait entendu était un message implicite ou non. La pression qui enfermait son buste s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure des secondes, la plongeant un peu plus dans la confusion. Kurosaki-kun s'inquiétait, elle n'en doutait pas un seul instant connaissant son caractère protecteur. Mais cette chaleur qui se dégageait de leur étreinte fit ressurgir tout un flot de sentiments qu'elle avait dissimulé depuis longtemps. Ce tourbillon d'émotion s'agita dans son bas ventre lorsqu'elle ressentit les lèvres de son shinigami froler la peau de son cou frissonnant.

- Kurosaki-kun ?

L'interpelé écarquilla les yeux, sentant son cœur s'emballer… Pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi ? Ce n'est qu'une fois Orihime dans ses bras qu'il avait réaliser son geste. Elle était là... prisonnière de ses muscles tendues, bien caler dans la chaleur de son torse…

Mais enfin qu'est-ce que c'est que cette réaction démesurée !

Le shinigami n'osait plus bougé d'un millimètre, paralyser par ses propres mouvements. Une goutte de sueur froide vint même parcourir sa tempe, soulignant sa détresse interne. Embarrassée par la situation, Orihime remua légèrement les épaules dans l'espoir de se dégager discrètement. Dans son lent mouvement, elle plaqua davantage sa généreuse poitrine contre le buste d'Ichigo. Celui-ci en pâlit instantanément, enclenchant un frisson le long de son échine. Dans un sursaut, il libéra Hime en se propulsant vers l'arrière.

- Je .. Je veux dire… enfin … que … ! Tu …euuhhhh ! Pardon ! Je… ne … enfin .. Qu'est-ce qui m'as pris bordel ! fit le rouquin en agitant une main embarrassée tout en détournant le regard de la princesse.

- Ce … ce n'est rien Kurosaki-kun… balbutia Hime tout aussi rouge que lui.

Ichigo redressa la nuque pour constater que la belle était tout aussi troublée… Orihime avait emprisonné ses joues entre ses mains. Le contraste entre le pourpre de ses pommettes et la blancheur de ses doigts en était devenu évident. Ses longues jambes galbées grelottaient encore de ce rapprochement soudain. Malgré la gêne, Hime se força à rétablir le contact visuel avec le jeune homme encore déboussolé. Elle releva alors timidement ses iris grisonnant, ce qui déclencha de nouvelles rougeurs au shinigami remplaçant.

Cependant, Ichigo ne put décoller son regard de sa douce amie. Plongée dans la pénombre, son visage était à peine éclairé par le lampadaire la surplombant. Les quelques rayons de lumière faisaient ressortir la teinte argentée de son tendre regard. Pour il ne sait quelle raison, Ichigo aurait donné n'importe quoi pour s'y noyer… Si belle… AH MERDE ! Voilà que ça recommençait ! Il se surprenait encore à la reluquer ! Mais c'est pas vrai, quel animal !

- Kurosaki-kun ? Est-ce que tu es ici, parce que tu me cherchais ? osa enfin Hime pour briser l'odieux silence.

- Euh.. Oui, en effet.. répondit celui-ci, les joues toujours brulantes. On se faisait beaucoup de soucis avec Chad et Tatsuki.

- Du souci ?

- Ton… reiatsu … On ne peut plus le ressentir et avec tout ce qui s'est passé… Je ne me sentais pas rassuré de te savoir seule en ville… « _**JE**__ ne me sentais pas rassurée ? _» Je devais m'assurer que tu allais bien…

- Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter…

Ichigo soupira, et finit par redresser les épaules.

- Tiens, c'est marrant ça, on dirait un écho, soupira-t-il.

- Hey ?

Il s'approcha gentiment d'Orihime. D'abord hésitant, il finit par déposer une main sur le sommet de sa chevelure auburn. La belle se raidit à ce nouveau contact physique.

- Je comprends mieux ce que je vous ai fait endurer ces quinze derniers jours. Je crois bien que tu m'as inquiété autant que j'ai pu te causer du souci, reprit-il en plongeant son regard dans ses orbes gris. Balle au centre ?

- Balle au centre ? Tu veux jouer au foot Kurosaki-kun ?

- C'est une métaphore ! la sermonna-t-il.

- Ahhh ! Non Kurosaki-kun, ma tête ! Itaiii !

Ichigo laissa un pâle sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres à la vue de la moue adorable que lui affichait Hime.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne veux plus qu'on se cache quoique ce soit, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété…

Les palpitations d'Orihime se relancèrent de plus belle, lui intimant d'incliner la tête. Ichigo continua malgré sa réaction.

- Au vu des circonstances, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes l'aisé ou mise de côté. Tu sembles être la cible d'un nouveau conflit et … Je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… finit-il par rougir.

- … ?!

- Inoue ?

Délicatement, la jeune fille saisit la main chaude de son protecteur qui lui couronnait encore la tête. Elle la fit glisser entre ses doigts provocant la surprise chez son camarade. Redressant son visage, elle lui adressa un chaleureux sourire. Qu'il était agréable de sentir son shinigami si proche d'elle. Cette promesse qu'il lui avait faite tenait toujours une haute place dans leur relation et quelque part Orihime s'en sentit touchée et heureuse. Voilà que Kurosaki-kun lui offrait l'opportunité d'approfondir leur lien en s'ouvrant davantage. Cette fois-ci elle ne le repousserait pas comme lorsqu'il l'avait questionné au lycée, quelques jours plus tôt.

- Hai, je ne veux plus rien te cacher moi non plus. Je te promets de te prévenir si quelque chose ne va pas, si ça peut te rassurer.

- Une promesse, hein ? Très bien ! Je te promets également, sourit le jeune homme.

Une douce chaleur s'éparpilla en Ichigo alors qu'il ressentait la pression des doigts délicats d'Orihime sur sa main. Il avait enfin l'impression d'avoir agi correctement (pour une fois !). Un cap semblait être passé et cette sensation le soulageait. Sa relation avec la belle avait évolué et cette impression était loin de lui déplaire. Les sentiments qui émanaient de ces si jolis iris argentés le troublèrent toutefois.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Comment ?

- On vient de se promettre de ne plus rien se cacher, alors honore ta promesse. Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'on s'est séparé chez Urahara.

- Eh bien…

- Pas ici.

Orihime exposa un air intrigué alors que le fils d'Isshin lui agrippait en retour la main.

- On va discuter ailleurs.

Sans enchainer le moindre mot, Orihime se laissa porter, fixant sa main enlacée dans celle de son premier amour. Le toucher de son shinigami la fit redevenir pivoine.

« _Ne plus rien te cacher… Est-ce que cela implique de me déclarer ?..._»

Hime secoua la tête en tentant de se convaincre que l'idée était vraiment mauvaise. Les circonstances ne se prêtaient pas à un tel aveu. Cependant, à ce moment précis elle se demandait…

« _Si nous avions été des adolescents comme les autres, est-ce que tu aurais accepté mes sentiments Kurosaki-kun ? _»

* * *

La lune se reflétait dans le lac des quartiers de la treizième division. Le ciel opaque était parsemé de petites étoiles à l'éclat amoindri par quelques nuages grisailleux. Cependant la tranquillité de cet apaisant paysage était piquée de quelques reniflements et gémissements discrets. Une silhouette recroquevillée se dessinait proche du rebord de l'eau.

Rukia promenait sa petite main sous ses paupières dans le but d'apaiser les eaux qui inondaient ses pupilles. Entre deux spasmes, elle comprit vite que son geste était inutile. Les larmes coulaient à flots le long de ses joues et ne comptaient pas se stopper. Elle posa son front sur le sommet de ses genoux pour soulager sa nuque douloureuse. Crispée, elle repassait les images de la réunion, mais surtout ce qu'elle avait entendu une fois s'être dissimulée derrière le mur. Renji avait poussé la conversation plus loin et l'horrible vérité sur le rapatriement d'Inoue l'avait abattue. Sa dévotion envers le Seireitei et l'ordre shinigami lui parut soudain dérisoire. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté d'une telle machination ? Le jour où elle avait ramenée la belle cuivrée pour s'entrainer à la treizième division, avant son enlèvement au Hueco Mundo, était-il également un leur de son propre capitaine ? Aujourd'hui, cela paraissait tomber sous le sens… Quelle idiote, elle venait d'offrir l'une de ses amies sur un plateau d'argent à la Soul Society…

- Arrête ça…

La petite Kuchiki redressa sa frimousse encore luisante, qui maintenant était coiffée d'une grande main chaude.

- Renji…

Le tatoué s'accroupit à ses côtés tout en gardant sa prise sur la chevelure sombre de son amie d'enfance.

- C'est un coup dur, je suis d'accord. Mais tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre. On va trouver une solution, la rassura-t-il.

- Wouaw, si cool ! Tu as toujours les mots qu'il faut, hein ? le dénigra Rukia

Renji serra ses doigts sur la petite tête de sa proie, lui provoquant de vives pointes douloureuses sur le crâne.

- C'est comme ça que tu remercies un ami dévoué qui vient te consoler ? Crapule !

- Itaii ! Lâche-moi !

Rukia se débattit farouchement, mais le maître de Zabimaru ne lâcha pas la pression pour autant. Échangeant nombreux jurons, ils se redressèrent cherchant à faire céder l'autre. La petite brune réussit toutefois à malmener le vice-capitaine de son frère en lui agrippant le col de son shiakusho. Une fois ses doigts bien accrochés, elle le fit trébucher en plaquant sa cheville contre la sienne. Renji en perdit l'équilibre, et en un reflex, entraina sa tortionnaire dans sa chute. Leurs cris à l'unisson, ils traversèrent la surface de l'eau dans un plongeon éclaboussant. Après une minute de calme, leurs têtes réapparurent à la recherche désespérée d'une bouffée d'oxygène.

- Mais t'es malade ! Je te récupère dans état lamentable et tu me sautes à la gorge ! s'époumona Renji.

- C'est toi qui est cinglé t'as failli nous tuer ! Et si tu t'étais pris un rocher en pleine tête ! Tu aurais pu y passer ! Baka !

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as fait tomber ! Regarde-moi ça ! On est trempé ! Manquerai plus que tu attrapes froid ! gronda-t-il en rebraquant son regard sur la petite Kuchiki.

Il se bloqua soudain dans sa tirade, réalisant enfin la posture dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux. L'eau n'était pas profonde. Grâce à cela, il s'était retrouvé allongé, Rukia le chevauchant. La chute avait desserré la ceinture du shiakusho de la petite brune, ce qui lui offrit une vue imprenable sur son décolleté naissant. Les joues du vice-capitaine s'harmonisèrent à la couleur de ses cheveux alors que son cœur commençait à tambouriner joyeusement sa cage thoracique. Une sensation de malaise l'envahit!

- Renji…

Le shinigami rouge fut ramené à la réalité.

- Hum ? fit-il en en essayant de détourner le regard, mais sans succès.

- Tu penses que l'on a trahi Ichigo et Inoue ? reprit la source de son tourment d'un air anéantie.

- … ?! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Je me sens coupable… La Soul Society va emmener Inoue pour l'étudier… et c'est de ma faute… Lorsque les perturbations ont été perçues à Karakura, je me suis jetée sur l'occasion parce que j'étais inquiète pour Ichigo. Depuis la dernière guerre, son reiatsu vacille sans cesse… Je voulais être là pour lui et Inoue… Après ce qui est arrivé à Ishida, ils doivent être terriblement ébranlés…. Hey !? Ren..

La vice-capitaine perçut une légère pression à l'arrière de son crâne. Renji venait de redresser le dos tout en calant le front de Rukia sur son torse frais. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans sa chevelure encore suintante d'eau et il posa son menton sur le sommet de sa tête. Elle en ressentit un léger frisson, mais préféra en déduire qu'il s'agissait de leur immersion.

- Tu penses que je ne me sens pas coupable ? Tu m'avais pourtant prévenue et j'ai malgré tout hâté les choses en te pressant de rendre notre rapport. Peut être que si nous étions restés dans le monde réel plus longtemps, nous aurions put obtempérer les choses… Mais je ne veux pas me laisser abattre…

- Renji… soupira Kuchiki en agrippant sa manche…

- Je ne veux pas ressasser le passé en me posant mille questions… Je préfère agir en conséquence, c'est la voix que j'ai décidé de suivre le jour où je me suis battue contre Ichigo. Ce « vaurien » m'aura au moins appris un truc, sourit-il.

Renji relâcha la pression, laissant le visage rougi de son amie apparaitre. Encore sous l'effet des mots qu'il venait de prononcer, elle le laissa se relever sans ajouter le moindre commentaire. Suivant le mouvement, elle l'imita pour émerger totalement de l'eau.

- J'imagine que c'est la même chose pour toi Rukia, non ?

- Hai… Je ne resterai pas sans réagir, sourit-elle, les joues roses. De plus, Ichigo me le ferait payer ! Je sortirai Inoue de cette impasse. Je refuse de laisser mon amie dans cette situation !

- Haï ! En ce qui me concerne, je lui en dois une ! Donc je l'aiderai à sauver Inoue également.

- Ah ? Tu en dois une à Ichigo ? répéta Rukia étonnée. Quel genre de service t'a-t-il rendu ?

Le maître de Zabimaru pivota ses orbes bruns pour les adresser en coin à la jeune femme.

- Il t'a sauvé…

Quelque chose s'effondra en Rukia alors que ses joues se mirent à la bruler sérieusement. Ses palpitations s'accélèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse, la plongeant dans la confusion la plus totale. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce regard ? Renji émanait quelque chose de différent, un sentiment chaud et tendre à la fois… Elle ne doutait pas qu'ils étaient de proches amis, qu'ils leurs arrivaient parfois de se chamailler et d'être tactile, mais là… Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que son estomac se repliait sur lui même ?

- Hey ! Rhabille-toi ! On dirait une dévergondée !

- Hein ?

Rukia réalisa enfin que son shiakusho glissait dangereusement de ses épaules. Dans un élan de colère mêlé de gêne, elle se rhabilla tout en attrapant une pierre au passage. Le projectile fut lancé avec rage en pleine tête du shinigami rouge alors que résonnait un sonore « BAKA ! ».

* * *

Hime croisait ses doigts de façon distraite. Sur son banc, elle attendait patiemment que son shinigami revienne. Ichigo l'avait laissée quelques minutes en lui intimant de ne pas bouger. La belle s'était exécutée laissant la réflexion prendre le pas. Par où commencer ? Comment allait-elle lui expliquer tout ce qui s'était déroulé... D'autant plus qu'elle était certaine que le sujet Ishida retomberait forcément. Évoquer de nouveau un sujet douloureux l'angoissait... Elle n'avait pas revu le quincy depuis cette fameuse nuit. De plus tant de nouveaux événements étaient arrivés entre temps... Misère... S'il fallait vraiment tout énumérer, il y avait de quoi faire une nuit blanche.

- Tiens.

- Aaahh !

Orihime sursauta alors qu'Ichigo lui tendait une canette, la sortant de sa rêverie.

- Hey panique pas comme ça ! C'est qu'une boisson, s'irrita le roux, une veine dans le cou.

- Oh désolé... Tu m'as surprise, j'étais dans mes pensées.

- Navré, je ne voulais te faire peur.

- Inutile de t'excuser, je suis tellement étourdie que j'en oublie vite le monde qui m'entoure, s'amusa-t-elle en prenant la boisson des mains d'Ichigo.

- Sans déc... Je le sais déjà. C'est une fâcheuse manie qui te coûtera cher à force.

- hé hé...

Hime fixa son regard sur la canette encore fraîche. Ainsi, elle pouvait éviter le regard envoûtant de son Shinigami. Le malaise la gagnait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Pour dissimuler la gêne qui teintait ses joues, elle balaya du regard son entourage plongé dans la pénombre. Lui vint alors une question qui la titillait depuis quelques minutes…

- Pourquoi m'avoir emmener au parc Kurosaki-kun ?

- Je me suis dit que ce serait plus facile de parler ici. J'aime bien cet endroit, déclara-t-il en visualisant un souvenir de Masaki. Il me rappelle de bons souvenirs, alors j'ai pensé qu'en construire d'autres serait bien.

- Construire de bons souvenirs ?

- Se confier l'un à l'autre, souffla Ichigo satisfait. Même si c'est pour ressasser de tristes événements, le fait de les partager et de les affronter ensemble est plutôt positif, non?

Orihime sentit ses palpitations s'affoler. Partager de tristes pensées ensemble pour les affronter ? Un sourire naquit suite à cette réflexion.

- Haï, tu as raison. Le fait de s'ouvrir est très positif.

- Alors, commence...

Orihime prit une profonde inspiration, priant pour que son petit cœur capricieux cesse de marteler aussi fort ses cotes.

- Par où commencer ?

- Par le début, ton Tengo... Euhh enfin ta dernière technique...

- **Tengoku no Keimusho**... Ma Prison céleste.

- Depuis quand as-tu développé cette technique ?

- Tu te souviens le jour où tu t'entrainais pour acquérir le Fullbring ?

- Oui.

- Je t'avais expliqué que Sado-kun et moi n'étions pas resté sans rien faire pendant que tu étais sans pouvoir.

- Hum, c'est quand tu me soignais après mon premier entraînement avec Ginjo, se souvint Ichigo, se surprenant lui même d'un tel exploit. Tu as donc acquis ce pouvoir lorsque j'avais perdu les miens.

- Oui.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir utilisé avant ?

- Je … ne le maitrisais pas parfaitement… De toutes mes techniques, le Tengoku no Keimusho est la plus puissante, mais son processus d'invocation est différent. Je n'étais pas assez sûre de moi pour l'utiliser.

- Wow, je ne sais pas ce qui t'a motivé mais cette technique est impressionnante. Aujourd'hui, tu as l'air de le maitriser parfaitement. J'en suis restée bouche bée quand j'ai assisté à ton combat contre ce Hollow, expliqua-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ton instinct de protection est contagieux, lui sourit-elle en retour.

Ichigo s'empourpra face à ce joli minois... Devenir aussi sensible aux atouts de la belle devenait un véritable handicap...

- Hum ! Urahara m'a dit que tu avais voulu l'utiliser pour soigner Ishida, c'est vrai ? Se ressaisit-il

- C'est vrai répondit Hime les yeux sombres. Mais ça n' a pas fonctionné... Au lieu de le ramener a son état humain, je... J'ai empiré son état…

- Inoue…

- Je ne suis pas très forte… Je pensais que mes qualités de guérisons pourraient rattraper mon handicap sur le champ de bataille.. Mais il semblerait que même dans ce domaine je ne sois qu'une gêne…

- Ne dis pas ça ! s'alarma le jeune shinigami en se redressant subitement. Tu n'es pas une gêne !

- Kurosaki-kun…

- Tu as toujours été présente malgré le danger. Jamais tu n'as hésité à te mettre en première ligne pour protéger quelqu'un ! Ton courage n'est plus à prouver Inoue! Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu m'as sauvé la vie, ni même le nombre de personnes qui te doivent d'être encore là aujourd'hui !

- …

- Ne prends pas cet air attristé, je suis serieux…

- Je ne doute pas de la sincérité de tes paroles Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo finit par se rassoir alors que la beauté cuivrée rabaissait de nouveau son regard sur sa boisson.

- Bien… Pour Ishida, que s'est-il passé exactement ? reprit-il d'un ton plus calme.

- Une fois remise de ma brulure dans le dos, j'ai constaté que tu étais revenu de ton combat contre Juha Bach… Tu étais si mal en poing Kurosaki-kun… Cela m'a effrayée… susurra Hime, encore frissonnante à l'évocation du souvenir. Mais j'ai tout de même réussi à stabiliser et ramener ton reiatsu… Une fois chose faite, Urahara avait ramené le corps Ishida-kun. Il était encore dans un plus mauvais état que toi. J'ai donc décidé de lui venir en aide, vu que ton reiatsu revenait peu à peu à la normale. J'ai donc commencé à soigner Ishida-kun. Je ne sais pas si sa métamorphose a compliqué les choses, mais voyant que mon Santem Kesshum ne suffisait pas, contrairement à tes blessures, j'ai invoqué mon Tengoku no Keimusho. J'avais espoir de parvenir à le ramener entant qu'être humain. Au départ, cela fonctionnait, petit à petit il revenait de son évolution, mais…. Quelque chose est intervenu… Je ne saurai comment l'expliquer, mais mon reiatsu a soudainement tressauter…

- C'est à dire ?

- Je l'ignore… J'ai juste eu l'impression que … mon pouvoir se brisait… Suite à cette sensation, mon énergie spirituelle a commencé à vaciller, puis a augmenté en intensité jusqu'a…

Orihime laissa le silence couper son discours. Ses épaules tremblaient, ses iris brillaient de plus en plus intensément. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour tenter de garder un minimum de contrôle sur ses réactions physiques, mais une main se glissa sur son épaule. Sortie de sa courte paralysie, elle sentit de nouveau la chaleur qu'elle avait goutée une petite heure plus tôt. Le front calé dans le cou du shinigami, ses membres se détendirent un peu. Au contact de la peau du jeune homme, elle laissa son odeur l'imprégner, troublant à la fois tous ses sens. Être blottie ainsi contre lui… Quelle agréable sensation d'apaisement…

Ichigo avait encore une fois agi par instinct, mais cette fois aucune gêne n'avait accompagné son geste. Il sentait juste qu'Inoue avait besoin de soutien, une épaule sur laquelle pleurer en cas de besoin. Être présent pour elle lui semblait impératif. Quand il remarqua qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, sa première impression fut confortée. Délicatement, sa main glissa de son épaule jusqu'au sommet de la tête d'Orihime, puis il cala son menton sur sa chevelure pour la rapprocher de lui le plus possible.

- Ça va aller… Continue Inoue.

- J'ai senti… mon pouvoir éclater en moi… Cela me déchirait la poitrine, mais..

- Tu as tout de même continué de soigner Ishida…

- Haï…. En faisant cela, je perdais de plus en plus le contrôle. Tengoku no Keimusho a fini par éclater comme du verre, laissant Ishida dans l'état où il est actuellement. Au début, je pensais avoir réussi, mais lorsque j'ai compris qu'il ne se réveillerait pas…

- Rien ne prouve que c'est ta technique qui a fait ça…

- Au contraire… La pression spirituelle d'Ishida-kun s'est presque éteinte à ce moment-là. Elle était déjà faible au moment où je l'ai rejoint, mais là… c'était encore plus infime. Kurosaki-kun…. geignit Hime en agrippant ses doigts sur la veste d'Ichigo. J'ai failli tuer Ishida-kun… Si mon Tengoku no Keimusho n'avait pas explosé, il serait peut être mort à l'heure qu'il est…

Le fils Kurosaki sentit les larmes de la belle lui inonder le cou. Il ne bougea pas… Resserrant sa prise, il joignit même son bras encore libre au dos d'Orihime, dont le visage était maintenant enfoui dans la jonction de son épaule. Des gémissements et spasmes suivirent, poussant le jeune homme à l'emprisonner totalement dans ses bras.

Il avait souffert de cette bataille, mais Inoue encore plus… Il n'avait assisté à aucun moment de cette scène… Pourquoi personne n'avait eu la bonne idée de lui raconter cet horrible passage ? Inoue gardait en silence une odieuse culpabilité qui la rongeait et Urahara s'était bien gardé de lui confier ces détails. Et dire que pendant ce temps il broyait du noir de son côté, ignorant la détresse de sa protégée. Cette fois-ci c'est lui qui commençait à culpabiliser…

- Ne pleure pas Inoue…

- …

- Tu n'y es pour rien, fit-il en crispant ses doigts. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour le sauver… Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir. On ne sait pas par quel odieux procédé Ishida est passé pour obtenir la force de se battre contre moi.

- Je ne suis pas …

- Tu es forte !

Hime se crispa tout en se dégageant d'un air surpris, sous l'intonation du shinigami.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es bien plus forte que tu ne le penses ! ajouta Ichigo.

Ses mains se resserrent sur les coudes de la belle qui lui faisait maintenant face.

- Tu as gardé tout ça pour toi, j'imagine qu'Urahara ne t'a touché aucun mot là dessus. C'est pour ça que je t'ai croisé non loin de l'hôpital où se trouve Ishida… Tu culpabilises pour une faute dont tu n'es pas responsable.

- Mais Kuro..

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir d'avoir tout essayé ! Alors même que tu sentais ton reiatsu vaciller, tu as tout de même tout fait pour maintenir sa pression spirituelle alors que tu en souffrais physiquement ! Je ne supporte pas de te voir dans cet état alors que tu as tenté le tout pour le tout ! Je suis certains que Ishida serait d'accord avec moi ! Alors, arrêtes de penser que tu es inutile ou trop faible. On peut être doté d'une grande puissance, mais sans courage ni volonté, ça n'a aucune valeur !

- Kurosaki-kun…

- Tu es forte Inoue… finit-il en déposant sa main sur la joue de la beauté cuivrée. Tu es même bien plus forte que moi dans certains domaines…

À cet instant, Hime eut l'horrible sensation de concurrencer la plus mure des tomates ! Le regard de son shinigami était si incandescent qu'elle en remerciait le ciel d'être déjà assise. Ses jambes grelottaient alors que son estomac se recroquevillait. Ses prunelles se noyaient dans les orbes marron du lycéen. Alors que les larmes continuaient de voyager sur ses joues encore brulantes, il lui fut impossible d'articuler le moindre mot… Ichigo lui avait dit exactement ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre, et ceci en faisant imploser les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait pour lui dans sa poitrine. L'envie de se jeter encore plus profondément dans ses bras réconfortants la démangeait, mais elle se retint… Ils n'étaient qu'amis après tout… Profiter de la situation serait mal…

- Inoue ? Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ?

- Hey ?

Orihime se mit a agiter ses bras de façon désordonnée, balbutiant des mots incompréhensibles. Elle profita de l'occasion pour marquer un peu plus leur séparation.

- Gomen, je .. je ne m'attendais pas à un tel discours de ta part et je dois avouer ne pas savoir quoi répondre…

- Euh… désolé… répondit Ichigo désorienté.

- Non non au contraire… Merci à toi Kurosaki-kun… Tes paroles… me réchauffent le cœur.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le jeune homme qui s'empourpra au point de mériter le surnom « tête de fraise » !

- Hum ! toussa-t-il. Tant mieux dans ce cas…

Les deux jeunes gens étaient maintenant de profil, n'osant plus s'adresser le moindre regard.

- Tu ne m'a pas encore tout dit, reprit Ichigo. Je sais maintenant pour Ishida, mais pour ce qui s'est passé ces deux derniers jours ?

- Je ne sais pas moi même. Je te l'ai dit je n'ai presque aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé sur le toit du lycée. Peut-être pourrais-tu m'en dire davantage ?

- Eh bien… Après avoir agrippé cette femme tatouée, un énorme halo de lumière est apparu, vous englobant totalement toutes les deux… Ta pression spirituelle n'a jamais été aussi forte. Pour être honnête, je ne suis même pas sûr que la mienne soit déjà montée si haut…

- Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, s'amusa Hime, retrouvant peut à peu le sourire.

- Bref…

Ichigo lui compta chaque détail de la scène à laquelle il avait assisté. Le halo de lumière, Tiaranne intervenant sur son propre reiatsu. Loanne et Sara parlant d'une espèce de sceau permettant à la jeune lycéenne de reprendre conscience. Orihime l'observait avec attention tout en affichant des yeux ronds. Cela paraissait incompréhensible qu'elle n'ait aucun souvenir de tout ça…

- Un sceau ?

- C'est ce qu'on dit Loanne et son amie brune…

- Sara-chan.

- Ouai un nom comme ça…

Hime se prit de réflexion… Loanne-chan l'avait sauvé ?

_« Je ne te veux aucun mal_ »

Elle soupira se remémorant sa conversation floue avec son sosie.

_« - Je ne parle même pas du reiatsu de ton shinigami. Si Tiaranne n'était pas intervenu sur le flux de sa pression spirituelle, il aurait pu y rester et même ainsi ça a failli dégénérer._

_- Le reiatsu de Kurosaki-kun s'est encore emballé ?_

_- Il ne t'a rien dit ? Il a pourtant failli ne pas s'en remettre… »_

- Kurosaki-kun ?

- Hum ?

- Est-ce que tu m'as tout raconté ? Je veux dire… de ce qui s'est passé sur le toit du lycée ?

Ichigo eut un moment d'hésitation, puis les sourcils froncés, répondit :

- Je t'ai tout dit, il ne s'est rien passé d'autre. La suite tu la connais…

« _Si je lui parle de l'état de mon reiatsu… Elle va se faire du mauvais sang… Je lui en parlerai quand j'aurai réglé cette histoire._» songea-t-il.

- …

« _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me ment ? _»

Le cœur de la belle se serra… Mais plus qu'une simple sensation de malaise, c'est la nausée qui commençait à envahir la beauté auburn. Est-ce que le fait que son amour de toujours ne soit pas totalement sincère avec elle la chagrinait à ce point ? Non, il y avait autre chose… La pression qui s'exerçait sur sa cage thoracique n'était pas due qu'a son stresse. Quelque chose était en train de se produire, mais quoi ? Elle voulut dans un premier temps en avertir le shinigami, mais elle se ravisa. Après tout, il ne lui avait pas signalé son malaise sur le toit de Daichi, pourquoi devrait-elle lui confier son vertige actuel ? De plus, il risquerait de s'inquiéter pour peu de choses. La fatigue devait certainement prendre le relais sur son corps, tout simplement.

- Inoue ?

- Je dois rentrer… Je suis désolée Kurosaki-kun, mais je suis vraiment fatigué. Peut-on reprendre cette conversation plus tard ?

- Hein ? Mais …

Sans lui laisser le temps d'enchainer, Orihime se leva, la tête incliner vers le sol. Alors qu'elle entamait son chemin vers la sortie du parc, Ichigo lui agrippa le bras.

- Attends ! C'est quoi ça ?

- Ça quoi ?

- Tu fuis mon regard ! En plus on n'a pas fini notre conversation !

- Plus tard..

- Quoi, mais enfin Inoue, pourquoi cette attitude tout à coup ?

- Laisse-moi ! Je suis fatiguée, je veux rentrer !

- Bien dans ce cas je te raccompagne.

- NON LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE !

Ichigo se figea… Ses doigts se ramollirent laissant le bras d' Orihime enfin libre. Profitant de l'ouverture, la beauté cuivrée se mit à courir aussi vite que possible, laissant le shinigami abasourdi. Jamais elle n'avait élevé le ton ainsi et cette constatation brisa quelque chose à l'intérieur du lycéen. Il ne comprenait pas… Ils étaient si proche il y a quelques minutes… avait-il raté un épisode ? Bien que l'envie de la poursuivre lui déménagea les jambes, il se ravisa. Peut-être que trop de mauvais souvenirs avaient été évoqués ce soir… Il était surement préférable de la laisser se reposer. Cependant, alors qu'il reprenait son propre chemin, un mauvais pressentiment rongea Ichigo.

« Non...»

Il tourna les talons dans le sens opposé où la belle avait disparu. Sans la moindre explication rationnelle, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser maintenant. Ce pressentiment… Kami-sama, que c'était chiant ! L'impression qu'une petite bête lui dévorait les entrailles le fit pâlir. Sa marche se transformait en course au fil des secondes où le stresse faisait replier son estomac.

- Attends-moi, s'il te plaît … Inoue…

«_Tu es si amusant Ichigo-chan…_»

- Urusai !

«_Tic, tac, tic, tac…L'horloge fait tic, tac, tic, tac… La princesse se délaisse à la mélancolie…. Sa flammèche s'éteint… Laissant le croissant de lune noir, proie au désespoir…_»

- LA FERME !

«_Tic, tac… Ichigo-chan… La princesse disparaît dans les ténèbres… Viens te morfondre à mes côtés…_»

- Je t'ai dit DE LA FERMER ! JE NE L'ABANDONNERAI PAS !

Tiraillé par la voix interne de cette femme bandé de noir, Ichigo haletait fortement. Parcourant les rues à toute allure, la pression qui comprimait son buste s'intensifiait.

- Merde… Mon reiatsu… suffoqua-t-il

Ne voulant pas se laisser envahir encore une fois, Il pressa le pas. Il ne la laisserait pas cette fois ! C'était la promesse qu'il s'était faite et il comptait bien la tenir. Les nerfs à vif, ses pas martelaient le sol dans un résonnement sourd. Au détour d'une rue, il se stoppa soudain. Elle était là…

- INOUE !

Ichigo se rua sur le corps inerte de la belle.

Elle gisait là, l'épaule contre un mur, sans conscience…

* * *

Les ténèbres devenaient de plus en plus oppressants.

Compacté dans une immense étendu d'encre, sa tête, ses muscles, ses extrémités, tout ! Tout se rétrécissait, faisant accélérer ses pulsations imprégnées d'angoisse. Une sensation vomitive envahissait peu à peu son corps meurtri. Vinrent alors des picotements métamorphosés en brulures au fil des secondes. Enfin, ce fut un véritable embrasement qui se déclara sous son abdomen, grignotant chacun de ses organes d'une faim sans limites. Les flammes imaginaires léchaient chaque particule de sa personne, le plongeant un peu plus dans le tourment.

- Tellement douloureux, c'est affreux…

Une affliction si brute et si lancinante s'emparait entièrement de lui.

Mais quand cette torture prendrait-elle fin ? Les muscles pris de convulsions, il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait chaque centimètre de sa peau dans un procédé si lent, trop lent.

- Pitié.. Arrêtez ça ..

Les spasmes s'intensifiaient alors que la douleur l'enivrait totalement. Suffoquent, son dos se courba sous la pression qui lui raidissait les membres.

Crier, par pitié laissez-le expulser son mal !

Mais ses cordes vocales semblaient enrayées. Aucun son ne trouvait son chemin jusqu'à sa gorge. Respirer devenait irritant, chaque bouffée l'immergeait un peu plus dans son enfer interne. Il toussait, s'étranglait encore et encore dans un tourbillon cauchemardesque qui l'englobait tout entier…

Soudain, son martyr prit fin. Le feu qui lui brulait les entrailles s'éteignit ainsi que le tiraillement irritant sa gorge. Le calme reprit place dans ce corps gonflé par le supplice. Il se risqua à reprendre son souffle. Sa poitrine se relevait difficilement suite à tant de tortures, mais l'oxygène parvint jusqu'à ses poumons encore meurtris. Inclinées sur le flanc, quelques giclées écarlates lui envahirent le palais, laissant un gout métallique imbiber ses dents. Appuyé maintenant sur les coudes, son bassin lui permit de redresser les épaules pour scanner son environnement. Rien.. Juste le noir étouffant l'entourait. Clignant ses orbes glacés, il tenta de faire cogiter ses méninges pour évaluer sa situation. Mais alors qu'il sondait sa mémoire pour comprendre comment il était arrivé là, une nouvelle charge lui pressa les omoplates. Comme sous le joug d'une haute décharge électrique, les convulsions reprirent de plus belle. Il arqua la colonne vertébrale dans un demi-cercle parfait. Le front pressé contre le sol, il lui fut impossible de déterminer d'où venait le mal qui le calcinait. En bas ? En haut ? Droite ? Gauche ? Devant ? Derrière ?

Ses os allaient lâcher à ce rythme…

Dans un dernier élan de désespoir, un hurlement provenant du fond de son estomac surgit de sa bouche.

- ARRÊTEZ ÇA! AAAAAAHHHHHHH !

Un craquement coupa son cri d'agonie, poussant ses tendons au relâchement. Étendu sur le ventre, il tremblait encore sous le choc de ce ping-pong infernal. Malgré ses courbatures, son attention fut attirée par un point au milieu de son dos. Une chaleur se mit à s'éparpiller de ce centre, lui envahissant chaque centimètre de peau.

- Cette douceur ? Je connais cette énergie spirituelle… Du moins ça y ressemble…

Peu à peu, l'aura familière l'imprégna totalement, entrainant enfin une légère quiétude. Cette tiédeur finit par l'apaiser jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Il se sentait mieux, beaucoup mieux.

Il rouvrit les yeux et cette fois les ténèbres avaient complètement disparu. Une lumière vive et blanche lui fit papillonner les paupières alors qu'un léger bourdonnement résonnait. Où était-il ?

La pièce était blanche et dénuée de la moindre décoration. Tout était neutre et trainait une odeur de médicament et d'anesthésie. Un hôpital ?

Il poursuivit son analyse en mouvant légèrement les épaules, mais la douleur était encore bien présente, ce qui le freina dans son élan. La chaleur familière le berçait encore, ce qui le ramena à la réalité.

- Ce reiatsu ? … Inoue-san ?

- C'est du beau boulot Sara. Je ne pensais pas qu'il se réveillerait aussi vite.

- Sar .. ?

- Du calme, tu as repris conscience, mais tu n'es pas encore sur pieds… Ishida-kun.

Uryuu ouvrit complètement les yeux. Une jeune femme brune le surplombait tout en l'examinant de ses yeux émeraude. La main de la belle apparition gisait sur son torse. Il perçut soudain que la pression spirituelle qui le tranquillisait provenait de là.

- Qui…

- Shut… fit Sara, un doigt sur les lèvres du jeune quincy. Tu n'es pas encore remis.

- Ce reiatsu.. Je pensais que…

- Que c'était celui d'Inoue Orihime ? s'enquit une voix à la fois familière et pourtant si différente.

Ishida pivota le menton pour retrouver l'origine de ce son. Une jeune fille se trouvait non loin de là. Sa chelure écarlate fit froncer les sourcils du quincy encore fiévreux. Sortant de l'ombre elle lui apparut enfin clairement. Il écarquilla les yeux…

- Ino..ue..-san.. ?

- Navrée, je ne suis pas Orihime malgré notre ressemblance frappante… Tu sembles déçu…

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Il est encore secoué Loanne, sourit la jolie brune.

- Oui c'est vrai. Laisse Sara te soigner, on discutera de tout ça plus tard. Tu reviens de très loin, Ishida Uryuu.

Encore chamboulé, le fils de Ryuken fut torpillé de mille questions. Mais pour le moment il n'était pas encore apte à digérer quoi que se soit. Assis sur sa défaite, il se contenta de savourer le reiatsu qui lui procurait tant de bien-être. Après une telle épreuve, il avait enfin droit au repos, le temps pour résoudre toutes ses énigmes viendrait bien assez tôt. Sur ces pensées confuses, il laissa le sommeil reprendre ses droits. La respiration enfin rythmée dans une cadence sereine, il quitta la conscience pour rejoindre des songes baignés d'apaisement.

Un sourire satisfait s'esquissait sous les pommettes de Loanne. L'une des pièces maitresses de son jeu était de retour parmi le commun des mortels. Sara était concentrée sur sa tâche alors que Tiaranne observait la scène adossée contre un mur de la petite chambre.

- Et maintenant ? demanda une voix masculine.

- Comme promis, nous vous avons ramené votre fils Ishida, commenta la belle rouge. J'ai demandé à Sara de veiller à ce qu'il retrouve ses capacités quincy également. Mais ça va lui prendre encore un petit peu de temps.

- Ceci dans le but de mieux vous servir ? balança Ryuken d'un ton morne.

- Est-ce là tout ce qu'un père heureux de retrouver son fils est capable d'exposer ? s'amusa Neri. Vous êtes si froid…

- Mes relations avec Uryu ne vous concernent en rien. Cet idiot aurait pu mourir, cela n'aurait rien changé à ma situation.

- Oh là là, quel ton glacial, constata Loanne. Vous aurez les détails en temps voulu.

- Tss…

Ryuken s'avança près du lit où gisait son fils encore plongé dans un sommeil silencieux. Ses orbes bleutés scannèrent de façon méthodique l'ensemble du corps bandé de l'alité. Ceci provoqua un sentiment de soulagement au plus profond de son être. Il se garda bien de le montrer malgré tout. Sans même prononcer un mot, il tourna les talons en direction de la porte. Exposant son dos aux trois jeunes filles, il inclina légèrement la nuque sur la gauche.

- Il est à vous… Toutefois…

- Tout se passera bien, vieux papa en colère, fit Tiaranne d'un rictus riant.

- Pff… quel manque d'éducation, susurra Ryuken.

Sur ses mots, le médecin quitta la chambre laissant les trois cousines à leur besogne. Le deal avait été tenu, mais à quel prix ? Il surveillerait tout ça de près… Il disparut derrière la porte.

- Pfffiiioouuu quel rabat-joie celui-là ! J'espère que son fils ne lui ressemble pas ! lança Tiaranne, un sourcil arqué.

- Ne dit on pas que «les chiens ne font pas des chats» ? s'amusa Sara, toujours axée sur Uryu.

Loanne laissa échapper un rire malicieux, puis s'approcha du lit.

- Combien de temps te faut-il Sara ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton plus sérieux.

- Hum… Encore quelques jours. Je n'ai jamais vu un reiatsu aussi démantelé. Ça relève du miracle que j'ai pu le ramener à un état de conscience aujourd'hui, expliqua la jolie brune.

- C'est un dur à cuire le quincy, renchérit la blonde. Par Gembu ! Cette Terre recèle de créatures plus surprenantes les unes que les autres !

- Ne jure pas sur « les cinq » Tiaranne ! s'énerva Sara. C'est un blasphème !

- Blah blah blah ! Comme si ça changeait quelque chose !

- Tu…

- Hey attention, le quincy va lâcher prise si tu ne concentres pas ! l'interrompit l'agaçante jeune fille.

- Ha ! Bon sang ! se crispa la petite brune. Tu es vraiment irritante ! Typique de ton clan !

- Quoi ! Parce que tu penses que le tien est mieux, petite bourgeoise !

- Ça suffit vous deux, intervint calmement Loanne.

Sara et Tiaranne se jetèrent un ultime regard brulant pour se concentrer de nouveau sur la belle rouge. Dans une synchronisation parfaite, elles levèrent chacune une main en direction de l'autre.

- C'est elle qui a commencé ! firent-elles en cœur, poussant un sourcil rougeatre a tiquer d'agacement.

- Rahh… Ça suffit ! Nous sommes sensés nous soutenir et non pas nous jeter la pierre.

- Pas faux, soupira la blonde. Mais c'est tout de même plus facile pour toi. Tout fonctionne selon tes plans pour le moment. En ce qui me concerne, cette existence commence à me peser.

- Ne dis pas ça Tiaranne, renchérit Sara. C'est aussi difficile pour Loanne que ça l'est pour nous… De plus Clarel et Kara… Ça… ça ne faisait pas partie du pacte… Imagine ce que Loanne a ressenti quand elle a vu…

- Stop !

D'abord surprises, les deux adolescentes fixèrent de nouveau Loanne qui leur tournait le dos. Le sosie rouge d'Inoue passa une main dans sa chevelure écarlate puis soupira.

- Peu importe Kara et Clarel. Ce qui compte c'est notre but… Je ne laisserai personne nous empêcher de l'atteindre, déclara-t-elle.

- On va finir par manquer de temps… soupira Tiaranne. Orihime ne tiendra plus très longtemps…

- Non, nous avons encore le temps d'agir… renchérit la beauté écarlate.

- Loanne ? fit Sara intriguée.

- Le quincy va nous y aider… Orihime tiendra bon, je le sais….

* * *

La maison de Byakuya Kuchiki était immergée dans un silence total. L'obscurité était entachée de quelques faibles faisceaux lumineux provenant de la lune. Le maître de maison avait veillé tard ce soir. Contemplant le portrait de sa défunte femme, les traits de son visage étaient accentués par quelques rayons de lumières glacés. Dans un bref soupir, il tourna le dos à l'hôtel pour s'agenouiller face au jardin. Plongé dans ses pensées, il remarqua à peine la brise qui vint lui caresser ses quelques mèches relâchées. Un peu de calme et de quiétude durant ces heures si sombres, du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait en cet instant. Un léger bruissement le sortit de sa rêverie. Une main sur la garde de Senbonzakura, il glissa de sa position assise pour pénétrer un peu plus profondément dans le jardin de sa demeure. Après quelques pas discrets, il entre aperçu une forme sauter sur le mur de l'enceinte. À la lueur de la lune, il reconnut le shinigami en question tout en rabaissant sa garde. Du coin de l'œil, il le laissa s'introduire sans se faire voir, puis le suivit discrètement jusqu'à sa destination.

La chambre de Rukia était entr'ouverte vers l'extérieur. Plongée dans le sommeil, elle ne put remarquer une ombre se dessiner sur ses couvertures. L'intrus posa délicatement ses doigts sur le front de la jeune shinigami.

- Rukia… chuchota celui-ci…

- ...

- Rukia…

-...

- Réveille-toi…

- ZZzzzZZZZzzzzzZZZZZzzzz

- Putain c'est pas vrai…. Rukia !

- ZZzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzz

- Rah …..

Exaspérer, le shinigami agrippa de ses doigts les extrémités du futons.

- Oye ! RUKIA REVEILLE-TOI !

- AAHHH !

Il tira le futon d'un coup sec, ce qui expulsa la petite brune de ses couvertures avec fracas. Une fois sur le sol, elle se releva aussi vite qu'elle était tombée tout en frottant ses membres douloureux. En redressant le menton, elle discerna son agresseur ce qui lui fit tiquer un sourcil.

- RENJI ! MAIS T'ES MAL….OMPFFF

Le vice-capitaine de la sixième division venait de plaquer sa main sur les lèvres de son amie d'enfance lui intimant le silence.

- Sssshhhuutt ! Tu veux nous faire prendre ou quoi ? Ne hurle pas comme ça ! chuhotat-il d'un air agacé.

- Mais ça va pas de venir me réveiller en pleine nuit ! Si Ni-sama te vois là est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien te faire ?

- Je sais, pas la peine d'en rajouter !

- Pourquoi t'es là ? Te déplacer en pleine nuit pour regarder une fille dormir, ça fait un peu pervers !

- Teme ! Le pervers en question était de garde cette nuit, mais quelque chose s'est produit dans le monde réel. Je devais te prévenir.

La petite shinigami s'immobilisa, doublant son attention. La crainte commençait à lui tirailler l'abdomen.

- Quoi ?

- La douzième division a enregistré des perturbations dans le reiatsu d'Ichigo et Inoue, encore...

- Soit plus précis, s'alarma Rukia

- Le reiatsu d'Inoue a totalement disparu.

Rukia se figea sur place.

- Quoi ? Non c'est impossible.

- Je sais…

- Et Ichigo ?

- Son reiatsu n'arrête pas de vaciller, c'est encore pire que quand on est partie. Mais ce n'est pas tout, quelque chose d'encore plus intrigant s'est produit… Je ne comprends pas moi même comment..

- Mais quoi donc ?!

- Ishida.

- Hein ? Quoi Ishida, il est censé être…

- Dans le coma, mais son reiatsu, s'est enflammé. Les données montrent qu'il s'est réveillé.

- Que… quoi ? Non c'est impossible…. Même Inoue n'a pas pu… À moins que…

Sur ces mots Rukia se redressa complètement et se dirigea vers une armoire. Elle en ouvrit brutalement les portes et sortit un shiakusho propre. Renji braqua instantanément ses yeux vers l'extérieur pour éviter de la regarder se changer alors que ses joues commençaient à le piquer fortement.

- Tu sais ce que tu risques en prenant le Senkaimon ? commença-t-il.

- Hai..

- Tu vas désobéir alors …

- Hai…

- Rukia…

- Au jour d'aujourd'hui … Je veux obéir aux ordres de mon cœur. Ichigo et Inoue ont des ennuis, je dois aller m'assurer que tout va bien. Même si cela implique de renoncer à mon statut de shinigami.

Renji esquissa un sourire.

- Renji, tu n'es pas..

- Je viens, l'interrompit-il. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser t'amuser sans moi ?

- Renji… Aligato.

- Le Senkaimon est déjà ouvert.

- Hey ? Tu avais déjà prévu de …

- Partir ? Bien sûr que oui, pour qui tu me prends ? lui lança-t-il, une veine sur le front. Ce sont aussi mes amis Rukia.

La petite Kuchiki ne put empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade. Une onde de courage l'envahit soudain alors que son compagnon lui tendait une main pour qu'elle le suive.

- Allons-y.

- Ha !

D'un même pas, ils se propulsèrent dans les airs en direction du Senkaimon. Chacun des deux vice-capitaines savait ce qu'il risquait, mais peu importe ! Leurs amis avaient besoin d'eux, il était temps qu'ils interviennent. Les projets de la Soul Society concernant Inoue les inquiétaient au plus haut point, ils devaient mettre Ichigo en garde contre tout cet odieux stratagème. Le buste gonflé de motivations, ils poursuivirent leur chemin dans la nuit noire, pensant a bien dissimuler leur reiatsu pour passer inaperçus. Alors qu'ils prenaient de plus en plus de distance, Byakuya examinait la scène. Camoufler derrière quelques buissons, il dressa les épaules. En temps normal, un capitaine se serait interposé pour un tel acte de trahison mené par ses subordonnées. Toutefois, le noble se ravisa. Il reprit la direction de sa chambre, une lueur d'espoir habitant maintenant ses orbes. Il était si fier…

* * *

« _Orihime _! »

- J'ai mal…

« _N'ai pas peur_… »

- J'ai si mal… Pourquoi est-ce si douloureux ?

« _Il se réveille, il est normal que ce soit difficile pour toi… N'ai pas peur_… »

- Qui se réveille ? Par pitié, arrêtez ça !

« _Il se réveille, il est normal que ce soit difficile pour toi… N'ai pas peur_… »

- AAHHH ! S'il vous plaît, ça brule !

« _Pardon… Pardon Orihime… _»

- AAAAAHHHHHHHHH !

- Oyaji !

- Merde ! Elle convulse ! Tiens là Ichigo ! Je vais lui administrer un tranquillisant, Yuzu ! Karin ! Ses jambes !

Clinique Kurosaki 23h00.

Ichigo était arrivé depuis moins d'une heure avec une Orihime inconsciente dans ses bras. Alarmé, Isshin l'avait conduite dans une chambre avec l'assistance Yuzu et Karin. La fièvre de la belle n'avait cessé de jouer au yo-yo depuis tout ce temps, inquiétant davantage la famille Kurosaki. Après quelques minutes allongée, Inoue avait commencé à trembler sous la haute température. Quelques spasmes avait été décelés, mais à présent c'était tout le corps de la belle qui convulsait sous les yeux d'un Ichigo désemparé.

Sous la directive de son paternel, il agrippa les bras d'Orihime dans le but de l'immobiliser. Yuzu et Karin, pendant ce temps, étaient accrochées aux mollets pour compléter l'immobilisation de la belle. Isshin profita de l'ouverture pour piquer fermement l'intérieur du coude de l'agitée. Le souffle saccadé, la patiente s'apaisa enfin, permettant aux filles de relâcher leurs prises. Ichigo quant à lui ne put desserrer sa poigne crispée sur les avant-bras de l'adolescente. Le regard voilé, il inclina la tête.

- Ichigo… Tu peux la lâcher maintenant, ça va aller, déclara son père.

- ...

- Ichi-nii…

- Oni-chan, renchérit Yuzu, une main sur le bras de son ainé.

Sous la pression de la petite main de sa sœur, le shinigami remplaçant desserra progressivement ses doigts. Il fixa de nouveau son regard sur le corps inerte. Orihime haletait fortement, le front perlé de sueurs froides. Sa mâchoire se crispa davantage.

- Oni-chan…

- Yuzu, Karin. Montez dans votre chambre s'il vous plaît, demanda Isshin sur un ton grave.

Les jumelles regardèrent leur père avec peine alors qu'il leur indiquait la porte du menton.

- Allez, votre frère est encore secoué, mais ça va aller.

- Demo…

- Viens Yuzu, il vaut mieux faire ce que le vieux nous demande, fit Karin en agrippant le bras de sa sœur.

- Hai…

Abattues, les jumelles prirent la direction de la sortie et claquèrent la porte doucement. Isshin quant à lui fit le tour du lit pour rejoindre son fils, encore en état de choc. Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule raide du jeune homme pour attirer son attention.

- Ichigo, ça va aller maintenant, alors calme-toi.

Le jeune shinigami adressa enfin ses orbes chargés de détresse à son père.

- Oyaji…

- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé. J'ai besoin de connaître les détails si tu veux que je la soigne.

- Je ne sais pas… répondit l'adolescent désorienté. Nous nous sommes séparés et j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. De là je suis partie à sa recherche et je l'ai trouvé évanouie. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre réflex que de te l'amener… Oyaji, qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

- Je ne sais pas mon grand. On va la laisser en observation cette nuit. S'il n'y a pas d'amélioration d'ici demain, j'appellerai Kisuke. Ça doit être relié à son reiatsu qui s'éteint…

Les derniers mots d'Isshin firent frémir le jeune homme. Son père avait également remarqué ce détail… Isshin soupira.

- Allez va prendre une douche, ça va te rafraichir les idées.

Le fils Kurosaki se raidit davantage. Les pieds cloués au sol, il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, les iris rivés sur le lit occupé.

- Ichigo… Je vais rester avec elle. Tu peux y aller, je veille sur Orihime-chan en attendant que tu reviennes.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le jeune homme finit par faire les quelques pas qui le séparaient de la porte, tel un robot. Une main sur la poignée, il fixa une dernière fois la belle endormie comme si le fait de passer derrière cette porte risquait de la faire disparaître. Son père lui intima de se dépêcher d'un geste de main. Ichigo finit par actionner la poignée pour passer de l'autre côté. Avant de disparaitre derrière l'embrasure, il chuchota.

- Merci, Oyaji…

Isshin les bras croisés laissa un pâle sourire habiter son visage. Retournant son regard sur Orihime, ses sourcils se froncèrent de nouveau.

- Que t'est-il arrivé Orihime-chan…

Ichigo grimpa difficilement les escaliers. La nausée lui comprimait l'estomac alors que sa tête lui semblait peser des tonnes. Machinalement, il entra dans sa chambre pour s'emparer d'un pantalon de jogging et d'un t-shirt. Une fois chose faite, il entra dans la salle de bain. Son paternel avait surement raison, prendre une douche lui rafraichirait les idées. L'eau à bonne température, il s'engouffra sous le rideau pour profiter de ce moment de calme. Tout en se savonnant, il repassa les images de sa soirée avec Orihime. Merde… Qu'est ce qu'il avait manqué ? Malgré son reiatsu amoindri, Inoue semblait aller bien. Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué que la belle cachait des séquelles physiques ? Était-ce dû à son reiatsu ? Lui même souffrait lorsque son énergie spirituelle vacillait, arrivait-il la même chose à sa protégée ? Ou alors était-ce due à l'alteration sur le toit du lycée ? Bordel… L'impression d'être d'une inutilité sans nom lui broya les entrailles…

À chaque fois c'était la même rengaine ! Chaque sentiment de soulagement s'accompagnait inéluctablement d'un retournement de situation, le plongeant davantage dans le doute. Dès que la belle se rapprochait de lui où dès que tout semblait s'éclaircir dans son esprit brumeux, un nouveau tourment prenait le dessus. Quand est-ce que cet odieux manège prendrait fin ?

_Tic, tac, tic, tac…L'horloge fait tic, tac, tic, tac… La princesse se délaisse à la mélancolie…. Sa flammèche s'éteint… Laissant le croissant de lune noir, proie au désespoir…_

_Tic, tac… Ichigo-chan… La princesse disparaît dans les ténèbres… Viens te morfondre à mes côtés…_

Le chantonnement de cette nouvelle entité féminine, tapi dans le monde cacher de Zangetsu se mit à résonner à ses oreilles.

- Cette saleté savait qu'Inoue allait mal… Comment ça se fait ? Putain, je n'y comprends plus rien… Inoue, est-ce que tu es partie subitement parce que tu ne voulais pas m'inquiéter ? KUSO !

Ichigo plaqua ses mains sur le mur avec rage.

- Comment veux tu que je te protège si… Si tu essayes de t'éloigner de moi… susurra le jeune shinigami, la mâchoire crispée.

Un frisson parcourut subitement le dos d'Ichigo. Paralysé, il sentit des mains caresser ses omoplates, puis glisser jusqu'à ses épaules…

- Pauvre, pauvre Ichigo-chan… La princesse disparaît peu à peu et la peine qui en résulte te grignote …

Le jeune homme serra les dents. Il voulut se retourner pour faire face à cette saloperie, mais impossible de bouger.

- Tu ne peux pas encore me faire face ? Pauvre petite chose, pauvre Ichigo-chan…

- Tu savais… Tu savais qu'elle allait mal…Qui es-tu ?

Il perçu soudain une joue voilée de tissu s'appuyer sur le dos de son épaule tendue.

- Je n'ai pas de nom… Pourquoi tu ne m'en trouverais pas un ?

- Tu crois que j'ai que ça a faire ?! s'agaça le roux.

- Bien.. Dans ce cas j'en trouverai un moi même…Hummm voyons, par quel nom pourrais-tu m'appeler ? Il doit être chargé de sentiments et sonner comme un appel… Que dis tu de Diza ?

- « Diza »? Ça signifie tremblement…

- Oui, miaula-t-elle en lui caressant les reins. J'aime la sonorité qui se dégage de ce mot… Surtout lorsque tu le prononces …

La bête bandée griffa doucement le bas du dos du jeune homme, lui provocant un frisson déplaisant.

- J'en aime aussi la signification, tes tremblements me font tant d'effet…

- En plus de ça, tu es malsaine !

- Je suis une partie de toi, susurra-t-elle en remontant sa main droite sur sa nuque. Ce qui me plaît… te plaît aussi Ichigo-chan…

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités ! Lâche-moi !

Diza entoura le torse tiré du garçon de ses bras drapés.

- Je n'ai pas envie… Je te l'ai dit… Dès qu'une parcelle de doute t'habitera, je ne serais jamais loin…

Elle rapprocha ses lèvres enveloppées près du lobe de l'adolescent engourdi.

- J'attendrai jusqu'à ce que tu viennes à moi et découvre mon véritable nom… Diza n'est qu'un prénom d'emprunt. Ne me fais pas trop languir… Ichigo-chan…

Les membres comprimés d'Ichigo se relâchèrent subitement. Il se tourna dans la foulé, mais plus rien… Elle avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle s'était immiscée contre lui.

- Teme…

Après plusieurs minutes passées sous l'eau froide, Ichigo se décida enfin à sortir. Encore plus tendu, il s'habilla rapidement et prit la direction de la chambre d'Orihime. Cette conversation avec la fameuse Diza l'avait encore plus mis en rogne. Mais pour le moment, il voulait s'assurer de l'état de santé de son amie. Il ouvrit la porte le séparant de l'objet de ses pensées, la scène n'avait pas beaucoup évolué. Hime gisait toujours sur son lit, la poitrine gonflant sous un rythme régulier, mais agité. Isshin lui fit signe d'approcher.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il.

- Si on veut …

- Hum… Je te passe la main ? Je dois me lever tôt demain.

- Je ne comptais pas bouger de toute façon.

- Bien, juste Ichigo….

- Quoi Oyaji ?

- Je me demandais, vu l'état de santé d' Orihime-chan, je pense qu'il serait mieux de la garder sous surveillance quelque temps. Quand elle sera réveillée, tu devrais lui proposer de rester ici quelque temps. Son état m'inquiète vraiment, surtout au vu de ses capacités.

- Elle refusera la connaissant…

- Tu n'as qu'à être convaincant, après tout Orihime-chan ne peut rien te refuser, sourit Isshin accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

- Comment ça ?

- Oh allez Ichigo ! Tu sais bien ! Un calin, un bisou langoureux… mima son paternel…

**BBBBAAAAAMMMMMMM !**

- Mais c'est pas vrai t'es irrécupérable ! rougit Ichigo un pied sur le front de père.

Profitant de son appui, il propulsa le vieux sur plusieurs mètres. Arrivé au niveau de la porte, l'ancien capitaine se releva péniblement, une main sur le visage.

- Ah quelle ardeur mon fils !

- Urusai ! Hurla le jeune homme en envoyant un coussin sur sa cible.

- Hé hé ! Bonne nuit Ichigo ! s'amusa Isshin en refermant doucement la porte. Pas de bêtises ! Ne profite pas de la situation hein !

- DÉGAGE ! s'écria le visé en claquant la porte du pied. Comme si j'étais le genre de gars à profiter d'une jeune fille inconsciente !

Une fois seul, il se permit enfin de respirer normalement après un court soupir. Il tourna les talons, prit un tabouret, puis s'accouda sur le lit d'Inoue. Le menton dans le creux de sa paume, Ichigo examinait chaque détail du visage tiré de son amie. Elle avait l'air si tourmentée, ce spectacle le peina. Inconcsiament, il laissa ses doigts glisser jusqu'au front d'Orihime. Dégageant quelques mèches, il finit par laisser sa main recouvrir le haut de son visage. Suite à ce contact physique, la respiration d'Orihime prit un rythme plus atténué. Après quelques minutes, ses phalanges se décolèrent de la peau de la jeune fille. Il se surprit à laisser ses doigts voyager sur le visage d'Hime, toujours plongée dans le sommeil. Passant par sa tempe, il finit par caresser sa joue du dos de la main. La texture de sa peau était si douce, comme il l'avait imaginé. Son index suivit chaque trait qui était exposé. Le dessin se termina sur les lèvres de sa protégée. Pulpeuses et rosées, Ichigo se mordit sa propre bouche suite au touchée, quel goût cela pouvait-il avoir ? Hein ? Ichigo se raidit soudain. Mais la curiosité le saisit de nouveau. Les joues brulantes, il scanna du regard cette partie avec attention comme pour la graver dans sa mémoire.

Un courant électrique lui parcourut les membres, le poussant à se dégager… Mais bordel qu'est ce qu'il foutait ?! Lui qui hurlait à peine cinq minutes auparavant qu'il n'était pas du genre a profité de la situation, voilà que son corps lui indiquait le contraire ! Son instinct primaire le poussait à l'examiner, la toucher… Cette sensation le gênait…Empourpré, il fixa un coin du lit pour se changer les idées. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se conduire en animal… Autant laisser ça à son dingue de père…

Il soupira à nouveau en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Fatigué, il courba l'échine pour poser son menton sur ses avant-bras. La journée avait été longue… L'harassement finit par avoir raison de lui jusqu'à l'immerger complètement dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Rukia pressait ses shunpos tout en suivant Renji. Surveillant sans cesse leurs arrières, les deux shinigamis n'avaient pas l'esprit tranquille. Après une multitude de sauts silencieux dans la nuit, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte géante qui les mènerait dans le monde réel. Le Senkaimon était activé, prêt à être utilisé. Deux papillons noirs firent leurs apparitions aux côtés des deux vice-capitaines. Rukia bascula ses iris indigo en coin pour sonder dans un ultime regard le paysage de la Soul Society.

- Rukia ? T'es prête ? Interrogea Renji, resserrant sa garde.

- Hai.

- Sans regret ?

La petite Kuchiki soupira bruyamment.

- Bien sûr que j'ai du regret ! T'as encore beaucoup de questions idiotes ?

- Hé hé .

- Mais juste une question Renji.

- Quoi ?

- Qui a ouvert le Senkaimon ?

- Hum…

- C'est moi…

La petite shinigami brune eut un sursaut tout en se retournant vers la provenance de cette voix.

- Hinamori-san ?

- Hai, bonsoir Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun.

- Salut Hinamori, salua Renji. Encore merci pour ton aide.

- De rien, c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

- C'est le moins que nous pouvions tous faire…

En plusieurs shunpos, un grand nombre des vices-capitaine firent leurs apparitions. Matsumoto, Yachiru, Kira, Shuei, Kisane et même Nanao venaient d'apparaitre.

- Mina, fit Rukia surprise. Comment est –ce possible ?

- OOOHH Kuchiki et tête d'Annanas vont attirer les foudres ! On va bien s'amuser ! glapit Yachiru en sautillant.

- Nous ne sommes pas vraiment d'accord avec les ordres… et honnêtement Kuchiki, tu nous as montré le bon exemple, s'enquit Kira.

- C'est vrai, de plus je ne veux pas qu'on fasse du mal à ma petite Orihime ! Elle est comme ma petite sœur, s'excita Rangiku.

- Faites ce que vous avez à faire, on vous couvre, ajouta Shüei.

- Nemu est actuellement au laboratoire de la 12e division pour effacer les données de votre passage dans Senkaimon, expliqua Nanao.

- Partez tranquille, finit Kisane.

- Mina… soupira Rukia. Merci…

- Allez ! Pas trop d'émotions, tu va finir par gâcher votre seule chance, lança le vice-capitaine d'Htsugaya. Prends soin d'Orihime Kuchiki, fais-le pour moi.

- Bien évidemment sourit l'interpelée.

Renji laissa un immense sourire s'esquisser sur son visage. L'amitié entre les vice-capitaines venait une fois de plus d'être prouvée. Se sentiment de fierté l'envahissait tout entier.

_« Ichigo, sans toi et toutes les actions que tu as menés. Nous ne serions pas aussi proches, tu as resserré nos liens… Comment pourrions-nous te laisser en arrière..._» songea-t-il.

- Rukia, on y va !

- Hai !

Les deux vice-capitaines s'engouffrèrent dans le Senkaimon sans se retourner. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, les membres du Gotei 13 présents avaient lu leurs gratitudes au travers de leurs iris. Dans ses moments là, aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être prononcé. Chacun savait que ce nouveau conflit allait de nouveau enchainer le Seireitei, la solidarité était de rigueur.

Alors que les gigantesques portes se refermaient, Rukia plissa les paupières.

_« Aligato Mina_… »

Sur cette pensée positive, elle continua de courir sur le chemin qui la mènerait vers ses amis. Renji sur ses talons, l'observa de dos. Sa Rukia avait tellement changé… Face à l'adversité, il brandirait sa lame à ses côtés, c'était une promesse qu'il s'était juré de tenir.

Soudain, le maître de Zabimaru tiqua. Dans le doute il tourna la tête sur les énormes portes qui étaient sur le point de se fermer. Il écarquilla les yeux ! Son point de vue montrait l'embrasure de la porte et en son travers, il put discerner Matsumoto qui souriait d'un air satisfait. Mais ce qui troubla le shinigami fut toute autre chose. Les mains de la belle shinigami blonde étaient celles dans son dos, plusieurs gardes l'entourant en la maintenant immobile.

- Non…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Renji ?

- Magne-toi Rukia ! hurla le vice-capitaine en l'agrippant par la main.

Sur ce geste surprenant, Rukia passa derrière. Dans un réflexe elle tourna la tête pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé, mais les portes étaient déjà closes.

- Renji ?

- Dépêche ! On n'a pas beaucoup de temps !

* * *

Orihime ouvrit doucement les paupières. Les yeux encore imbibés de sommeil, elle se redressa doucement. Reprenant enfin conscience qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, elle scanna son environnement. Oui c'est vrai, elle avait perdu connaissance dans la rue, mais comment était-elle arrivée là ? Avec attention elle reconnut la clinique Kurosaki ce qui lui valut une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur. Au bout de quelques minutes d'agitation, elle perçut un léger poids sur sa main. Suivant l'origine du phénomène, elle aperçut une chevelure orangée appuyée sur le matelas.

- Kurosaki-kun ?

Ichigo était plongé dans le sommeil, la joue contre ses avants-bras. Hime laissa ses joues s'empourprer quand elle se rendit compte qu'il serrait fortement sa main dans la sienne. Elle voulut s'en dégager mais le jeune homme, encore dans le pays des songes, ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise. Elle abandonna vite et finit par mettre son visage au niveau de celui de son premier amour. Si beau… Soudain le jeune homme fronça les sourcils dans un soupir faisant sursauter la belle auburn. Elle remarqua alors la montre du jeune homme qui indiquait 7H30.

- Oh non… Le lycée….

Proche de l'arrêt cardiaque, Hime prit son courage à demain. Il fallait bien réveiller Kurosaki-kun… C'est dans un geste hésitant qu'elle apposa sa main libre sur la chevelure orangée. Mais au lieu de réaliser son premier objectif, l'adolescente se surprit à laisser ses doigts jouer avec quelques mèches pour en savourer la texture. Cette chevelure indisciplinée était si douce et sentait encore bon le shampoing. Quelque chose de doux et chaud s'écoulait en Orihime. Voir son shinigami dans un sommeil si apaisé lui rappelait le souvenir de sa visite nocturne, la veille de son départ pour le Hueco Mundo. Les rougeurs s'intensifièrent quand elle se souvint du geste qu'elle avait eu à son égard. Elle avait essayé de l'embrasser dans son sommeil… Honteuse, elle retira ses doigts. Quelle mauvaise fille… Voilà qu'elle recommençait à profiter de la situation. Toutefois, ses sens s'échauffèrent quand le roux laissa apparaître ses lèvres dans un geste somnolent. Concentré sur cette espace, la belle se perdit dans ses sentiments chauffés à blanc. L'envie la ressaisit, faisant faire un tour de montagne russe à son petit cœur affolé. La tête posée sur matelas, elle pouvait presque sentir son souffle lui caresser les joues. Oui, elle en mourrait d'envie…

_«...je t'ai tout dit, la suite tu la connais…_»

Hime se mordit la lèvre… Au souvenir des paroles d'Ichigo, elle rentra sa tête entre ses épaules. Kurosaki-kun lui avait menti… Ce n'était qu'un détail, un tout petit mensonge qui ne valait pas grand-chose en soi. S'il ne l'avait pas évoqué, c'est qu'il avait surement ses raisons ? Non ? … Alors pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ? Déçue d'avoir elle-même gâchée ce doux moment d'apaisement, elle se redressa dans le but d'élargir la distance avec son shinigami au pays des rêves. Enfin objective, elle osa lui presser l'épaule.

- Kurosaki-kun, réveille-toi.

- …

- Kurosaki-kun, s'il te plaît on doit aller au lycée.

- Hum…

Ichigo ouvrit une paupière, puis la deuxième alors que la clarté du jour lui floutait la vue. Après quelques secondes pour s'éveiller complètement, il discerna les traits d'une Orihime souriante. Son cœur chauffa de plus belle.

- Inoue ?!

- Ohayo Kurosaki-kun.

Malgré son dos douloureux, Ichigo se dressa sur ses jambes.

- Tu vas mieux ?! Quémenda-t-il presque paniqué.

- Hai.

- Yokatta… poussa le jeune homme dans un profond soulagement.

- Que s'est-il passé Kurosaki-kun ? Comment se fait-il que je me sois réveillée ici, demanda Hime un peu perdu.

- Tu as perdu connaissance… Je t'ai retrouvé gisant sur le sol. Inoue est-ce que…

- Oni- channnnn ! Le petit déjeuner est prêt ! Dépêche-toi si tu ne veux pas être en retard !

- Oh Haii ! J'arrive Yuzu…

Ichigo consultait sa montre, merde ! Il était déjà tard.

- Inoue, la nuit a été longue, on en discutera après. Tu n'as pas faim ? reprit-il le regard chaud.

- Hum , si un peut. Mais avant d'aller au lycée, il faut que je repasse chez moi.

- Tu peux te préparer ici.

- Hey ! Euh non.. Je ne peux pas… s'empourpra la lycéenne.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- C'est assez gênant, fit-elle ne savant plus où regarder.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je… Enfin… je.. n'ai pas de sous vêtements de rechange… chuchotait-elle aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

Le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme s'activa dans une danse folle enflamant ses joues! Ses pensées encore imprégnées de sommeil lui offrirent une image dont il se serait bien passé pour épargner son visage brulant. Sous vêtements plus Inoue… Meeeerrrdddeeee ! Voilà qu'il l'imaginait en petite tenue ! Ichigo se frappa la tempe pour se décoller de cette représentation embarrassante, mais néanmoins appétissante…

- Kurosaki-kun…

- Euh oui, répondit le jeune homme encore embarrassé.

- Je … euh, tu peux me lâcher la main s'il te plait ? Je ne peux pas descendre du lit sinon…

- Hein ?

...

- KKKKKYYAAAAAAHHHHHHH !

Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?! Si ses joues avait été flamboyantes quelques secondes plus tôt, à cet instant elles viraient au fluo ! Leurs doigts étaient effectivement entrelacés fermement. Sur un geste brusque, il se propulsa en arrière, calant ainsi son dos contre le mur. Les yeux exorbités, nombre de gouttes de sueur froides parcouraient sa figure marqué par l'incompréhension et l'embarras. Mais putain c'est pas possible ! Voilà maintenant que dans son sommeil il… Il l'a touchait inconsciemment ! Lui revint alors en mémoire son attitude de la veille alors que la belle était encore endormie… NON D'UN KAMI ! Ça devenait grave à ce stade ! Est-ce que par hasard son inquiétude le poussait à de tel geste ? Non là ce n'était plus une excuse suffisante ! Ichigo Kurosaki se comportait comme … comme…

- Kurosaki-kun ?

- Eto….Allons prendre le petit déjeuner ! s'écria Ichigo balançant ses membres de façon saccadée vers la porte. Ensuite je t'accompagnerai chez toi pour que tu te prépares pour aller au lycée. Ce n'est pas très grave si on manque les premières heures hein ! Bon euuuhh, je vais me changer ! On se rejoint dans le salon !

Sur ces mots, il claqua la porte bruyamment, laissant une Orihime perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

* * *

Tatsuki ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe avec fracas. Dans un mouvement agacé, elle posa son sac sur la table, puis prit place en s'adossant grossièrement sur sa chaise. Les orbes tournés vers la fenêtre, elle serra les dents.

- Batard d'Ichigo !

La jeune sportive agrippa sa nuque à l'aide se ses doigts encore crispés, dû à l'énervement. L'attitude de son ami d'enfance l'agaçait de plus en plus…

La veille au soir, il lui avait envoyé un texto pour la prévenir qu'il avait retrouvé Orihime, mais alors qu'elle voulait les rejoindre, il lui avait intimé de rester à l'écart. Ordure ! Si elle n'avait pas croisé Chad, qui l'avait convaincue de rentrer chez elle, elle les aurait tracés dans toute la ville pour en coller une à cette tête d'agrume arrogante !

- Arisawa.

Tatsuki tourna la tête.

- Oye, salut Sado.

- Tu es encore énervé, dériva le géant.

- Tss… Et toi tu ne l'es pas ?

- J'ai confiance en Ichigo. S'il nous a demandé de ne pas les rejoindre, c'est qu'il y avait une raison.

- Tsss…

Yasutora posa délicatement sa grande main sur l'épaule de la karatéka pour l'inciter au calme.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'Inoue va bien.

- La ferme !

- Nani? s'étonna le meilleur ami d'Ichigo.

- Vous me pompez l'air tous !

Dans un geste brusque, Tatsuki se dressa sur ses jambes pour agripper le pull du géant.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce mystère encore ?! Je commence à en avoir marre de devoir toujours rester à l'écart. Surtout si la vie de ma meilleure amie est en jeu ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous trafiquez, mais ça a l'air de craindre un max ! De plus, m'interdire d'approcher Orihime c'est juste… CRUELLE !

- Arisawa…

- J'ai toujours veillé sur Hime depuis notre rencontre ! Elle est ma meilleure amie ! Ni Ichigo, ni toi n'avez le droit de m'éloigner d'elle, surtout si elle va mal ! Je sais que dernièrement vous avez encore été mêlé à un bordel pas possible et vous allez encore embringuer Hime dans ce merdier !

- Ne dis pas ça Arisawa.

- Ne pas dire quoi ! La vérité ! Hime est fragile, sensible et a le cœur sur la main ! Pourquoi Ichigo l'entraine dans ses emmerdes !

- ARRÊTE !

Tatsuki se paralysa sous l'intonation de Chad. Sa voix grave avait résonné dans toute la salle. D'un regard froid, il intima au reste des élèves de vaquer à leurs occupations. Il bascula de nouveau ses iris bruns vers l'adolescente enragée.

- S'il y a bien quelqu'un ici qui veut prendre soin d'Inoue, en plus de toi Arisawa, c'est bien Ichigo.

- Que…

- Lorsqu'Inoue a été enlevée, il n'a pas hésité à affronter à lui seul une armée d'arrancar pour la secourir. Il lui a juré protection et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne faillira jamais à sa promesse !

- Sado…

- Il a besoin d'elle… se rembrunit Chad. Lorsqu'il s'entrainait pour acquérir son fullbring, il m'avait interdit de mêler Inoue à tout ça. Je l'ai quand même amené jusqu'à lui. Ce n'était pas que dans le but qu'elle soigne.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il ne s'en rend pas compte lui même, mais avoir Inoue pret de lui est nécessaire.

- Comme Kuchiki c'est ça ?… Tss Hime n'est là que pour le soigner alors qu'il est amoché… s'agaça Tatsuki.

- Non, c'est autre chose…

- Que veux-tu dire, quémanda la karatéka intriguée.

- Inoue lui rappelle ce pour quoi il se bat chaque jour. Ichigo est plus fort à ses côtés, comme chacun d'entre nous. Notre amitié et notre confiance le rendent plus fort. Ne doute pas de lui, si Inoue a une confiance aveugle en lui c'est également mon cas. Fais-en de même. Jamais il n'entrainera une amie aussi chère dans un combat. Cette fois-ci Inoue est au centre d'un nouveau conflit et je sais que rien que pour cette raison, Ichigo deviendra encore plus fort pour elle.

- Sado…

- Fais-lui confiance… Comme Inoue et moi.

- Tch..

Tatsuki relâcha la pression de ses doigts et se jeta la tête en arrière sur sa chaise. Une fois assise, elle barra son visage de son bras tout en soupirant.

- Ce que vous êtes chiant…

Le géant se contenta de sourire à cette remarque.

- Kurosaki est toujours sujet de discorde à ce que je vois…

Tatsuki et Chad se figèrent. Ce reiatsu ? Dans une parfaite synchronisation, ils se tournèrent vers la voix familière qui venait de résonner. Sado en resta bouche bée…

* * *

Sur le toit d'un immeuble de Karakura, une forme drapée d'une cape fit son apparition. Ses cheveux tressés d'un blond presque blanc virevoltaient au vent. L'un de ses bras tatoués d'écriture runique vint attraper une des mèches qui barraient ses yeux glacés. Kara observait la ville tout en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ça approche…

- Kara-sama… commença Clarel qui venait d'apparaître. Taya et les autres ont…

- Ramenés le quincy, je sais.

- Pour quelle raison ont-elles fait ça ? questionna le soldat perplexe.

- Connais-tu la particularité des quincys ?

- D'après ce que je sais, ils peuvent aspirer le reiatsu.

- Précisement… Mataya cherche à gagner du temps…

- Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Le processus a commencé pour Orihime. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que l'éclat ne s'éveille complètement. Mataya ne fait que retarder l'échéance. Laissons là agir à son aise.

- Mais !

- Ce n'est pas Mataya qui m'inquiète pour le moment.

- Kara-sama ?

- Elle va venir ici…

- Qui ça ?

- Celle à cause de qui tout à commencé… soupira Kara d'un air agacé.

Clarel se figea. Ses iris bleutés plongèrent sur l'une des rues que surplombait l'immeuble. Il put entrevoir une tête orangée suivie d'une longue chevelure auburn qui marchait côte à côte. Orihime avançait en toute hâte, Ichigo sur ses talons. Les deux blonds les observaient avec attention tel des prédateurs veillant sur leur proie.

- Taya… Les conséquences de nos actes prennent trop d'ampleur… soupira le jeune homme.

* * *

La matinée défilait dans la salle de classe de terminal. Sonna enfin la fin la deuxième heure, permettant enfin aux étudiants de souffler pendant la pause de dix minutes. La porte coulissa avec fracas laissant apparaître un Ichigo et une Orihime essoufflés, plongeant le reste des élèves dans la stupeur.

- Putain ! Un peut plus et on loupait la troisième heure de cours ! s'irrita Ichigo.

- Gomen Kurosaki-kun, j'aurais dû mettre moins de temps à prendre ma douche, soupira Hime à ses côtés.

- Pas de soucis, au moins on est là…

- IIICCCHHHIIIGGOOOOO !

**BBBAAAAAMMMMM !**

- Yo Keigo !

Le martyre se releva aussi vite qu'il était tombé pour agripper le retardataire par le cou.

- OOOYYEEE ! Comment ça se fait que t'arrives si en retard ce matin ?!

- Qu'est ce que tu me fais là ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'arrive à la bourre !

- Non, mais il n'y a pas un détail qui perturbe dans le tableau ? s'irrita Keigo en lui tirant les cheveux. Pourquoi Inoue est en retard et arrive en même temps que toi ?!

- Quoi ? En quoi ça te regarde ! Putain, mais lâche-moi ! Continue comme ça et je vais te coller la tête la première dans le mur !

- Bonjour Asano-kun ! fit une voix mélodieuse.

- Bonjour Inoue-saaaaaaannnn ! Tu es très jolie ce matin, renchérit Keigo avec un clin d'œil.

Orihime s'empourpra sous le compliment, mais afficha toutefois un air déconcerté. Keigo descendit de son perchoir pour attraper la main de la douce.

- Chaque journée est tellement plus lumineuse quand tu es là… Inoue-san.. Renchérit le jeune homme d'une vois suaves.

- Hey ?

**BBBBAAAAMMMM !**

Alors que tout le monde s'attendait à voir la karatéka apparaître, qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise générale de constater qu'Ichigo avait plaqué Keigo contre le mur. Ravi d'avoir pu appliquer sa sentence, il enfonça un peut plus la tête du malheureux dans le plâtre qui s'effritait.

- Non, mais c'est quoi cette manière de t'adresser à Inoue ?! s'époumona Ichigo les joues rouges.

- Ompfff… pfiou..Ze ne bois bas en guoi fa de guoncerne ! répondit Keigo larmoyant contre le placo.

- Quoi qu'est ce que tu dis ?

L'agité de service dégagea son visage enflé tout recrachant un morceau du mur.

- J'ai dis : Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! De plus Inoue et moi allons devenir bien plus proche ! s'amusa-t-il, un pouce levé.

- Nandato !? Teme wa répète un peut … s'agaça Ichigo projetant une aura néfaste.

- À cause de la pièce… soupira Tatsuki apparaissant au côté d'Orihime.

- Tatsuki-chan ! s'écria Hime, heureuse de voir sa meilleure amie.

Toutefois, la gaité de la princesse se dissipa lorsqu'elle entrevit les orbes froids de la Karatéka. Tatsuki lui adressait un regard si glacé qu' Orihime se surprit à frissonner.

- De quelle pièce tu parles Tasuki ? s'agaça Ichigo toujours concentré sur sa tâche.

- La pièce que l'on va jouer pour la fête culturel, précisa-t-elle. Tu l'avais oublié pas vrai ?

- Une pièce ? La fête culturel ? s'intérogea le jeune homme….Bref… Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec Inoue et se demeurer congénitale !

- Tssss…. On va jouer une pièce écrite par Ryo. Une histoire fictive entre un prince, sa princesse et bla bla bla… Enfin le truc lourd… résuma la brune de façon nonchalante.

- Et après ?

- C'est Inoue qui va jouer le rôle de la princesse…

- Hey ? Ounto ! fit Orihime surprise.

- Et Keigo le rôle du prince…

- Quoi ?! fit le shinigami déstabilisé.

Sur ces mots, Keigo se dégagea de la prise de son tortionnaire, tout en bondissant comme un petit lapin. Les yeux pleins d'étoiles, il saisit les mains d'Orihime.

- Faisons de notre mieux Inoue-san ! Il est de notre devoir de faire rêver tous ces étudiants !

- He… Hai…

- Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi… commença Ichigo..

- Lis ça… Intervint Mizuiro tout en lui tendant un cahier ressemblant tristement à un scénarios.

- Hum…

Ichigo saisit le cahier, puis s'activa dans sa lecture. Au bout de quelques lignes, il pâlit…

Trois, deux , un…..

- C'EST QUOI CETTE PIECE DEBILLLEEEE ! Je peux savoir pourquoi on m'a attribué un rôle !

- Les absents ont toujours tords, s'amusa Mizuiro.

- Quel est le problème Kurosaki-kun ? fit Orihime en saisissant le script.

Ce fut également après quelques minutes que ses joues flamboyèrent !

- HHHHHHEEEEYYY ! Non non Ryo-chan je ne peux pas jouer ça !

- Les absents ont toujours tord, s'amusa Tatsuki à son tour.

- Demooo Tatsuki-chan…

- IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE JOUE LE RÔLE DU MÉCHANT BARRON ! s'époumona Ichigo ! Et puis pourquoi on m'a donné le rôle du méchant ? NON ! POURQUOI ON M'A ATTRIBUÉ UN RÔLE TOUT COURT !

- Tu corespondais parfaitement au personnage, s'enquit Ryo, aparaissant de derrière son livre.

- Ichigo acteur, voilà qui va être amusant, renchérit Mizuiro tout sourire.

- Là c'est parfait ! La façon dont tu fronces les sourcils ! C'est l'image même du barron ! fit Ryo les yeux brillant pour la première fois.

- Je fronce les soucrils naturellement ! hurla le concerné.

- Comme quoi ce rôle est fait pour toi, ajouta Tatsuki les bras croisées.

- Ichigo et moi seront rivales pour gagner le cœur d'Inoue-san ! Tout les étudiants vont me voir pourfendre l'odieux baron avec courage pour récupérer ma douce princesse kidnapée. AAAAHHHH QUEL BONHEUR ! Mon heure de gloire est enfin arrivé ! Je vais sortir de l'ombre et…

**BAAAMMMMM !**

- T'ES LOURDS ! L'imtérompit le roux à coup de pied dans l'arrière train.

Ichigo était hors de lui ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que coup monté ?! Il se retrouvait entiché d'un rôle de méchant baron enlevant la princesse de son prince, dans un pays outrageusement ridicule… Au-delà de sa participation forcée, une note avait attiré son attention. S'il était honnête avec lui même, il aurait cerné que sa colère provenait principalement de là…

En bas de page, il avait lu :

« _Scène de fin : le prince embrasse amoureusement la princesse. Fermeture de rideau . »_

Un brasier s'était litérallement déclaré au plus profond de son estomac. Sans oublier une teinte rosé lui entachant les pomettes, Ichigo fumait de colère, sans réeelement comprendre pourquoi… Mais peut importe cette situations l'agaçait.

Imaginez Keigo emprisonner le visage de la belle de ses mains, dans le but de sceller ses lèvres avec les siennes… NON ET NON ! IMPOSSIBLE ! Le pourpre envahissant chaque parcelle de ses joues, flamboyait davantage au fil des secondes. Cette vision lui était insupportable ! Pourquoi avoir embarqué Orihime sans lui demander son avis ? Comme s'ils n'avaient que ça à faire avec les troubles du moment! Non décidément cette journée commençait très mal.

L'irritation poussée à l'extrême, Ichigo se sentait bouillonner de toute part. Si seulement un hollow pouvait passer dans le coin pour qu'il puisse passer ses nerfs, cela aurait été idéal. Au lieu de ça, il sentit une légère pression sur son bras. Identifiant qu'il s'agissait d'Inoue, il reprit ses esprits se concentrant sur son amie qui semblait désorientée.

- Kursosaki-kun …

- Inoue ? Qu'est que tu as ?

Les iris argentés de la belle étincelaient de mille feux. Ce n'est qu'après une seconde qu'Ichigo remarqua les larmes qui inondaient ses prunelles. La main replier sur ses lèvres roses, Orihime tremblait de toute part. Pour comprendre l'origine d'une telle réaction ,le jeune lycéen suivit la direction que prenaient ses orbes grisonnants. À son tour, ses membres se paralysèrent.

- Toujours aussi bruyant Kurosaki...

- C'est … impossible…

- Ishida-kun… peina à articuler Orihime…

- Que… Ishida…

Le quincy se tenait droit devant un Ichigo et une Orihime déstabilisés. Ce n'était pas un rêve, il était là , debout et en pleine forme dans son uniforme et rajustant éternellement ses lunettes. Comme si tous les tourments par lesquels ils étaient passés n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Les blessures, la guerre, la haine la souffrance, toute cette peine accumulée explosèrent sous la poitrine d'Orihime. Tellement choquées par l'apparition de son ami qu'elle pensait perdue par sa faute, ses jambes chancelèrent. Encore tétaniser par la scène, Ichigo peina à se rendre compte de la compression qui engourdissait Inoue. Sentant la pression de ses doigts s'enfoncer dans son bras, il pivota le menton pour constater qu'elle s'écroulait sous son propre poids.

- Inoue !

Mais alors qu'il tendait les bras pour rattraper sa protégée, une ombre lui barra le passage. Forcé à reculer de quelques pas, Ichigo surprit Uryuu agripper la belle encore déboussolée dans ses bras. Cette image lui tordit les boyaux. Hime papillonna des paupières et vit un éclat de lumière se refléter dans les lunettes du brun qui la soutenait.

- Ishida-kun… C'est bien toi, je ne rêve pas ?

Uryuu, le regard attendrit, plaqua un peut plus Orihime contre lui. Cette chaleur qui émanait d'elle lui avait tant manqué…

- C'est bien moi Inoue-san.

- Yokata… sanglotat-elle.

Orihime ne put retenir une nouvelle vague de larmes qui inondait ses joues rutilantes. Dans un reflex, elle appliqua ses mains tremblantes sur les joues du quincy, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Ishida quant à lui plongeait son regard bleuté dans les iris étincelants de la jeune fille qui lui emprisonnait le visage avec douceur. Une chaleur s'éparpillait en lui suite à ce doux contact, ses sentiments étaient clairs aujourd'hui. Son attirance pour la belle Hime, qu'il avait toujours dissimulée jusqu'à maintenant, éclatait dans sa poitrine. Après avoir échappé à la mort, il était résolu à ne plus laisser passer sa chance de la conquérir.

Au bout de quelques secondes sur ce chaleureux échange, il quitta les orbes larmoyants de sa douce prisonnière pour adresser un regard au shinigami remplaçant. Pas de doute, les mauvaises ondes qu'il ressentait provenaient bien de là. Ichigo l'observait d'un regard mauvais, tout en serrant le poing.

« _Tiens qu'est ce que c'est que ça Kurosaki ? De la jalousie ? _» songea Uryuu en souriant malgré lui.

* * *

**Note / traduction**

**Urusai :** Juron « Ferme-la »

**Baka :** Idiot

**Oyaji : **Papa

**Teme :** Juron qui signifie « salopard ; connard et tout autres.. »

**Ounto :** Vraiment

**Guembu **: divinité asiatique (je donnerai plus de détails dans les prochains chapitres ^^)

**Diza : **Tremblement

**Demo :** Mais

**Hai :** Oui

**Yokata :** Expression signifiant le soulagement

**Aligato :** Merci

**Mina : **expression pour définir un groupe de gens « Tout le monde »

**Nandato :** comment ?

**Teme wa :** juron mais peut être interprété ici comme « escpèce de… »


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody ! **

**Voici enfin mon chapitre de la rentrée ! **

**Bon, je suis désolée j'ai mis plus de temps que d'habitude pour écrire cette partie. Mais en même temps, mon intrigue prend de l'ampleur et me demande encore plus de rigueur...  
Pour être honnête, l'écriture de ch 6 m'a vidée ! Je voulais dévoiler des choses sans trop en dire non plus ! Bon, après 40 000 relectures je fini par poster, parce que ce manège infernal fini par me faire fumer les oreilles ! T^T**

** Par ailleurs, je suis en train de revoir ma trame de 15 chapitres. Il est possible que je modifie la longueur de la fic. Mais bon je pense que j'en saurais plus une fois arrivé à mon chapitre 10 :) **

**Je vous prie de m'excuser par avance si certaines coquilles persistent, je corrigerai au fur et à mesure ! Oui je sais c'est un de mes gros points faibles T^T mais j'y travaille ! Seulement à force d'être le nez dans le Word, je ne vois plus rien ^^' et je suis grosse tâche en français ... Oui je sais c'est paradoxale pour quelqu'un qui aime lire et écrire... En tout cas merci de votre gentillesse à ce sujet car c'est vraiment un défaut dont j'ai honte ! **

**Ah oui, j'ai perdu du temps sur la création de mes deux colos aussi ! Ben vi ! J'essaye de m'appliquer et forcément ça me prend du temps ! Mais ces colos me tiennent vraimentà coeur et j'espère qu'elles vous plairont :) Les colos sont dispo sur mon blog Fredompen over blog (vi les liens ne fonctionnent pas ****Au pire des cas le liens du blog est sur mon profil ^^) **

**Petit détail, le mois de septembre est une période noire pour moi en matière de boulot ! Du coup je risque de poster peut être un peut moins régulièrement. Mais ne vous en faites pas, dès le mois d'octobre je reprendrai un bon rythme. J'espère réussir à faire mon chapitre plus deux colos tous les quinze jours :) (elle a de l'espoir cette enfant !)  
****Tiens, question ! Qui est capable de me dire quels persos sont sur les colos que j'ai faites ? Où quel passage de la fic j'illustre ? ah ah !**

**Encore une fois merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture ! **

**Bonne rentrée ! Enjoy ! **

**FreedomPen**

* * *

_Les bras de Kurosaki-kun, c'est ce qu'Orihime avait retrouvé après son étrange entrevue avec Loanne. Après un touchant échange, le shinigami et sa protégée, semble s'être rapproché. Malgré une promesse de tout se dire, nos deux amis semblent encore frileux à l'idée de s'évoquer tout les détails de ces quelques jours de troubles. Soudainement atteinte de nausée inexpliquée, la belle décide de quitter Ichigo qui resta bouche bée devant son attitude plus qu'étrange. Un mauvais pressentiment le ronge et une fois de plus, son instinct le guide vers la bonne marche à suivre, puisqu'il retrouve Inoue sans conscience. _

_La ramenant à son père, il constate qu'en plus d'un reiatsu sur le point de s'éteindre, Orihime présente des symptômes plus qu'alarmants. Ses doutes et son inquiétude en sont nourris, ce qui permet à cette étrange femme de réapparaître et de le tourmenter. Celle-ci décide de se prénommer Diza et le rappel à l'ordre. Le shinigami semble tourmenter d'autan plus… Que cache cette saleté qui semble en savoir plus qu'elle ne le prétend ? _

_De leurs côtés, Rukia et Renji décident d'outrepasser les directives de leurs capitaines et prennent le chemin du monde réel. Les actions de la Soul Society semblent aller à l'encontre de leurs valeurs. Laisser Orihime entre les mains Kurosutchi semble les effrayer au plus haut point. De plus le roi des esprits prend part à l'affaire, ce qui inquiète encore plus nos amis. À l'aide de l'ensemble des vice-capitaines, ils parviennent à emprunter le Senkaimon. Mais cette action coûte la liberté de leurs amis restés en arrière…_

_Pendant ce temps, Ichigo se surprend à regarder son amie endormie avec un nouveau regard. Les atouts de la belle titillent ses hormones enfin naissantes, au plus grand amusement du père Isshin. Toutefois, après le réveille d'Inoue, c'est au lycée qu'une surprise de taille qui les attend. Ishida Uryû est sortie miraculeusement du coma…_

* * *

Quel était ce sentiment ?

Ichigo n'arrivait pas à le déterminer clairement. Tout ce qu'il ressentait se mêlait à de la gêne, de la colère, de la confusion…

En plus de ce tourbillonnement lui dévastant l'abdomen, ses membres frémissaient sans aucune explication rationnelle. L'horrible impression qu'un feu affamé lui rongeait l'estomac s'intensifiait au point de l'écoeurer. Bien qu'il était entouré de la plupart de ses camarades de classe, un seul détail contrastait avec le reste de son champ de vision. Ishida tenait fermement Inoue dans ses bras. La pression qu'exerçait sa main sur les reins de la belle lui fit serrer les dents. Une telle proximité de la part du quincy ? Voilà qui était bien inhabituel et cette familiarité lui déplaisait grandement, même s'il lui était quasi impossible d'expliquer pourquoi.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Kurosaki ? se renseigna le centre de son attention, sur un air déridé.

Sans même avoir le temps d'enchainer, Uryû sentit une compression hostile lui agripper le col de sa chemise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Ishida ? Lâche-la…

Le lycéen brun fronça les sourcils devant ce ton si provocateur.

- Si je le fais, Inoue-san va tomber au sol, répondit-il de façon nonchalante.

- Urusai… Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ? I peine quelques jours, tu étais encore hospitalisé. Maintenant, tu apparais comme par magie ? C'est louche…

En simple guise de réponse, Uryû se contenta d'accrocher le poing tremblant du shinigami. D'un air détaché, il pressa en retour la prise d'Ichigo pour l'intimer de le laisser à nouveau libre. Mais visiblement, l'agacé ne semblait pas vouloir relâcher sa saisie avant d'obtenir une réponse. Irrité, le quincy enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de son tortionnaire. Mais alors que l'atmosphère prenait du plomb, une petite main hésitante vint se poser sur le bras d'Uryû.

- Ça va aller Ishida-kun, je peux marcher… déclara Hime encore rougissante.

- Inoue-san, tu es sûr ? quémanda Ishida soudainement adouci par le geste.

- Hai… Kurosaki-kun s'inquiétait beaucoup à ton sujet. Il est normal que nombre de questions se posent, nous te pensions tous dans le coma. Je ne pensais pas te revoir…

Les nerfs du brun se relâchèrent. Répondant à la demande de la belle, il la libéra sans le moindre commentaire alors qu'Ichigo grognait encore, les iris rutilants de rage. Instinctivement, Orihime se tourna vers son premier amour qui semblait encore bouillonnant.

- Kurosaki-kun ?

- Tu l'as dit toi même Inoue ! Beaucoup de questions se posent et j'aimerai qu'il y réponde…

- Je le ferai, mais en temps voulu Kurosaki, reprit Ishida.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de le faire maintenant ?

- Kurosaki-kun… peina Hime pour le calmer.

Ignorant les lamentations de son amie encore chancelante, Ichigo se contenta de resserrer ses doigts crispés. L'apparition du quincy l'aurait soulagé en temps normal, mais quelque chose clochait… On ne réapparait pas de l'inconscience comme si de rien n'était. Le silence d'Uryû l'agaçait d'autant plus. Pourquoi tant de mystère alors qu'il avait juste à expliquer son retour en quelques phrases ? Ce sentiment de doute et de contrariété finirait par le tuer d'irritation… De plus, l'irrésistible envie de le cogner lui démentait les poings. Oui ! C'est ça ! Frapper et poser ses questions ensuite ! C'était de loin le scénario le plus alléchant. Massacrer cette tête d'ampoule qui avait osé être aussi familer avec…

- Kurosaki-kun ! ARRÊTE !

Le jeune shinigami revint à la réalité. Agrippant toujours sa proie, il avait instinctivement levé son poing en direction du visage tiré du quincy. Uryû, quant à lui, avait gardé la même expression figée, complètement insensible à l'agression dont il était victime.

- Que ?

Il perçut qu'en plus d'Orihime, qui lui maintenait le bras, Chad et Tatsuki le retenait chacun une épaule. Keigo et Mizuiro assistaient à la scène bouche bée.

- Mais putain ! Qu'est ce que tu fous Ichigo ?! s'écria la karatéka. Il sort à peine de l'hôpital ! Tu veux déjà l'y renvoyer ?

- Ichigo… murmura Chad qui le tenait tant bien que mal.

- Hey Ichigo, calme-toi mon vieux. Pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça, tenta Keigo de loin.

- Kurosaki-kun… sanglota Hime.

Le shinigami déconcerté relâcha ses membres, permettant au quincy de retrouver sa liberté de mouvement. Il recula même de quelques pas… Bordel ! Ses réactions traduisaient réellement un comportement inhabituel… Sur ces sentiments confus, il tourna les talons en direction de la sortie d'un pas lourd, mais rapide, plongeant tout le monde dans la stupeur.

Hime, encore retournée, voulut le suivre mais une main s'étendit sur son épaule. Chad apparut à ses côtés et lui jeta un simple regard. Sans même échanger le moindre mot, elle comprit. Sado-kun serait surement plus à même de cerner le problème du shinigami. Abattue, elle laissa le géant disparaître à son tour derrière la porte coulissante. Kurosaki-kun agissait toujours de façon impulsive, mais ces derniers temps, le fils Kurosaki offrait un véritable spectacle d'incertitudes et de réactions excessives. Peinée d'être encore d'une inutilité flagrante, Hime se rembrunit sous le regard d'un Ishida perplexe.

- Inoue-san… Commença celui-ci, cherchant à poser ses doigts délicats sur l'épaule de la belle.

- Je suis désolé Ishida-kun, je dois aller aux toilettes, déclara la belle dissimulant ses yeux humides.

Sans attendre, elle détala aussi tôt, laissant Ishida visiblement contrarié. Apercevant la chevelure auburn virevolter au détour du couloir, le jeune homme serra le poing.

- Tu n'avais pas imaginé vos retrouvailles de cette façon, n'est-ce pas ? questionna une voix féminine.

- Où sont tes agaçantes cousines, Claret-san ? fit Ishida, d'un ton tranchant.

- Des affaires à régler ce matin. J'ai rendez-vous avec elles sur le toit à l'heure du déjeuner, expliqua Sara les bras croisés. Mais je ne pense pas que les occupations de Loanne et Tiaranne soient réellement le sujet de tes pensées, je me trompe ?

Uryû se contentait d'abaisser le regard, laissant son silence comme réponse à la petite brune. En quelques pas, il la distança pour se rendre à sa place. Sara en esquissa un rictus amusé pendant qu'une autre lycéenne l'observait attentivement. Le notant enfin, l'énigmatique jeune fille lui adressa enfin son regard émeraude.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Arisawa ?

- Depuis quand connais-tu Ishida toi ? questionna Tatsuki suspicieuse.

- Hum ? On ne se connaît pas, lui sourit Sara.

Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, la française pivota les talons en direction de son bureau. Tatsuki la suivie de ses iris sombres tout en grinçant les dents. Pas de doute ! Tout ce bordel avait un lien avec les trois nouvelles venues, du moins c'est ce que lui soufflait son instinct. Le retour d'Ishida n'était pas un hasard, il était temps qu'elle en sache plus.

Plongée dans sa réflexion, la jeune sportive remarqua à peine le sensei faire son entrée et ordonner le calme pendant que Keigo, Mizuiro et les autres élèves regagnaient leurs chaises. Machinalement, elle rejoignit sa table, préparant un plan d'action pour comprendre le fin mot de tout ce foutoir.

* * *

De larges portes apparurent dans un halo lumineux et étincelant. Dans un bruit sourd, elles s'ouvrirent d'un seul mouvement. Deux formes sombres s'en extirpèrent à toute allure, toutes deux accompagnés d'un papillon noir.

Rukia reprit son souffle après quelques secondes, la main toujours agrippée sur Sode no shirayuki. Renji quant à lui surveillait la fermeture du Seinkamon.

- On est enfin de retour, souffla-t-il. Si nous étions restés quelques minutes de plus, nous aurions été pris avec les autres.

Kuchiki se crispa à l'observation de son ami d'enfance. Oui, Matsumoto et les autres s'étaient laissés prendre pour leur permettre de gagner du temps. Un horrible pressentiment envahit la petite brune. Priant pour que ses camarades gradés soient épargnés, elle raidit ses épaules. Jetant son regard indigo sur Karakura baigné par la lumière du jour, elle put constater que la ville tournait dans son habituelle routine. Le bruit des voitures et des passants en direction du travail bourdonnait à ses oreilles ce qui la détendit enfin.

- Maintenant qu'on est là, où va-t-on ? demanda Renji.

- Prévenir Ichigo bien sûr ! répondit Rukia. J'ai peur que la Soul Society ne nous laisse pas le temps d'aller voir Urahara.

- Le lycée ? C'est le premier endroit où ils vont venir nous chercher Rukia.

- Je sais… Mais on n'a pas trop le choix. Allons-y !

- Ha !

Les deux shinigamis se propulsèrent dans les airs en direction de Daichi. Le cœur martelant ses côtes, la petite sœur de Byakuya accélérait sans cesse ses shunpos. Mais alors qu'elle poursuivait sa course dans la plus grande hâte, un cri lui fit perdre son élan.

- RUKIA ! ATTENTION !

Elle dégaina son zanpakutô instinctivement et heureusement ! Une lame aussi blanche que la sienne à l'état shikai, vomissait nombre d'étincelles près de son œil gauche. Un froid se mit à émaner du sabre qui la contrait, commençant même à engourdir son bras. La shinigami grinça des dents alors qu'elle prenait appui sur Shirayuki dans le but de se mouvoir en retrait. Faisant maintenant face à son adversaire, elle fronça les sourcils face à l'étrange apparition gelée. Une femme à la peau turquoise et visiblement habillée de givre l'observait de ses iris glaçants.

- Qui es-tu ? lança Rukia alors que Renji arrivait à ses côtés.

L'apparition ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle restait immobile, le regard inexpressif.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Renji. Ce n'est ni un hollow ni un shinigami…

- Encore moins un humain, ajouta la petite brune.

- Un quincy ?

- Non plus… Son reiatsu… est inqualifiable…

Soudain, Renji et Rukia sentirent une autre pression spirituelle, tout aussi étrange, leur chatouiller le dos. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir apparaître un soldat drapé d'une cape. Le jeune homme se défit de sa capuche et les deux vices-capitaines reconnurent l'étranger. Renji déploya le shikai de son zanpakutô, faisant résonner le nom de sa lame qui claquait dans l'air. Zabimaru s'étira jusqu'à s'enrouler autour de l'imposante épée de son opposant. Clarel ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

- Tu es l'une des deux personnes qui ont attaqué Inoue, déclara Renji souriant.

- En effet, répondit Clarel d'un ton détaché.

- Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, s'amusa le shinigami rouge. On a pas mal de questions à te poser.

- Je n'ai aucune intention de vous répondre. On m'a juste demandé de m'occuper de vous.

Sans poursuivre, le soldat se mit en garde tout en se détachant de son assaillant.

- Eirlys ! Occupe-toi de la brune, je me charge du shinigami, déclara-t-il l'épée rutilante.

La femme glacée se mit en garde, imitant Clarel. Armée de ses deux longues épées, elle se replia sur ses genoux et dans une propulsion titanesque, se lança sur Rukia. Surplombant la petite Kuchiki de seulement quelques mètres, elle se mit à tourbillonner sur elle même dans un halo de neige aveuglant. Cette action lui fit prendre une vitesse effrayante. La petite brune braqua sa lame pour faire obstacle, n'ayant pas le temps d'esquiver. Mais le froid qui lui crispait les membres l'avala entièrement. Figée par ce givre lui rongeant les os, elle reçut de plein fouet le tibia azuré de son opposante dans le cou. Instantanément catapulté à plusieurs mètres par la violence de l'impact, Rukia se redressa difficilement et se mit à trembler. Ce froid lui dévorait la peau jusqu'à l'assommer complètement. Dans un dernier soupir, elle cracha quelques lichettes pourpres dans le creux de sa main.

Renji actionna les membres de Zabimaru pour secourir son amie, mais un poids le stoppa dans son geste. Pivotant le menton, il vit Clarel tenir fermement le gigantesque fouet d'une main.

- J'ai dit que c'était moi qui m'occupais de toi…

- Teme !

* * *

_« Tic tac, Ichigo-chan… On dirait que le brun à lunette t'agace… »_

- Urusai…

_« Teuh Teuh Ichigo-chaaaannnn… Ce n'est pas très gentil ça … » _

- URUSAI !

Ichigo, le visage trempé, venait de plaquer bruyamment ses mains sur le mur de la cour extérieur. Impossible de visualiser son parcours qui l'avait mené jusque-là. En pleine ébullition interne, la voix de Diza résonnait encore dans son esprit souffrant. Ces pénibles échos lui donnaient des hauts le cœur, alors que ses pulsations saccadées martelaient frénétiquement ses tempes.

Éreinté, cette montée d'adrénaline l'avait autant épuisé qu'un entrainement corsé. Tout en haletant, il finit par planter ses doigts crispés sur son visage marqué de fatigue et d'exaspération.

«_Combien de temps ça va encore durer ? Je deviens cingler avec tous ces évènements… Voilà que j'ai voulu frapper Ishida alors qu'il sort à peine du coma, qu'est ce qui me prend ? Et cette saloperie de femme en train de se foutre de moi ? Putain, ça me rend fou ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de parler avec Inoue de ce qui s'est passé hier soir… _»

_« Inoue ? » _

Ichigo surprit son cœur accélérer la cadence à l'évocation de la princesse et de son regard grisonnant de tristesse. Cette constatation lui fit arquer le dos. Ces réactions démesurées, cette envie grandissante de la protéger de tout et n'importe quoi… Même d'Ishida ? Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Depuis qu'il la connaissait, Ichigo avait toujours eu son instinct protecteur en alerte, mais depuis l'enlèvement de la belle par Ulquiorra, cette volonté s'était accrue au point de le dominer complètement. Était-ce également Inoue qui l'avait poussé à se transformer au stade évolué de son hollow incontrôlable ? Le souvenir de cette créature massacrant l'espada numéro quatre lui glaça les sangs. Sans en être conscient, la proximité de sa protégée avait pour effet de faire ressurgir son côté le plus bestial au point d'en perdre le contrôle… Pourquoi ?

_« Pourquoi je me mets dans cet état ?... »_

- Kurosaki…

« _Putain non… Pas lui… _»

- Qu'est-ce tu veux, Ishida ? lança un Ichigo encore plus agacé.

- Je venais m'assurer que tu allais bien. Mais je pensais trouver Sado-kun à tes côtés…

- Quoi ! fit le shinigami surprit alors qu'il se redressait.

Croisant enfin les iris bleutés du quincy, le fils Kurosaki put y percevoir une certaine animosité. Un sentiment qui avait toujours été présent entre eux, mais aujourd'hui, son intensité lui dévorait presque les entrailles. Tant de mystères entouraient le retour d'Ishida… Pourtant, avec honnêteté, il devait bien admettre qu'un autre sentiment le rongeait vis-à-vis de son camarade.

- Ne me fait pas rire, depuis quand mon bien-être t'intéresse ? Puis tu n'es pas en cours ?

- J'ai demandé à sortir, remarqua le brun en rajustant sa monture. De plus, c'est pour Inoue-san que je m'inquiète réellement. Te voir dans cet état semble l'avoir affectée, alors j'ai préféré m'assurer que tu n'allais pas la faire pleurer de nouveau...

- tch… Comme si…

- Penses-tu vraiment que tes actes n'ont aucune conséquence sur ton entourage Kurosaki ? l'interrompit Uryû. Lors de tes combats en tant que shinigami, crois-tu sincèrement que ses larmes ne sont versées que par peur de mourir. Lui as-tu, ne serait-ce accordé qu'un regard pendant ces moments où tu agissais étrangement !

- Bien sûr que si ! Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour m'en rendre compte, s'agaça le fils d'Isshin se remémorant son combat contre Grimjow ou Ulquiorra. Inoue est comme ça ! Elle s'inquiète bien plus pour ses amis que pour elle même.

- Ne fais pas comme si cela ne t'atteignait pas Kurosaki…

Pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, Uryû perçut une pression lui serrer le col de sa chemise. Stoïque, il examina Ichigo dont les orbes étincelants se confondaient avec ses mèches en batailles.

- Ça t'éclate de jouer les princes charmants comme si de rien n'était ? s'irrita le roux les dents serrées. Sais-tu au moins dans quel état était Inoue pendant ton coma ? Elle n'a pas cessé de culpabiliser, pensant être la cause de ton trauma ! Et maintenant, tu apparais comme ça ! Ne te la joue pas Ishida, tu viens juste de revenir d'entre les morts, aucun de nous ne t'a attendu pour s'inquiéter pour elle. De plus, d'autres événements se sont produits pendant ton état léthargique ! Ne pense pas une seule seconde que j'ai pu mettre Inoue de côté, c'est très loin d'être le cas… C'est plutôt à moi de te demander de te justifier !

- Je ne comptais pas vous laisser dans l'ignorance… Seulement pour ça aurait-il encore fallu que tu m'en laisses le temps. Tu es toujours aussi impulsif et irréfléchi, contrairement à toi mon but était de la rassurer…

- EN LA PRENANT DANS TES BRAS !

Ishida écarquilla les yeux sous l'intonation employée pour un si léger détail.

- Alors c'est ça ? comprit visiblement le brun.

- Quoi ?

- Tss… Tu es vraiment… Bref peu importe… Kurosaki, sais-tu qu'elle est l'une des principales raisons qui m'ont ramenée ?

- hum ?

- Inoue-san… Je ne tiens pas à revenir sur ce qui s'est passé. Disons juste que j'ai toujours l'intention de gagner face à toi, mais dans un tout autre combat.

- De quoi tu parles ? ! Quel rapport avec Inoue ?

- Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir la protéger… Kurosaki… Je ne veux pas perdre cette fois.

- Je regrette, mais en ce moment j'ai d'autres préoccupations que de faire un nouveau duel contre toi !

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien… déclara le quincy en lui agrippant le bras. Si je te dis que je ne la vois pas uniquement en tant qu'amie, ça te paraît plus clair ? Où faut-il que j'appelle Kuchiki-san pour qu'elle te fasse un dessin.

Le sang d'Ichigo ne fit qu'un tour. Qu'est ce qu'il insinuait ? PUTAIN ! Les sous entendus ce n'était vraiment pas son truc, ne pouvait-il utiliser des termes plus clairs et directs !

- Arrête de jouer avec les mots et soit plus clair.

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier davantage sur ce terrain…

- Tu mériterais que je t'en colle une pour être aussi arrogant ! Explique-moi plutôt comment tu as pu sortir de ton coma !

Les doigts du shinigami se crispèrent plus fort encore, étouffant presque le quincy. Cependant, Uryû resta de marbre alors qu'il contemplait les iris sombres de son assaillant. Plongé dans ses iris consumés d'un sentiment étrange, il accentua la pression de ses sourcils sur ses paupières.

- Oui, c'est bien ça qui te dérange..

- … ?

- Ce n'est pas mon retour qui te pose problème, n'est-ce pas Kurosaki ? Mais plutôt mes propos concernant Inoue-san… Alors, laisse-moi être plus claire…

Dans un geste à la fois vif et calculé, il bloqua la prise du shinigami, se libérant enfin. À son tour, il plaqua sa main sur l'encolure de sa chemise et finit par s'approcher à seulement quelques centimètres du visage d'Ichigo, toujours crispé.

- Je suis revenue pour protéger Inoue-san et la garder près de moi. Tu n'as plus à honorer ta promesse que tu n'es même pas capable de tenir. Je sais que d'obscurs événements l'entourent et si Neri-san m'a fait revenir, c'est expressément pour cette raison. Je suis apparemment le seule digne d'être en mesure de lui offrir protection et sureté. Retire-toi tant qu'il en est temps. Tu n'es pas en mesure de l'aider cette fois.

Si sa colère était piquée au vif, il y a quelques minutes, maintenant c'était la rage qui habitait les iris d'Ichigo. Comment ? Comment avait-il pu autant culpabiliser et s'inquiéter pour cet odieux connard qui osait apparaître ici et réclamer qu'il désobéisse à l'un de ses serments lui tenant le plus à cœur ? Ce salopard aurait mieux fait de rester à l'état d'inconscience et s'il n'avait pas été son ami à qui il devait tant, le ramener à l'état de légume aurait été son premier choix. Cependant, il resta de marbre malgré la pression que lui infligeait le quincy.

- C'est hors de question… déclara-t-il sans ciller. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas… Comment pourrais-je la laisser alors qu'elle a besoin de moi ! s'écria Ichigo pendant que les traits d'Inoue se dessinaient dans son esprit.

- C'est elle, ou toi qui a besoin d'elle Kurosaki ?

- … ?

- Ne te cherche pas d'excuses, nous le savons tous les deux… Tu n'as jamais été en mesure de la protéger…

- Espèce de sale…

- Ichigo…

Sorti enfin de sa torture lancinante, le jeune homme tourna machinalement la tête.

- Chad ?

Son meilleur ami se tenait à quelques pas, le regard traduisant une inquiétude grandissante face au spectacle qui s'offrait sous ses yeux. Profilant de cette interruption, le quincy se dégagea violemment d'Ichigo en le propulsant dos au mur. Le regard glacé, une aura menaçante émanait de tout son être.

- Tu ferais mieux de réfléchir à ce que je viens de dire, au lieu de te perdre dans tes sentiments confus Kurosaki. Car dès les prochains jours, je ferais en sorte de mettre en application ce que j'ai dit plus tôt. Je suis revenue en partie pour elle, et je compte bien ne plus laisser passer ma chance d'atteindre mon but. Tu ferais mieux de rester à t'occuper de tes hollows.

Sans même laisser le temps au shinigami bouillonnant de répliquer, il tourna les talons en direction du couloir. Au passage, son regard azuré croisa celui de Chad encore stupéfait par le spectacle qui venait de se jouer. Sans autres commentaires, il se retira, laissant les deux meilleurs amis seuls. Heureusement, tout le monde était en classe et la cour était donc déserte. Initialement le dos arqué, le shinigami se redressa face à son imposant ami, l'air de rien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chad ? T'en fais une tronche, lança Ichigo se voulant naturel.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question Ichigo. Ton comportement est étrange… C'était quoi cette réaction face à Ishida ?

- Je .. Rien, tout va bien… commença le roux en axant ses orbes voilés vers le sol. _On a toujours eu du mal à s'entendre, ce n'est pas nouveau..._

- NE ME MENT PAS ICHIGO !

Le shinigami suppléant se paralysa. Il releva son visage baigné d'étonnement face au regard chargé de divers sentiments que Chad lui adressait. Décidément, Sado renfermait bien des inquiétudes pour laisser ainsi ses émotions prendre le dessus. Sa confiance envers le lycéen était inébranlable, mais depuis quelque temps, le doute avait pris le pas.

- Chad… Qu'est…

- Ichigo, tu sais que tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas… Je ne suis pas Urahara, c'est vrai… Mais s'il s'agit encore de ton reiatsu ou des derniers évènements…

- Ce n'est pas ça ! l'interrompit Ichigo

- … ?!

_- _Je… je ne le sais pas moi-même Chad… fit Ichigo une main dans les cheveux. J'ai juste… enfin… J'ai pété les plombs ! Ça doit être l'accumulation.

-Je ne crois pas Ichigo. Ton comportement… change ces derniers temps… Je ne te reconnais plus… Pourquoi t'en être pris à Ishida ? Est-ce en rapport avec Inoue ?

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire…

- Je ne cherche qu'a…

- La protéger ? Oui, mais de Ishida ?

- Il est réapparu comme par magie ! Tu ne trouves pas ça louche ?! s'irrita Ichigo

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais je sais également qu'il nous aurait expliqué la situation si tu ne l'avais pas agressé si subitement. À mon avis, tu ne t'es pas jeté sur lui uniquement à cause du mystère entourant son retour.

- Je ne comprends pas, balbutia le shinigami incrédule.

- Je crois que tu as voulu le cogner uniquement parce qu'il s'est montré familier avec Inoue ! J'ai moi même du mal à croire que ça puisse être ça.. Mais au vu de ta réaction…

Quoi ?! Que venait-il de dire ? Est-ce que ses tympans fonctionnaient correctement ? Chad était-il vraiment en train de sous-entendre qu'Ichigo Kurosaki était possessif vis-à-vis d' Inoue ?

Une gifle imaginaire venait de claquer le shinigami remplaçant. Deux fois, qu'on lui balançait un tel argument ! Qu'est ce que c'était que cette observation ? Il est vrai que nombre d'interrogation au sujet de la belle lui matraquait la tête, mais en quoi sa promesse de la protéger pouvait être en amalgame avec de la possessivité ?

- Tss… Ne dis pas de conneries, soupira le fils Kurosaki, tout en plaquant une main sur le front.

- Ichigo…

- Écoute, je sais que mes réactions sont un peu démesurées en ce moment, mais de là à perdre le contrôle de mes poings pour une raison comme… celle-là…

- C'est pourtant ce qu'il a failli arriver.

- Je ne l'aurais pas frappé ! mentit le lycéen agacé. Bon même si l'envie m'a sévèrement chatouillée ! Il se passe beaucoup trop de…

Soudain, Ichigo se figea sous une onde de choc.

- Ce reiatsu, se crispa Chad à son tour.

- Merde.. Rukia ! Renji ! Ils sont tout proches !

- Et pas seul, conclut le géant.

- Chad !

En un geste, Ichigo plaqua son insigne contre sa poitrine. L'âme sous forme shinigami s'extirpa du corps sans vie, qui s'écroula sur le sol. Une fois sur pieds, Ichigo adressa un dernier regard à son meilleur ami.

- Garde un œil sur mon corps, tu veux. Je vais aller voir.

- Attends Ichigo ! s'écria Chad.

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Le fils Kurosaki s'était déjà propulsé dans les airs. Il disparut en un shunpo prenant la direction de ses amis de la Soul Society, la rage grondant de sa gorge. En plus des reiatsus familiers de ses amis, une autre énergie était venue chatouiller ses sens. Cet homme blond… L'une des clés de tout ce mystère était de nouveau apparue… Le shinigami en crispa sa mâchoire avant de s'évanouir dans les airs.

Chad examina le point où son meilleur ami venait de disparaître. Une fois de plus, Ichigo avait réagi au quart de tour, le laissant dans l'incapacité de le suivre.

* * *

Quel goût amer…

Orihime cracha de nouveau dans le lavabo. Le robinet coulant à forte pression, elle trempa ses mains pour humidifier sa peau brulante. Les nausées étaient revenues alors qu'elles s'étaient rendues aux toilettes pour obtenir un peu d'intimité. Adressant ses pupilles au miroir, elle tenta de calmer son souffle saccadé. Visiblement, les biens faits des soins d'Isshin étaient de courtes durées. Poussée à la réflexion, la jeune fille conclut que ses méfaits physiques étaient liés à la perte de ses pouvoirs. Comment expliquer son état autrement ? De ses plus lointains souvenirs, elle n'était jamais tombée malade, pas même un simple petit rhume. Un tel revirement de santé ne pouvait être rattaché qu'a un traumatisme corporel ou un événement récent.

Hime redressa le dos pour reprendre son souffle. Une fois calmée, elle entama son chemin de retour à la salle de classe. Posant un simple regard vers l'extérieur, elle discerna deux lycéens dont l'un était coiffé d'une crinière orangée.

- Kurosaki-kun !

Prise de panique de voir son corps inerte, Orihime se précipitait en direction des escaliers. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, c'était bien son premier amour qu'elle avait aperçu étalé sur le sol. Distinguant Chad à ses côtés, la princesse comprit rapidement que quelque chose n'était pas naturel. Et s'il était blessé ? comment pourrait-elle réagir ? Peu importe ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était être à ses côtés coute que coute. La sueur perlant son front, elle dégringola les escaliers, la peur au ventre. Au détour du dernier couloir, son petit cœur submergé de panique se mit à lui tambouriner violemment les tempes. C'est alors qu'une compression lui serra la gorge.

Non ! Les nausées reprenaient de plus belle ! Sa volonté néanmoins était sans faille. Déterminée à atteindre son objectif, elle se jeta dans la dernière ligne droite. Sur les derniers mètres la séparant de la porte de sortie, elle fut freinée une fois de plus dans sa course. Les vertiges n'étaient pourtant pas fautifs. Une pression sur ses deux poignées semblait la bloquer. Elle tourna le regard pour comprendre d'où venait la cause cet arrêt brutal. Qu'elle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle constata que rien ne l'empêchait d'avancer.

- Que ?...

Secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, Orihime agita légèrement ses membres pour constater qu'elle était de nouveau libre de tout mouvement. Elle reprit alors sa course effrénée vers la coure. Violemment, elle poussa la porte vitrée lui donnant accès vers l'extérieur. Dans un demi-souffle, elle accéléra le pas. Mais la pression retentit de nouveau ! Cette fois, ce fut ses chevilles qui furent victimes, en plus de ses poignées. Incompréhensible… Il n'y avait pourtant rien lui barrant le passage ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'empêcher de rejoindre son ami dans le besoin ?

Les muscles raides, elle commença à se débattre. Au fil des secondes, elle put ressentir de légères brûlures sur ses articulations prisonnières. Forçant davantage, elle comprit que ce qui la retenait n'était pas un simple songe, mais quelque chose de bien réel. Dans un dernier effort, elle redressa sa main droite en pressant encore et encore. La pointe douloureuse s'accentuait alors qu'elle appuyait vers l'avant. Dans un cri aigu, elle pressa encore une fois, mais dans un geste brusque qui révéla une souffrance lancinante sur son poignet. Jetant un regard sur le membre endolori, elle put constater que celui-ci saignait abondamment.

- Nous sommes résistants, à ce que je vois.

Hime se gela sur place. Cette voix… Elle ne l'avait entendu qu'une seule et unique fois, mais elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

- Vous êtes…

Une forme drapée de blanc fit son apparition devant la belle. Malgré l'entièreté de son corps dissimulé, elle discerna ses longs bras fins tatoués contraster avec le tissu fluide. Ses longues mèches d'or blanchi encadraient ses iris glacés qui l'auscultaient.

- Kara…

- Oh… Très bonne mémoire, Orihime…

La pression exercée sur les articulations de la princesse durcit brutalement, la faisant décoller du sol. Prise de haut-le-cœur, son dos se mit à se tortiller. Une irritation s'était mise à lui éroder l'oesophage alors qu'une toue sonore lui lacérait la gorge. Ses vertiges déjà présents l'assommèrent de plus belle. À croire que la présence de cette femme accentuait son malaise. Kara observait la scène, constatant que la douce Hme peinait à rester consciente. Elle brisa la distance les séparant en attrapant de ses doigts fins la mâchoire de sa victime.

- On dirait que tu n'es pas sortie indemne de notre dernière rencontre…

- C'est…. C'est vous qui m'avez fait ça ? Peina la prisonnière incapable de bouger.

- Navré… Je n'ai rien à voir avec la perte de tes pouvoirs, lâcha-t-elle impassible.

Orihime écarquilla les yeux… Comment… Comment le savait-elle ?

- Tu te demandes comment se fait-il que je connaisse tes capacités ? De même pour ton état actuel ?

- …Qui êtes-vous ?

Kara caressa la joue d'Orihime qui commençait à sérieusement papillonner des paupières.

- Tant de questions te tourmentent.. Orihime. Je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai éloigné ton shinigami…

- Kurosaki-kun ! réalisa HIme. Il est parti ?

- Tu n'as pas pu voir sa forme spirituelle ? questionna la belle femme. Je vois, elle a donc stoppé le processus, elle t'a complètement scellé pour te protéger de moi… Voilà qui est fort intelligent de sa part, mais inutile. On n'arrête pas la marche de Galaad aussi facilement.

- De qui parlez-vous ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça Galaad ? releva la princesse à bout de souffle.

La belle blonde lui adressa un sourire étrangement chaleureux qui laissa Orihime perplexe.

- Tu ne devines pas ? questionna à son tour l'étrange femme.

* * *

Un liquide chaud commençait à s'écouler de la tempe écorchée de Renji. Il en essuya quelques gouttes à l'aide de ses doigts gantés. Ses bras étaient lourds à force de maîtriser l'énergie dense de son bankai. Redressant ses iris exorbités, il observa son adversaire. Clarel se tenait face à lui, impassible. Son imposante lame était restée braquée droit sur lui, la pointe étincelante. Le shinigami avait l'impression de rêver. Visiblement, le soldat n'était pas un As du corps à corps, puisque pas même une fois il n'avait pris la peine de l'agresser directement. Chacun de ses coups avait été brandi sur une longue distance. Mais comment ? Comment le blond avait-il pu lui infliger une attaque en plein visage sans même remuer d'un centimètre ?

Clarel fronça les sourcils. Dans un geste rapide, il retourna sa lame de façon à prendre appui sur le pommeau. Il y appuya ses deux avant bras, puis posa son menton dans le creux d'une de ses paumes. Il soupira bruyamment.

- Tu n'as rien vu venir apparemment. Je croyais que les vices-capitaines du Gotei 13 étaient de meilleurs observateurs, souffla-t-il.

- Urusai ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait exactement ? Tu n'as même pas bougé !

- Tu penses que je vais t'expliquer mes techniques ? En plus de ça, je ne suis même pas rentrée dans le vif du sujet. Ta copine est tombée comme une mouche face à Eirlys… Je suis déçue, je m'attendais à mieux. J'imaginais qu'en invoquant une chimère de glace, il lui aurait été plus facile de la contrer, sourit le soldat.

- Une quoi ? Et puis comment peux-tu connaître les capacités de Shirayuki?!

- Une chimère… Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

Le soldat se frappa le front.

- Bon sang ! Qu'est ce qu'on vous apprend à la Soul Society ?! Toujours connaître son ennemi…

- Navré… On est plutôt spécialisé en hollow, s'irrita Renji en retour.

- Hollow hein… Vous avez donc l'esprit si limité…

Renji bondit tel un éclair. En un shunpo vivement calculé, il apparut dans l'angle mort droit du blond. Avec souplesse, le corps massif du cobra géant suivit son maître pour s'abattre sur la gauche du soldat. Sans quitter le shinigami des yeux, Clarel arma sa lame sur la gauche. Enfonçant ainsi son arme dans la gueule béante du zanpakutô dans un cri strident. Il pivota son poignet, enchainant la gueule de Zabimaru dans son geste. L'énorme monstre fut entrainé dans la spirale et fut projeté avec force vers l'extérieur. Avant même que Renji n'ait le temps de ramener son arme près de lui, un craquement sonore résonna. Il observa la tête de son énorme cobra qui venait de subir une explosion en plein vol dans un torrent enflammé.

- Merde ! ZABIMARU !

- Tu t'imaginais que sous prétexte que je ne t'attaquais pas de front, j'étais mauvais en corps à corps ? lança Clarel en braquant son épée sous le menton du shinigami.

- Comment … As-tu pu lancer une attaque d'aussi loin ? Tu as à peine bougé !

Le blond laissa un sourire s'esquisser sur son visage.

- Apparaît Cèreberus… souffla-t-il…

Une chaleur étouffante comprima l'air.

Renji peinait déjà à respirer, mais là, ce fut un véritable miracle que ses poumons fonctionnent encore. La sueur imbiba chacun de ses pores, noyant ainsi ses paupières déjà pesantes. Cherchant l'origine de cette atmosphère, il remarqua à peine les flammes qui commençaient à le grignoter. Lorsqu'il prit conscience que la fourrure de son bankai brillait d'étincelles rougeoyantes, il était déjà trop tard. Une immense bête cornée l'enlaçait par-derrière. Poussant un rugissement sonore qui l'assomma presque, il entrevit les muscles tendus de l'apparition ardente, se serrer sur son poitrail. Les sensations de brulure en étaient insupportables ! Chaque millimètre de son épiderme était calciné et fumant ce qui étourdissait le shinigami. La compression se fit plus intense, écrasant les côtes de Renji suffoquant.

- Je te présente Cèreberus, ma chimère de flamme, susurra Clarel satisfait. Tu voulais savoir par quel moyen je pouvais te toucher sans me déplacer ? C'est tout simplement parce que l'une de mes chimères le faisait à ma place, expliqua Clarel amusé.

L'abdomen du shinigami rouge se comprima, le forçant à cracher plusieurs lichettes écarlates. Haletant bruyamment, il redressa ses iris malgré la prise de la bête incandescente.

- C'est sacrément lâche comme technique, articula-t-il péniblement.

- Pense ce que tu veux shinigami… Mais capturer et dresser une chimère pour en faire sienne est un labeur tout aussi éreintant que l'éveil de vos zanpakutôs.

- Ne nous compare pas, souffla le vice-capitaine agacé.

- Non, tu as raison…

Clarel approcha au point que son souffle sucré caressa le front meurtri de sa proie. D'un geste lent, il lui agrippa le menton du bout des doigts.

- On ne compare pas un shinigami avec un dieu de la destruction…

Renji écarquilla les yeux…

- Un quoi ? Un dieu ? Tu te prends pour un dieu ?! AH ah ! Ça va les chevilles ! Ne prends pas les shinigamis pour…

- Pour quoi ? Ce qu'ils sont ? l'interrompit le blond. Des exécutants sous la charge d'un Shobukai enchainé ?

- Un quoi ? MAIS DE QUOI TU PARLES ?!

- Peu importe… Tu n'es décidément pas très observateur pour ne pas comprendre à qui tu as à faire. Tu n'es même pas capable de comprendre notre écart de puissance, conclut Clarel, alors qu'il enfonçait son épée dans le ventre du shinigami hurlant.

En contre bas, Rukia observait la scène. Incapable de remuer le moindre muscle, elle se maudissait d'avoir manqué tant de vigilance. Agitant ses orbes indigo sur le côté, elle put constater que son opposante restait de marbre. Elle fronça les sourcils. Cette créature féminine ressemblait plus à un pantin qu'a un être vivant et ses yeux inexpressifs en témoignaient tout autant que sa gestuelle. La petite shinigami serra les dents et s'appuya sur ses coudes dans un ultime effort. Soudain un cri assourdissant la fit frémir alors qu'elle en devinait la provenance. Redressant le menton, son cœur ne fit qu'un tour. La vision de Renji, embroché telle une simple pièce de viande ensanglantée, lui laboura les entrailles. Prise dans un brasier agité, elle vit l'horrible bête calcinée disparaître dans un halo de suie, laissant son maître achever la tâche qu'il avait entamée. Malgré le grondement rugissant dans le fond de la gorge de la petite shinigami, aucun son ne parvint jusqu'à son palais. Juste ses prunelles vitreuses attestaient de son impuissance et du désespoir qui l'engourdissait au fil des secondes. Alors qu'elle tentait d'arquer le dos pour prendre appui sur ses genoux éraflés, un coup glacial lui plaqua le ventre au sol avec violence. Un givre rutilant se dessina sur son shiakusho tandis qu'une vive douleur lui transperçait les omoplates. Dans la cécité la plus totale, seuls ses iris étaient encore dans la capacité de bouger. Elle braqua alors de nouveau son regard désespérer sur son camarade qui mugissait sous la frappe de son assaillant.

Le shinigami rouge recevait une multitude de chocs sur différents points stratégiques de son anatomie. Ceci le faisant recracher plus sévèrement maintes giclées de salive empourprées. La gorge, les côtes, les genoux, puis l'estomac ! Enfin, le blond abattit sa lame dans la jonction de son épaule, le poussant à se tortiller sous la charge métallique et froide rougie du soldat. Rukia en geignit comme si elle-même avait ressenti le coup lui pourfendre la clavicule. Un simple chuchotement put parvenir jusqu'à ses lèvres.

- Renji… iya… Tasukete…

Sur cette tirade plaintive, elle sentit la lame d'Eirlys lui caresser la pommette. Cela ressemblait à une ultime provocation avant la fin de son existence. La culpabilité rongea la belle brune qui se surprise à trembler. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de prévenir Ichigo de ce que la Soul Society préparait dans l'ombre. Ses amis vice-capitaines s'étaient fait prendre pour rien. Renji l'avait suivi dans sa folle rébellion et maintenant il était proie à la torture de ce Clarel. Pris entre deux feux, sans même connaître le nouvel ennemi, quelle honte ! Elle n'avait même pas tenu deux minutes face à ce titan gelé. Soudain, alors que Rukia hurlait intérieurement, la perception de son œil droit fut troublée par une ombre. Le sabre neigeux avait glissé de sa joue. Quelle ironie, être achevée par une épée invoquant les esprits du grand froid. Cela la fit presque sourire. Sur un ultime spasme, elle attendit le choc qui marquerait son trépas, priant pour que son sacrifice ne soit pas vain.

Un râle de rage la fit sortir de sa torpeur. Elle comprit vite que la pression, qui lui intimait de rester face contre terre, avait disparu. L'espoir la gagna alors qu'elle prit appui sur ses paumes. Un long manteau noir la surplombait tandis que le vent en faisait danser les pointes. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir, le shinigami à la crinière flamboyante se mouvait dans le but d'attaquer.

- Getsuga Tensho !

L'éclair noir jaillit de Zangetsu dans une tornade d'éclairs rougeoyants. Atteignant sa cible, la masse crépitante fit reculer Eirlys sur plusieurs mètres tout en lui rongeant ses mains azurées.

- Ichigo ! peina Rukia…

Le shinigami suppléant se retourna à la volée pour lui venir en soutien.

- Putain Rukia ! Ça va ? s'alarma-t-il en la calant sur son épaule.

- Renji… là haut.. articula difficilement la petite shinigami.

Ichigo s'exécuta et redressa le menton, mais ses membres se raidirent aussitôt. Le fier shinigami rouge était une fois de plus empalé sur l'imposante épée de Clarel. Toutefois, il semblait encore conscient, ce qui relevait du miracle après tant de commotions ! Clarel braqua son regard en contre bas. Il l'avait vu…

Ichigo adossa Rukia contre un mur tout en lui pressant doucement l'épaule.

- Je vais arranger ça… T'inquiètes pas.. fit le jeune shinigami en lui adressant ses iris incandescents.

- Ichigo…

Une rafale ébouriffa les quelques mèches qui barraient le visage de Rukia, encore assommée. Ichigo prit son ascension avec puissance, braquant son zanpakutô contre lui pour prendre encore plus de vitesse. À cette vue, Clarel relâcha son emprise sur Renji qui était sur le point de s'écrouler. Mais alors qu'il s'en détachait, une pression lui agrippa le poignet. Il pivota ses iris bleutés pour constater que sa proie se mouvait encore. Renji lui balança un regard vainqueur.

- Je n'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois plus fort que moi, peina-t-il entre deux spasmes. Je sais que tu ne seras jamais assez fort pour vaincre sa volonté…

Clarel s'accrocha à son tour à la prise du shinigami agonisant.

- Tu places beaucoup d'espoir en cet enfant…

Le blond le rapprocha de lui.

- C'est parfait… C'est lui que j'attendais… Aligato…

Sur ces mots, Renji perçu une onde de choc lui aplatir l'estomac. Sous la pression, il en relâcha son adversaire, avant de tomber dans l'inconscience. Le soldat agrippa le col de son shiakusho pour le trainer dans sa course tout en l'extirpant de sa lame pourpre. Sur un geste bref et sec, il le propulsa violemment en direction d'Ichigo.

Le fils Kurosaki perçut une ombre se dessiner dans son champ visuel. Les détails se précisant à son approche, il reconnut son ami blessé qu'il attrapa au vol.

- Renji ! s'écria le roux.

- …

Le vice-capitaine ne réagissait plus, même sous les brèves secousses de son camarade anxieux. Les orbes retournés, plus aucune vie ne semblait émaner de lui… Les membres du lycéen se raidirent. Malgré l'affolement, il se concentra pour sonder l'énergie spirituelle de Renji alors que son bankai se désagrégeait sous ses yeux.

- Rassure-toi, il n'est pas mort. Je l'ai juste un peut assommé, déclara Clarel qui l'observait de plus haut.

- Espèce de…

Un bruissement empêcha Ichigo d'achever son juron. Une multitude de grains de sable se mirent à danser tout en lui piquant les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que ? fit le roux en barrant son visage de son bras.

- Souffle… Chamsim…

Une tornade encercla Ichigo qui maintenait toujours Renji dans ses bras. Impossible de localiser la provenance de cette subite soufflerie lui brulant les yeux. Il réussit toutefois à percevoir une pointe lui piquant la gorge, alors qu'un bras massif lui entourait les épaules.

* * *

- Que je devine ? Deviner quoi ?

- Deviner qui a bien pu te soutirer tes pouvoirs Orihime. Ou plutôt, la personne t'a mis en sommeil.

- Je ne comprends pas, que voulez-vous dire ?

La pression sur les poignés de la princesse s'accentua soudainement. Prisonnière de ces liens invisibles, lui lacérant les membres, elle se retint de crier. Si jamais quelqu'un l'entendait ? Non trop risqué ! À cette pensée, la lycéenne préféra maintenir son silence lancinant. Serrant les dents, elle jeta un regard baigné de colère vers son bourreau. La blonde se contenta d'axer ses iris glacés sur les articulations sanguinolentes, puis soupira.

- Toujours aussi concerné par le sort de tes camarades à ce que je vois…

- Ne parlez pas comme si vous me connaissiez… geignit Orihime.

Kara s'avança, puis accrocha délicatement une mèche de la chevelure auburn entre ses doigts. La portant à ses lèvres, elle lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

- Comme si je te connaissais... Hein… répéta-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

Sans rien ajouter, elle relâcha la chevelure pour s'attaquer au pull qui camouflait le corps de la belle. Tremblante, Hime voulut se débattre, mais sans résultat. Kara avait déjà accès à la peau de son ventre plat.

- Qu'est-ce que ?

- Reste tranquille, souffla sa tortionnaire.

Dans un désagréable silence, Hime vit sa tourmenteuse glisser sa paume jusqu'au niveau de son sternum. Elle souleva alors les vêtements qui dissimulaient ses formes généreuses, laissant ainsi ses sous-vêtements comme seule protection de sa nudité. Délicatement, elle appuya le bout de ses doigts dans une pression piquante au pied de sa gorge.

Soudainement, le corps de la prisonnière se mit à se contracter !

Un incendie venait de se déclarer sous le point où Kara avait apposé ses doigts, entrainant sa proie dans le tourment. Cette fois, la princesse ne put contenir les geignements aigus qui lui brulaient la trachée.

Un sceau rutilant apparu alors sous leurs pieds. Presque invisible initialement, les faisceaux étincelants s'intensifièrent au point d'aveugler la pauvre Hime qui grelottait sous les millions de piqures lui déchiquetant les muscles. Trop occupée à étouffer ses gémissements larmoyants, elle ne put remarquer Kara ébaucher maintes formes sur sa peau maintenant rougit. Après plusieurs allés et retours entre sa gorge et ses clavicules, l'étrange femme pointa son index sur la jonction de son cou. Différents traits noirs naquirent de ce centre, telle de l'encre s'écoulant sur du parchemin. Les traits se mouvèrent dans une parfaite danse pour former un nouveau dessin. Plusieurs écritures runiques parcouraient son buste dans un tourbillon harmonieux, exposant enfin un sceau aux apparences calcinées.

Kara relâcha son abscisse, laissant l´esquisse se tortiller sur l'épiderme de la jeune fille tremblante. Elle fronça les sourcils.

Orihime quant à elle se mordait la langue jusqu'au sang. Chaque centimètre de son être était sous le joug d'une affliction lancinante. Même un essaim d'abeilles n'aurait pu couvrir son corps par autant de pointes douloureuses. L'esprit confus, elle tenta malgré tout d'étouffer ses larmes entre ses spasmes. Si elle n'avait pas été retenue dans les airs par les liens qui la tiraillaient, son corps serait déjà étendu sur le bitume sous ses tremblements fiévreux. Les piqûres s'atténuèrent enfin en simples démangeaisons ardentes, lui permettant enfin de redresser la tête. Les paupières lourdes, elle essaya d'observer son bourreau qui continuait de l'ausculter. Celle-ci finit par rompre le silence.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais… soupira Kara.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites? geignit Hime encore grelottante

- Shut… Tu ferais mieux de rester tranquille, autrement ton corps ne le supportera pas.

- Ne faites pas comme si cela vous importait…

Kara se contenta de lui clore les lèvres de son index alors qu'elle lui caressait la joue. Les runes calcinées achevaient enfin leur valse pour se fixer sous les clavicules de la princesse. Priant pour que son supplice prenne fin, elle serra les dents. Sa tortionnaire lui releva le menton pour examiner les écritures maintenant ancrées sous sa peau. Elle en suivit chaque ligne, comme pour mieux les incruster. L'étrange femme observa de nouveau sa prise dans le blanc des yeux, tel un chat lassé de jouer avec sa souris préférée.

- Son sceau est parfait... fit-elle toujours aussi inexpressive. Je ne peux rien faire de plus. As-tu mal Orihime ?

- Comment osez- vous encore me poser la question ?...

- Orihime... cette douleur... Elle ne vient pas des runes que je viens de calligraphier sur ton corps... Elle vient du plus profond de toi. Je l'éveille par un simple toucher, rien d'autre, soupira Kara comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Mensonge... Comment pourrais-je vous faire confiance ? Vous me ligotez, exécutez je ne sais qu'elle odieux procédé pour obtenir quelque chose de moi. Je ne sais même pas ce que vous voulez, ni d'où vous venez...

- Je sais que tout ceci te dépasse, mais moins tu en sais mieux ce sera. Toute cette histoire dépasse l'entendement humain. Ce tatouage que je viens de tracer est le début d'une nouvelle ère.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ?

- Ce qui doit être fait pour la résurrection.

- La résurrection ? De quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous complotez ? Loanne-chan m'as dit que vous veniez du même monde, est-ce que cela à un lien ?

- C'est vrai, mais ces souvenirs sont des vestiges qui doivent être oubliés.

- Quel rapport avec moi ? Est-ce que c'est mon rikka qui vous intéresse ?

- Ton pouvoir est accessoire. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'intéresse… Mais toi et ce que tu as au plus profond de toi…

- Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? Je ne comprends pas ! Ce que j'ai au plus profond de moi ? Quel ce mystère encore ?! Et Loanne-chan...

- Tu ne comprends pas ce lien qui t'unit à Mataya qui te ressemble tant, acheva Kara.

Hime écarquilla les yeux. Comment ? Comment cette femme avait-elle pût lui arracher les derniers mots de son esprit tourmenté ?

La douleur disparaissant enfin, elle prit conscience qu'elle était de nouveau libre de tout mouvement. Portant son regard sur le haut de sa poitrine, elle profita de cette liberté pour reculer tout en machinant ses poignets, encore inondés de saignements. Elle porta de nouveau ses iris grisonnants, chargés d' incompréhensions à l'adresse de son assaillante. Celle-ci resta immobile alors qu'elle continuait à élargir leur proximité. Un détail frappa la beauté auburn.

- Vous avez dit Mataya ? Est-ce que vous faites référence à Loanne-chan ?

- Ne pose pas des questions auxquelles tu connais déjà les réponses, lança sèchement Kara.

- Est-ce... son véritable nom ?

- Loanne est son vrai prénom, mais Mataya l'est également, répondit-elle.

- Vous avez dit pouvoir répondre à mes questions ! Alors, faites-le ! s'écria Orihime, perdant patience.

- J'y répondrai... Mais le moment venu. Tu n'es pas encore prête...

- ARRÊTEZ ÇA ! JE VEUX SAVOIR ! hurla la beauté, les yeux humides.

Bien que l'expression de Kara reste de marbre, elle recula de quelques pas sous l'intonation de la belle perdant le contrôle de ses émotions.

- J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs et je veux savoir pourquoi ! Loanne-chan et vous me cachez la vérité! Cessez votre petit jeu ! J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi vous me courrez après !

Hime sentait un tourbillon d'émotion l'emporter dans le plus profond des abysses. Tant d'événements en si peut de temps lui avait retourné l'estomac. Jouer au chat et à la souris ne l'amusait pas, surtout lorsque la vie de ses amis était mêlée à tout cela. La perte de ses pouvoirs insinuait qu'elle était dans l'incapacité de leur venir en aide... de lui venir en aide. Maintenant qu'une des clés de cette énigme se présentait devant elle, il était hors de question de la laisser la manipuler sous des eaux troubles.

Plongés dans ses réflexions, elle contempla Kara, dont les orbes azurés émanaient un étrange sentiment. Cette femme était si belle, si mystérieuse. Impossible de lui donner un âge ou même la qualifier d'être humain. Malgré la longue cape qui lui couvrait le corps, on pouvait deviner les courbes généreuses qui feraient fantasmer grand nombre d'hommes. Sa longue chevelure, d'un blond nordique, brillait à en éblouir celui qui s'y perdait et enfin son visage aux traits parfait accentuait son regard couleur du plus profond des ciels d'hiver. Avec attention, Hime perçut cet étrange sentiment qui baignait ses iris d'un bleu argent. De la tristesse, oui c'était bien de la mélancolie qui semblait s'écouler de ses magnifiques orbes envoutants. La beauté auburn n'en put qu'en se détendre. Voir un sentiment humain corrompre cette beauté parfaite la rassurait presque. Sans la possibilité de bouger, elle vit cette perfection lui tendre une main tatouée. Pointant son buste encore découvert et à présent dessiné d'encre fumante, ses lèvres presque blanches se mirent à frémir.

- Orihime, ton pouvoir en sommeil n'est qu'une étape, susurra-t-elle. Je viens de dessiner la prochaine sur ton corps. Aucun retour en arrière n'est possible, j'en suis désolée, mais c'est inévitable. Tu vas changer…

En l'espace d'une seconde, leur proximité fut réduite. Sans même en prendre conscience, Kara était apparu si près, que son souffle caressait à présent son oreille gauche. Une main sur sa nuque, elle lui chuchota :

- Tu seras bientôt notre nouvelle aube…

- Votre… quoi ?

- Je reviendrais vers toi, attends moi jusqu'à ton éveil…

Sans même laisser le temps à Hime de répliquer, Kara disparut dans une brise. La beauté auburn recula de quelque pas pour finir adossée au mur. Une fois le dos bien plaqué contre la surface, elle laissa son corps glisser mollement de tout son long. Dans un geste inconscient, elle rajusta sa chemise suivie de son pull, dissimulant la nouvelle marque qui habillait dorénavant sa peau. Le regard perdu dans le vague, elle tentait de comprendre ce qui venait de se dérouler. Avait-elle rêvé ? Non, les marques ornant son corps encore endolori étaient bien la preuve que l'hypothèse du songe était à écarter. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua même pas que quelqu'un l'observait depuis quelques minutes.

- Inoue !

Orihime tourna machinalement la tête. Sans le moindre, contrôle des expressions habitant son minois fatigué, et vit…

- Sado-kun…

- Inoue, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit le géant, le corps d'Ichigo sous le bras.

- Je…

- Ton reiatsu vacillant, le fait qu'il nous était impossible de te retrouver… c'est…c'est parce que tu as perdu tes pouvoirs ?

Le cœur d'Orihime ne fit qu'un tour. Son horrible secret qu'elle souhaitait garder dans l'ombre le temps que les choses se calment venait d'être mis au grand jour.

* * *

- Renji ! s'écria Rukia malgré ses blessures apparentes.

Ichigo était enfin arrivé à déposer le shinigami sanguinolent auprès de Kuchiki. Celle-ci, dont la panique avait pris le pas sur la douleur de ses membres, s'était jetée sur le blessé. Le shinigami remplaçant se redressa face à la source du conflit. Clarel le surplombait de son regard azuré, sourcils dissimulant presque ses paupières. Sous lui se positionnait un être massif à la peau ambrée et aux vêtements dignes des plus beaux costumes d'orient. Nullement impressionné, Ichigo eut la nette impression de se retrouver face à un déguisement d'Haloween. Le dénommé Chamsim avait tenté de lui trancher la gorge dans une attaque de dos. Mais les réflexes affutés du shinigami suppléant lui avaient permis de s'extirper à temps, tout en tranchant le bras qui avait osé attenter à sa vie. L'être aux allures magrébines se tenait le membre amputé, sans pour autant avoir l'air d'éprouver la moindre douleur. Le lycéen en ridait son front d'étonnement.

Souhaitant laisser un peu de paix à ses amis meurtris, il prit appui sur ses genoux pour se propulser dans les airs, rejoignant ainsi ses nouveaux ennemis. Peu importe qui était ce clown habillé de façon burlesque, il l'expédierait dans l'autre monde ! Son maître à ses côtés ! Dans une rafale soulevant un épais nuage de poussière, Ichigo arriva face à ses opposants. Les dents serrées, il braqua son zanpakutô face au soldat qui l'avait suivi de ses iris glacés.

- D'abord Inoue, maintenant tu t'attaques à mes amis ? s'agaça Ichigo, bouillonnant.

- Si je puis me permettre, tu n'es pas très réactif… répondit Clarel passif.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport ! Je croyais qu'Inoue était votre cible !

- C'est le cas, mais cible est un mot un peut grossier à mon sens disons plutôt notre félicité.

- Quoi ?

Un cinglement strident coupa l'air en deux. Clarel faisait grincer sa lame contre Zangetsu, pleurant d'étincelles. Il profita de cette proximité pour agripper le poignet d'Ichigo, qui tremblait encore sous la pression de sa colère grandissante.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en explications que tu ne saisiras même pas… Les enjeux qui entourent ton amie dépassent ton entendement…Shinigami.

Un grondement résonna en l'intérieur du lycéen. Compressé par ses propres sentiments, il expulsa son assaillant dans un grognement sonore. Le soldat profita de l'impulsion pour se remettre en garde et se positionner de nouveau face à lui.

- Mon entendement ? Des explications ? susurra Ichigo… Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ! Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu t'en prends à Rukia et Renji alors que vous cherchez à atteindre Inoue ! C'est louche !

- Oh ? Alors ton cerveau fonctionne ?

Ichigo crispa sa mâchoire au point d'en faire ressortir ses veines à la base se son cou. Ce mec était insupportable, voire plus agaçant que Ishida en personne. Le souvenir du quincy crispa encore plus la prise du shinigami sur son arme.

- Est-ce qu'au moins tu saisis la raison pour laquelle j'ai attaqué tes amis ? Kurosaki Ichigo…

- Teme ! C'est exactement ce que je viens de te demander ! Arrête de tourner autour du pot et viens-en au fait !

- C'est pourtant simple ! Tes amis sont une petite attraction.. Mais je suis déçue, je m'attendais à une tâche un peu plus ardue... Mais cela a suffi pour t'amener jusqu'à moi.

- AAHHH !

C'était la goutte d'eau ! Ichigo disparut dans un shunpo pour apparaître sur le flanc droit du soldat qui le contra sans aucune difficulté. Les claquements métalliques s'enchainèrent alors que les râles du shinigami résonnaient comme le tonnerre. Les yeux exorbités, il frappait sans réfléchir, visant une ouverture que lui offrirait son adversaire occupé à parer sa lame. Mais rien. La saleté savait se défendre et avec une rapidité dépassant la logique. Exaspéré, Ichigo doubla ses revers et coups directs, espérant fatiguer Clarel qui continuait de contrer.

- Quelle vigueur pour un gamin de ton âge ! releva Clarel nullement gêné.

- Urusai ! Si tu ne veux pas me répondre de ta propre volonté, je te ferai cracher ce que je veux savoir ! hurla le fils Kurosaki.

- Quelle détermination, ça en devient stupide… Tu ne fais même plus attention à ce que tu fais...

Le jeune shinigami encaissa un énorme impact dans son cou. Par chance son avant-bras avait freiné le tibia du soldat, minimisant le choc. Mais alors qu'il dégageait cette jambe agaçante, une onde violente provenant de

son estomac lui fit cracher nombre de files écarlates. Avec une vitesse fulgurante, le soldat avait frappé son ventre à l'aide du pommeau de son imposante épée. Abasourdi, Ichigo recula de plusieurs pas. Reprenant son souffle, il vit son opposant lui tourner le dos. C'est le moment !

- Getsuga TEN… !

Quelque chose figea le shinigami dans son attaque. Les bras encore levés, un froid brulant se mit à se répandre le long de son échine.

Baissant ses iris ambrés sur la source de cette froideur, il vit une lame blanche, tacheté de pourpre, naissant de son thorax. C'est alors qu'un vent sablé l'engloba complètement alors que les tremblements de ses muscles gagnaient en intensité. Le géant à la peau brune venait d'apparaître, lui agrippant la gorge de son bras encore valide. Pris en sandwich entre les deux chimères de Clarel, Ichigo commença à se débattre sans grand succès.

- La colère… Tant de colère émane de toi Ichigo… Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu pourras la protéger… soupira Clarel.

- Que… ?

- Inoue Orihime… Tu souhaites la protéger, n'est-ce pas ? C'est mignon, mais inutile.

- … ?! Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? articula-t-il difficilement.

Le soldat blond s'avança pour que le jeune homme puisse le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tu n'es pas prêt à le faire… Quelles que soient tes tentatives, tu ne seras jamais en mesure de la protéger.

- Urusai… Je.. je ..

- Tu quoi ?! Regarde-toi shinigami ! La détermination ne fait pas tout! Tant que ce sera le désordre dans ton cœur, tu resteras un bon à rien, déclara Clarel en pointant sa lame sous le menton de son prisonnier. Tu ressembles à une lame émoussée par ses propres sentiments. Tu es dispersé, non concentré… On m'avait pourtant fait de grands éloges du shinigami remplaçant… Mais tu n'es qu'un gamin complètement paumé. Abandonne, tu n'es pas de taille.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? .. haleta Ichigo.

- Tu me rappelles... celui que j'étais… souffla le blond. Chercher à protéger ceux qui nous sont chers hein ?

Le soldat fixa sa main libre, l'esprit immergé dans ce qui semblait être un lourd passé.

- C'est une belle démarche, mais malheureusement… Cette une idéologie qui n'engendre que la frustration. Au final nous terminons seuls.

- Ne nous compare pas ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec toi ! Je ne serais pas celui que je suis sans mon entourage ! Inoue est une amie chère.. Je ne vous la laisserai pas ! J'ai…

- Tu l'as déjà perdu l'interrompit Clarel d'un ton lourd.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux…

- Quoi… Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?!

- Le jour où son Tengoku no Keimusho est apparu, elle s'est éloignée de toi. Depuis que Mataya est rentrée dans sa vie, cette distance s'est accrue. Et dès que Kara-sama aura achevé son œuvre, elle ne sera plus jamais tienne. Dès ce soir tu l'auras définitivement perdu. Elle n'est pas ce que tu crois…Un gouffre sans fond vous sépare.

- Comment ça, « dès que Kara aura fini son œuvre »… balbutia Ichigo. Quand ? Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu aperçois Kara-sama à mes côtés Ichigo ? Elle s'est déjà occupée de notre félicité à l'instant même où je te parle.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Si j'ai attaqué tes amis, c'était uniquement dans le but que tu viennes jusqu'à moi. Kara-sama pouvait ainsi être en contact direct avec Inoue Orihime.

Le froid qui émanait de la lame blanchit d'Eirlys, ne fut rien en comparaison de ce qui gela Ichigo à cette seconde. Un piège, il était tombé dans un putain de piège ! Si grossier en plus de cela ! Il avait foncé sans réfléchir, laissant sa protégée à la merci de cette étrange femme.

Non ! Pas ça !

Pourquoi Ce connard d'Ishida avait-il raison ! Il était si impulsif, si bestial qu'il en oubliait de réfléchir. Inoue était seule face à Kara et avec son reiatsu si faible… L'image de la belle entre les mains de l'ennemi fit replier son estomac, enchainant nombreuses crampes. Oubliant partiellement la douleur qui lui perforait le poitrail, un hurlement animal gronda au tréfonds de sa gorge. Les tremblements l'envahirent subitement, le faisant presque suffoquer.

Rukia qui observait la scène en contre bas, tenait Renji fermement dans ses bras. Paralysée par ce qu'elle voyait, sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler. Les yeux chargés de confusion, elle laissa un « Ichigo » plaintif s'évanouir dans l'air pesant.

Le fils Kurosaki rugissait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Incapable de déceler la cause d'une telle réaction, seul son corps était maître de ses mouvements. Subissant la douleur physique, il expulsait la rage qui habitait son cœur. C'en était trop pour son esprit embrumé ! Il agrippa la lame blanche de ses doigts crispés et en un geste violent, la brisa en éclat. Parallèlement, sa main gauche avait accroché le bras qui tenait son cou prisonnier. Raidissant ses muscles, il se libera enfin tout en grondant sa colère. Tournant sur lui même il expulsa Eirlys et Chamsim dans une tornade noire et crépitante. Une fois libre, il raffermit ses doigts sur la garde de Zangetsu. Toujours tremblant, il fit de nouveau face au soldat.

- J'ai... Je lui ai promis ! J'ai fait la promesse de la protéger, elle ! Et tous mes proches ! Je ne vous laisserai pas...

"_Ichigo-chan..."_

Le shinigami pâlit alors que les battements de son cœur commençaient à tambouriner ses tempes.

_- _Putain ! Non pas maintenant !

Les tremblements nerveux cessèrent pour laisser place aux convulsions. Le reiatsu d'Ichigo vacillait au point que le shinigami percevait un tournoiement le submerger.

_" Laisse aller.. Ichigo-chan..."_

- Va te faire foutre ! C'est toi qui... Dégrade mon reiatsu !

" _AH AH AH_ ! _Viens à moi mon Ichigo-chan... Laisse ta peur te faire grelotter ! Viens découvrir mon vrai nom_..."

- URUSAAAAIIIIII ! s'époumona Ichigo en pressant son front douloureux.

Clarel observait la scène, les yeux baignés de… compassion ? Le shinigami se tortillait dans tout les sens, accentuant les flux écarlates de son torse. Trop occupé avec son enfer interne et ses cris de détresse, Ichigo ne put voir l'imposante lame qui le guettait. Clarel, le bras tendu, fit disparaitre ses deux chimères d'un geste. Les deux créatures s'évanouirent alors dans les airs, aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. Lorsqu'il concentra à nouveau son attention sur Ichigo, celui-ci perdait le contrôle de ses membres. Sa chute suivit.

Plongé dans son tourment, Ichigo perdait pied... La peur l'avalait, le crachait, et l'englobait de nouveau. Comme pris dans les rouleaux d'une mer déchainés, il ne savait plus discerner le vrai du faux ni la réalité du songe.

Peiné de voir son adversaire dans cet état, le soldat baissa son arme alors que le corps crispé se précipitait dans le vide.

- Non ! ICHIGOOOO ! Hurla Rukia, Renji toujours dans ses bras.

La petite shinigami se releva péniblement pour courir vers le lycéen qui dégringolait vers le trottoir. Tendant les bras, ses blessures la rappelèrent à l'ordre en lui infligeant plusieurs pics aigus. Elle en fut écrasée sur le bitume. Relevant ses orbes indigo, elle put suivre les derniers mètres qui séparaient le shinigami du sol. Implorant qui voulait bien l'entendre, elle se perdit dans ses hurlements. Dans la confusion, ses poumons en vibraient sous la résonance de ses cris stridents. Les quelques secondes qui la dissociaient de l'inévitable impact furent longues et lancinantes. Mais alors que juste quelques centimètres marquaient la dernière limite avant cette triste fin, la chevelure orangée se stoppa brusquement. Rukia en fut bouche bée. Clarel retenait le shinigami à moitié conscient par la cheville.

- Yaré, yaré… Tu es encore bien fragile… gaki… susurra Clarel rajustant sa capuche.

- ICHIIIGGGOOOO !

Dans un dernier effort, Rukia reprit sa course folle alors que le soldat blond déposait un Ichigo assommé. Arrivée enfin près de lui, elle se jeta sur son col.

- Ichigo ! Ichigo ! Tu m'entends ? Je t'en pris fait moi un signe ! Ichigo s'il te plaît ! Reprends-toi abruti ! s'étouffa Rukia dans ses propres larmes.

- Il ne t'entend pas… fit Clarel impassible.

- Que… qu'est-ce tu lui as fait !

- Ce que j'avais à faire. L'occuper… Tu ferais mieux d'appeler de l'aide, je vous ai salement amoché. La prochaine fois je ne serai pas aussi clément.

- Espèce de Salaud ! C'est toi qui l'as mis dans cet état ! s'exaspéra Rukia.

- Seulement la plaie dans sa poitrine, en ce qui concerne son reiatsu, c'est lui même qui s'inflige cette torture. Ne prends pas cet air shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo est un être faible… C'est ainsi…

Sur ses mots, le soldat tourna les talons dans le but de se retirer. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à disparaître dans une brise, il sentit le froid de l'acier lui caresser le cou.

- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? Clarel…

- Hum… Tss… Il me manquait plus que toi… Mataya…

Rukia resta tremblante face à la cascade écarlate qui venait d'apparaître. Une telle vitesse ? Quand était-elle arrivée ? Tout ce que savait la petite sœur de Byakuya, c'est que le sosie d'Orihime tenait Clarel sous le joug de son sabre brillant au soleil.

* * *

- Je vois, je comprends mieux pourquoi il nous était impossible de sentir ton reiatsu, dit Chad, accoudé sur ses genoux. Personne n'est au courant à part Neri, c'est ça ?

- Non-personne... Je voulais le dire à Kurosaki-kun, mais... je n'ai pas pu.

- So ka… Et en ce qui concerne ta rencontre avec cette femme ? Que t'a-t-elle fait ?

- Je ne saurais l'expliquer Sado-kun…

- Tu devrais en parler à Urahara.

Orihime, en compagnie de Sado, était assise sur des escaliers menant à la coure. Le corps sans vie d'Ichigo gisait non loin de là, à l'abri des regards. Hime venait de comter toute son aventure solitaire sur la quête de ses pouvoirs perdue. Le meilleur ami d'Ichigo l'avait écouté avec attention et son calme habituel. Il soupira, puis adressa un regard plein d'inquiétude vers le ciel.

- Il est parti depuis longtemps ?osa Hime nerveuse dans le but de changer de sujet.

- Trop longtemps, souffla Chad.

Orihime serra les poings. Et si Kurosaki-kun revenait blessé… Sans son rikka… Elle serait inutile. Les iris noyés de doute, la belle s'entoura de ses bras.

- Do shi o ? Si Kurosaki-kun revient et qu'il est …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui sourit, Chad. Même si Ichigo se blesse, c'est un dur à cuir. Il s'en remettra et au pire des cas on l'emmènera voir Urahara ou son père. Pour le moment nous devons éclaircir ce mystère entourant cette Kara.

- Hai…

- Qu'est ce que vous faites encore là !

Les deux lycéens sursautèrent.

- Ishida-kun ? lança Hime surprise. Que fais-tu là ?

- Vous n'avez pas senti ?

Chad observa le quincy d'un air intrigué. Uryuu se tenait devant les deux amis, un air grave habitant son visage. Il apparaissait essoufflé, traduisant qu'il était sortie de la classe avec grand empressement. Alarmée, Orihime jongla entre Ishida et Chad qui semblait communiquer par télépathie.

Le meilleur ami d'Ichigo se leva de toute sa hauteur, puis sonda le ciel. Soudainement, ses muscles se raidirent.

- Ichigo ! Non ce n'est pas tout, Kuchiki et Renji…

- Oui, s'exaspéra Uryû. Comment se fait-il que vous ne vous en soyez pas rendu compte avant ? Ça doit bien faire dix minutes que la pression spirituelle vers l'ouest explose dans tous les sens. Celui de Kurosaki est le plus alarmant.

- Je pensais qu'un hollow était apparu, mais… commença Chad alarmé.

- Depuis quand un simple hollow peut faire valdinguer le reiatsu d'un shinigami de la sorte ? résonna une voix familière aux oreilles d'Orihime.

Une grande jeune fille blonde fit son apparition derrière Ishida.

- Tiaranne-chan ?! Que fais-tu…

- Loanne est partie en première voir ce qui se trame, l'interrompit la beauté à la chevelure dorée. Clarel est dans les parages, on le pistait depuis ce matin…

Les muscles d'Orihime se crispèrent alors qu'elle serrait son pull inconsciemment sur le point qu'avait touché Kara une heure plus tôt.

- Est-il possible qu'il ait attaqué Ichigo ? s'empressa Chad

- Ça me paraît même évident… répondit Tiaranne de façon nonchalante. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui m'inquiète…

Elle pivota les talons et attrapa Hime par le bras brusquement.

- Viens avec moi toi !

- Hé ! ? Non attends Tiarranne-chan je dois…

- Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Utiliser ton Rikka ? Ne me fais pas rire … Si ton shinigami s'est fait amocher, il y a suffisamment de médecins dans le coin.

- Demo !

Une autre pression vint rencontrer le deuxième poignet d'Orihime qui se faisait entrainer malgré elle.

- Attend Ansart ! s'imposa Ishida retenant Hime.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux binoclard ?

- Si Kurosaki est blessé ou même Kuchiki et Abarai, les capacités d' Inoue-san nous serons précieuses. De plus, être auprès de ses amis est ce qu'il y a de plus sécurisant non ? C'est bien vous qui m'avez…

- Tsss, A ce stade c'est pas un wagon, mais carrément le TGV complet que t'as loupé mon pauvre ti gars ! l'interrompit l'irritante lycéenne

Le quincy ne put que relever un sourcil d'étonnement ne voyant pas sa douce Orihime protester, contrairement ce à quoi il s'attendait. Tournant le regard vers le géant pour quémander silencieusement de l'aide, il se figea. Chad fuyait son regard…

- Que ? Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ? interrogeait-il son entourage

- Ishida-kun… peina Inoue.

- Elle n'a plus ses pouvoirs, balança sèchement Tiaranne. Si t'as d'autres questions, pose-les à Sara. En ce qui me concerne, ta face ne me reviens pas et j'ai la flemme de tout te raconter. Quant à toi ! fit-elle, ramenant Hime à ses côtés brisant ainsi la prise du quincy. Tu me suis !

- Hey matte Tiaranne-chan !

Mais en une seconde, les deux lycéennes disparurent dans une brise ressemblant à un shunpo sans en être un.

Uryû resta sans voix.

Inoue ? Perdre ses pouvoirs ?

Il pivota légèrement ses épaules, braquant sont regard désorienté vers le géant qui l'observait en silence.

- Sado…. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? fit-il les orbes dans la confusion.

- Tu connais Ansart, Neri et Claret ? questionna en retour Chad.

- Hai… Pour être honnête, je comptais vous expliquer à l'heure du déjeuner comment j'ai pu sortir du coma.

- Ce sont elles ?

Ishida se contenta de hocher la tête positivement, choqué de la rapidité de réaction du si paisible Yasutora.

- Je m'en doutais… Ces filles ont réussi à sortir Inoue du coma également. Je me doutais que c'était lié. Pourquoi t'ont-elles ramenée ? Après tout, aucune raison n'aurait pu les pousser à le faire, si ?

- Leurs explications ont été très évasives.. Je ne sais même pas par quel miracle elles m'ont réanimé. Très honnêtement, après ce combat contre Kurosaki… Je me croyais …mort… déclara Ishida dans une ultime expiration.

- hum.

- Sado-kun … Je n'ai pas très envie de parler de ce qui s'est passé lors du Vandein reich ni de Juda bach. Mon père m'a expliqué ce qui c'était passé, ainsi que la tentative d'Inoue-san pour me soigner. Je… J'aimerais passer à autre chose, c'est déjà assez pénible comme ça.

- Inutile de le préciser. Je ne comptais pas te le demander de toute façon.

- Aligato, commenta le brun, le regard reconnaissant. Tout ce qui compte pour le moment c'est la sécurité d' Inoue-san ! Ces trois Françaises… Elles ont été floues certes, mais je sais qu'elles ont agi dans un but précis et d'après ce que j'ai compris, notre amie a des problèmes. Je ne tolérais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Chad fronça les sourcils face aux prunelles étincelantes du quincy. Ils brillaient du même éclat que celui d'Ichigo promettant protection à Orihime. Cette vision le fit également réaliser et mieux percevoir l'animosité que partageaient les deux jeunes gens. Voilà un enjeu de plus à ajouter dans leurs courses à la première place. Quelque chose disait à Sado que cette nouvelle compétition allait bouleverser leur relation et ceci surement au détriment de la jeune fille. À cette pensée l'anxiété lui tordit l'abdomen. Cependant, un point positif ressortait de tout cela. Ishida et Ichigo étaient tous deux prêts à donner leur vie pour la protéger. Non pas qu'ils avaient déjà prouvé leurs instincts protecteurs à l'égard de la princesse, mais cette fois-ci d'autres engagements plus intimes se dessinaient. Quelle tournure allait prendre les prochains événements ?

- Sado-kun, raconte-moi tout ce qui s'est passé en détail, pendant que nous rejoignons Kurosaki ! l'interrompit Uryû dans sa rêverie.

- Hai, fit le géant tout en empoignant le corps de son meilleur ami.

Les deux hommes détalèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair en direction de cette tornade spirituelle qui commençait à compresser leurs poumons.

* * *

Les mains d'Orihime tremblaient tout autant que ses jambes. Tirées vers l'avant par la force de sa camarade française, ses pensées se tournaient uniquement vers son shinigami. Plusieurs heures qu'il avait disparu… Si même Ishida-kun semblait paniqué de cette absence, c'est que la situation ne laissait entrevoir rien de bon. Mais que faisait-elle là bon sang ! Même sans ses pouvoirs, elle se devait de retrouver son ami et s'il était blessé ?! Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Tiaranne-chan, osa enfin Hime. S'il te plaît, nous ne pourrions pas parler plus tard ? Kurosaki-kun est…

- Enlève ton pull et ta chemise ! l'interrompit-elle brutalement.

- Heeeeyyyy !

La lycéenne d'un blond nordique plaqua Orihime contre un mur, les poignets prisonnier de ses mains crispés.

- Tiaranne-chan qu'est-ce que…

- Tu l'as vu n'est-ce pas ?

- Hey ?

- Kara ! tu as vu Kara ! hurla presque Tiaranne qui semblait enragée.

- P-Plus tard Tiaranne-chan ! Kurosaki-kun… Je dois retrouver Kurosaki-kun.

- Non ! D'abord tu vas me dire ce que tu sais ! Et surtout ce qu'elle t'a fait !

- Yada ! Kuro…

- Kurosaki-kun ! Kurosaki-kun ! l'imita la blonde. Non, mais t'en as pas marre de courir après cet abruti ! La seule personne qui est réellement en danger ici c'est toi idiote !

- Du calme Tiaranne, résonna une voix.

L'agacée pivota ses iris lumineux pour constater que Sara venait d'apparaître à leur côté. Orihime profita de cette inattention pour s'extirper de la prise de sa camarade. Elle recula de quelques pas, les yeux larmoyants et pressant ses mains contre sa poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'agaça la beauté auburn.

- Orihime, commença Sara.

- Oui je l'ai vu ! hurla Hime. Kara est apparu pour… pour me faire quelque chose que je ne saurais décrire ! Mais peu importe ! Je dois rejoindre Kurosaki-kun, il est en danger, je peux le sentir ! Laissez-moi y aller, je vous dirais, tout après !

Sara et Tiaranne se figèrent…

- Merde… souffla la blonde.

- Pas de doute, c'était bien un piège… commenta Sara.

- Et tu veux qu'on te laisse approcher de Clarel, alors que cette salope est venue jusqu'à toi, c'est hors de question !

- Tiaranne-chan ! Tu ne comprends pas !

- C'est toi qui ne comprends rien ! Tu es stupide et têtue comme une bourrique ! Est-ce qu'elle a touchée au sceau ?

- Quoi ?

- AARRG ! Est-ce qu'elle t'a tracé quelque chose sur le corps ! s'exaspéra la blonde nordique en agrippant le poignet d'Orihime.

- Tiaranne, inutile de t'énerver.

- La ferme ! Kara s'est approchée malgré tes barrières de protection et tu gardes ton calme Sara ! On pensait gagner du temps en éveillant le quincy, mais si on n'a même pas le temps d'achever les préparations, tout ce qu'on a accompli jusqu'à présent aura été vain !

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour t'acharner sur Orihime !

- Au contraire ! Il serait peut-être temps que quelqu'un la secoue !

Alors que les deux lycéennes montaient en pression, une onde de choc leur comprima la poitrine. La vague n'était pas si nuisible, mais suffisante pour leur engourdir les membres. La brune redressa le menton à l'adresse d'une Orihime sur le point d'exploser de rage.

- Orihime…

- Ça suffit ! s'écria-t-elle, les mains sur ses tempes.

L'onde s'intensifia, faisant plier un genou à Sara et poussant Tiaranne à s'accouder au mur.

- Votre petit jeu a assez duré ! s'irrita Hime le regard sombre.

- Tiaranne… Tu sens ça ? commenta la petite brune.

- Ouais… ça craint…. répliqua Tiaranne, les yeux exorbités.

- De quoi parlez-vous toutes les deux ? Pourquoi Kara s'est déplacée jusque ici ? POURQUOI ME VEUT–ELLE !

Une nouvelle vague fit courber l'échine de Tiaranne, alors que Sara peinait à maintenir son équilibre.

- Orihime, s'il te plaît calme-toi ! Ton reiatsu est instable ! Tu vas nous faire étouffer si tu continues, haleta Sara.

- Je n'en peux plus… Je croyais que mon reiatsu était éteint ?! C'est trop ! Expulsa enfin Hime sur le point de s'effondrer…

- Arrête ! s'agaça Tiaranne.

- Kurosaki-kun ! Je sens son reiatsu sur le point de se briser… Je dois le rejoindre, pourquoi m'empêcher de le retrouver sanglota-t-elle…

À ces mots, les genoux de la belle flanchèrent, la laissant s'écrouler sur le bitume. Les mains ancrées sur le sol, ses larmes inondaient ses joues rougies par le chagrin. Un tsunami de sentiments l'avalait tout entière. Plusieurs jours que ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve ! Un nouveau conflit qui la plongeait dans un désarroi sans fin. L'impression de n'être qu'une poupée de chiffon avec laquelle on s'amusait... Non, elle n'en pouvait plus. Ce jeu morbide n'avait que trop duré pour sa patience éprouvée à son ultime limite.

- Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? C'est injuste…

- Orihime, tenta Sara qui s'approchait.

- Il souffre, je peux le sentir… Kurosaki-kun… son reiatsu… Et je suis planté là, impuissante… Je ne veux plus de ça ! Rendez-moi mes pouvoirs, laissez Kurosaki-kun !

- Orihime, continua Sara choquée. Tu peux … le percevoir… Le reiatsu de Kurosaki Ichigo?

- … ?!

Orihime se glaça. Dans un geste étrangement lent, elle examina sa main. Kurosaki-kun… Oui, elle pouvait le sentir, sa peine, sa douleur… Son énergie spirituelle… Elle le distinguait, le visualisait, pouvait en définir chaque trait. Mais comment ?

- Est- ce que tu peux sentir le reiatsu de quelqu'un d'autre ? se renseigna la petite brune, une main sur son épaule tremblante.

La princesse se concentra machinalement pour sonder son environnement.

Rien, juste le reiatsu vacillant de son shinigami lui chatouillait les sens. Mais cette sensation ne la rassurait pas pour autant. Une telle affliction émanait de ses flux qu'elle en pâlît. Il allait mal, très mal…

- Non, juste Kurosaki-kun… balbutiait-elle.

Sara, qui maintenant était juste au-dessus d'elle, perçut les petites mains de la jeune fille lui agripper son pull d'étudiante.

- Enmenez moi près de lui… Je vous en pris… geignit Hime.

- Orihime..

- Pitié… supplia-t-elle. Je ferais ce que vous voulez après…

Les deux jeunes filles, qui maintenant entouraient une Orihime désorientée, se fixèrent d'un même regard peiné.

- Loanne va hurler… souffla Tiaranne, un sourire en coin

- On n'a pas vraiment le choix… Regarde son état…

- Tsss… Quand je pense que notre cher leader voulait qu'on l'éloigne du combat à tout prix, on peut dire que c'est raté.

Brusquement, Orihime sentit une pression sous ses bras, la forçant à redresser le dos. Tiaranne la mit face à elle, puis emprisonna son visage entre ses mains blanches.

- Allez stupide princesse. On va voir ton shinigami, mais une fois chose faite, tu nous suivras avec Sara et Loanne. C'est compris ? Tu veux des réponses ? Tout dépendra de ton comportement, sourit-elle.

Les iris grisonnants de la belle reprirent une lueur de vie. Tel un pantin, elle hocha la tête positivement. Peu importe ce que lui demanderaient ces filles, elle l'accomplirait tant qu'elles la mèneraient vers Ichigo.

- Tu peux marcher ? demanda la blonde

- Oui…

- Ce ne sera pas suffisant, commenta Sara.

- On ne peut pas la faire voyager autrement, s'agaça Tiaranne qui maintenait encore Hime à bout de bras.

- Pfff arrêtés de la sous-estimer…

La brune s'éloigna de quelques pas des deux jeunes filles. Ses mains s'agitèrent dans une étrange chorégraphie que la beauté auburn eut du mal à discerner, tant ses gestes étaient à la fois rapides et précis. Un halo blanc entoura la Française, laissant ses cheveux noirs virevolter par le flux d'énergie qu'elle dégageait. Une fois son objectif atteint, elle pivota les épaules et offrit son regard à Orihime qui se figea. Les yeux de Sara, habituellement émeraude, s'étaient teintés de gris argent. Un changement physique plus qu'étrange… Elle ne pouvait sentir son énergie spirituelle, mais la beauté de son aura laissait à penser que cette fille cachait une puissance démesurée.

- La voie des airs me paraît être le meilleur moyen de parvenir auprès de Loanne et de Kurosaki Ichigo, déclara Sara, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu veux utiliser Byakko ? s'étonna Tiaranne visiblement pas très à l'aise. Ce n'est peut-être pas…

- Depuis quand tu joues les peureuses Tiaranne ? s'amusa la brune face à sa camarade qui laissait une perle de sueur froide dégouliner de sa tempe.

- Ta gueule saloperie de noble ! Je n'ai pas peur des vents de Byakko ! grogna l'agacée. J'ai… euh… Juste peur qu'Orihime ne supporte pas le voyage ! En plus tu ne le maîtrises pas aussi bien que Loanne !

- Oh j'avais oublié que tu avais le vertige, pouffa Sara. Utiliser Orihime comme excuse… c'est triste pour une grande gueule comme la tienne…

- Je vais te buter…

Sara, qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille les nombreuses injures, tendit une main à Hime qui restait pétrifiée sous la prise de Tiaranne.

- Vient Orihime, je vais te conduire à Kurosaki Ichigo, mais comme l'as dit Tiaranne… Après cela tu nous suivras sans opposer la moindre résistance…

La belle se raidit un peu, puis soupira alors que ses doigts se joignirent à ceux de Sara. Il était temps que le voile se lève…

* * *

Les grincements métalliques résonnaient dans l'air écrasant. Nombre d'étincelles rutilaient sous les lueurs d'un soleil spectateur d'un affrontement titanesque.

Rukia s'était entourée péniblement des corps d'Ichigo et de Renji. L'air apeuré, elle posa une main sur chacun de ses amis plongés dans l'inconscience, priant qu'un miracle se produise. Si seulement Inoue était là ! Elle redressa ses iris baignés d'anxiété face à la lutte qui se déroulait au-dessus d'elle. Ce Clarel et cette copie d'Orihime s'attaquaient l'un l'autre avec hargne dans un corps à corps interminable. Leurs reiatsus crépitant de divers et intenses sentiments forcèrent la petite shinigami à se recroqueviller, tel un petit animal tourmenté.

- Mais que sont-ils ? Leur combat est effrayant, constata Kuchiki. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de telles énergies… Qu'est ce que c'est que ces monstres…

- Yaré, Yaré, il y a de l'animation ici !

La petite sœur de Byakuya sursauta à l'intonation de cette voix familière. Piquée au vif, elle entrouvrit ses lèvres.

- Urahara !

Le vendeur se tenait derrière elle, brassant éternellement l'air à l'aide de son célèbre éventail. Yoruichi l'accompagnait telle une ombre, visiblement tout aussi effarée qu'elle sous la pression de l'atmosphère. Pas étonnant, le ciel croulait sous une pression étouffante.

- Bien le bonjour Kuchiki-san !

- Urahara, Yoruishi-san ! Ichigo et Renji ils sont… Il faut les soigner de toute urgence ! s'affola-t-elle.

- Calme-toi Kuchiki, la coupa la femme chat. On se doutait bien qu'il y aurait des blessés. Tensai est en route ainsi que Hachi.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu Inoue ? s'alarma la petite brune désespérée.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué ? répliqua Yoruichi. Son reiatsu est amoindri… La ramener sur le champ de bataille alors qu'elle semble être une cible est une mauvaise idée. On dirait que l'état de Renji et d'Ichigo fausse ton jugement...

Rukia se paralysa… C'est vrai, Inoue semblait hors course. Si son énergie spirituelle était presque éteinte comme lui avait expliqué Renji lors de sa visite nocturne, sa présence était déconseillée. La petite shinigami se mordit la langue, ses pouvoirs avaient-ils été désaltérés ? Cette situation s'apparentait à un labyrinthe.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, ils ont connu pire… Au-delà de ça… Ce qui m'intéresse réellement, c'est cette jeune demoiselle, s'amusa Urahara observant le combat faisant rage plus haut.

- Urahara, tu me parais bien informé de ce qui se trame, commenta Rukia percutant le propos.

- Hum ? fit l'ancien capitaine en osant les sourcils. Que vas-tu chercher là Kuchiki-san ? Je suis juste curieux.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Tu sais ce qui se passe du côté de la Soul Society n'est-ce pas ?! Tu savais qu'ils surveillaient Inoue dans l'ombre ! À moins… que tu n'en sois l'origine ?

L'homme au gueta rangea machinalement son éventail. Il pivota pour se mettre à niveau de la jeune shinigami affaiblie et se positionna de façon à dissimuler son regard par son couvre-chef.

- Tu te poses beaucoup de questions Kuchiki-san, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est plutôt naturel avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment !

- Tu as raison… Je sais plus ou moins ce qui se prépare. Je suis celui qui a demandé le rapatriement d'Inoue-san, ma requête a été faite auprès du roi des esprits.

Rukia se glaça à la déclaration. C'était bien lui, un de ses alliés qui avait fait demandé cet ordre insensé.

- Pourquoi ?… trembla-t-elle…

- Qu'on le veuille ou non, les mystères entourant les pouvoirs d'Inoue-san deviennent une priorité à résoudre … Regarde bien Kuchiki-san, fit le vendeur en pointant du doigt Loanne et Clarel. Tu as vu ces deux êtres ? T'apparaissent-ils comme de simples combattants humains ?

- …

- Ils ne le sont pas… Ces créatures sont au-delà de simples entités telles que les shinigamis, les humains ou hollows.

- Tu savais qu'ils étaient dans le monde réel ? Tu les surveillais sans nous prévenir ?! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par entité au-delà des shinigamis ? balbutia Rukia anxieuse.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de répondre à cette question n'est-ce pas  
Kuchiki-san ? Tu le ressens toi même … Ces deux êtres, convoitant Inoue-san, viennent d'ailleurs… Leurs techniques de combats, leurs forces… Tous ces éléments nous montrent clairement des êtres surpassant l'état de divinités, tout comme Aizen après sa fusion avec Hongyoku…

La jeune shinigami se crispa… L'état de divinité ?

- Observe les, reprit la femme chat. La simple onde de choc émise par le claquement de leurs lames nous fait tous frissonner. Toi qui as été face à cet homme blond, tu as pu le voir… Il n'a rien de similaire avec les ennemis que nous avons rencontrés auparavant. Pas étonnant que le roi des esprits se manifeste dernièrement.

- Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Vous nous avez observés tout ce temps sans réagir ! hurla Rukia. Vous avez laissé ce monstre massacrer Renji, je ne parle même pas de l'état d' Ichigo !

- C'était nécessaire, reprit Kisuke. Certains sacrifices sont impératifs pour mieux comprendre l'ennemi.

- C'est absurde et indigne d'un ancien capitaine ! Comment avez-vous pu faire cela !

- Grâce au temps que nous avons gagné, j'ai pu en déduire que l'existence d'Inoue-san a bien été révélé au-delà de la Soul Society et du Hueco Mundo, poursuivit-il. Les dernières guerres entre le monde réel, la Soul Society, les enfers et le Hueco Mundo a du éveillé l'intérêt d'autres êtres vivants par delà de nos frontières. L'univers est bien plus vaste que nous le pensons Kuchiki-san et nous sommes loin d'être les êtres les plus forts.

Un grondement sonore coupa l'air en deux alors que Rukia tentait de digérer les paroles qu'elles venaient d'entendre. Les shinigamis relevèrent leurs regards, cherchant la provenance d'un tel choc. Une ombre était apparue sur le sol, couvrant la vice-capitaine et ses amis. Elle écarquilla les yeux sous l'apparition qui la surplombait. Une immense créature similaire à un dragon cuirassé rugissait à en faire trembler chaque particule composant son petit corps spirituel. L'imposante apparition entourait Clarel, le dissimulant presque. Tel un bouclier vivant, la bête couvrit le blond, laissant à peine entrevoir ses iris glacés. Les babines maintenant retroussées, son grognement rocailleux s'adressait à Loanne. La beauté écarlate en garde, ne laissait aucune émotion habiter son visage tendu.

- Falloth… sussura-t-elle. Une de tes chimères préférées après Fenril. Je ne pensais pas te voir l'invoquer contre moi.

- Je ne l'ai pas invoqué pour me battre… déclara Clarel alors qu'il disparaissait sous les écailles du dragon.

- Non bien sûr… tu l'as appelé pour t'enfuir !

L'immense créature approcha son museau du sosie d'Hime. Ce monstre était si grand qu'il aurait pu la gober tout aussi facilement qu'un enfant avalant goulument un bonbon. La bête dénommée Falloth ne fit qu'expirer de façon sonore tout en remuant légèrement sa gueule habillée de nombreuses dents acérées. Ses yeux d'or l'auscultaient et laissaient un étrange sentiment se dessiner. Loanne semblait le percevoir et toucha le bout de son nez à l'aide de ses doigts.

- Toi non plus tu ne veux pas me combattre… Tu es tout aussi lâche que ton maitre Falloth… conclu-t-elle irritée.

Comme seule réponse, le dragon grogna de façon plaintive et se mit à enlacer fortement son maître qui avait disparu dans son étreinte. L'immense serpent se mit à tourner sur lui même, comme s'il cherchait à emmêler son propre corps. Dégageant de fortes rafales dans sa danse, Loanne se recula de plusieurs mètres en baissant sa garde.

Un nouveau rugissement sonore tonna au-dessus des shinigamis aux yeux exorbités alors que la bête commençait à se dissoudre. Au bout de quelques secondes, le spectacle prit fin, laissant le paysage revenir à la normale. L'immense créature s'était évanouie dans les airs emportant le soldat mystérieux entre ses écailles. La beauté écarlate en soupira d'agacement, encore une fois sa cible s'était volatilisée sans qu'elle ne puisse lui soutirer les informations qu'elle souhaitait. Elle entama alors sa descente vers les shinigamis qu'elle dominait par sa hauteur. Tous ceux encore éveillés l'observaient de façon anxieuse et à la fois fascinée. Pas de doute, son intervention avait éveillé la curiosité de ses spectateurs, mais ce n'était pas là son réel souci. Outrepassant les iris de l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division, elle concentrait toute son attention sur un corps qui semblait en pleine léthargie. Le shinigami remplaçant avait les paupières entrouvertes, exposant ses orbes sans vie. Elle en pâlit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse distinguer les faibles battements de son cœur par son ouïe affutée. Pas besoin de le toucher pour savoir qu'il était encore en vie malgré les apparences. Elle en fut rassurée…

« _Comment aurait réagi Orihime si elle avait assisté à ce spectacle ? Dans son état, il vaut mieux éviter toute… _»

- KUROSAKI-KUN !

Loanne sortit subitement de ses pensées quand ce cri familier comprima ses tympans. Les yeux écarquillés, ce qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter venait de se produire !

Un horrible souvenir… Non ce n'était qu'un songe d'un précédent passé sur le toit de Las Noches au Hueco Mundo, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins, c'est ce dont essayait de se convaincre la beauté auburn. Cependant, lorsqu'elle croisa les prunelles indigo de Rukia ensanglantée, la réalité la percuta de plein fouet pendant que ses orbes perlaient d'eau. Abarai-kun, Kuchiki-san, dans un état si déplorable qu'il en était miraculeux que la petite noble puisse maintenir son regard. Mais au-delà de ce spectacle lui lacérant l'estomac, se fut le précieux être allongé près de la petite brune qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Maintenant les genoux éraflés par le bitume, elle réalisa que son shinigami, dont le col était encore emprisonné entre les doigts crispés de Rukia, gisait sans vie.

- Ce n'est pas possible… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ku…Kuchiki-san…Urahara-san… Yoruichi-san…

- Inoue! s'alarma Rukia, le regard désorienté... Ton rikka ! Utilise ton Shum shum Rikka !

La vice-capitaine relâcha sa prise sur ses amis blessés pour agripper le pull d'une Hime tout aussi déstabilisée. Tremblante, elle pressa nerveusement la jeune fille pour la secouer du peu de force qu'il lui restait.

- TON SANTEM KESSHUM ! UTILISE TES POUVOIRS POUR LES SAUVER INOUE !

-…

- INOUEEE ! S'époumona la petite noble.

- Je…

- INOOOUUUEEEE ! SAUVE-LES ! LEURS REIATSUS SONT EN TRAIN DE MOURIR ! CELUI D'ICHIGO DISPARAIT DE PLUS EN PLUS VITE ! FAIS QUELQ..

Un violent coup percuta la nuque de la shinigami qui en plus de la stopper la fit s'écrouler sur Orihime.

- Kuchiki-san !

Une main vint lui débarrasser les bras de son amie blesser. Relevant le regard, elle reconnut son miroir vivant dégager Rukia de sa vue floutée par la stupeur.

- Loanne-chan…

- Pourquoi l'avez-vous emmenée ?! Hurla la beauté rouge à l'adresse d'une petite brune et d'une blonde qui se trouvait plus loin.

- Loanne, nous n'avons pas eu le choix. Sans ça, elle n'aurait pas coopéré, expliqua timidement Sara et son reiatsu a...

- Foutaises !

Sans noter l'intervention de sa jumelle, Hime se dégagea pour rejoindre le corps léthargique d'Ichigo. Une pression se traçant sur son épaule la retint dans son élan.

- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça Orihime ? ! s'agaça Loanne qui venait de lâcher Rukia pour l'attraper au vol.

- Laisse-moi Loanne-chan ! Kurosaki-kun !

- Arrête ! Tu ne peux rien pour lui !

- Tais-toi ! KUROSAKI-KUN !

La belle s'affolait au point de manquer de griffer son reflet écarlate en se débattant farouchement.

- KUROSAKI-KUN ! KUROSA…

Deux bras enlacèrent Orihime, l'enfermant dans une chaleur qui lui parut étrangement familière. Loanne la maintenait prisonnière dans ses bras, calant son menton sur son épaule. Bien que la belle écarlate la retenait, Ichigo apparaissait toujours dans son champ de vision. Instinctivement, ses lèvres frémirent malgré l'étreinte.

- Santem k..

- Ne fais pas ça ! l'arrêta Loanne.

- Kurosa…

- Orihime… Je me fou éperdument de se shinigami et honnêtement je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui, ni sur ce que tu ressens en ce moment. Mais je sais que si tu utilises ton rikka avec le peu de reiatsus qu'il te reste… Tu n'y survivras pas ! Ton énergie est instable, ce n'est même pas sûr que tu puisses l'invoquer… Ne fais pas ça ! Ne mets pas ta vie en jeu bêtement !

- Laisse-moi… Je ne laisserai pas Kurosaki-kun mourir ! se défendit Hime.

- Je te l'ai dit ! Je m'en fou de lui, mais je sais que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose par sa faute… Il ne se le pardonnera jamais ! Veux-tu réellement qu'il vive avec ta disparition sur la conscience ?

- Demo… faiblit la belle en levant une main tremblante vers Ichigo.

- Elle a raison Inoue-san…

Urahara venait d'apparaître au côté du corps de son shinigami immobile.

- Même si tu pouvais invoquer convenablement tes pouvoirs… Tu ne pourrais rien pour lui. Ce n'est pas ce soldat qui la plongé dans cet état, bien qu'il en a créé l'opportunité d'après ce que j'ai vu. C'est un combat qu'il doit mener seul. S'il en revient, il n'en sera que plus fort, finit-il se voulant réconfortant.

Hime, dont les iris brulaient de mille larmes, se détendit dans les bras de son reflet. La tête pleine, elle faiblit totalement dans l'étreinte de la belle rouge qui la soutenait. Péniblement, Orihime lui adressa un regard suppliant.

- Je peux au moins l'approcher ? S'il te plaît, Loanne-chan…

Une étrange atmosphère naquit de cette requête. Loanne la soutenait à bout de bras tout en lui adressant ses orbes noisette visiblement adoucis. Hime en fut plus docile et ses mains crispées sur ses avant-bras se ramollirent. Plongée dans son regard suppliant, la beauté écarlate laissait entrevoir nombre de sentiments contradictoires. Tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle commença à reculer, mais sans relâcher la belle encore secouée. Enfin elle fronça ses sourcils rougeoyants alors qu'elle lui agrippait plus fortement l'épaule tout en hochant la tête positivement. Délicatement, elle mena sa protégée jusqu'à son objectif, puis la relâcha auprès de lui.

Tremblante, Orihime chercha à caresser ses joues, ne sachant quel autre contact physique tenter. À peine l'eut-elle effleurée que ses mains passèrent au travers du visage de son premier amour. Urahara et Yoruichi notèrent le phénomène ce qui les poussa à se rapprocher.

- Inoue, intervint Kisuke. Tu n'arrives plus à toucher Kurosaki ?

Mais Orihime garda le silence, trop choquée pour répondre. Au fil des secondes, ce qu'il apparaissait d'Ichigo devint flou.

- Non ! Il disparaît ! Kurosaki-kun ! NON ! NON !

- Inou…i.. ees.. là…

- Hein ? Yoruichi-san ?

Mais la phrase de la femme chat semblait faiblir dans le néant alors que ses contours perdaient de leur netteté. Réalisant que cet étrange phénomène s'apparentait à son reiatsu, Hime se concentra de nouveau sur le shinigami remplaçant qui…

- NON ! JE LE VOIS PLUS ! NON KUROSAKI-KUN !

- Inoue-san, il..

- Je ne le vois plus Urahara-san ! se lamenta Orihime.

- Ce, n'est pas pour Kurosaki que je m'inquiète, reprit l'ancien capitaine. Ton reiatsu…

- S'éteint.. termina Loanne. Il est normal qu'elle ne puisse plus voir les shinigamis nous entourant…

Urahara jongla entre Inoue immobilisés par la stupeur et Loanne qui offrait un regard attristés. Observant enfin la beauté auburn paralysée par son impuissance, il déposa une main sur son épaule tremblante.

- Ça va aller… Ishida-san et Sado-san sont en route avec le corps de Kurosaki-san. Ils ne sont plus très loin, je peux déjà percevoir leurs présences, confit le vendeur.

Mais Orihime ne répondit rien. Trop absorbée par le phénomène qu'elle avait tant redouté, elle ne perçut même pas l'arrivée de ses amis précédemment cités par le scientifique.

Plusieurs heures passèrent sans même que la belle n'en eut réellement conscience. Si on lui posait la question, tout ce qu'elle aurait pu répondre serait un simple hochement de tête et quelques « oui » évasifs. Se rappelant vaguement Ishida-kun et Sado-kun arriver avec le corps d'Ichigo, elle avait perçu l'ancien capitaine faire quelques gestes étranges sur lui, puis demander au géant de le mettre sur son dos. Entre temps Tenssai en compagnie d'Hachi s'était présenté dans le but de soigner les blessures de ses amis shinigamis, qui maintenant lui étaient invisibles. La vue troublée, elle sut que son camarade quincy l'avait attrapée délicatement pour la portée jusqu'à la boutique. Elle s'était laissée faire mollement, sans aucune protestation et sans remarquer l'inquiétude qu'affichaient les deux lycéens à son égard. Loanne ainsi que Sara et Tiaranne les avaient suivis visiblement, puisqu'elle entendit plusieurs jurons émaner de la blonde mécontente de la situation, mais pour ce qui était des détails… Tout lui paraissait si flou et lointain qu'elle ne put qu'apposer lourdement sa tête sur le buste d'Uryû. Seuls le néant et des bruits sourds résonnaient dans son crâne pesant. Elle avait été encore une fois inutile… Dormir… oui c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait… S'endormir avec le faible espoir qu'à son réveil toute cette horrible journée ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar.

* * *

Chad piquait du nez.

Le sommeil commençait à alourdir ses paupières alors qu'il tentait de rester éveillé. Dans le but de maintenir son attention, il porta son regard ambré en direction du futon qui s'étalait sur les tatamis de la pièce. Ichigo n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Bien que son âme ait pu regagner son corps, aucune réaction n'avait été notée depuis. Inconsciemment, le géant serra le poing d'exaspération. Il le savait… Laisser son ami affronter on ne sait quel démon sans assistance avait été une terrible erreur et sa culpabilité n'en était que plus grande. La mâchoire crispée, il se perdit dans ses pensées tout en contemplant les murs de la petite chambre.

Une porte coulissa bruyamment, ce qui le sortit de ses troublantes pensées. Une chevelure dorée fit son approche et Chad n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'étrange reiatsu qui s'infiltrait dans la chambre.

- Ansart ?

- Tiens, t'es là, sourit la blonde venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Comment va Inoue ? s'enquit Yasutora

- Elle dort. Ton pote le binoclard veille sur elle avec Sara. Il n'a pas bougé ? demanda-t-elle en retour, tout pointant Ichigo du menton.

- Non…

- Je vois… Pauvre tête de fraise. Je dois bien l'avouer, ça m'emmerde de le voir dans cet état. Tombé sur Clarel, ce n'était vraiment pas de bol.

Le géant se contenta d'acquiescer. Tiaranne examina le meilleur ami d'Ichigo, celui-ci affichait une mine encore plus déconfite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensée. Sans en prendre conscience, elle en soupira tout en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, déclara-t-elle nonchalante.

- …

- Tu sais, s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise avec l'expérience, c'est que malgré tous nos efforts, quand on aime des têtes brulées, on ne peut pas les protéger de tout et encore moins de leur entêtement.

Chad ouvrit largement ses paupières pour poser ses iris, dissimulés par nombre de mèches en batailles, sur la blonde. Sans le noter, elle continua.

- Il faut parfois les laisser se prendre quelques murs et attendre qu'ils se relèvent et en reviennent plus fort. Notre devoir dans ces moments-là, c'est d'être patient et arrêter de jouer les mères poules. Culpabiliser, c'est comme ne pas respecter leurs convictions quelques parts… Ichigo apprendra de ses erreurs et je sais que tu seras là pour lui tendre la main quand il en aura besoin. C'est ça avoir un profond lien d'amitié.

- Il est fort, mais je ne sais pas s'il sortira victorieux de ce combat… C'est un terrain sur lequel il n'a jamais bataillé, laissa échapper le géant.

- Tu n'as plus confiance en lui ?

- Bien sûr que si ! s'alarma Chad !

- Alors, fais-lui encore confiance cette fois, lui sourit Tiaranne. Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre des êtres chers, on s'en veut cruellement de ne pas avoir eu le courage de leur dire stop. Mais ne pas avoir foi en eux jusqu'au bout... Je crois que c'est encore pire… Peu importe l'issu, ne te détourne pas de ce que tu ressens vraiment face à votre lien.

Chad se rembrunit sous la pression de la belle blonde. Elle qui au premier abord paraissait aussi agressive que Grimjow, elle se dévoilait à présent comme sage et digne de confiance. Sans de réelles raisons crédibles, le colossal lycéen se laissait bercé par ce sentiment qui le poussait à prendre ce dialogue comme authentique. Il y a encore quelques jours, il aurait jugé un tel échange comme de la manipulation malsaine. Mais aujourd'hui, son cœur en peine se sentait plus apaisé par cette apparition qui bouleversait leur quotidien. Pourquoi pas ? Si cela pouvait atténuer ce moment déroutant ?

- Cette personne que tu as perdue ? Lui as-tu fait confiance jusqu'au bout ? questionna enfin Sado

Tiaranne en releva sa main tant la surprise lui engourdit le bras. Ce gigantesque titan était plus malin qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Un sourire s'esquissa sous ses pommettes qui rosirent légèrement à l'évocation de tant de nostalgie.

- Oui… Jusqu'au bout… J'ai toujours cru en elle. Mais le plus étrange, c'est que j'ai l'impression de croire encore en elle aujourd'hui, finit-elle par avouer.

- C'est que tu dois peut-être encore le faire…

- Hum ?

- Lui faire confiance, conclut Chad avec un léger sourire.

Tiaranne garda le silence alors qu'elle rangeait ses bras sous ses genoux tout en observant Ichigo. La confiance ? Tch…

(…)

Quelques mètres plus loin, dans une chambre similaire, Ishida sentait son cœur marteler fortement son buste. La vue d'Inoue, plongée dans un sommeil tourmenté par tant d'événements, lui labourait les entrailles. Pourquoi le ramener à la réalité pour assister à un tel spectacle ? Ses sentiments en conflits, il en venait à se demander où cette histoire le conduirait. À peine un jour qu'il avait repris conscience et une après midi avait suffi pour qu'on lui arrache l'une des principales raisons de son retour.

Sur le mur face à lui, la petite brune adossée l'observait avec attention.

- Tu comptes bouder encore longtemps ? soupira Sara.

- Bouder ? oscilla le brun

- Tu la regardes comme un chien pleurant sa maîtresse depuis un moment. D'où ma question, déclara-t-elle.

Si le quincy était familier des rougeurs provoquées par la gêne, cette fois ce fut celles provoquées par l'irritation qui lui démangea les joues.

- Je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais allusion ! s'écria-t-il en rajustant sa monture, espérant se camoufler. Inoue-san est une amie proche, il est normal que je sois inquiet de son état de santé.

- Oh vraiment ? Désolée, s'amusa-t-elle en osant les épaules. Je pensais juste que.. Vous étiez plus que des amis finit-elle par avancer.

- … ?

- La façon dont tu la dévores des yeux laisse à penser qu'elle a bien plus de valeur.

- Je… Nous sommes de simples amis, rien d'autre…

- À ta plus grande déception ?

- Tu es extrêmement agaçante !

Sara se contenta d'étouffer un petit rire.

- Claret-san.

- Sara, je préfère que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. Je ne suis pas habituée à vos coutumes bizarres, commenta celle-ci.

- Ahem ! Sara..hum-san rougit légèrement le quincy. J'aimerai en savoir plus.

- Précise ta pensée.

- Qui êtes vous, Ansart, Neri et toi ? Tout ce que vous m'avez expliqué à mon réveil, c'est que vous n'appartenez pas à ce monde. Après l'incident d'aujourd'hui, je peux croire en la véracité de vos propos, mais dans ce cas… D'où venez-vous et pourquoi tant d'intérêt pour Inoue-san ? Êtes-vous à l'origine de la perte de ses pouvoirs ?

- On peut dire que tu es assez direct pour quelqu'un rougissant à la prononciation de mon prénom.

- Et toi une spécialiste du détournement de conversation ! s'agaça Uryû.

- Hum… Ne m'en veux pas… soupira la petite brune. Nous avons encore besoin de nous protéger. Cependant, Ishida Uryû, si Loanne m'a ordonné de te ramener de ton enfer, c'est pour une raison précise et cela je peux te l'expliquer.

- C'est à dire ?

- Nous avons un but commun quincy. Protéger Inoue Orihime et actuellement, toi seule es en mesure de lui venir en aide.

- Soit plus concrète.

- Alors, écoute-moi avec attention, car aucune de mes paroles n'est à prendre à la légère comme tu sembles le penser…

(…)

Loanne était accroupie sur le rebord de la boutique, le regard plongé dans les étoiles. Comme une enfant curieuse, elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Mais le silence perdurait sans lui donner ce qu'elle attendait. Les petits points scintillants restaient figés comme une horde de lucioles attendant l'aube pour s'endormir. La nuit était douce, mais les songes de la belle écarlate ne semblaient pas atténués de mélancolies.

- Sont-elles différentes ?

- Hum ?

- Les étoiles …

Le sosie d'Hime perçut une tasse fumante apparaître sous ses iris noisette. Suivant du regard la main qui lui tendait l'objet, elle reconnut l'homme habillé de vert et au bob assorti.

- Le thé est bien meilleur, quand il est chaud vous savez, sourit Kisuke.

Machinalement, elle saisit le récipient qu'elle porta délicatement à ses lèvres. Dans un léger souffle, elle prit une gorgée avant de replonger son regard sur l'étendue de bleu ténébreux que lui offrait ce ciel nocturne de printemps.

- Merci.

- C'est tout naturel d'offrir un thé à des visiteurs, lança Urahara.

- Je faisais référence à votre intervention pour stopper Orihime. Également sur le fait que vous n'ayez posé aucune question, alors que nous vous avons suivis jusqu'ici.

- Le temps des réponses viendra bien assez tôt, Neri-san, c'est ça ?

- Neri Loanne oui. Il est plaisant de profiter d'une conversation sans être tiraillé. Mais peut-être que vos réponses vous les avez déjà ? Ce qui expliquerait votre réserve vis-à-vis de nous ? déclara la belle toujours concentrée sur le ciel.

Le vendeur esquissa un sourire.

- Je ne suis qu'un pauvre marchant reclue de la Soul Society. Je ne suis pas si intelligent que ça, s'amusa-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas ce que l'on raconte sur vous, Urahara-san.

- Oh ! Suis-je célèbre à ce point ?

- Juste assez pour que je me renseigne sur vous, expliqua la belle rouge tout en reprenant une gorgée.

- So ka. Je vais être honnête, je ne sais pas exactement qui vous êtes, mais je sais d'où vous venez. Votre intérêt pour Inoue-san en est devenu évident. Toutefois, vos agissements sont contradictoires avec ma première théorie, j'en suis venue à en étudier une nouvelle.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je pensais que seules ses capacités étaient dignes d'intérêt pour vous, mais je faisais fausse route… Il y a de toute évidence quelque chose d'autre. Votre prestation de tout à l'heure était plus que remarquable et vos aptitudes aux combats en disent long sur votre expérience et notre différence de niveau. Vous n'êtes pas ici pour un intérêt tel que la quête de puissance.

- Et quelle peut être cette autre raison d'après vous ?

- J'avais omis un détail outrageusement flagrant, ce qui pousse ma seconde théorie dans le bon sens.

- Vraiment ?

- Vous êtes là pour elle en tant que personne et non pour ce qu'elle représente. Raison pour laquelle je ne vous crains pas Neri-san.

- Hum, je retire ce que j'ai dit… Votre réputation est purement mensongère.

- Plaît-il ?

- Vous n'êtes pas intelligent. Vos aptitudes sont bien plus effrayantes, Urahara Kisuke…

- Oh ! Très flatteur, s'amusa Kisuke. Toutefois si mon intuition ne me trompe pas, l'avenir s'annonce plutôt sombre… Ramener Inoue-san à la Soul Society devient une priorité.

- Pas pour le moment… Vous ne devez pas l'éloigner trop de moi pour l'instant et vous le savez. Où qu'elle se trouve, Kara la retrouvera aisément maintenant qu'elle a apposé sa marque.

- Sa marque ?

- Kara ne pouvait pas prendre d'elle ce qu'elle voulait, car Orihime était encore sous ma protection, mais ce sera de courte durée. Viendra l'inévitable moment où l'éveil devra se faire.

- Je me doutais qu'une telle chose se produirait, souffla le vendeur en enfonçant son bob sur sa tête. Mais ne nous sous-estimer pas Neri-san. Kurosaki-san sera apte à la protéger, après tout il n'est pas un shinigami comme les autres.

- Ils sont liés…

- Hum ?

-Kurosaki Ichigo et Inoue Orihime. Un lien les unit, mais tant que cet idiot sera perdu dans ses sentiments, il sera incapable de faire les choses correctement. Le combat de cet après-midi en est la preuve. Il n'est pas apte à la protéger comme vous le dites.

- Soyez patiente Neri-san, je peux vous promettre que très bientôt, Kurosaki-san nous reviendra plus fort et surtout prêt à combattre.

- Vous avez tous terriblement foie en lui… C'est effrayant.

- Peut être devriez-vous essayer de lui faire confiance également, Neri-san…

Loanne se contenta d'oser les sourcils devant l'air si affirmé du vendeur. Piqué d 'un rictus amusé elle replongea son regard sur le ciel obscur. La confiance ? … Peut être…

* * *

- Cette douleur… Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- On dirait de la culpabilité…Ichigo-chan…

- De … la culpabilité… Pourquoi ?

- La princesse s'éteint… Elle disparaît… Ça te bouleverse on dirait… Mon petit Ichigo-chan…

- Urusai… C'est toi n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi qui fais vaciller mon reiatsu !… Diza!

Plongé dans les eaux de son trouble interne, Ichigo distingua les immeubles assombris. Le paysage était renversé et baigné dans la pénombre. L'espace de Zangestsu était encore noyé sous ses sentiments perdus dans la confusion. Le soleil avait fui pour laisser place à cette mer, rongeant de son sel, les bâtisses habitant son monde interne.

Devant un tel spectacle, le fils Kurosaki plissa les paupières. La dernière fois qu'il avait assisté à un tel bouleversement, Zangetsu lui était apparu sous sa forme bankai tout en fusionnant avec son hollow. Lui enseignant l'ultime pouvoir de son Getsuga Tensho, cette rencontre avait changé sa vision des choses. Est-ce que cette nouvelle visite allait faire évoluer les sens du shinigami remplaçant ?

Flottant dans ce liquide pesant sous l'obscurité, Ichigo se redressa. Il scanna le paysage peuplé de buildings, dans l'espoir de croiser l'âme de son zanpakutô, mais rien. Même son hollow semblait avoir tiré sa révérence. Il était seul dans cet immense panorama aux apparences aquatique.

Seul ?

- Ichigo-chan…

Elle était là, le surplombant comme l'aurait fait l'une des deux facettes de son pouvoir. De ses longues jambes galbées, sa peau grisonnante était peu apparente sous ses bandages obscurs. Elle lui tendait les bras et sous son masque de tissu noir, on devinait son sourire malsain.

- Diza…

- Je te l'ai dit mon Ichigo-chan, c'est un nom d'emprunt… Es-tu venu chercher mon vrai nom ? miaula-t-elle tout en emprisonnant sa lance dorée contre sa poitrine.

- Qu'est ce que c'est encore que cette connerie ? Ton nom ? Tu t'en es trouvé un, non ? Et puis où sont le vieil homme et cet insupportable hollow.

- Je les ai bannis pour le moment…

- QUOI ! s'alarma le fils d'Isshin.

- Du calme, s'amusa la femme vêtue de noir. Ils réapparaitront… Mais pas tout de suite. Cette histoire ne concerne que nous mon Ichigo-chan, leur présence n'est donc pas nécessaire. De plus, il n'y a plus vraiment de place pour eux. Tu es bien trop préoccupé par tes sentiments que par tes capacités. J'attends depuis si longtemps déjà que tu viennes à moi. Au plus profond de toi, je patientais, priant pour que tu m'appelles enfin. Ce jour que j'espérais tant est arrivé. Je vais enfin pouvoir te dévorer et te garder pour moi seule ! s'extasia Diza en écartant plus ouvertement les bras vers sa convoitise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? s'impatienta le shinigami en se tenant prêt au combat.

- Je suis une partie de toi, au même titre que Zangetsu.

- Pourquoi ne jamais t'être manifestée dans ce cas ?

- Parce que tu n'avais pas encore conscience de mon existence, mais depuis peu… Tu m'as découverte et j'ai pris forme. De jour en jour, je me suis ancrée dans ton inconscient, mais on manque de place ici. De par ce fait, j'ai dû m'imposer face à ton Zangetsu adoré.

- J'avais donc raison, c'est bien toi qui perturbes mon énergie spirituelle, s'irrita Ichigo, la mâchoire crispée.

- Le vieux n'est pas gênant, mais ce crétin de hollow gueule trop à mon goût. J'ai dû l'envoyer faire un tour, rit fortement la femme voilée.

- Depuis quand es-tu là ?

- Mais tu le sais déjà… Cette fameuse nuit où la princesse s'est interposée entre toi et le brun à lunette… C'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à naître de ton âme…

- C'est ta faute si je perds le contrôle… C'est ta faute si…

- Ma faute ? l'interrompit Diza. Je suis une partie de toi, combien de fois dois-je le dire ? Tu es toi même responsable de ton état d'instabilité… Ce que j'aime, tu l'aimes aussi Ichigo-chan…

- Teme… Je perds le contrôle… Tout ça par ta faute ! Comment puis-je tenir ma promesse si tu continues à faire obstacle ! hurla le roux perdant patience alors que les rires sonores de Diza résonnaient de plus belle.

- Tu m'as nourri de façon si intense Ichigo-chan… j'en veux encore !

Les buildings tremblèrent sous une onde de choc émanant de la féline Diza. Se mouvant tel un chat sur le point de bondir, cette femme drapée attendait sa proie avec hâte. Ichigo se positionna de façon à braquer la lame de son zanpakutô face à son opposante.

- Je vois… Dans ce cas, tu ne me laisses pas le choix…

Le shinigami remplaçant ajusta sa lame tout en prenant appui sur son coude.

- Je vais en finir avec toi… Et me débarrasser définitivement de ce handicap pour tenir ma promesse. Je ne te laisserai plus interférer ! Inoue et les autres m'attendent… Je n'ai pas que ça à faire donc ce sera rapide ! Tu me veux ? Me voilà … Diza…

L'aura menaçante du shinigami se mit à crépiter le long du manteau ténébreux de son bankai. Les iris étincelant d'un sentiment indéfinissable, il bondit sur son assaillante qui lui ouvrait les bras.

* * *

**Note /trad **

**So ka **: Je vois (termes japonais)

**Demo : **mais (termes japonais)

**Urusai :** Tagueule (termes japonais )

**Iya :** non (termes japonais )

**Tasukete **: à l'aide (termes japonais )

**Gaki **: gamin (termes japonais )

**Teme **: enfoiré (termes japonais )

**Byakko **: divinité (plus de détails dans mes prochains chapitres :p)

**Eirlys :** Chimère de glace (plus de détails dans mes prochains chapitres :p)

**Chamsim **: Chimère des sables (plus de détails dans mes prochains chapitres :p)

**Cereberus** : Chimère des flammes (plus de détails dans mes prochains chapitres :p)

**Falloth :** Chimère de protection (plus de détails dans mes prochains chapitres :p)

**Fenril :** Chimère (mais de quoi ? ahahahaha vous le saurez plus tard )


	7. Chapter 7

**LE VOILÀ ! ** **Enfin je publie mon chapitre 7 ! ** **Encore une fois pour me faire pardonner de mon odieux retard, je vous ai concocté un feuillet de 50 pages ! C'est mon record ^^ une petite dédicace pour certaines reviews où l'on me disait que mes chapitres paraissaient courts. Même si je sais que c'était très loin d'être une critique. J'espère juste pour le coup qu'il n'en sera pas indigeste. J'ai beaucoup bossé sur cette partie, car le jeu commence à devenir complexe ! Et ayant la trame de mon chapitre 8, je peux vous garantir que vous n'êtes pas sortie de l'auberge ! ** **Moi non plus d'ailleurs ! ** **J'ai essayé d'inclure plus de passages Ichihime. :) Oui il faut bien que je développe notre couple chouchou ! Je ne suis pas encore complètement à l'aise de ce côté, mais parallèlement je travaille sur des O.S pour me faire la main. "Un shinigami amoureux" en était juste une intro ! Plein d'idées me sont venues pendant ce mois de septembre où j'ai pu prendre du recul. ** **Pour ce qui est de "Dès la première origine" je n'ai toujours pas dévié de mon idée de base, ce qui me conforte dans l'idée que je me laisse pas trop mal mené par mon intrigue. Toutefois, j'ai mis tellement de facteurs, causes et sous situations en place que je fais tout pour ne pas me noyer ni vous par la même occasion. ** **Au passage, j'en profite pour vous remercier de votre fidélité et surtout de votre patience. J'ai pris pas mal de temps pour publier mon premier O.S et ce nouveau chap. Par ailleurs même si vous n'avez pas encore beaucoup commenté, le nombre de vues en moins d'un jour m'a estomaquée ! ** **Mille mercis encore ! ** **J'espère que ce nouveau volet vous plaira ! ** **J'attends vos réactions ! ** **Enjoy ** **FreedomPen**

* * *

_Résumé du chap 6 :_

_Ichigo se trouvait bien agacé de voir notre ami Ishida réapparaître et surtout montrant tant de familiarité auprès d'Inoue. Se justifiant par sa réelle envie de la protéger de ce nouveau conflit, d'autres comme Chad relèvent nombre d'indices comme quoi son comportement laisse entrevoir une face cachée à son comportement surprotecteur._

_De leurs côtés, Rukia et Renji, fraichement arrivés de la Soul Society, se retrouvent confronté à l'étrange Clarel et ses capacités dépassant toute logique. Mal en point, ils sont vite rejoints par le shinigami suppléant remarquant leurs reiatsus vacillants. Urahara se montre enfin et laisse entrevoir son inquiétude face à ces nouveaux opposants encore bien mystérieux._

_Orihime quant à elle se retrouve seule face à Kara qui avait profité de cette attaque-surprise. Ne laissant aucune chance à la douce de se défendre, elle lui trace d'étranges symboles sur la peau. En quelques phrases évasives, l'étrange femme sème le trouble dans l'esprit brumeux d'Orihime._

_Retrouvée par Chad et Tiaranne, Hime est encore une fois en proie au doute et à ses faiblesses. Le manque de ses pouvoirs se fait alors encore plus ressentir lorsqu'elle se retrouve face à Ichigo, le corps meurtri après son combat vainement perdu face au soldat blond qui disparait après d'étranges échanges avec Loanne._

_C'est l'âme en peine, qu'elle sombre dans l'inconscience alors que le shinigami disparaît sous ses yeux, incapable de réagir pour le sauver._

_Ichigo, plongé dans son chaos interne, se trouve une fois de plus face à la nouvelle facette de son inconscient, prête à en découdre... Mais qui est Diza ?_

* * *

Un ciel noyé sous les sombres abysses de son chaos interne.

Ce paysage voilé de tourments le peinait à chaque regard et les grincements de sa lame ne faisaient qu'accentuer ce malaise. Suant de toute son eau, dans un combat qui au départ paraissait insensé, nombre de râles grimpaient jusqu'à son palais pour expulser sa rage d'être aussi faible.

Diza ne paraissait aucunement gênée par cette pression ambiante qui le comprimait. Son agacement n'en fut que plus ardent. Avec rapidité, Zangetsu traçait de nombreuses lignes rayonnantes qu'esquivait la féline personnalisation de son tracas. La hargne du roux bouillonnant, encore et encore jusqu'à lui couper le souffle. Dans tous ses souvenirs, jamais il n'avait eu à se battre de cette façon. Ses bras pesaient et tremblaient sous cette explosion qui tardait à se manifester.

- Mon Ichigo-chan fatigue ?

- Je suis loin d'être épuisé ! Je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire tant que tu prendras le contrôle de mon reiatsu ! s'écria le shinigami en doublant ses coups.

La vicieuse drapée laissait deviner son sourire au travers de ses tissus. Sa convoitise s'excitait sous ses esquives répétées, amplifiant son rire irritant jusqu'aux oreilles du shinigami.

- Tu perds ton temps Ichigo-chan. Je ne suis pas un ennemi que l'on combat par le sang… Continue sur cette voie et je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de toi ! balança Diza en expulsant Ichigo sur un builing de sa lance.

- Je croirais entendre mon hollow, souffla Ichigo en prenant appui sur sa lame plantée à la surface de l'immeuble. Tu me connais mal si tu penses que je vais abandonner si facilement. Je veux savoir ce que tu es et d'où tu viens !

- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué mon doux Ichigo-chan… Je suis une partie de toi…

- Mon hollow aussi, mais je sais d'où il provient. Quant à toi, je n'ai aucune idée de ton origine…

- Pourquoi tant de questions ? Tu t'intéresses enfin à moi ?

- Dès que j'ai compris que tu déstabilisais mon reiatsu. Est-ce que comme l'autre tâche, tu cherches à prendre le contrôle de mon corps ?

- Je n'ai pas d'objectif aussi insignifiant… Ce que je veux réellement Ichigo-chan… C'est toi, répondit-elle en le pointant du doigt. Ton hollow veut te renverser, moi je te veux tout entier.

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? Le second degré ce n'est pas mon truc, viens-en au fait !

L'étrange femme se contenta de se dandiner sur place en plissant les paupières. Comme cherchant à atténuer un frisson, elle se frotta les bras tout en calant sa lance dorée contre sa poitrine généreuse.

- Brouuuhhaaaa, tu es si froid. J'adore ça ! Mais si tu veux en savoir plus, il faut que tu viennes chercher tes réponses. Je ne suis pas une encyclopédie, je suis une personnalisation de toi même. Je ne vais pas faire tout le boulot à ta place mon petit, s'amusa Diza en pointant finalement sa lance vers lui.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !

- Pourquoi ça ? Parce que tes amis sont en danger ? Parce que la princesse est la cible d'ennemi inconnu ? C'est ce qui justifie ton impatience ?

- Comment tu …

- Je sais tout de toi Ichigo-chan, même ce que tu ne soupçonnes pas. La princesse est en péril c'est vrai, mais elle est déjà perdue.

- Arrête de balancer des conneries ! Inoue est…

Le shinigami se stoppa dans sa tirade réalisant enfin. Merde, si ce que lui avait dit Clarel était vrai, en ce moment même sa protégée se trouvait en compagnie de Kara. Les Kamis seuls savaient ce que cette femme tatouée lui réservait. Il serra les dents tout en calant Zangetsu plus fermement entre ses doigts.

- Elle est en danger, oui, susurra Diza.

- Tu m'as l'air bien renseignée.

- Tout ce qui te touche me parvient également. Elle est fragile en ce moment, même bien plus vulnérable qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Et pas une fois tu n'as été en mesure de lui venir en aide. Cela te ronge n'est-ce pas ?

- Urusai…

- Ne te fais plus de soucis vis-à-vis d'elle. La princesse disparaît peu à peu et elle sera bientôt qu'un simple souvenir. Elle va mou…

Un sifflement brisa le discours de Diza. Dans un mouvement vif, elle plaqua sa lance en protection alors que le zanpakutô grinçait sauvagement contre son arme. Ichigo dissimulé par sa lame laissa son œil exorbité et imprégné d'agressivité en vue.

- Je te conseille de ne pas finir ta phrase si tu ne veux pas que je te réexpédie d'où tu viens ! grogna-t-il. Inoue ne mourra pas !

- Oh… Je crois que j'ai énervé mon Ichigo-chan…

La beauté sombre dégagea sa lance dans un nuage d'étincelle, poussant le shinigami à se mouvoir en retrait. Sans lui laisser le temps de rassembler ses idées, Diza bondit sur Ichigo qui lévitait encore dans son saut. La discernant dans sa lancée, il bloqua l'arme d'or à l'aide de son sabre alors que son autre main valide lui agrippait le poignet. Avec aisance, il enferma l'autre main de Diza dans la sienne, la tenant à présent prisonnière.

- Je la protégerai, de Kara de ce blond prétentieux et même de toi s'il le faut ! déclara-t-il l'œil brulant à quelques centimètres du visage voilé.

- Tant d'ardeur, tu en es d'autant plus appétissant, mais quel est ce sentiment que je lis dans ton regard ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Le doute… Tu veux la protéger, mais tu doutes de toi Ichigo-chan… Ces incertitudes entrainent la peur qui te paralyse… Et je m'en nourris abondamment ! Donne-m'en encore !

- Aahh !

Ichigo écarta la féline dans une explosion de rage. Dans l'élan, il se jeta férocement sur cette source d'irritation, Zangetsu crépitant d'une lueur noire et pourpre. Les revers s'enchainèrent dans plusieurs claquements sonores. Avec une vitesse défiant la logique, il l'attaquait sur tous ses angles morts, cherchant un point où la trancher sans ménagement. Mais la bête drapée ne laissait aucune approche du shinigami arriver jusqu'à son corps grisonnant.

La fatigue, le harassement, le doute, la peur, oui toutes ces sensations il les discernait clairement. Mais était-ce une raison pour lâcher prise ? Non, son for intérieur le poussait à aller plus loin alors que l'image d'Inoue se dessinait dans ses abies. Ce doute si fort prospérait dans son abdomen, le grignotant petit à petit. Un mince filet de sueur dégoulina de sa tempe, alors que ses bras s'alourdissaient sous le poids d'un tourbillonnement interne. Ses mouvements commençaient à ralentir.

_« Putain ! Je perds le contrôle encore une fois… Pourquoi je suis incapable de manier Zangestu correctement face à cette saloperie ?!_

_Inoue ? ! Pourquoi dès que mes pensées se tournent vers toi... je faiblis. POURQUOI ?!_

_Alors même que j'essaye de devenir plus fort pour te protéger, je me retrouve aussi fragile qu'un enfant, comme… Comme lorsque j'ai perdu Maman…_

_Je suis.. Faible.. Désespérément faible, malgré tous ces entrainements et ces combats… kuso… »_

Un profond pic douloureux coupa le shinigami de son monologue. Un cri s'éleva dans les airs aquatiques de son monde immergé. Diza enfonçait sa lance plus profondément dans son épaule, le plaquant ainsi contre l'une des bâtisses. Dans l'élan, il laissa échapper son sabre qui partit se planter au loin dans les profondeurs. Son arme perdue, il était sans défense.

- Oui… c'est exactement ça, tu es perdue dans ta peine et ta léthargie face à tant de faiblesse. Tu ne pourras plus la sauver et tu le sais inconsciemment comme une souris, prisonnière des pattes d'un chat. Elle est condamnée et toi aussi. Elle, à une mort certaine et toi, à une culpabilité corrosive. Je me délecte déjà de tes sentiments confus mon Ichigo-chan, expira l'entité.

Il restait là, inexpressif face au discours de cette forme féminine le tiraillant de mots acérés. Ses forces l'avaient quitté… Une fois de plus le shinigami s'était laissé envahir par une mélancolie dont il ne comprenait pas le sens. La vue floutée, il perçut son reiatsu faiblir au point d'être aussi démantelé qu'un puzzle éparpillé. Plusieurs grondements sourds résonnèrent sous l'implosion des nombreux buildings. L'espace semblait se distordre et se désagréger, le monde Kurosaki Ichigo était en train de s'écrouler.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

« _Tu n'as pas besoin de gagner, juste ne meurs pas Kurosaki-kun… »_

_« Sado et moi serons à tes côtés sans faillir Kurosaki-kun »_

_« Je … je ne supporte plus d'être impuissante face à ta tristesse! Je tiens trop à toi pour te regarder souffrir sans rien faire ! »_

_« - Hai, je ne veux plus rien te cacher moi non plus. Je te promets de te prévenir si quelque chose ne va pas, si ça peut te rassurer._

_- Une promesse, hein ? Très bien ! Je te promets également, Inoue.»_

_«- Pourquoi m'avoir emmener au parc Kurosaki-kun ?_

_- Je me suis dit que ce serait plus facile de parler ici. J'aime bien cet endroit. Il me rappelle de bons souvenirs, alors j'ai pensé qu'en construire d'autres serait bien._

_- Construire de bons souvenirs ?_

_- Se confier l'un à l'autre. Même si c'est pour ressasser de tristes événements, le fait de les partager et de les affronter ensemble est plutôt positif, non?_

_- Haï, tu as raison. Le fait de s'ouvrir est très positif.»_

_« - Gomen, je .. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel discours de ta part et je dois avouer ne pas savoir quoi répondre…_

_- Euh… désolé…._

_- Non non au contraire… Merci à toi Kurosaki-kun… Tes paroles… me réchauffent le cœur. »_

_« LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! »_

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux à l'évocation de ses souvenirs partagés avec la belle Inoue qui prenait forme dans son esprit brumeux.

- Non ! Je ne te laisserai plus !

« _- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien... Si je te dis que je ne la vois pas uniquement en tant qu'amie, ça te paraît plus clair ? Où faut-il que j'appelle Kuchiki-san pour qu'elle te fasse un dessin ! »_

- Ishida, Inoue tu…

« _- Je ne crois pas Ichigo. Ton comportement… change ces derniers temps… Je ne te reconnais plus… Pourquoi t'en être pris à Ishida ? Est-ce en rapport avec Inoue ? »_

_« - Je ne cherche qu'a…_

_- La protéger ? Oui, mais de Ishida ?_

_- Je crois que tu as voulu le cogner uniquement parce qu'il s'est montré familier avec Inoue ! J'ai moi même du mal à croire que ça puisse être ça.. Mais au vu de ta réaction… »_

- Chad, aurais-tu vu ce qui m'échappe ?

- Ils l'ont tous vu…

Ichigo posa ses orbes imprégnés de confusion face à sa tortionnaire qui enfonçait sa lance plus profondément dans sa plaie béante.

- Diza..

- Tous ont vu ton trouble et ce à quoi il était rattaché. Tu es le seul à ne pas en percevoir l'origine Ichigo-chan, déclara la féline en jouant avec son arme plantée dans son l'épaule.

- Itai…

- Cette douleur… Tu la sens n'est-ce pas, le doute a laissé place à ta peur Ichigo-chan.

La forme sombre de Diza se rapprocha lentement de sa proie. Délicatement, elle glissa ses doigts dans sa chelure orangé pour jouer de ses mèches. Maintenant à quelques centimètres de son visage, il put discerner clairement ses yeux d'or encadrés de tissu sombre. Il ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi près. Ses orbes aux apparences enflammés étaient… tout simplement…Manifique…

Oui, aucun autre mot ne parvenait à décrire ce qu'il contemplait. Cette beauté époustouflante et chaude commençait à l'enivrer, le plongeant davantage dans une confusion sans fin. Hypnotisé par ses iris envoutants, il eut l'impression d'y lire nombre de sentiments qu'il lui était inconnu. Quelque chose de farouche, mais à la fois doux et délectable. Une substance exaltante et terrifiante, mais qui lui fit accélérer les tambourinements de son cœur ardent d'un sentiment étrange. Plongé dans cette tornade d'incompréhension entre les sens et la raison un étrange souvenir se dessinait.

« _- Je… Plus tard ! Je dois retrouver Inoue !_

_Isshin lui adressa un regard si sérieux que le jeune homme en eut le souffle coupé._

_- Est-ce que tu es prêt ? Ton reiatsu est-il...?_

_Ichigo fronça les sourcils_

_- Je sais Oyaji… souffla Ichigo avec un pâle sourire._

_L'image de la nouvelle intruse dans son monde interne lui fit serrer le poing._

_- Mais je sais aussi ce que j'ai à faire pour y remédier, conclut-il en lui montrant son dos. Merci... »_

Oui… à ce moment précis où Orihime avait disparu, il savait. Il savait ce qui n'allait pas et comment y remédier. Pourquoi cette évidence lui paraissait si inaccessible en cet instant ?

Mais alors que nombre de questions se posaient, un souffle sucré lui caressa le bout des lèvres.

- Ichigo-chan…As-tu deviné mon nom ?

Il serra les dents. Bordel, mais quel rapport entre son foutu nom avait avec cette situation ?

Diza, son reiatsu, ses amis, Inoue ? Quel foutu rapport entre tout ça ?!

« **Je ne le vois plus ! NON KUROSAKI-KUN ! »**

Diza tourna la tête dans une direction, laissant Ichigo écarquiller les yeux alors qu'il reconnaissait cet écho qui résonnait.

- Inoue ?

- Elle t'appelle… La princesse… disparaît.

La pression de la lance d'or planté dans son épaule paru si infime comparé à ce qui comprimait le cœur du shinigami à cet instant. Elle disparaît… oui, le reiatsu d'Inoue qui en une seconde lui avait paru limpide se désagrégeait à présent.

- Inoue… geignit Ichigo encore le visage emprisonné par la main de sa tortionnaire. Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

- Elle s'altère… soupira Diza maintenant étrangement sérieuse. Et tu vas disparaître avec elle dans ton tourment… Ichigo-chan…

À ces paroles, le shinigami vit les iris brulant de sa persécutrice se voiler. Elle fronça les sourcils alors que le bâtiment sur lequel ils étaient adossés commençait à se briser.

- Diza.. Qu'est-ce que ?

Mais le shinigami se paralysa voyant ces iris flamboyants se mettre à briller d'eau.

- Pourquoi tu te voiles la face ?! Ichigo… Pourquoi ne peux-tu trouver mon nom ?! Si tu te laisses consumer, je devrais te dévorer ! ICHIGO REVEUILLES TOI REPREND LES REINES DE TES SENTIMENTS!

- … ?

Le bâtiment se mit à trembler puis explosa avec violence, libérant Ichigo de la prise de Diza. Elle s'éloigna doucement laissant le shinigami flotter, l'épaule encore transpercée de sa lance.

Machinalement, il tendit une main vers la femme voilée. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il étira son bras le plus possible, cherchant à l'atteindre.

- Diza ! Attends ou tu vas ?! s'écria le shinigami.

- C'est l'heure…

- L'heure de quoi ? !

- Ne vois tu rien Ichigo ! s'époumona Diza.

Le monde interne d'Ichigo se noyait sous les explosions de ses immeubles qui autrefois étaient l'empreinte de son espoir. S'écroulant les uns après les autres, les buildings se perdaient dans la noirceur des profonds abies sous leurs pieds. Dans ce paysage apocalyptique, Diza étendit ses bras comme pour l'inciter à examiner cet environnement en pleine destruction.

- Ton monde s'écroule ! J'ai déjà commencé à te dévorer sans même que tu ne t'en rendes compte ! Ta force se brise face à ta peur Ichigo ! Ne comprends-tu pas ce que cela signifie !

- Je… faiblit le jeune homme.

- Ichigo ! révei…

Une pression coupa Diza dans son couplet.

Réalisant enfin, elle discerna sa lance apparaître dans son champ de vision. Ichigo la tenait d'une main et de son autre bras, il enfermait ses épaules contre son buste. Blottie contre lui, l'entité semblait stupéfaite par la réaction de ce qui à peine quelques minutes plus tôt était sa proie. Il lâcha la lance qui se perdit dans les profondeurs. Délicatement, il remonta sa main vers son visage voilé. Elle ne bougeait plus, paralysée par cette étreinte soudaine. En achevant son mouvement, Ichigo accrocha de ses doigts le tissu noir qui dissimulait son visage. Dans un geste vif et sec, il le lui arracha. Suite à cela, il put sentir les tremblements de cette féminité grisonnante. Avec douceur, il se recula pour voir le visage qui lui était caché depuis le début. Les iris embrasés de Diza étaient maintenant inondés de larmes.

- Ichigo…

Le shinigami écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu es…

* * *

Sara était adossée au mur longeant la porte de la chambre d'Ichigo. Plantée là, elle attendait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Des bruits de pas brisèrent son ennui.

- Tiens ? Vous êtes rentrées ?

Loanne accompagnée de Tiaranne, Ishida et Chad venait d'apparaître au tournant du couloir.

- Ouaip… et la chasse a été mauvaise, soupira la grande blonde. Aucune trace de ce satané Clarel, quant à Kara…

- Elle s'est volatilisée, fini Loanne.

- Cette enquête est un véritable échec, en effet… Qu'en est-il d'Inoue-san ? se renseigna Ishida anxieux.

- Elle n'a toujours pas voulu quitter la chambre. Je crois qu'elle ne décoléra pas avant qu'il ne se réveille.

- L'état d'Ichigo a évolué ? quémanda le géant.

- Non… ça n'a pas changé. Juste son reiatsu tressaute de temps en temps. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait un peut parlé dans son sommeil, mais rien d'autre, répondit Sara les bras croisés. Ça fait déjà quinze jours qu'il est dans cet état… et aucune évolution… Je me demande s'il se réveillera et surtout qu'elle sera la réaction d'Orihime face à ça.

- Laissons-la. Ordonna Loanne sous la stupeur générale.

- Je suis contre cette idée ! objecta le quincy.

- Calme ta jalousie Ishida. Que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive ? cingla le sosie d'Orihime. Tant qu'Ichigo sera dans cet état, elle ne bougera pas. Comme l'a dit Sara, ça fait déjà deux semaines, tu penses pouvoir la faire partir aussi aisément.

- Mais elle doit se reposer après de telles épreuves et voir Kurosaki ainsi n'est pas ce qu'il y a de..

- De mieux pour elle ou pour toi ? l'interrompit froidement la beauté écarlate.

- Je ne prends pas en compte mes sentiments personnels Neri-san !

- Vraiment, dans ce cas explique-moi un tel dévouement ?

- Nous sommes am…

- Amies ? le coupa Sara.

- Sara-san… fit Ishida surprit.

- Pourquoi essayer de faire comprendre à Kurosaki que tu es son rival sentimental pour ensuite nous prétexter un quelconque sentiment d'amitié ? questionna la brune, impassible.

Alors que le quincy s'apprêtait à répliquer, il se stoppa. Comment ?

- Comment je le sais ? sourit-elle

- Sara-san… tu ?

- Laissons-les… les interrompit Loanne. De toute façon, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose pour le moment à part attendre.

- Yaré ! Il ne faut pas faire autant de bruit aussi près d'une chambre d'un malade.

- Urahara ! fit Chad face au vendeur qui venait d'apparaître.

- Allons, allons du calme mes amis, lança-t-il en battant l'air de sa main. Kuchiki-san et Abarai-san viennent de se réveiller. Il serait peut-être plus sage d'aller à leurs chevets, non ?

Sans même répondre, Loanne prit le chemin de la chambre des shinigamis.

- Attends Neri-san ! s'agaça Ishida.

- Vous pensez vraiment que Clarel a attaqué ces deux shinigamis uniquement pour attirer Ichigo ? déclarat-elle toujours de dos. Ça me paraît un peu trop simple… Je suis étonnée que même toi Ishida, n'ait rien relevé.

Kisuke laissa un œil apparaître sous l'ombre de son chapeau, alors que les deux lycéens l'observaient bouché bée.

- Que veux-tu dire Neri ? questionna le meilleur ami d'Ichigo.

- Clarel est plus qu'un soldat, c'est un stratège. Si mes doutes sur la rencontre entre Kara et Orihime sont confirmés, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça louche. C'est une provocation…

- Provoquer qui ?

- C'est une attaque directe envers la Soul Society souffla-t-elle en faisant virevolter sa chevelure d'un mouvement de main.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? demanda à son tour Kisuke battant l'air de son éventail.

- Avec la force de Clarel et Kara, pensez-vous vraiment qu'ils avaient besoin d'éloigner Ichigo ? Vu notre dernière altercation, il est clair qu'un tel piège n'était pas nécessaire. Vous-même, Urahara, avez noté leurs capacités hors normes. Pourquoi donc se fatiguer à surveiller leurs cibles, prendre contact avec elles pour ensuite les abandonner ? Ce qu'ils veulent d'Orihime est leur objectif premier, cependant… Attaquer ces deux représentants du Sereitei cache un dessin bien plus complexe à mon sens. Un but qui m'échappe encore, mais que je peux imaginer…

- Pourtant la dernière fois, ils ont également pris la fuite, observa Chad.

Loanne inclina ses orbes noisette vers le parquet.

- Kara… était affaibli… Je suis certaine qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction d'Orihime et encore moins à un tel premier contact avec elle.

Une main claqua contre le mur faisant sursauter l'auditoire.

- Qu'est ce que vous cachez ?! lança durement le quincy . Sado-kun m'a raconté tout ce qui s'était passé, mais quelque chose cloche ! Si tu as été capable de voir qu'Inoue-san était dans l'incapacité d'user de ses pouvoirs, alors ces deux personnes aussi. J'en suis certain ! Le reiatsu qu'ils dégagent montre clairement qu'ils possèdent une force démesurée. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que seul son rikka les intéresses ! Et toi Neri-san ! Tu as un lien direct avec Clarel et Kara, n'est-ce pas ?! Qui nous dit que tu n'essayes pas de nous tromper pour finalement amener Inoue-san dans ton piège. Tu es manipulatrice ! Chacune de tes manœuvres en douce le prouve ! Elle est également ton objectif !

Ishida sentit une pression brulante au pied de sa gorge. En l'espace d'une seconde, le sosie de la douce Orihime plantait ses ongles consumés d'une flamme sur sa trachée. Sous la friction incandescente, le quincy avala difficilement sa salive.

- Ne m'amène pas à regretter de t'avoir ramener quincy. N'oublie pas que tu as encore ton rôle à jouer… Il serait dommage que je sois dans l'obligation de mettre un terme à notre accord, fit Loanne les iris teintés de rouge ardent.

Alors que la princesse rougeoyante accentuait sa pression, une main agrippa son poignet.

- Calmez-vous tous les deux, intervint Urahara, ses doigts entourant la main de Loanne. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver un terrain d'entente. Après tout, nous voulons tous protéger Inoue-san.

- Le quincy est plus malin que la tête de fraise, soupira Tiaranne.

- C'est vrai, ajouta Sara. Loanne, que faisons-nous ?

La belle rouge relâcha sa prise de ses doigts puis offrit à nouveau son dos à la vision de tous.

- Je veux discuter avec ces deux shinigamis. Si la Soul Society se trouve mêlée à cette affaire, nous allons devoir accélérer le mouvement, déclara-t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

- Sans vouloir vous offusquer, Neri-san. Je crains que la Soul Society ne soit déjà impliquée, souffla Urahara.

- Tout cela par votre faute… grogna la beauté rouge en s'éloignant.

* * *

Une pression lui comprimait la poitrine. La culpabilité ?

Hime laissa son petit poing se serrer sur son cœur alors que ses iris cendrés se perdaient sur le corps allongé d'Ichigo. Il paraissait apaisé et sur le point de se réveiller à tout moment, seulement la belle se doutait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'apparence. Peinée par cette horrible réalité qu'elle avait tant redoutée, elle concentra son regard sur le bandage couvrant la poitrine du jeune homme. Ses paupières retombèrent lourdement. Blessé, toujours blessé et éreinté… Cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait le ramener près d'elle comme elle le faisait si aisément par le passé.

Elle finit par desserrer son petit poing, puis laissa sa main remonter jusqu'à son col. Elle l'agrippa pour observer brièvement ce que ses vêtements dissimulaient.

Le tatouage calciné s'était presque totalement effacé. Juste quelques marques subsistaient.

Constatant le phénomène étrange qui ornait sa peau, elle se remémora les paroles d'Urahara et de Loanne lors de son réveil. Au moment où elle avait ouvert les yeux, il y avait de cela deux semaines déjà, elle avait retrouvé le vendeur et son reflet à ses côtés. La belle rouge affichait un air grave, mais teinté de soulagement. Suite au soin de l'ancien capitaine, elle leur avait confié sa rencontre avec Kara. Ses paroles, ses gestes et cet étrange tatouage qu'elle lui avait tracés.

_« - Orihime, c'est Kara qui fait ces traits ? Tu en es sûr ? lui avait demandé Loanne étrangement surprise devant le dessin._

_- Haï._

_- Je n'ai jamais vu de telles esquisses et écritures similaires. Intéressant, constata Urahara. Vous les connaissez Neri-san ?_

_Loanne se contentait de rester silencieuse, les yeux écarquillés devant cette œuvre calcinée._

_- Oui, je connais ces signes… C'est un sceau._

_- Un sceau ? s'étonna Hime._

_- C'est une pratique réservée à l'élite là d'où je viens. Il en existe plusieurs natures._

_- Loanne-chan ! s'écria Orihime. Que m'a-t-elle fait ? J'ai cru retrouver mon reiatsu pendant un moment, mais après ça s'est évanoui !_

_- …_

_- Tu comptes encore rester silencieuse et ne rien me dire !_

_- Orihime… Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'es pas prête. Je continuerai de garder le silence, se renfrogna son sosie._

_- Vu les derniers événements, je pense qu'il serait temps que vous nous expliquiez certaines choses, Neri-san, commença Kisuke. Je ne vous crains pas, car je sais que vous n'êtes pas hostile. Cependant, si la vie d'Inoue-san est en danger, nous avons un but commun ? Pourquoi ne pas s'entraider ?_

_- Je ne compte pas mêler la Soul Society à cette affaire, siffla Loanne à l'adresse du commerçant._

_- Qui parle de la Soul Society ? sourit-il._

_- Tss, vous êtes décidément très étrange…_

_- Loanne-chan, geignit Hime en lui agrippant le bras. S'il te plaît, je ne supporte plus tous ces mystères… Je suis impuissante et je ne peux même plus invoquer mon Rikka alors que Kurosaki-kun est … Kurosaki-kun est…_

_Les doigts d'Orihime tremblaient, la tristesse envahissant ses yeux inondés. Loanne adouci posa une main sur la chevelure auburn._

_- Je suis désolée… Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, chuchota-t-elle en calant son menton sur la tête de son reflet._

_- Je sais que tu ne me veux pas de mal Loanne-chan, je peux le voir dans tes yeux et le sentir par tes gestes… Mais… je t'en supplie, cesse de te jouer de moi ! Je refuse de rester faible pendant que Kurosaki-kun se fait blesser. Tu dois me dire la vérité !_

_À cet instant, Orihime sentit Loanne se raidir, comme si un courant électrique l'avait traversée. La beauté rougeoyante se recula, les yeux dissimulés sous sa dense chevelure flamboyante._

_- Je ne peux pas, fit-elle les dents serrées._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je regrette Orihime. Mais cesse de t'inquiéter, je vais m'occuper de cette affaire. Je ne la laisserai plus t'approcher ! déclara-t-elle les yeux ardents._

_À ces mots la jumelle d'Hime se redressa pour sortir de cette chambre où elle semblait étouffer._

_- Neri-san… intervint Kisuke. Il est naturel de vouloir protéger les êtres qui nous sont chers, cependant refuser une main tendue vers vous…_

_- J'ai dit que vous étiez un homme intelligent Urahara Kisuke, le coupa Loanne. Toutefois, je n'ai pas souvenir de vous avoir demandé d'intervenir !_

_En quelques pas, Loanne disparut sur une brise._

_- Attends Loanne-chan ! s'écria Orihime en se jetant sur la porte pour la suivre._

_Le couloir était désert. Dominée par un étrange instinct, Orihime prit la direction de l'extérieur. Priant pour que son intuition soit la bonne, elle arriva devant la boutique. La nuit était tombée et la ruelle déserte. Le silence pesant fit incliner le menton de la beauté vers le sol. Elle l'avait perdu encore, une fois._

_Pivotant les épaules pour revenir sur ses pas, un frisson lui parcoure subitement l'échine. Le cœur serré, elle ressentit un étrange sentiment l'envahir, sans la moindre explication rationnelle. De la peine ? De la tristesse ? Une larme vint à glisser sur sa joue, la plongeant un peu plus dans la confusion. Orihime rebroussa chemin, comme si son corps lui indiquait la bonne route._

_Après plusieurs minutes de course, elle arrivait à l'angle d'une ruelle éclairée par un unique lampadaire. Au pied de cette lumière froide, elle l'aperçut. Recroquevillée sur elle même comme un enfant chagriné._

_Le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine, Orihime voulut l'approcher, mais un reniflement sonore la stoppa dans son élan. Instinctivement elle se dissimula derrière un mur, tentant de réaliser ce qu'elle avait vu._

_Loanne Neri, sa jumelle froide et inexpressive pleurait un mal si lourd qu'elle-même en versa plusieurs perles. »_

- Loanne-chan…susurra Hime au souvenir de la beauté pleurante. Tu as l'air de cacher tant de tristesse, pourquoi ? Pourquoi restes-tu silencieuse ?

Plongée dans ce tourbillon, Orihime qui était accroupie au chevet d'Ichigo, laissa son corps glisser mollement sur le sol. Maintenant allongée sur la hanche, elle contemplait le profil de son premier amour qui était toujours profondément endormi.

- Si seulement.. Si seulement j'avais encore mon Rikka….se lamenta-telle. Je suis si faible…

_« - Tu es forte Inoue... Tu es même bien plus forte que moi dans certains domaines… »_

Hime, surprise au souvenir d'Ichigo la rassurant suite à son douloureux aveu dans le parc, se recroquevilla sur elle même. Au-delà de ce moment partagé avec celui qui détenait son cœur, un détail la plongeait dans une nostalgie pesante. Cette douce chaleur…

Cette étreinte inconvenante qu'ils avaient échangée par des gestes à la fois timides et maladroits. Ce réconfort qu'elle avait trouvé dans le creux de ses bras… Cette sensation lui manquait au point de la faire grelotter. Être une fois encore immergé dans cette tiédeur pour oublier tous les tourments qui les entouraient… Que n'aurait-elle donné pour y gouter encore à cet instant...

- Kurosaki-kun… Réveille-toi je t'en pris… Quand tu n'es pas à mes côtés, je… sanglota la belle en se rétractant sur elle même.

Les larmes coulaient abondamment de ses yeux clos par le chagrin. Tout était si compliqué…

Orihime, noyée dans ses eaux, laissait sa peine s'évacuer comme si toutes ses barrières s'étaient effondrées. Deux semaines que son shinigami était inconscient sans même laisser une once d'espoir d'un éventuel réveil. La douceur de son embrassade, qu'elle avait savourée il y a peu, lui manquait horriblement. Elle ne pouvait se mentir à elle même, ses sentiments pour lui s'étaient accrus. Mais alors qu'elle s'était éveillée, priant pour que ces durs événements ne soient que le dessin d'un triste cauchemar, la dure réalité l'avait de nouveau frappée. Cette fois, elle ne pouvait le réveiller pour lui quémander l'attention qu'elle recherchait. Elle ne pouvait user de ses dons pour ramener son shinigami à ses côtés. Il croyait en elle, mais au final elle n'était bonne qu'à se lamenter. Peut-être était-ce la raison du silence de Loanne ? À quoi bon raconter toute la vérité à un chaton apeuré ? Peut-être devait-elle juste subir sans rechigner…

- Ne pleure pas Inoue…

Cette voix…Orihime sortit de son trouble lorsqu'une pression se fit sentir sur sa joue. Doucement, elle redressa ses iris embués pour voir…

- Ku..Kurosaki-kun… geignit-elle tremblante.

Son regard si chaud… Ils étaient là, en train de l'ausculter d'un air triste. La friction que ressentait Orihime n'était autre que sa main apposée délicatement sur sa joue rouge. Il était réveillé, les sourcils froncés sur son regard peiné.

- Pitié, dis-moi que ce n'est pas à cause moi que tu es si triste… laissa-t-il échapper en serrant les dents.

- Kurosaki-kun ! s'écria la belle en se jetant dans ses bras, les yeux inondés de larmes.

- Inoue ?!

Ichigo, surpris et encore somnolent, vit la belle plonger son visage avec force dans le creux de son épaule alors que ses petits poings crispés se resserraient sur son torse nu. Elle pleurait, sans aucun doute à la sensation mouillée qui lui envahissait le cou. Malgré sa surprise face à la réaction de la douce, il ne chercha pas à s'en défaire, car un sentiment de soulagement se mis enfin à le détendre. Elle allait bien et se trouvait à son chevet, loin de la menace qui avait pesé sur ses derniers souvenirs de conscience. Doucement, il répondit à l'étreinte de la belle qui tremblait encore dans ses bras.

Hime quant à elle calait le plus possible son visage contre sa peau. Cette chaleur, son odeur, les battements de son cœur, il était là ! Réveillé, la serrant doucement contre son buste.. Ici, dans cette étreinte, elle était enfin en sécurité et oublia temporairement tous les troubles qui l'avaient accablé jusqu'alors. Son Kurosaki-kun était de retour à son plus grand bonheur.

- Tu es là ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! J'avais si peur que tu n'ouvres plus les yeux… sanglota-t-elle

- Tout va bien, je suis là. Ne pleure plus Inoue, répondit-il en lui caressant le dos.

- J'ai eu si peur que tu ne reviennes pas…

- Comme si j'allais t'abandonner. Je t'ai fait une promesse et je compte bien la tenir alors, calme-toi. Je ne te laisserai plus, fit-il en resserrant sa prise. J'ai été négligente, pardonne-moi, je ne ferais plus cette erreur.

- Huhum. Je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Tu es là, c'est le principal…

- Le contraire venant de toi m'aurait étonnée, s'amusa le shinigami. Je suis tout de même désolé de t'avoir inquiété, je devais régler quelque chose. Mais maintenant c'est fini, je ne faillerai plus, c'est promis.

Ses paroles douces et réconfortantes… Tout ce dont elle avait besoin à cette minute. Alors qu'il lui chuchotait ces mots pour la rassurer, elle se colla davantage oubliant les usages. Il lui semblait impossible de l'aimer plus qu'en cet instant où elle tentait de se fondre en lui sans qu'il ne la repousse. Si ses tremblements s'intensifiaient, c'était sous le soulagement de retrouver la tiédeur qu'il lui offrait et de façon bien plus assurée qu'à leur dernier contact.

- Tu… Tu m'as manqué, Kurosaki-kun…osa-t-elle trop heureuse pour réaliser la confession.

Les joues du shinigami flambèrent sous ses orbes imprégnés de douceur. Il devait être honnête, avoir sa protégée logée dans la puissance de ses bras était si agréable. Cette sensation de bien-être l'envahissait au point de lui faire tourner la tête. Mais au lieu de la repousser comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal, il la cala davantage contre lui, comme si un simple relâchement risquait de briser cette enivrante douceur.

Mince alors…. Il adorait ça…

Sentir sa peau contre la sienne, caresser ses doux cheveux, sentir son parfum exaltant. Pas de doute, elle lui faisait bien plus d'effet que d'apparence. Un sourire se dessina sous ses pommettes rosies par l'échange.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi… chuchota-t-il sans que la belle ne l'entende.

Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger pendant quelques minutes. Profitant de cette simple étreinte imbibée d'un sentiment qui leur était tous les deux étranglé. Oubliant le reste du monde et plongé dans leurs tiédeurs apaisantes, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Pour rien au monde Orihime n'aurait voulu être ailleurs, juste là, à sentir les battements de son cœur qui la berçait.

«_Kami-sama… Je ne veux plus jamais me séparer de ses bras._» songea-t-elle, les yeux clos.

- Inoue, depuis combien de temps est-ce que je dors ? demanda Ichigo sans la relâcher.

- Une quinzaine de jours.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Tu n'as pas été blessé ?

- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses Kurosaki-kun…

- Tu me promets de tout me raconter ?

- Haï, si tu me promets de me dire ce qui s'est passé sur le toit du lycée.

Ichigo la lâcha soudainement pour se redresser, l'emmenant avec lui dans son mouvement.

- Je t'ai déjà tout dit, déclarait-il anxieux.

- Kurosaki-kun, peina Hime.

- Je…Bon d'accord peut être pas tout, se rembrunit-il sous le minois boudeur de la douce. Mais je ne voulais pas…

- …Que je m'inquiète ?

Le shinigami resta sans voix.

- C'est également pour cette raison que je ne t'ai pas tout dit non plus..

Le jeune homme laissa ses paupières s'agrandirent… Elle non plus n'avait pas été complètement honnête ? Merde, voilà encore une preuve de son incroyable cécité…

- Tch… On ne vaut pas mieux l'un que l'autre, rougit Ichigo une main dans les cheveux.

- Hum..

Délicatement, il attrapa le visage de la belle entre ses mains.

Kami-sama !

Orihime fut foudroyée par les rougeurs envahissant ses joues. Si de base elle trouvait son shinigami bel homme, à cette seconde, séduisant n'était plus le terme adéquat. Ses iris chocolat se noyant dans ses perles, elle se sentait désarmée. Elle s'en mordit la lèvre inférieure, car en plus d'être hypnotisée par ses orbes envoutants, c'est un autre élément de son visage qui capta son attention. Les lèvres fines d'Ichigo étaient entrouvertes de façon horriblement sexy, ce qui lui fit presque perdre pied. Suite à une telle intimité provoquée par leur étreinte, l'envie de lui sauter au cou pour gouter cette fine peau la fit trembler.

_«Nous sommes amis ! Nous sommes amis ! Nous sommes amis ! J'ai déjà été trop loin»_ se gronda-t-elle intérieurement.

- Inoue ?

- Haï ! sursauta la belle.

- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, s'il te plaît. Je te dirais tout également, déclara-t-il sans ciller.

- Kurosaki-kun…

* * *

- C'est vraiment tout ce que tu sais Kuchiki ?

- Haï…

Loanne agrippa son menton à l'aide son index, l'air pensif. Tous se trouvaient dans la chambre des deux shinigamis maintenant conscients. Les deux vices-capitaines semblaient abattus à la nouvelle d'Ichigo toujours inconscient, notamment la petite sœur de Byakuya, encore tremblante à l'évocation des souvenirs des deux semaines passées.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que les trois Françaises les avaient questionnés sur leurs rencontres avec Clarel.

- Alors c'est tout ? Il est venu, les a massacrés et basta ? s'agaça Tiaranne.

- T'y vas un peut fort blondinette, s' irrita Renji. On a été pris par surprise !

- Ah ? Et tu trouves ça valable comme excuse pour un guerrier ?

- Si t'es si forte, pourquoi t'es pas venu toi même lui botter les fesses à ceux soldat arrogant ?! Après tout, ce type semble être de vos amis !

- Tch, t'as la langue bien pendue pour un officier !

- Répète un peu !

- Ça suffit ! s'exaspéra Rukia. De toute évidence, cet homme utilise des techniques qui nous sont inconnus pour nous les shinigamis. Inutile de tergiverser là dessus.

Rukia pivota ses iris indigo en direction de Loanne.

- Visiblement, vous semblez en savoir beaucoup vous trois.

Loanne se positionna près de la petite shinigami et dans un mouvement sec, s'inclina sous la stupéfaction générale.

- Je suis désolée !

- Hey ? ! firent en cœur l'assemblée mise à part Sara et Tiaranne.

- Si j'étais arrivée plus tôt, vous ne seriez pas dans cet état. Veuillez accepter mes excuses.

- C'est un peut facile ça ! s'exaspéra le maître de Zabimaru.

- La Soul Society ne devait pas être mêlé à ça.

Rukia serra le poing à l'énonciation du Seireitei.

- On ne se serait peut-être pas pris autant dans la tronche si vous nous aviez expliqué la situation en temps voulu ! lança le vice-capitaine de la sixième division.

- Laisse Renji. Neri Loanne, reprit la petite shinigami, vous êtes impliqué et vos éclaircissements seraient les bienvenues si vous souhaitez réellement que l'on accepte vos excuses.

- Rukia, fit son ami choqué.

- Je sais… répondit l'interpelée. Toutefois, je ne peux rien vous dire.

- Ton entêtement est plus qu'agaçant Neri-san ajouta le Quincy.

- N'en rajoute pas Ishida, intervint Sara l'œil perçant.

Sous le regard émeraude de la belle, Ishida fronça les sourcils.

- La vie d'Orihime ! s'écria Loanne attirant de nouveau l'attention. La vie d'Orihime serait bien plus en péril si je vous révélais tout ce que je sais…

Le silence prit un poids indéfinissable sous cette annonce. Plongeant l'ensemble du groupe dans la confusion.

- C'est pour cette raison… Que.. Que je vous demanderai de me faire confiance, bien que je ne souhaitais pas avoir votre concours dans cette histoire… Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous demander de me laisser agir à ma guise sans intervenir. Sachez juste que je ne souhaite que le bien d'Orihime.

- Neri-san, il nous a difficile d'accéder à votre requête en se contentant de ces explications si floues, commenta Kisuke.

- Je le sais bien… Pourtant c'est bien ce que je vous demande.

- Tch ! Cette gonzesse a beau ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau à Inoue, elle est son paradoxe complet ! ajouta Renji.

- Je vous en supplie insista Loanne. Je me doute bien que tous ces événements demandent des explications, mais je ne peux vous les donner sans mettre encore plus la vie d'Orihime en danger !

- Dans ce cas… Intervint Chad à la surprise générale. Pourrais-tu au moins nous expliquer tes doutes sur la Soul Society que tu as évoquée tout à l'heure ?

- Je…

- Fais-le ! résonna une voix familière.

La porte se coulissa avec fracas, laissant apparaître Ichigo accompagné d'Orihime.

- Ichigo ! s'écria Rukia bondissant de son futon !

- Tu es rétabli ! ajouta Chad avec soulagement.

- Ha… désolé de vous avoir inquiété.

- BAKA ! s'époumona la petite shinigami face à lui.

- Oh Rukia, ça va tu n'es pas…

BBBAAAAMMM !

Ichigo azéri dans les bras d'Orihime qui était juste derrière lui, la joue fumante.

- MAIS ÇA VA PAS T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT MA…

- Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir ? BOKE ! le coupa Rukia le poing tremblant.

- Hey ?!

Le shinigami se redressa face à la petite sœur de Byakuya, qui maintenant martelait son buste de ses petits poings.

- Ton reiatsu était en train de disparaître ! IMBÉCILE ! Ne te lance pas dans un combat si tu sais que certaines de tes faiblesses peuvent te couter la vie ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi buté ! Tu ne pouvais pas simplement nous emmener loin ?! Non, il a fallu que tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup comme d'habitude ! Quand est-ce que tu prendras en considération les sentiments de tes proches ?! s'exaspéra la jolie brune, les yeux embués.

Orihime sentit son cœur se serrer devant le spectacle. La petite shinigami laissait ses larmes aller et viendra sur ses joues rougies alors qu'elle frappait mollement le torse d'Ichigo. Bien que Rukia l'affublait de reproches, elle pouvait sentir l'inquiétude et surtout l'affection qui reliait les deux amis. Étrangement, l'intimité qu'ils avaient partagé plus tôt lui sembla bien fade face à cet échange.

Ichigo quant à lui avalait difficilement sa salive devant Rukia en pleine explosion. Au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par lui attraper les poignets sous les yeux d'Orihime qui ne put que les fuir du regard.

- Rukia…

- Imagine si tu ne t'étais pas réveillé ! Comment aurais réagi ta famille, tes amis ! Comment comptais-tu tenir ta promesse envers Inoue ?!

- Ha… Je suis désolé … Mais je suis là maintenant et…

- Tu as vaincu tes doutes Kurosaki-san ? Intervint Urahara qui observait de loin.

Ichigo croisa les orbes encadrer par le bob et l'éventail du vendeur et laissa un sourire franc se former.

- Ha ! J'en suis certaine maintenant. Je ne perdrais plus le contrôle.

- Encore une promesse, geignit Rukia, les poignets toujours prisonniers.

Le shinigami laissa ses iris chaleureux voyager entre Urahara, Rukia et pour terminer Orihime qui observait le sol.

- Non Rukia.

- …

- C'est un fait. Je ne partirais plus en vrille, sois en certaines. Alors arrête de t'en faire pour moi.

La petite Kuchiki redressa ses orbes pour examiner Ichigo alors que lui même observait Hime. Ses paupières s'agrandirent.

Si tendre… Un sentiment doux et ampli de tendresse émanait de son regard à l'adresse d'Inoue.

_«C'est vrai, je ne sens rien de vacillant émanant de son reiatsu. Il est même plutôt chaud et réconfortant. Ichigo… Se pourrait-il que ?..._»

Un sourire timide s'étira sur les joues de la petite sœur de Byakuya qui apparaissait enfin soulager. Alors qu'il relâchait la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses mains, seule une phrase vint jusqu'à son palais.

- So ka… Temps mieux alors, fit –elle tout en essuyant les quelques trainées d'eau qui restait sur ses joues.

Suite à cela, Ichigo empoigna Orihime délicatement pour la sortir de ses songes et l'entrainer avec lui dans la chambre. Loanne les observait tous les deux en notant le rapprochement qui semblait évident. Elle se redressa face au shinigami remplaçant qui la surplombait à présent.

- Maintenant, tu vas nous dire ce qui se trame et sans te défiler, déclarat-il sans ciller.

- Tu as entendu notre conversation donc, conclu le sosie d'Orihime.

- En effet …

- Très bien, soupira-t-elle.

- Loanne ! s'écria Tiaranne. Tu ne vas tout de même pas…

- Je vais vous faire part de mes soupçons, continua Loanne sans relever.

- Il était temps, fit Ichigo le regard froid.

- Ne te méprends pas, je n'ai toujours pas l'intention de te dire pourquoi je surveille Orihime.

- Ce serait pourtant dans ton intérêt.

- C'est plutôt dans le sien, mais visiblement tu n'y prêtes aucun intérêt, s'agaça la belle écarlate.

- Espèce de …

- Fais-nous part de tes soupçons Loanne-chan intervint Orihime, une main sur le bras de son shinigami pour l'inviter au calme.

La belle rouge plongea ses iris noisette dans ceux grisonnant de son reflet vivant. Prenant une infime inspiration, elle commença :

- L'attaque visant Kuchiki et Abarai avait deux objectifs d'après moi. Le premier étant éloigné Ichigo d'Orihime, mais ce n'était que secondaire.

- Que veux-tu dire ? quémenda Ichigo.

- Clarel savait que tu ne serais pas en mesure de te battre réellement contre lui. Je les ai surpris plus d'une fois te surveiller. Tout ce manège ne visait qu'à gagner du temps pour permettre à Kara d'approcher Orihime et ensuite laisser le temps à la Soul Society d'enregistrer les données nécessaires.

- Tu veux dire que tout cela était une mise en scène pour se pavaner devant le Seireitei ? Plus une surveillance d' Inoue et de moi, mais pourquoi ? Si c'était réellement le but, ils auraient pu le faire dès notre première rencontre, appuya l'adolescent. Puis quel intérêt ? Je pensais qu'ils voulaient ses pouvoirs.

- Oui, mais pas seulement. Dès votre première rencontre sur le toit du lycée, ils n'ont cessé de vous tracer surveillant votre évolution. Tiaranne et moi les avions suivis depuis. Bien qu'ils nous ai semés plus d'une fois, nous les avions surpris le matin de l'attaque de Kuchiki et Abarai, vous suivant jusqu'au lycée. Après cela, ils ont dû sentir le Senkaimon s'ouvrir, ils en ont alors profité pour les attaquer. C'était le moment rêvé.

- Ça n'explique pas leurs motivations, s'irrita Ishida.

- C'était un coup de pied dans la fourmilière, reprit Loanne. Clarel et Kara cherchent non seulement à récupérer Orihime, mais également à faire passer un message à la Soul Society. Ces deux vice-capitaines ne les intéressent pas en tant que tél.… Ce sont les hautes fonctions qu'ils ont cherché à ébranler.

- Soit plus précise, qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ? pesta le shinigami suppléant.

- Réfléchis deux minutes, Ichigo…

- Les papillons de l'Enfer, susurra Renji…

- Quel rapport ? s'agaça le lycéen largué.

- Les papillons de l'Enfer servent comme moyens de communication aux shinigamis pour traverser le Dangai. Il nous est impossible de le traverser dans de bonnes conditions sans eux… C'est pour cette raison qu'ils nous ont attaqués à ce moment précis, réalisa Rukia.

- En effet, ils ont cherché à manifester leurs présences auprès des membres du Gotei 13. Cette attaque était une mise en garde. Une poigne de fer pour annoncer leur arrivée dans le cycle de ce monde et leur volonté à en provoquer le bouleversement.

- Une mise en garde ? Est-ce qu'ils comptent attaquer la Soul Society ? lança la petite shinigami anxieuse.

- Non je ne pense pas à une attaque physique. Kuchiki, après votre retour, il ne s'est rien passé au siège du Seireitei ? demanda la belle écarlate.

- Eh bien…

- Rukia ! Ne laisse pas cette fille te manipuler, grogna Renji.

- C'était une question rhétorique, s'amusa le sosie. Il est évident qu'après votre rapport au sein de vos divisions, certaines opérations ont été lancées. Il n'y a qu'à voir vos têtes. De plus, vous ne seriez pas revenue seule, ce qui prouve que vous vous êtes « échappés » expliqua Loanne, l'œil perçant.

Les deux shinigamis se rembrunirent sous l'œil d'Ichigo qui les observait.

- Rukia, Renji, que veut-elle dire ?

Les paupières de Rukia s'abaissèrent davantage alors que Renji se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

- Elle a raison, nous avons déserté dans le but de vous prévenir des prochaines actions de la Soul Society, peina la petite brune entre deux souffles crispés.

- Quelles actions ? osa Orihime serrant sa prise sur le bras d'Ichigo.

- Ils…

- Ils comptent t'emmener au sein de la première division dans le but d'étudier tes pouvoirs Inoue-san, finit Renji en agrippant la main de Rukia pour l'épargner de prononcer la sentence.

Instinctivement, Ichigo agrippa les doigts crispés de la jeune fille sur son bras. Les yeux écarquillés, il peinait à croire les dires du shinigami rouge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par «étudier ses pouvoirs» Renji ? demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

- Ils n'ont pas été clairs sur le sujet, mais Kurosutchi Taicho est en charge des recherches, ce qui laisse à supposer que…

- Qu'Inoue-san sera plus traiter en sujet de recherche qu'en tant qu'être humain, termina Kisuke.

Le fils d'Isshin pivota le menton en direction du vendeur qui était en retrait.

- Urahara… Tu étais au courant ?

-…

- Réponds, ordonna Ichigo sur le point de perdre patience.

- Je suis celui qui a fait demander le rapatriement d'Inoue-san, lacha-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Subitement, l'ancien capitaine perçut la poigne du jeune homme lui agripper le col. Sans de réelles réactions, il observa son agresseur. Visiblement, il s'attendait à une telle réaction. Durcissant sa prise, Ichigo serrait les dents sous un regard chargé de colère.

- Tu savais ce qui se tramait et encore une fois tu as préféré tout garder pour toi… vociféra-t-il

- Ne me surestime pas Kurosaki-san… J'ai juste jugé utile de…

- D'envoyer Inoue à l'abattoir ! La laisser entre les mains de ce sadique à la face de Pierrot névrosé ! Elle n'est pas un sujet d'expérience ! C'est un être humain BORDEL ! Tu comptais nous en parler ou nous laisser sur le fait accompli !

- Je ne voulais pas laisser Inoue-san en pleine exposition Kurosaki-san… Et contrairement à ce que tu avances, elle n'est pas un simple être humain. La présence de Neri-san et de ses amies en est la preuve.

- Depuis quand tu savais qu'elle était la cible de nouveaux ennemis ?! Hein ! Depuis quand tu prévoyais-tu d'en faire le sujet de tes recherches comme un vulgaire rat de laboratoire ?! s'exaspéra le jeune homme tremblant.

- Kurosaki-san elle n'est pas…

- ET SES SENTIMENTS TU LES AS PRIS EN COMPTE ! AS-TU UNE SEULE FOIS PENSÉ À CE QU'ELLE POUVAIT RESSENTIR ! INOUE RESTE INOUE ! AVEC OU SANS SES POUVOIRS ! ELLE NE MÉRITE PAS UN TEL TRAITEMENT ET ENCORE MOINS VENANT DE LA SOUL SOCIETY !

- Kusosaki-kun… laissa échapper Hime, les yeux maintenant brulants.

- D'abord, une traitresse alors qu'elles s'étaient fait enlever par Ulquiorra. Maintenant vous la prenez pour un sujet d'étude ? MAIS PUTAIN C'EST QUOI VOTRE PROBLÈME ! QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE A FAIT POUR MÉRITER UN TEL TRAITEMENT ALORS QU'ELLE N'A JAMAIS MONTRÉ AUCUNE ANIMOSITÉ ENVERS VOUS !

- Tu me crois vraiment capable d'une telle chose Kurosaki-san ? Enchaina Kisuke, toujours emprisonné. Penses-tu vraiment que j'aurais laissé une telle chose arriver ? Réfléchis deux minutes… Ma première volonté n'est autre que de mettre Inoue-san à l'abris.

- Pas besoin de l'enfermer à la première division pour ça ! J'ai fait le serment de la protéger !

- Vraiment ? Alors, dans ce cas raconte-moi ta glorieuse victoire face à ce titan auquel tu as été confronté, répliqua le marchand montrant enfin son regard inquisiteur.

-…

- Tu me tiens le même discours que Kuchiki-san, cependant aucun de vous deux ne semble réaliser la force de nos opposants. Neri-san n'a fait que confirmer mes soupçons, cette affaire a bien plus d'ampleur qu'il n'y paraît et Inoue-san en est la clé. Si nous ne déterminons pas l'origine de ses capacités qui nous sont encore inconnues, nous n'aurons aucune force de frappe face à eux.

La pression exercée sur le col de Kisuke se ramollie. Merde, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce vendeur loufoque afficher une mine si inquiète.

- Tu l'as ressenti aussi n'est-ce pas ? continua le scientifique. Ce Clarel et cette Kara, ils n'ont rien de comparable à Aizen ou aux Arrancars ou même à des Quincys tels que Juha Bach. C'est la première fois que nous faisons face à des êtres venant d'ailleurs et malheureusement, pour moi tout cela a un lien avec les pouvoirs d'Inoue-san qui nous inspire la même incompréhension.

- Je…

- Tu veux la protéger parce que tu le lui as juré ? Dans ce cas, considère que nous sommes dans le même cas. Je cherche non seulement à l'épargner, mais également à protéger l'équilibre de tout ce que nous connaissons. Ressaisis-toi ! Nous sommes dans le même camp et contrairement à ce que tu penses, ces trois jeunes filles sont de notre côté. La menace qui nous guette est bien plus terrifiante que ce que nous avons connu jusqu'alors.

La nervosité faisait grelotter les membres du shinigami remplaçant. En plus des dires d'Urahara, un détail le fit défaillir. Depuis quand cet homme louche qui semblait être doté de la science infuse était capable d'exposer autant de manque de confiance. Lui, qui même face à Aizen avait gardé son calme, lui qui était toujours intervenu de façon posée et réfléchi. Aujourd'hui il semblait incertain de l'issu de cette histoire. Afficher un regard si imprégné d'inquiétude, cela n'annonçait rien de réconfortant pour le futur. La menace était-elle digne d'inquiéter le créateur du Hongyoku ? Inoue était-elle vraiment la clé d'un mystère qui échappait à la logique de ce savant pervers ?

Il lui fut difficile de savoir s'il agissait par instinct ou reflex, mais il finit par relâcher complètement le vendeur qui se redressa. Épousant légèrement son col, Urahara inspira profondément pour reprendre la parole.

- Kurosaki-san, je…

- Peu importe…

- …

- Peu importe d'où viennent cette fille tatouée et ce Clarel, je m'en moque. Je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que toi pour mesurer l'impact des derniers événements. Cependant, la seule chose qui m'me tienne à coeur c'est la sécurité d'Inoue. Bien que te voir dans cet état laisse à penser qu'effectivement la situation est grave.

- En effet, reprit l'ancien capitaine.

- Mais pour être honnête, je me fou éperdument de leurs motivations, je veux juste… Juste que tout ça s'arrête et si pour ça il faut que je descende ces deux là, je le ferais.

- Elle est bien téméraire cette tête de fraise, s'amusa Tiaranne. Vu comment tu t'es fa…

- Urusai ! Je n'étais pas près, l'interrompit Ichigo.

- Hein ?

- Mais maintenant je le suis, déclara-t-il le regard ardent. Inoue n'ira pas à la Soul Society, elle n'en a pas besoin. Je suis là pour veiller sur elle. Si jamais les membres des 13 divisions tentes quoi que ce soit… Je les en empêcherai.

- Tu comptes vraiment le faire ?

Ichigo bascula ses orbes brulants vers Loanne qui attira l'attention générale.

- La protéger, sans faillir ?

- Oui

- Même contre tes camarades shinigamis ?

- S'ils ne me laissent pas le choix… oui.

- Et si tes amis Abarai et Kuchiki recevaient l'ordre de l'emmener ?

- Nous ne ferons jamais ça ! s'écria Rukia ! Je n'ai pas quitté les ordres pour entendre de telles absurdités !

La belle écarlate en dessina un sourire amusé sans observer directement la jeune vice-capitaine.

- Intéressant…

- Tu doutes de notre détermination Loanne ? s'enquit le fils d'Isshin.

Le sosie d'Hime redressa ses iris noisette à l'adresse d'Ichigo.

- Je ne doute pas de ta détermination… Juste de ta force…

- Nani !

- Urahara a raison, tu ne mesures pas l'ampleur de cette situation brumeuse… Toutefois… C'est plutôt courageux de se lancer la tête la première vers un ennemi bien plus fort que soi. Ou peut-être est-ce de l'inconscience ?

- La situation serait moins brumeuse si tu avais ouvert ta bouche au moment opportun ! Si tu nous donnais la suite de tes soupçons au lieu d'essayer de rester floue.

- J'ai pourtant été claire non ? Pour moi, cette mise en scène pour te terrasser était en réalité un message pour le roi des esprits.

La stupeur frappa l'assemblée.

- Le roi ? balbutia Renji

- Oui… Ce vendeur tordu a relevé un point essentiel, cette attaque dissimule un danger bien plus terrifiant que ce que vous avez déjà put connaître et je crains que ce ne soit le cycle de cet univers qui en soit la cible.

- Qu'entendez-vous par cycle ? questionna Kisuke, l'œil perçant.

- Je ne vous apprends rien en vous expliquant que le monde réel et la Soul Society sont intimement liés. L'un ne vit pas sans l'autre. Il en est de même avec le Hueco Mundo et les enfers. Chaque monde où se répand le flux des âmes du monde réel est dépendant les uns des autres. Si l'un d'entre eux disparaît, c'est tout le cycle qui est atteint.

- Alors j'ai raison, souffla Urahara une main sur son bob. C'est au-delà de la Soul Society, ce sont bien tous les mondes qui sont concernés…

- C'est malheureusement la triste vérité… Cette affaire concerne le monde réel, la Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo et même les enfers… C'est bien au-delà d'une simple quête de puissance ou d'asservissement, conclu le sosie d'Hime.

Ichigo resta de marbre.

_« - Je ne vois pas le rapport ! Je croyais qu'Inoue était votre cible !_

_- C'est le cas, mais cible est un mot un peut grossier à mon sens ; disons plutôt notre félicité. »_

- « Notre félicité »…laissa le jeune homme échapper du bout des lèvres…

Instinctivement, il posa ses yeux baignés de confusion à l'adresse de celle qui était la cible d'un tel bouleversement. Quel lien pouvait relier Inoue avec cette menace pesant sur l'ensemble des mondes qu'il connaissait ? Ses poings se serrèrent. Orihime avait le regard dans le vague, entrainant la crispation de la mâchoire du jeune homme. Elle ne réagissait pas, l'esprit en phase de digestion de toutes ces infos sans queue ni tête. Merde, à quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ? Être la cible d'un ennemi était une chose, après tout Aizen lui-même avait relevé ses dons exceptionnels, mais savoir que la Soul Society s'y intéressait également. Comment pouvait-on se sentir dans une telle situation ? Ichigo en avait une vague idée, de par ses expériences passées. Pourtant, les iris voilés de celle qui occupait ses pensées lui fendirent le cœur. Elle n'allait pas bien… Non, comment pouvait-on allez bien dans un tel moment ?!

La belle ne semblait pas remarquer les signes d'inquiétude de son shinigami. Agrippant son coude, elle se sentait vide, comme si l'afflux de tant de nouvelles l'avait vidé de toute réflexion. Elle se contentait d'encaisser, sans vraiment réaliser. Le cauchemar qui prenait forme autour d'elle semblait s'épaissir au point de l'étouffer. Toutefois, une chose lui revint en mémoire…

_« Orihime ! »_

_- J'ai mal…_

_« N'ai pas peur… »_

_- J'ai si mal… Pourquoi est-ce si douloureux ?_

_« Il se réveille, il est normal que ce soit difficile pour toi… N'ai pas peur… »_

_- Qui se réveille ? Par pitié, arrêtez ça !_

_« Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas t'aider tant que tu ne l'auras pas accepté… »_

_- AAHHH ! S'il vous plaît, ça brule !_

_« Pardon… Pardon Orihime… »_

_« - Je sais que tout ceci te dépasse, mais moins tu en sais mieux ce sera. Toute cette histoire dépasse l'entendement humain. Ce tatouage que je viens de tracer est le début d'une nouvelle ère._

_- Que voulez-vous dire ? Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ?_

_- Ce qui doit être fait pour la résurrection._

_- La résurrection ? De quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous complotez ? Loanne-chan m'as dit que vous veniez du même monde, est-ce que cela à un lien ?_

_- C'est vrai, mais ces souvenirs sont des vestiges qui doivent être oubliés._

_- Quel rapport avec moi ? Est-ce que c'est mon rikka qui vous intéresse ?_

_- Ton pouvoir est accessoire. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'intéresse… Mais toi et ce que tu as au plus profond de toi… »_

- Ce n'est pas mon Rikka… lança-t-elle avec un éclat de lucidité ornant ses iris.

La belle se leva aussi tôt sous le regard d'Ichigo perplexe.

- C'est d'accord, déclara-t-elle le regard ardent sous l'auditoire maintenant lui portant attention.

- D'accord pour quoi Inoue ? questionna Ichigo, la rejoignant.

- J'accepte que la Soul Society étudie mes dons…

- QUOI ! firent en cœur les shinigamis présents en plus d'Uryû et Chad.

- Inoue ! Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?! s'indigna le shinigami suppléant.

La belle le contourna pour se dresser face à son reflet.

- Puisque tu refuses de me dire ce que je souhaite savoir Loanne-chan, je le découvrirai par mes propres moyens.

- Orihime… Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu en viennes jusque-là … répliqua Loanne.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Neri-san ! intervint Ishida. Inoue-san, Kurosutchi s'intéresse à toi depuis notre première rencontre ! Dieu seul sait ce que ce fou te réserve !

- Je le rejoins « Pour une fois » ajouta Ichigo alarmé.

- Je... C'est à moi de décider ! s'imposa faiblement la belle.

- Mais enfin, Inoue !

- Aligato…

- Inoue tu…

- Aligato Kurosaki-kun… chuchota Hime en adressant ses iris luisants à Ichigo. Aligato mina…Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que chacun d'entre vous est prêt à tout pour me protéger, mais… mais ce n'est pas mon Rikka qui intéresse Kara… C'est autre chose… Quelque chose qui dort en moi. Quelque chose que je ne connais pas et qui sommeille.

Orihime tourna une nouvelle fois le dos à son premier amour qui serrait la mâchoire et se postant ainsi face la belle écarlate.

- Ce que tu me caches… N'est-ce pas Loanne-chan ?

La belle rouge serra les dents sans répondre.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à me dissimuler, mais tu n'es plus en droit de le faire. Mais puisque tu es décidé à ne rien me révéler, j'obtiendrai les réponses par moi même.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de passer entre les mains de ce dingue Inoue ! lança Ichigo tremblant.

- Peut être, mais … c'est le procédé le plus rapide et je n'ai pas d'autres moyens pour le moment.

- Inoue…

- Pour quand est prévu le rapatriement Urahara-san ?

- Dans un mois et demi… lâcha le vendeur derrière son éventail.

- Inoue ! Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais te …

- C'est mon choix Kurosaki-kun, trancha Hime en lui adressant enfin son regard grisonnant.

- Demo…

- C'est inutile de débattre sur le sujet, ma décision est prise…

Sans lui laisser le temps d'enchainer, Orihime brisa leur bref contact visuel. Marchant en direction de la porte, elle se stoppa une fois leurs épaules au même niveau.

- Pardon Kurosaki-kun, mais je suis fatiguée. Je vais rentrer chez moi, tu devrais en faire autant, ta famille doit être inquiète…

- Inoue !

Sans attendre, la belle passa la porte, laissant la stupeur générale se répandre dans la pièce. Un tournant prenait forme et cette fois la beauté auburn comptait prendre les devants au lieu de se laisser surprendre. La prochaine étape serait décisive.

* * *

Les lueurs du jour commençaient à se dessiner au travers des rideaux. Pourtant Ichigo semblait ne pas avoir noté le changement d'atmosphère qui régnait dans sa chambre. Allongé sous les couvertures, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Machinalement, il observa son réveil avec écrit 6h59…

Merde…

…3

…2

…1

- GOOOOODDDD MMMOOORRRNNNIINNNGG ICHIGOOO !

La porte explosa sous l'impulsion titanesque du patriarche Kurosaki poussant son chant matinal! Aguichés d'un magnifique pyjama aux motifs de petits canards rose, ses deux pieds joints avaient pour cible son adorable bambin…

Mais la target en question avait déjà réceptionné les jambes du père de famille, le faisant ainsi vriller comme une toupie en direction du placard.

- Vieux dégénéré ! pesta Ichigo se redressant pour agripper son uniforme. Tu n'as pas mieux à faire ?

- Quelle mauvaise tronche ce matin fils ! observa Isshin en frottant le front, qu'est-ce qui se passe, je t'ai coupé un plein rêve douteux ? Est-ce que cela concernait notre petite Orihime-chan ?

Le jeune homme dissimula les rougeurs piquant ses joues, tout en enfilant son pull.

- Impossible que ce morceau de viande dénuée d'hormone mal puisse faire ce genre de délicieux rêve ! commenta Kon en sortant de son tiroir. Il nous a fait une jolie nuit blanche..

- C'est vrai ça Ichigo ? quémanda le père.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit et alors ? Dans tous les cas il n'était donc pas nécessaire que tu exploses ma porte !

- C'est une vieille habitude…

- Que tu devrais perdre !

- Pas tant que tu vivras sous mon toit.

- J'ai plus qu'à me manier de déguerpir à l'université dans ce cas, souffla le fils de mauvaise humeur.

Sans laisser le temps à son paternel d'enchainer, Ichigo finit de s'habiller pour enfin claquer ce qu'il restait de la porte de sa chambre, laissant Kon et Isshin les yeux ronds.

- Quelque chose le perturbe, poussa Kon dans un bâillement sonore. Et ça fait un mois que ça dure.

- Non je crois qu'il a réalisé.

- Réaliser quoi ?

Isshin se contenta de se redresser comme réponse.

- Oh vieux barbu tu m'entends ? RÉALISER QUOI !

Ichigo descendit de façon mécanique les escaliers. Saluant brièvement ses sœurs, il s'arma d'une tranche pain et partit en claquant la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arpentait les rues en direction d'un certain appartement.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il se remémorait les événements passés depuis un mois.

Oui nous étions en avril, un mois s'était écoulé depuis cette fameuse réunion chez Urahara regroupant Loanne, Sara, Tiaranne, Uryû, Chad, Rukia, Renji et surtout Orihime. Cette pesante soirée où il avait appris que sa protégée était attendue à la Soul Society, cette réunion où il avait compris que la belle serait déterminée à soulever le voile de mystère entourant ce conflit qui les troublait depuis.

Cela faisait également un mois que son reiatsu n'avait plus vacillé, mais que son comportement avait changé. Après cette altercation, il avait supplié Orihime de venir vivre chez lui, mais la belle avait refusé catégoriquement. Après ce refus sec, le jeune shinigami peinait à veiller sur elle. Alors, avait-il pris l'habitude de venir la chercher tous les matins et passer de plus en plus de temps à ses côtés, prétextant une éventuelle nouvelle tentative de leurs ennemis pour la capturer. Sans oublier qu'il allait la chercher tous les soirs après son travail. Ce comportement surprotecteur avait agacé le quincy, qui dès qu'il le pouvait l'accompagnait. Inutile de préciser qu'à chaque fois que ces trois-là étaient réunis, des éclairs cinglaient l'air ambiant. Les deux jeunes hommes surveillaient la belle comme un couple de dobermans prêt à mordre le premier qui approcherait.

Par chance, ce matin Ichigo avait relevé que l'agaçant Ishida était convoqué au lycée dû à son statut de président des élèves. Pour une fois depuis un mois, il pourrait passer du temps avec Orihime et enfin lui dire que ….

- Tu rêvasses de si bon matin Ichigo ?

- Hum ?

L'interpelé releva le menton pour apercevoir trois têtes, aujourd'hui malheureusement trop familières.

- Loanne, Tiaranne et… Rukia ?

- Yo Ichigo, lança la petite shinigami.

- Rukia ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous avec elle ? Normalement c'est Renji qui devrait être….

- Il n'est pas disponible ce matin, répondit sèchement Kuchiki.

- Surement parce que tu lui as assené un coup si fort entre les côtes qu'il n'a pas pu se lever de son futon, commenta Tiaranne. Dommage, j'aurais bien passé plus de temps avec ce grand gueulard à la chevelure sanguinolente. Il a un certain charme, s'amusa Tiaranne, nonchalante.

Rukia se contenta de répondre par un grognement, ce qu' Ichigo releva avec un sourire en coin.

- Il n'a rien de charmant ! s'exaspéra-t-elle sous la mine riante de la blonde.

- Ah non surement pas pour toi… En même temps vu ton physique de gamine, tu ne dois pas attirer beaucoup d'hommes sous tes draps.

- PLAIS-T-IL ! CETTE REMARQUE EST COMPLÈTEMENT…

- Complètement quoi ? Si je trouve ce babouin à mon goût, je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut te déranger shinigami.

- JE VAIS TE …

- Vous patrouillez ce matin ? questionna Ichigo sans relever les échanges piquant entre Rukia et Tiaranne.

- J'ai ressenti la présence de chimères non loin d'ici, répondit la belle écarlate.

Ichigo se raidit soudainement.

- Range ton insigne Ichigo, observa Loanne face au shinigami prêt à se battre. Il n'y a rien d'alarmant. Contente-toi d'aller chercher Orihime, comme d'habitude.

- Tch…

- Ichigo, est-ce que tu as pu parler avec Orihime ? Reprit la belle rouge.

Les membres déjà crispés, le jeune shinigami axa son regard fuyant vers le béton…

- … Je n'ai pas réussi à la faire changer d'avis… Elle veut toujours aller à la Soul Society malgré nos arguments avec Ishida.

- Je vois.

- Loanne !

- Quoi…

- Si tu lui disais la vérité sur ce que tu nous caches à tous, elle se raviserait ! J'en suis certain !

La belle écarlate fronça les sourcils.

- Surement…

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?! Je sais pertinemment qu'au fond de toi tu ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur… Et que quelque part tu veux lui confier. Pourtant tu ne comptes toujours pas lâcher le morceau…

- Non…

- Putain t'es vraiment…

GGGRRROOOWWAAAAAAAA

HOLOW BIP HOLOW BIP HOLLOOOWWW

- Rahh merde !

- Laisse Ichigo, on s'en occupe, intervint Rukia.

- Ok, thank you !

Les trois jeunes filles disparurent, Loanne posant un dernier regard sur Ichigo. C'est à la suite de cette brise que le jeune homme reprit sa route.

La garde rapprochée d'Orihime qu'Ichigo avait adopté n'était pas la seule nouveauté. Bien que Loanne ait gardé le silence, sa surveillance vis-à-vis de son reflet s'était également intensifiée, trahissant son inquiétude. Suite à une longue conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Urahara, la belle écarlate semblait se sentir coupable des blessures des shinigamis, raison pour laquelle elle avait demandé leurs concours lors de ses « patrouilles » espérant ainsi calmer leurs suspicions. Le temps faisant, les trois jeunes filles s'étaient rapprochés d'Ichigo, Orihime et des autres. Mêlant disputes et parfois rires, elles s'étaient bien plus intégrées qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Accompagnant certaines fois Ichigo, Renji et Rukia dans leur chasse aux hollows, Loanne, Sara et Tiaranne semblaient à présent se fondre dans leur décor quotidien. Certaines fois, il crut même percevoir un étrange lien entre Orihime et Loanne. Quelque chose d'intense, mais en même temps distant. Hime n'avait d'ailleurs plus quémandé la moindre information auprès de Neri, à son grand étonnement.

Par ailleurs, sa douce n'était pas la seule à s'être rapproché de Loanne, lui-même avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de discuter avec elle en face à face. Bien que son mystère naturel perdurait, il fut intrigué de voir qu'ils avaient un point commun flagrant. La protection d'Orihime était devenue leur sujet de conversation permanent. Trouvant des astuces pour ne jamais la laisser seules, en proie un éventuel piège de leurs opposants. Un roulement s'était mis en place entre les shinigamis, Uryû, Chad et les trois françaises

Oui, depuis cette nuit où Orihime avait annoncé sa volonté de se rendre à la Soul Society, le rôle de méchant n'appartenait plus aux trois Françaises. Elles étaient de leur côté sans aucun doute, bien que leurs agissements laissaient encore le shinigami perplexe. Même si Inoue semblait baisser les bras sur leur silence, lui en revanche gardait sa vigilance en veille. Examinant leurs gestes et attendant le moindre indice lui permettant de comprendre le fin mot de cette histoire.

Merde, le paysage actuel de sa vie ressemblait à un énorme sac de nœuds… Surtout depuis cette fameuse altercation avec Clarel. Toutefois, une chose s'était éclairée dans cette brume. Quelque chose qu'il avait enfin réalisé suite à son dernier échange avec Diza…

- Ohayo Kurosaki-kun !

Ichigo, perdu dans ses pensées sentit un bras enlacer le sien avec douceurs. Un sourire s'esquissa sous ses pommettes alors qu'il reconnaissait ce contact dont il devenait un peu plus dépendant chaque jour.

- Bonjour Inoue, répondit-il en lui caressant le sommet de sa tête.

Orihime venait d'apparaître en même temps qu'un timide rayon de soleil. Sa garde rapprochée avait au moins permis une chose, Ichigo et elle s'étaient rapprochés. Les contacts physiques comme une main sur sa chevelure, ou la belle lui tenant le bras était devenue habituelle voir nécessaire à leurs salutations quotidiennes.

- Tu es en retard ce matin, fit-elle boudeuse.

- Désolé, j'ai croisé Tiaranne, Loanne et Rukia ce matin.

- Ounto ! Elles vont être encore en retard alors…

- Hum.

- Ishida-kun n'est pas avec toi ?

Le shinigami se raidit.

- Non et ce n'est pas plus mal d'aller en cours en paix, grogna-t-il.

La belle en étouffa un petit rire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je me disais juste que malgré ce qui s'est passé entre vous, votre amitié a tenu. J'en suis heureuse, sourit-elle.

Le shinigami se sentit soudain désarmé face à ses perles brillantes et ce sourire chaleureux. Son cœur pompant plus vite son sang montant jusqu'à ses joues, il dévia le regard pour tousser de façon bruyante. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle était mignonne lorsqu'elle lui souriait de cette façon. Que sa douceur naturelle puisse l'enivrer ainsi le faisait encore halluciner.

- Ça ne va pas ? Kurosaki-kun tu es tout rouge ? Tu n'as pas attrapé froid au moins ?

- Non ça va, ne t'inquiète pas sourit-il sous son minois inquiet. On y va ?

- Hai !

* * *

Au loin, Loanne flottait dans les airs en compagnie de Rukia et Tiaranne. La jeune shinigami combattait l'immonde bête avec facilité, permettant aux deux Françaises qui l'observaient de loin d'échanger en toute discrétion.

- Loanne… commença Tiaranne. Ça fait un mois déjà…

- Je sais …

- Écoute, j'imagine, bien ce que tu peux ressentir, surtout vis-à-vis d'Orihime, mais ne serait-il pas temps de…

- De quoi ?

- De dire ce que nous sommes venues faire ici ! C'est pourtant ce que tu avais prévu avant que Kara ne l'attaque non ?

- J'ai changé d'avis, comme tu as pu le constater…

- Pourquoi ça !

- Disons que quand j'ai vu Ichigo se battre contre Clarel, plus la réaction d'Orihime face à son corps meurtri… Je me suis dit qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas répondre à ses attentes.

- Putain Loanne ! Elle va partir pour la Soul Society dans quelques semaines, tu veux vraiment qu'elle termine en rat de labo ? Regarde notre collaboration avec ces shinigamis se passe bien ! Même si ça m'arrache les dents de l'admettre. Ils peuvent nous aider…

- Elle n'ira pas à la Soul Society…

- Je te trouve bien sûre de toi !

- Elle n'ira pas je te dis, assura la belle écarlate.

- Tch ! T'es vraiment une belle conne !

Loanne tressaillit et pivota ses iris noisette à l'adresse la blonde nordique.

- Je te demande pardon !

- Tu as bien entendu ! Tu es magistralement conne sur ce coup-là ! On dirait ta sœur maître ! Tout garder pour ta pomme sans confier à qui que ce soit ta souffrance ! Tu veux que je te dise ? D'après moi tu ne lui dis rien non pas pour la protéger, mais uniquement parce que tu flippes ! T'es complètement paniqué à l'idée !

- Je ne te permets pas d'être …

- Quoi ? Perspicace ? Réaliste ? Tu devrais écouter ce que Mani-sama, Sara et moi te conseillons depuis le début, au lieu de te renfermer dans ton silence. Putain ! Mataya réveille toi ! On est loin de l'époque Niphëlime ! Cette situation dans laquelle tu nous as noyés ne va pas pouvoir tenir longtemps, surtout si à la Soul Society on découvre ce que cache Orihime !

- Tiaranne !

- Ça ne va pas ? les interrompit une voix.

Rukia, sur le point de ranger Sode no Shirayuki dans son fourreau, les observait l'œil soupçonneux.

- Tout va bien Kuchiki, répondit Loanne. Tiaranne a une grande bouche, c'est pour ça que chaque discussion avec elle ressemble à une dispute. Tu as déjà dû t'en rendre compte non ?

- En effet, acquiesça la petite shinigami. Bien, si nous allions là où vous avez ressenti la présence de cette chimère ?

- Oui, allons-y fit le sosie d'Hime ignorant Tiaranne qui serrait la mâchoire.

- Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts Mataya… susurra celle-ci sans qu'aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne l'entende.

* * *

- Ohayo Tatsuki-chan! s'écria Orihime.

- Ohayo Hime… soupira la karatéka. Tu n'es pas avec Ichigo ce matin ?

- Ah, son insigne a sonné avant que l'on arrive devant le lycée.

- Hum… ok

Tatsuki s'éloigna vers sa chaise, laissant Orihime perplexe. Cela faisait un mois que sa meilleure amie se montrait froide et distante… Chaque fois que la belle lui avait écrit où appeler, sa meilleure amie était aux abonnés absents. Ce changement d'attitude, elle l'avait noté à sa plus grande tristesse. Disposant de quelques minutes avant le commencement des cours, elle décida d'aller prendre l'air. Voir sa meilleure amie la bouder de la sorte avait pour effet de briser sa gaité…

Tatsuki nota la tristesse habitant le visage de sa meilleure amie, mais ne réagit pas pour autant. Trop buté pour faire un pas vers elle.

- Arisawa…

Tatsuki, plongea son visage entre ses bras sur sa table.

- Quoi… Tu veux encore me faire la morale Sado ?

Chad observait l'amie d'enfance d'Ichigo, qui maintenant était recroquevillé sur sa table.

- Non… Je comprends, mais n'oublie pas qu'elle est ton amie… Elle a aussi besoin de toi.

- Ichigo est là pour elle non ?

- Est-ce que tu es jalouse ?

- Non… C'est juste que … que ça me soule d'être aussi inutile et je n'arrive plus à la regarder en face…

- Arisawa…

Orihime courait dans les couloirs, cherchant désespérément à atteindre le toit. Cette situation devenait pesante et une fois encore elle n'avait réussi à faire face à Tatsuki. Pourquoi ? Viendrait bientôt le temps où elle partirait à la Soul Society, elle aurait souhaité que ses échanges avec sa meilleure amie en soit privilégié, mais au lieu de ça, un gouffre s'étirait entre elles. Voilà qui était ironique… Elle se rapprochait de son shinigami, mais elle s'éloignait de sa meilleure amie. Ne pouvait-il y avoir d'équilibre ? Impossible de comprendre d'où venait le problème… Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ?

Au détour d'un couloir, la belle heurta quelqu'un, ce qui la fit basculer vers le sol !

- Inoue-san ! Mon dieu, ça va ?

L'interpelé redressa son regard embué.

- Ishida-kun.

Le quincy, l'observait l'air peiné tout en lui tendant une main qu'elle agrippa machinalement.

- Tu te sens bien ? questionna le jeune homme inquiet ?

- Haï, désolé, j'ai eu quelques nausées, rien de méchant, rassure-toi.

- Encore ?

- Ce n'est rien assura-t-elle. Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sac Ishida-kun ? questionna Hime dans le but de changer de conversation.

- Oh ça ?

Le quincy tenait effectivement un imposant sac blanc sous son bras. Ravi que la belle lui pose la question, il l'avança vers elle.

- C'est ce qu'on m'a demandé de confectionner pour la pièce, sourit-il chaudement. Ça tombe bien que je tombe sur toi, car en vérité, je te cherchais Inoue-san.

- Ah ?

* * *

Son cœur palpitait à toute hâte, martelant sa poitrine dans un rythme saccadé.Plutôt normale lorsque l'on passe son temps à courir ! Arrivée enfin à destination, Ichigo examina sa montre. Eh merde ! L'afflux de hollow lui avait fait raté la mâtiné entière, cela risquait fortement de lui valoir une nouvelle convocation chez le proviseur… Peu importe, il savait qu'un sourire chaleureux l'accueillerait dans sa salle de classe. Grimpant les différentes marches du lycée, il parcourut les derniers mètres le séparant de ses camarades. Dans un premier temps, il frappa attendant les foudres du professeur, mais rien… Il entrouvrit la porte coulissante pour jeter un œil. Les élèves pullulaient dans toute la salle à son plus grand étonnement et le tout sans prof ? Avait-il loupé quelque chose ?

- Tu comptes resté planter là encore longtemps Kurosaki ?

Ichigo sursauta sous l'intonation froide de cette voix familière.

- Bonjour quand même Ishida…

- C'est cela ! Pousse-toi tu veux, fit le quincy les bras chargés de tissu et autres matériels textiles.

- C'est quoi tout ce remue-ménage dans la salle ?

- Tu es décidément à côté de la plaque… Aujourd'hui nous préparons la fête culturelle ! Tu as encore oublié, je parie…

- Tu veux dire.. La pièce ?

- Perspicace…

- MERDE ! J'avais complètement zappé ! fit Ichigo se frappant le front, je devais donner la réplique à Inoue !

- Que c'est étonnant … rends-toi utile tu veux ? Je dois encore rajuster la robe d'Inoue-san.

- Eh ?

Le quincy évita de relever l'air ahuri d'Ichigo alors qu'il coulissait complètement la porte. Le jeune shinigami passa une tête au travers alors qu'Uryû s'engageait dans la pièce. La salle s'était littéralement transformée en studio de préparation. Cartons, ciseaux, tissu, maquillage, costume, le jeune homme eut l'impression de se retrouver dans les coulisses d'un théâtre. Mais alors qu'il observait tout le monde au travail, son attention fut attirée dans le fond.

Son cœur fit un looping si large qu'il fut étonné d'être encore debout !

Il la reconnut, malgré cette robe imposante dont elle était habillée. De là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait voir que son dos nu dissimulé par un simple lacet, faisant deviner qu'un corset se trouvait de l'autre côté. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés sur son épaule, laissant sa cambrure naturelle au grand jour. L'étendue de peau qui s'offrait sous ses yeux lui fit se mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Une douce chaleur s'éparpillait en lui alors qu'il essayait de deviner la sensation qu'il éprouverait en touchant cette texture veloutée.

BAAAAAMM !

Ichigo sentit une claque faire fumer son épaule maintenant douloureuse.

- Keigo ! Espèce de..

- OOhh Inoue ! le coupa celui-ci tout en l'ignorant. Tu es magnifique !

Sortant de sa torpeur, Ichigo perçut le nombre de loups affamés qui déshabillait Orihime du regard. Prenant conscience de cela, il ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents. Toutes les élèves, filles comme garçons, semblaient absorbées par la magnifique apparition. Inoue Orihime, en princesse de théâtre, offrait ses plus beaux attraits dans un costume digne des plus grandes reines de la renaissance. La belle pivota légèrement à l'appel de celui qui tenait le rôle du prince. Ses iris grisonnants se mirent à rutiler.

- Kurosaki-kun ! Tu es de retour ! lança-t-elle, empoignant ses jupons pour le rejoindre.

Maintenant face à lui, il put l'examiner plus en détail.

BORDEL ! Pour une fois, il félicita Ishida intérieurement. Orihime était costumée avec une robe à corset. Ses épaules nues et ce décolleté généreux feraient vaciller n'importe qu'elle homme… même lui, ce qui le surprit. Le vêtement à la fois simple et travaillé mettait en avant les atouts de la jeune fille grâce à sa taille cintrée ; épousant ainsi sa taille fine et offrant une vue imprenable sur ses formes. D'une couleur bleu pâle et aux coutures argentées, les différentes couches de tulles prenaient tant de place que les pieds du shinigami avaient disparu en dessous, tant elle était proche de lui. Examinant ses traits et le sublime contraste entre sa chevelure et sa peau claire, il entrouvrit ses lèvres. Cette vue sur son cou en exposition entraina nombre de rougeurs douloureuses sur ses joues.

- Tu.. Tu es euh… stupéfiante… Inoue… balbutia-t-il entre deux souffles.

- Oh ! Merci, rougit-elle à son tour en déviant le regard. C'est Ishida qui me l'a confectionné.. Il l'a plutôt réussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum…

Merde ! Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle dévie le regard de façon à offrir une ouverture si tentante vers la jonction de son épaule ? Ichigo serra les dents deux fois plus fort pour se retenir de se jeter sur cette juteuse tentation.

- Inoue-san, les interrompit Ishida. Viens, je dois encore rajuster le bustier.

- Oh haï ! J'arrive. On se retrouve après Kurosaki-kun ?

- Oh euh oui bien sûr…

Hime lui sourit chaleureusement, les joues roses. La laissant filer auprès du quincy armé d'épingles, Ichigo la suivit du regard comme hypnotisé. Sa chevelure virevoltait sur son dos à moitié nu et cette chaleur qui émanait d'elle…

- Elle est belle à en couper le souffle, non ?

- Hum ?

Ichigo surprit Loanne à ses côtés, un sourire satisfait ornant son visage.

- Ahem ! toussa-t-il. Oui…

- Tu n'arrives pas à le dire ?

- De quoi ?

- À quel point tu es subjugué, s'amusa Loanne.

- T'étais pas sensé être en patrouille toi ? pesta Ichigo pour changer de sujet.

- Tiaranne est resté avec Kuchiki. Nous avons bien reconnu la trace d'une des chimères de Clarel, mais il n'est pas apparu…

- So ka…

- Ichigo, pour l'instant tout est calme alors, fais ce que tu as à faire.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Disons juste que je pense que tu devrais profiter de ce calme avant la tempête pour être honnête avec Orihime.

- Honnête ? rougit le jeune shinigami.

- « On ne réalise à quel point on aime quelqu'un que lorsqu'on l'a perdue… » Ne fais pas l'erreur de garder pour toi ce que tu ressens.

- Je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais allusion, bouda-t-il en déviant son regard vers le plafond.

- Hum bien sûr, sourit Loanne. Au moins maintenant je suis sûre que tu protégeras Orihime envers et contre tout…

- Tu en doutes encore ?

- Non, je n'en doutais pas, mais au moins maintenant… Je sais que tu as une raison supplémentaire pour le faire, lança la belle écarlate en s'éloignant.

- Tch… Cette fille…

Le temps filant de plus belle avec les répétitions, Ichigo et ses amis ne virent pas le temps passé. En quelques échanges houleux avec Ryo le suppliant d'enfiler son costume de baron et Keigo criant haut et fort qu'il était l'heureux chanceux prince d'Orihime, il était déjà 21H. La déléguée réunit toute la classe en les remerciant et les invitants à rentrer chez eux. À partir d'aujourd'hui, les répétitions prendraient place deux fois par semaine après les cours.

Le jeune shinigami retrouva Rukia, Tiaranne et Renji à la sortie du lycée. La brune et la blonde semblaient encore fâchées à la façon dont elles s'ignoraient superbement.

- Oye Ichigo le salua Renji !

- Salut Renji, ça va mieux tes côtes ? balança Ichigo, un sourire en coin

- Je préfère éviter le sujet…répondit le shinigami rouge sous l'œil brulant de Rukia.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Loanne, Tatsuki, Ishida, Chad et Sara les rejoignirent.

- Où est Inoue ? quémenda Ichigo alarmé.

- Zen Ichigo, elle se change dans les toilettes. Tu veux la suivre jusque-là ? s'agaça Tatsuki.

- Tu me prends pour un pervers ? s'agaça le jeune homme, relevant le sarcasme.

- Non juste un harceleur… lança Tatsuki l'œil perçant.

- Nani !

- Elle ne devrait plus tarder, ajouta Ishida.

- Mina !

Les nerfs du fils d'Isshin se détendirent soudain à l'appel d'Orihime apparaissant dans son champ de vision. Essoufflée, elle était de nouveau dans son uniforme scolaire.

- Navré de vous avoir fait attendre ! déclara-t-elle.

- Bon c'est l'heure de rentrer ! lança Tatsuki en tournant les talons.

- Attend Tatsuki-chan ! s'écria la beauté auburn, lui agrippant le poignet.

- Quoi …

- Je.. Je me disais qu'on pourrait surement diner ensemble ? osa Hime, visiblement apeurée à la réaction de sa meilleure amie.

- … Non merci, j'ai entrainement demain matin. J'aimerai me coucher tôt, déclara la brune en s'échappant de la prise.

- Demo…

- À demain ! lança-t-elle en s'éloignant.

- … Tatsuki-chan…

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? questionna Ichigo rejoignant Inoue.

- Je ne sais pas… Elle est distante avec moi depuis un mois déjà…

Le shinigami remplaçant posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa protégée tremblante.

- Hum ! Allez manger dehors me semble une bonne idée ! s'écria soudainement Renji, dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère. Je crève la dalle ! Pas vous ?

- Hum, ajouta Chad en levant le pouce.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, mais sortir et éviter de diner chez ce vendeur pervers ne peut être qu'une bonne idée, souffla Rukia.

- Je n'avais rien de prévu, pourquoi pas, ajouta Ishida.

- et toi Ichigo ? demanda Rukia.

- Je…je ne sais pas… Inoue, tu veux toujours diner dehors ?

- …

Sous la non-réaction de la belle, le lycéen la tourna vers lui et lui releva légèrement le menton à l'aide de son index. Le contact visuel établi, il surprit les rougeurs d'Orihime qui continuait de le fuir des yeux. Il soupira.

- Inoue, je sais que nous ne sommes pas Tatsuki, mais sortir avec tes amis peut te changer les idées non ?

Hime osa enfin croiser les iris de son shinigami et son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle entrevit ce regard confus. Il semblait inquiet…

- Hum, tu as raison lui sourit-elle enfin.

- Bien, allons-y dans ce cas, conclut-il en lui agrippant la main.

- Haï… Loanne-chan, Sara-chan, Tiaranne-chan, vous nous accompagnez ? demanda Hime sous la stupeur générale.

Gros blanc…

- Euh… Inoue, tu es sûr de toi ? questionna Ichigo perplexe.

- J'allais poser la même question, ajouta Tiaranne écarquillant les yeux. Avec tout ce bordel, t'es sûr de vouloir passer ton temps libre avec nous ?

- Haï, lança Hime chaleureuse.

Loanne eut un sourire en coin.

- Tu veux dire que tu nous fais confiance ? quémanda Sara tout aussi étonnée.

Orihime quitta la prise d'Ichigo pour se mettre face à son reflet.

- Je me souviens que le jour de notre rencontre, tu m'avais demandé s'il était possible que l'on passe du temps ensemble Loanne-chan. Tu t'en souviens ? demanda la belle.

- Oui…

- Je sais que ce jour-là, tu étais sincère. Clarel et Kara ne se sont pas manifestés depuis un mois, alors j'aimerai juste profiter de ce calme également pour te connaître.

- Tu ne te méfies pas de moi Orihime ? demanda Loanne.

- Non… Dire que je te fais pleinement confiance serait mentir, mais… je sais que tu ne me veux aucun mal, tu nous l'as suffisamment prouvé. J'ai envie de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Venez avec nous s'il vous plaît.

L'assistance face à ce spectacle était sans voix. Malgré toutes ces épreuves, Inoue restait Inoue. L'âme aimante et douce, donnant le bénéfice du doute à qui le lui quémandait. Ne ressentant aucune haine, même pas envers ceux qui le méritait. Tous laissèrent un sourire s'esquisser remplaçant leurs airs éberlués.

Ichigo sentit son cœur défaillir face à tant de compassion émanant de cette jeune fille au cœur tendre et sensible. L'intuition que jamais plus il n'aurait la force de la voir s'éloigner de sa vie l'imprégna tout entier. Il s'avança pour arriver dans le dos d'Orihime qui tendait une main vers Loanne. Sans rien ajouter, il joignit sa main à la sienne. La belle écarlate avait alors en face d'elle Hime avec son shinigami lui tenant l'épaule d'une main et de l'autre lui tendant également une main, ses doigts enlacés dans ceux de sa jumelle.

- Ne fais pas ta difficile Loanne… Si Inoue te le demande, viens et c'est tout.

- Ichigo ?! lança Loanne surprise.

- T'as qu'à te dire qu'on fait la trêve pour ce soir. Dès demain je recommencerai à te cuisiner pour savoir ce que tu nous caches. Cependant, pendant ce mois passé ensemble, j'ai bien vue dans ton regard que ta volonté de protéger Inoue est tout aussi forte que la mienne. C'est pour ça que je te donne le bénéfice du doute. Ça te va ?

- Je…

- Allez ! Ne fais pas ta greluche ! ajouta Tiaranne en enlaçant les épaules de la belle rouge de son bras droit.

- Je suis d'accord avec Tiaranne, lança Sara à ses côtés.

Soudainement, les mains entrelacées d'Orihime et d'Ichigo virent d'autres les accompagnés. Renji, Rukia, Chad et Uryû les avaient rejoints.

- Même si je dois avouer que vous êtes sacrément agaçantes, on s'attache suite à nos nombreuses chasses depuis un mois… lança Renji les yeux au ciel.

- Je n'ai pas oublié les paroles d'Ansart lorsqu'Ichigo était inconscient. Je pense sincèrement que l'on est dans le même camp, répliqua Chad.

- Quant à moi, même si la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez ramené est encore floue, je sais que c'est dans l'intérêt d'Inoue-san que vous l'avez fait… Je suis les autres et vous remercie de m'avoir sortie de cet enfer, argumenta Ishida.

- Votre connaissance de la Soul Society et vos capacités sont effrayantes, mais… jamais vous ne les avez utilisés contre nous… Je n'oublie pas non plus le fait que vous nous avez sauvés deux fois déjà, conclut Rukia. Au bout de ce mois, je me rends compte que malgré les mystères vous entourant, vous nous avez apporté soutient.

- Loanne-chan, reprit Orihime. Tu me caches encore la vérité c'est vrai… Mais je sais que quelque part tu le fais pour mon bien. Pour ce soir, soyons amis s'il te plaît…

Comment décrire ce que ressentait Loanne à cet instant ? Une chaleur empourprant ses joues, elle se sentait désarmée face au regard de sa douce réplique humaine qui était son pur paradoxe. Elle qui lui tendait une main pour amorcer ce qui pourrait ressembler à une éventuelle amitié ? Voilà qui était étrange alors qu'elle-même tentait de l'éloigner. Maintenant, ses amis qui la protégeaient corps et âme lui tendaient également une perche pour lui offrir une chance d'être plus proche et protéger cette fleur. Les humains sont vraiment étranges, songea-t-elle…

Poussée par elle ne sait qu'elle sentiment, elle leva timidement son bras qui sembla faiblir sur une seconde d'hésitation. Tiaranne et Sara rattrapèrent sa main grelotante. Elle leur adressa un regard perdu, mais devant leurs sourires, elle ne put que céder. Accompagnés de ses « cousines » la belle rouge, finit par glisser délicatement ses doigts dans la main d'Hime protégée par celle d'Ichigo. Tous recouvrèrent à leur tour ce centre où un nouveau lien semblait sur le point de naître.

- D'accord, sourit-elle enfin…

Orihime se figea par un courant électrique suivant ce contact. Ce sourire ? Il était doux, sincère et chargé de tendresse. Pour la première fois, Loanne affichait un regard délicat et empreint de bienveillance. La guerrière froide aux cheveux de sang laissait place à une simple jeune fille touchée par un geste d'affection lui étant destiné. Ichigo se surprit même à retrouver un peu de la chaleur de sa protégée dans cet acte débordant de sincérité.

- Allons-y alors, sourit Orihime de façon plus intense.

Tous relâchèrent leur prise sauf la beauté auburn qui entraina son sosie rouge dans sa course.

- Allez viens Loanne-chan ! Je connais un super restaurant au centre-ville !

- Euh.. Oui.. répondit Loanne visiblement rougissante.

- Mina ! Allons-y !

- Ouais ! On arrive Inoue ! répondit Ichigo.

Une atmosphère douce et légère harmonisait maintenant le groupe qui partait en direction du centre-ville.

* * *

Les mains liées, elle était à présent assise sur le lit dur de sa cellule. La fenêtre de sa prison donnait vu sur la magnifique lune qui brillait sur les ondes troubles de la Soul Society. Les pensées allantes et venantes dans son esprit, Rangiku Matsumoto cligna des paupières sur ses iris bleutés. En jetant un œil bref sur ses barreaux, elle prit enfin conscience de la situation. Oui à n'importe qu'elle moment elle aurait pu s'enfuir sans demander son reste. Pourtant, elle ne bougeait pas. Il était évident que lui laisser pleine possession de son reiatsu était un test de ses supérieurs dans le but de mesurer ses réactions. Ça alors… Depuis la mort de Gin, elle était devenue bien plus perspicace et observatrice. Un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses traits parfaits, elle s'adossa au mur.

« _Combien de temps cela va – t- il encore durer ? Ils comptent me laisser moisir ici pour le reste de ma vie ?... _»

Elle soupira d'agacement. Cela faisait des semaines que la vice-capitaine avait vu Abarai et Kuchiki prendre la route du monde réel tout en abandonnant leur statut de fidèle lieutenant. Un tel courage méritait qu'elle s'implique. Raison pour laquelle elle avait mesuré les conséquences de son geste à l'encontre des ordres de son agaçant capitaine. Cependant, elle n'avait pas été seule dans cette odieuse trahison. Nombre de ses camarades l'avaient suivie, mais pourtant, en cet instant, elle était seule. Chaque vice-capitaine avait été séparé. Une mesure de précaution ?

« _Non… Ils nous testent individuellement_… »

- Matsumoto fuku taicho !

L'interpelé inclina légèrement le menton.

- …

- Nous sommes venus vous chercher pour votre jugement.

- Mon jugement ?

- Chaque vice-capitaine accusé d'acte de haute trahison est passé en tribunal pour être jugé de leur désobéissance. C'est votre tour.

Le sourire de la belle blonde s'intensifia.

- Bien évidemment…

Quelques minutes plus tard, toujours poings liés, Rangiku avançait dans l'antre de la chambre des 46. Son regard balaya la salle habitée de nombreuses têtes dissimulées. Nombre de souvenirs revinrent en tête de la jeune femme, notamment la traitrise de celui qu'elle avait considéré comme le plus grand mystère de sa vie. Déroutée par une telle mise en scène pour son simple jugement, elle redressa le menton.

- Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle cérémonie pour mon humble petite personne, souffla-t-elle amusée.

- Matsumoto Rangiku, vice-capitaine de la dixième division, en service depuis maintenant plus de soixante ans est actuellement accusée de haute trahison envers son capitaine et les hauts représentants de l'ordre shinigami, lança froidement un premier homme.

- Rien que ça…

- Motif : profanation du Senkaimon, participation à la fuite des vices-capitaines Abarai Renji et Kuchiki Rukia aujourd'hui encore en liberté, désobéissance préméditée. Trahison.

- Je parlerai plutôt de libération…

- SILENCE ! tonna l'un des membres. Vous n'êtes pas en position de proliférer de tels commentaires Matsumoto. Les chefs d'accusation vous concernant sont suffisamment conséquents sans ajouter un outrage à magistrat.

- Un outrage ? J'espère que vous plaisantez ? Le véritable outrage ici est la façon dont les membres de la Soul Society montrent leur reconnaissance à l'une des personnes qui a sauvé leurs adorables petites fesses de leur trône adoré !

- Si vous faites référence à Inoue Orihime, aucun élément ne prouve à ce jour une réelle implication quant à la protection du Gotei 13.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?!

- Les capacités de l'humaine Inoue Orihime ont été répertoriées comme « danger potentiel ».

- Le rikka d'Orihime ? Danger potentiel ? Non, mais vous vous écoutez parler ?

- Son passif en tant que Ryokka et sa participation aux plans d'Aizen Sosuke nous pousse à penser que nous ne pouvons lui accorder pleinement confiance. Les mesures prises à son encontre faisaient partie de vos directives. Que plaidez-vous pour une telle rébellion ?

- L'honneur !

La stupeur glaça le sang des nombreux maîtres shinigami masqués.

- Inacceptable !

- Ce vice-capitaine mérite la prison à perpétuité !

- C'est un refus d'autorité !

- Elle ne concerne pas qu'Inoue Orihime ! Son passif avec Ichimaru Gin n'est qu'un élément démontrant ses inaptitudes en tant qu'officiers !

- Je vous interdis de parler de GIN ! hurla Rangiku les yeux exorbités.

- Une nouvelle preuve que ses accusations sont pure vérité ! Tonna un autre.

- Ne mélangez pas tout ! Votre décision concernant Orihime est disproportionnée ! Vous ne la connaissez même pas !

- Les ordres concernant cette ryokka proviennent du roi.

- Peu importe ! Cela revient au même !

- Ça suffit Matsumoto…

La belle femme se figea à l'intonation de cette voix à la fois si familière et froide. Penchée en avant, elle dévia son regard pour observer la porte d'entrée baignée de lumière. Plusieurs silhouettes venaient d'apparaître dans l'encadrement.

- Taicho… Mais que…

Hitsugaya observait son ancien officier d'un air glaçant. Mais la vue de cette apparition ne fut pas la seule source de l'étonnement de Rangiku. Se tenait prêt de son capitaine, l'immense Kenpachi, Unohana et Byakuya. Est-ce que les autres sous officiers avaient eu l'honneur de voir leurs capitaines faire éruption ainsi durant leur entrevue avec la maudite chambre ?

- Taicho, que faites-vous là ?

- …

- Voici les capitaines en charge de l'opération concernant Inoue Orihime, lança l'un des membres.

- Quoi ?

- Hytsugaya Taicho est à la tête de la mission de rapatriement de la jeune humaine, celui-ci sera également soutenu par Kenpachi pour la sécurité du transport. Kuchiki taicho a pour mission de veiller à l'accueil du sujet avec Unohana Taicho pour le transfert jusqu'au quartier de la première division.

- Vous en parlez comme s'il s'agissait d'un transfert de prisonnier ! Pourquoi une telle milice ?!

- Aux vues des derniers rapports d'Urahara Kisuke, Inoue Orihime est la cible d'un nouveau conflit. Les détails concernant nos opposants laissent à penser qu'une simple horde de shinigamis de première ligne ne serait pas suffisante en cas d'attaque, expliqua Hytsugaya, toujours aussi froide.

- Taicho ! Pensez-vous vraiment qu'Ichigo laissera faire une chose pareille !

- C'est la raison pour laquelle Kenpachi m'accompagne.

Rangiku resta sans voix…

- Suite au rapport de son combat contre Kurosaki Ichigo, Zaraki Kenpachi est le plus apte à retenir le shinigami remplaçant. Ce temps suffira à ramener le sujet au sein de la Soul Society, déclara Toshiro.

- Un piège ? Vous allez lui tendre une putain de piège ! s'écria Rangiku scandalisé. Pourquoi en venir là ?!

- Mesure de précaution…

- Taicho..

En un shunpo, le capitaine de la 10e division arriva face à Matsumoto. À l'aide d'un geste précis et vif, il l'a libéra de ses liens. Encore choquée, la jeune femme plongea dans le regard de son jeune supérieur. Elle écarquilla les yeux…

« _Son reiatsu… Il a changé… Non pas que ça… son regard aussi …Taicho, que vous est-il arrivé lorsque j'étais en prison ? »_

- Taicho… Vous semblez…

- Matsumoto, tu viens avec moi, la coupa-t-il. Orihime a confiance en toi, elle te suivra sans rechigner.

- Vous voulez que je me joue d'elle ? C'est hors de question !

- Tu ne comprends pas ..

- Je comprends surtout que vous comptez la ramener contre son gré !

- C'est pour sa sécurité et celle du monde réel.

- Quoi ?

- Matsumoto Rangiku, commença à nouveau l'un des membres. Vous ferez partie de la milice visant à ramener Inoue Orihime. C'est un ordre.

- Il me semble avoir déjà expliqué que c'était non…

- Matsumoto ! Trancha son capitaine. Il ne s'agit pas uniquement d'Inoue, mais également de la sauvegarde de nos mondes.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Et pourquoi suivre si aveuglément les ordres ! Si Hinamori avait été impliqué vous n'auriez surement pas…

- Je l'ai vu, la coupa Hytsugaya.

- Pardon vu qui ?

- Le roi des esprits…

Un nouveau silence prit forme, laissant la belle plantureuse observer son supérieur avec étonnement.

- Je croyais que…

- Oui, en temps normal, seule la division zéro est habilitée à entrer en contact avec lui… Cependant, il nous a appelés et nous a expliqué les raisons de ses ordres concernant Inoue.

- QU'EN EST LA NATURE DANS CE CAS ! s'époumona Matsumoto visiblement à bout.

- Si Inoue ne gagne pas la 1ère division comme prévue, l'ordre est de la tuer dans les plus brefs délais… Sans quoi, ce sera la fin du monde réel, de la Soul Society ainsi que des enfers et du Hueco Mundo…

- Tiens regarde Rukia ! C'est un Chappy dans la vitrine non ?

- C'est Hello Kitty, baka !

- Un cousin de Chappy ?

- URUSAI ! s'écria Rukia, les joues rouges ! Ne compare pas cet agaçant chat avec l'adorable Chappy ! Il faut être un singe pour confondre les deux !

- Heyyy ?

Renji pris à la voler un coup de coude lui faisant décoller un poumon, alors qu'il pointait du doigt une vitrine lumineuse. Décidément, la petite Kuchiki semblait furax… C'est sans se retourner que la jolie brune rattrapa le groupe d'amis qui avançait dans le centre-ville maintenant illuminé par les lumières de la ville nocturne.

Progressant de quelques pas, elle s'aligna à Ichigo qui l'observait l'œil amusé.

- Ben alors Rukia, tu sembles énervée ? commenta le fils d'Isshin.

- Je ne suis pas énervée…

- Ah non ? Pourquoi passer tes nerfs sur Renji dans ce cas ? Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais je le plaindrais presque.

- Pardon ? Le plaindre de quoi ?

- De ton agressivité… Remarque j'y ai déjà fait face. Je ne suis pas mécontent que ce soit lui qui trinque pour une fois, souffla-t-il en observant le shinigami rouge qui peinait à se relever. Qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter un tel traitement ?

- Je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais allusion, s'exaspéra la shinigami.

- Rukia…

- Urusai, si tu tiens à tes côtes…

- Quel caractère…

- Tu es mal placé pour faire ce genre de commentaires, Mr « je ne supporte pas que l'on s'approche d'Inoue ! »

- Eh ?! s'empourpra le lycéen.

- Tu penses que ton attitude ne transparait pas Ichigo ? Depuis un mois, il est plus qu'évident que tu es passé en mode surprotection avec elle.

- Elle est la cible…

- Belle excuse…

- Espèce de …

- Oh mon dieu, Abarai ! Qui t'as mis dans cet état ?!

Les poils de Rukia se dressèrent à la verticale en entendant cette voix couper l'élan d'Ichigo. Déviant le regard, elle put distinguer Tiaranne qui venait d'apparaître au côté de son ami d'enfance pour l'aider à se relever. Son œil en étincela de plus belle sous le regard du shinigami suppléant perplexe.

- Kami-sama ! Elle recommence ! s'irrita la petite sœur de Byakuya.

- Oh, c'est ça qui t'énerve ? s'amusa Ichigo.

- Pardon ?

- Le fait que Tiaranne et Renji se rapprochent ?

- Ils ne se rapprochent pas ! s'indigna Rukia.

- Ah non ? C'est pour ça qu'il sourit aussi niaisement ? remarqua Ichigo en pointant du doigt le shinigami rouge

- Plait-il ?!

- Ah tu vois ?

- On peut parler de toi !

- Comment ça ?

- Oh, mais que fait Ishida ? Ne serait-il pas en train de tenir Inoue par la main ? lança la petite shinigami en joignant ses mains sur ses lèvres.

- QUOI !

Constatant que la belle ne faisait que discuter avec le concerné, Loanne à leur côté, il soupira bruyamment.

- Rukia !

- Oh, excuse-moi, j'ai dû me tromper, sourit-elle. Tu vois c'est exactement de ça dont je parle.

- Sois plus claire !

- Tes sentiments pour Inoue, il est évident qu'ils ne sont pas au simple stade de l'amitié…

- Je … Je ne trouve juste pas normal qu'il se permette trop de familiarité, c'est tout.

- On parle d'Ishida… Tu es même le premier à souligner sa retenue.

- JUSTEMENT ! QU'IL S'Y TIENNE !

- Tu dis ça uniquement, parce que tu as remarqué ses intentions.

- Quelles intentions ?

- Celles de se rapprocher d'Inoue…

- Non je … Eh, mais attends une seconde ! Depuis quand t'es si callé en relations humaines toi ?

- Il y à une différence entre être « experte » et constater l'évidence…

- L'évidence hein ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas te concentrer sur celle qui te concerne ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu me parles de rapprochement avec Inoue, toutefois tu sembles vite oublier celle de Renji avec Tia…

- URUSAI POKE ! hurla-t-elle en lui plaquant son poing sous le menton.

- Teme….

- Quelque chose ne va pas Kurosaki-kun ?

Ichigo, frottant son menton, surprit Orihime à quelques centimètres. La douce s'était approchée aux éclats de voix des deux amis.

- Il va bien Inoue, il vient juste de découvrir l'évidence, lui sourit chaudement Rukia.

- L'évidence ?

- Le fait qu'il soit un aveugle chronique.

- Hey ?

- Laisse tomber Inoue, s'interposa Ichigo. Je vais bien.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Ouais, c'est juste que Rukia est en pleine révélation… Ça la perturbe… répliqua-t-il tout en lançant des éclairs de ses yeux assombris à la jeune shinigami.

- Ichigo !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? intervint Renji accompagné de la blonde nordique.

- Rien ! s'écria Rukia. Il est tard Renji, il est temps de rentrer !

- Quoi ? Mais il est encore tôt !

- Urusai ! J'ai pas envie de trouver la porte d'Urahara verrouillé ! répliqua Rukia en lui agrippant le bras.

- Euhh… Ok…

- Ce que vous êtes bruyant, s'agaça Ishida qui venait d'apparaître dans l'ombre d'Hime. Qu'est-ce qui justifie un tel brouhaha ?

- Rukia voulait que…

- ON RENTRE ! trancha celle-ci. OYASUMI MINA ! conclut-elle en forçant le maître de Zabimaru à la suivre.

- Bonne nuit Kuchiki-san et Aabarai-kun ! lança Hime en agitant le bras. Merci, c'était une super soirée !

Rukia se contenta d'agiter le bras en signe de révérence alors qu'elle trainait Renji dans son sillage, toujours aussi choqué d'un tel départ.

- Rooohh qu'elle poigne, commenta Tiaranne les regardants disparaître au détoure d'une rue.

- Ça t'amuse de jouer les briseuses de ménages, intervint Sara.

- Quoi ? Je ne fais rien de tel, soutint la blonde en tirant la langue.

- C'est dans sa nature, inutile de le souligner Sara, ajouta Loanne.

- C'est quoi ça un complot ? s'irrita le sujet de conversation.

- Non une réalité, sourit la belle écarlate.

- Toi tu vas entendre parler de moi jusqu'au petit matin si tu ne retires pas ce commentaire puéril !

- Je suis sensée me sentir menacée ? questionna le reflet d'Hime.

- Peste ! Je vais te…

- Du calme mina, tenta Orihime.

Le groupe continua son chemin sous les échanges épineux entre Tiaranne, Loanne et Sara alors qu'Ishida ajoutait sa touche de sionisme sous l'œil éxaxparé d'Ichigo. Orihime observait la scène en compagnie de Chad qui lui rendit son sourire qui en évoquait long. Oui le groupe s'était définitivement soudé sans l'ombre d'un soupçon et cet aspect ne faisait que renforcer la mine heureuse de la beauté auburn. Une aussi bonne entente lui aurait parut impossible il a à peine un mois. Pourtant ils étaient tous là à échanger de façon si naturelle qu'elle eut du mal à se souvenir du portrait orageux des semaines précédentes.

Au détour d'une rue, Chad salua l'ensemble de ses amis, emportant avec lui Ishida qui pestait de plus belle. Laisser Orihime rentrer seule ne lui plaisait guère. Son agacement fut piqué au vif lorsqu'Ichigo lui assura qu'il la raccompagnerait sans fautes. C'est sous ce mauvais concours de circonstances qu'il suivit le géant les dents serrées, mais pas découragées à l'idée de partager un moment privilégié avec la belle plus tard. Soulagé de le voir enfin disparaître, Ichigo se permit d'accrocher le poignet d'Orihime qui en rougit à son plus grand plaisir. Loanne nota le changement de couleur de sa jumelle et en sourit. Visiblement le rapprochement entre les deux jeunes gens ne semblait pas pour lui déplaire. Toutefois, les trois Françaises se courbèrent pour souhaiter la bonne nuit à leur protégée et à son gardien.

- Votre immeuble est si loin… Ça va aller pour rentrer ? questionna Orihime.

- Enfin Orihime, pour qui tu nous prends ? s'amusa Tiaranne. Penses-tu vraiment qu'on ait quelque chose à craindre ?

- C'est que…

Loanne s'approcha pour attraper la main encore libre de son paradoxe, puis lui adressa un sourire tout aussi chaleureux qu'elle lui avait offert en fin d'après midi.

- Tout ira bien Orihime, la rassura-t-elle. Merci encore pour cette soirée, bien que votre compagnie soit mouvementée, j'en ai apprécié chaque minute.

- Loanne-chan.

- Passer du temps en ta compagnie, commença la belle écarlate en resserrant les doigts d'Hime, est un pur bonheur. Merci…

Orihime écarquilla les yeux autant qu'Ichigo qui assistait à la scène. Ce sentiment reprenait place dans son cœur. Les joues imprégnées, elle observa son reflet qui à cet instant lui parut plus chaleureux. Comment pouvait-on exposer autant de froideur et dans la minute suivante montrer tant de tendresse ? Sara et Tiaranne sourirent face à l'interrogation interne d'Hime qui semblait évidente, mais gardèrent le silence. Un courant électrique où Loanne avait apposé ses doigts grimpa jusqu'au cœur d'Orihime qui ne put que le lui rendre. C'est presque avec tristesse que les deux princesses brisèrent leur échange.

- Bonne nuit Orihime, finit Loanne.

- Hum… Bonne nuit Loanne-chan…

C'est sur ces simples mots que les trois Françaises disparues en un éclair empruntant certainement la voient des airs. Hime fixa le point où elles s'étaient envolées quelques secondes alors qu'Ichigo glissa sa main sur son épaule.

- Je te ramène, commenta-t-il chaudement.

- Haï…

Le silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents qui n'avaient pas descellé leurs mains. Orihime aurait pourtant dû s'y habituer. Depuis un mois Ichigo avait pris certaines libertés, ce qui contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser ne la dérangeait guère, bien au contraire. Il la saluait régulièrement d'une caresse sur la tête ou agrippait souvent son avant-bras ou son poignet. Il y à quelques mois une telle attitude familière l'aurait surprise, aujourd'hui grâce ou à cause de ce conflit, la belle avait vu son shinigami se rapprocher d'elle par ces simples gestes. De cette amitié renforcée par la force des choses, Orihime n'avait espéré davantage de son Kurosaki-kun. Après tout, ils étaient « amis » pourtant l'espoir perdurait malgré le fait que son voyage vers la Soul Society approchait au fil des jours. Cette pensée la fit pâlir… Se rapprocher encore plus ? Alors qu'elle ignorait ce qui risquait de se passer demain ? Drôle de dilemme…

C'est malgré tous ces doutes qu'Ichigo avait tenté de la dissuader de partir si loin pour découvrir la face cachée de cette étrange histoire. D'après lui, le simple fait de la garder près de lui aurait suffi à la maintenir hors de danger. Mais sa protégée n'avait pas bougé de positionnement. Retranchée à l'idée de comprendre le silence de Loanne l'avait poussé à des extrêmes qui l'effrayaient… Loanne… C'est vrai, la belle écarlate avait prouvé sa bonne foi, pourtant ce silence était insupportable et c'était bien parceque'Orihime l'avait convaincue de rester à l'écart qu'il s'était maintenu de la questionner plus que nécessaire. Il était si évident qu'elle voulait la protéger alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'exposer à une telle situation ? Son cœur en frémit… Imaginer Orihime dans le laboratoire de Kurosutchi lui donna la nausée. Non il devait réagir…

- Inoue ?

- Oui Kurosaki-kun ?

- Tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis ?

Orihime vissa ses iris cendrés vers le bitume.

- Non…

- Mais…

- Kurosaki-kun… Ça fait un mois que tu cherches à me faire changer d'avis et ma réponse est toujours non.

- Tu es vraiment buté ! s'exaspéra le roux.

- Tu es mal placé pour dire ça, surtout après le nombre d'entrainements que tu as enduré.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'un entrainement dont tu ressortiras plus forte, mais de…

- Je sais très bien ce que cela implique.

- Et si j'arrivais à convaincre Loanne de nous en dire plus !

- Tu n'y arriveras pas. Si vous avez bien un point commun, c'est celui-là, lui sourit Hime.

Ichigo se stoppa pour attraper les épaules de la belle, qui surprise, frémit à ce contact si rapproché.

- Je sais qu'elle veut te protéger, mais c'est aussi ce que je souhaite !

- Kurosaki-kun…

- Ne vois-tu pas à quel point je m'inquiète ?! s'écria-t-il en la plaquant sur un muret sans le réaliser. La simple idée que tu sois sous le joug des expériences de ce cinglé me rend malade !

- Arrête…

- Non, pas tant que tu n'auras pas imprimé les risques inutiles que tu prends !

Orihime se figea. Les mains d'Ichigo tremblaient sur ses frêles épaules, elle le ressentait clairement. Non, ce n'était pas juste de l'inquiétude qui émanait de ses orbes envoutants. Bien que leur proximité se rétrécissait, elle ne lâcha pas du regard alors que leur front se collait presque.

- Inoue, et si Kurosutchi était dans l'obligation de… de te faire du mal pour obtenir des réponses ? osa-t-il la voix vacillante.

- Je m'y suis préparée, répondit-elle sans ciller.

- Il y a forcément un autre moyen !

- Non, il n'y en a pas d'autres ! hurla-t-elle. Loanne garde le silence et je suis certaine que c'est parceque'elle ne peut pas faire autrement, je dois savoir !

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux sous l'intonation grelottante d'Hime qui glissa une main sur son bras.

- Je suis désolée d'éveiller une telle peur chez toi Kurosaki-kun, mais crois-tu que je ne me sois pas posé la question ? J'ai peur aussi, peur de ce que je pourrais découvrir… Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire d'autre ? se défendit-elle les yeux brulants. Je… Je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs, Kara m'a fait quelque chose que je ne saurais qualifier et par-dessus tout, chacun d'entre vous risque sa vie chaque jour pour me protéger… Je ne peux pas rester dans l'ignorance alors que quelque chose de bien plus terrible nous attend !

- Inoue…

- Imaginer que l'un d'entre vous soit blessé… Imaginer que tu sois sur le point de disparaître sous mes yeux, sans même que je ne puisse le voir me terrifie… Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire Kurosaki-kun.. À part cette solution que me reste-t-il pour vous épargner plus de souffrance ? Alors, peut importe les risques, je les prendrais tous si cela inclus de vous soutenir à mon tour, si ça inclus de te protéger… Kurosaki-kun… Je n'hésiterais pas un seul instant !

La vue d'Orihime se flouta sous les eaux qui commençaient à s'écouler de ses iris scintillants. Touché, Ichigo en essuya une larme de son pouce. Malgré ses airs enjoués, la belle cachait une angoisse réelle qui était palpable ce qui l'étourdit presque. C'est en voyant sa protégée se noyer sous ses pleurs qu'il l'enferma dans ses bras dans un reflex. Cherchant à la calmer, il resserra sa prise alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui pour se maintenir debout.

- J'ai peur Kurosaki-kun, j'ai peur de perdre l'un d'entre vous.J'ai peur de te perdre toi sans pouvoir réagir… Je ne le supporterai pas…

- Je ne laisserai pas cela arriver… Je te le promets Inoue… Je ne le permettrais pas…

C'est sans un mot de plus qu'il l'emprisonna entièrement dans son étreinte pour l'apaiser. Ne désirant plus la relâcher, il la laissa trembler plusieurs minutes puis se tranquilliser dans sa propre chaleur. Pourtant, une fois remise il n'eut le courage de la déloger. Lui même était proie à cette peur, cet effroi d'imaginer la douce disparaître sans jamais plus avoir l'opportunité de la serrer ainsi.

- Je jure que jamais l'un d'entre nous ne tombera, mais je jure également que je ne laisserai personne te toucher, affirma Ichigo en crispant ses doigts.

- Tu m'as déjà fait ce genre de promesse…

- … Et je la renouvelle! Mais…

Ichigo décala sa main pour la mener jusqu'à la nuque d'Orihime et dans un geste lent, il la recula légèrement pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Le visage de la beauté laissait apparaître ses trainées d'eau salée qui ne la rendait pas moins jolie, mais si vulnérable.

- Mais tu dois me promettre également quelque chose en retour déclara-t-il.

- Hein ?

Le jeune homme plongea son regard dans ces océans argentés pour intensifier l'impact de ses paroles.

- Ne meurs pas Inoue...

Hime afficha une mine stupéfaite tant le courant électrique qui lui raidit la colonne vertébrale était brutal. Rougissante et un peu confuse, elle laissa ses mains remonter sur le buste du shinigami qui lui offrait ses orbes baignés de crainte. Que venait-il de dire ?

- Kurosaki-kun…

- Ce sont les mêmes mots que tu as prononcés pour moi au Hueco Mundo alors que je me battais contre Grimjow…

- Haï… acquiesça la douce en agrippant la veste de son shinigami.

- J'en mesure l'ampleur à présent…

- Je…

- Tu dois me le promettre !

- Mais…

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, la coupa-t-il une fois de plus en recollant son front au sien et en agrippant sa joue d'une main. S'il devait t'arriver malheur… Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais…

Ichigo ferma paresseusement les yeux, profitant de ce contact avec elle. Orihime quant à elle tentait de réaliser les mots qu'il avait prononcés, souligné par les battements de son cœur qui lui perçait la cage thoracique. Les paupières maintenant closes, elle continua à laisser ses paroles résonner en elle alors qu'elle en cherchait encore le sens. Ichigo s'était considérablement rapproché d'elle, sans aucun doute… Son honnêteté et son franc parlé, toujours de rigueur, la faisait toujours rougir mais qu'il était bon de le sentir ainsi. Bien qu'elle détestait le voir en proie à de tels tourments, savoir que chacune de ses angoisses lui était adressée la rassura. Cependant, ces mêmes dires lui firent crisper davantage ses petites mains sur sa veste alors qu'elle partait se nicher dans le creux de son cou.

_« Kurosaki-kun, à quel point nous sommes-nous rapprochés ? »_

- Inoue…

- Hum ?

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, la sortie Ichigo de ses pensées tout en lui caressant le dos.

- Je ne peux pas te promettre une telle chose, s'étrangla la beauté auburn.

- …

- Mais en revanche, je peux te promettre d'essayer, finit-elle souriante contre sa peau.

À ce geste, Ichigo se détendit légèrement et l'enferma de nouveau entre ses puissants bras. N'osant plus émettre le moindre son, il cala son menton sur le sommet de sa chevelure cuivré tout en soupirant.

- Kurosaki-kun…Tu me sers trop fort.

- Désolé, s'alarma-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien, ajoutait-elle sans bouger alors qu'il se relâchait.

- Quelle idée de te faire tenir une telle promesse, alors que moi même je manque de t'étouffer s'amusa-t-il.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, j'aime être dans tes bras, lâcha-t-elle rougissante et resserrant la prise de ses doigts.

- Vraiment ?

- Hum, en plus de me sentir en sécurité, je me sens bien avec toi. Merci…

- C'est amusant que tu me dises ça, car… J'aime aussi te … prendre dans mes bras, chuchota-t-il écarlate.

Le sourire d'Orihime s'élargit alors qu'elle s'accolait encore plus, profitant de son parfum et se son envoutante chaleur. Cette promesse qu'il lui quémandait, elle voulait y répondre favorablement, mais delà de ça c'est à toute autre question à laquelle elle aurait souhaité qu'il réponde. Seulement, profiter de la situation pour lui avouer ses sentiments… N'était-ce pas un peu mesquin ? Pourtant…

- Kurosaki-kun…

- Oui ?

- Je… Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai t'avouer.

- M'avouer ?

- Hum, quelque chose que j'ai sur le cœur depuis longtemps et que je n'ai jamais osé te dire…

Le cœur du shinigami fit un bon.

- C'est à dire ?

- He bien, c'est quelque chose de personnel et je n'ai jamais voulu t'en parler, craignant ta réaction.

- Inoue, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, ravala-t-il sa salive péniblement.

- Je sais, seulement cela risquerait de dénaturer pas mal de choses et surtout j'ai peur de la façon dont tu me regarderas après ça.

- Et ? l'encouragea Ichigo.

- Je… Enfin c'est délicat…

- Délicat ?

- Eh bien…

La voyant difficilement trouver ses mots, le jeune shinigami agrippa ses épaules pendant qu'elle maintenait les yeux rivés sur le sol. Gentiment, il la décala pour la regarder de face, mais le béton semblait bien plus attractif. La sentant frissonner, il lui frictionna légèrement les épaules.

- Enfin Inoue, qu'est-ce qui peut te faire douter à ce point ? Peu importe ce que tu as à me dire, je t'écouterai toujours et ne te jugerai pas. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne.

- Je sais… Pourtant…

- Est-ce que c'est important ?

- Assez oui, surtout que l'on s'est promis d'être honnête l'un envers l'autre. De plus, nous nous sommes rapprochés ces derniers temps et te le cacher… En deviens plus difficilement supportable…

- Je vois…

À l'aide de son pouce et de son index, Ichigo accrocha le menton d'Orihime. Relevant doucement son visage, il s'approcha au point de ressentir le souffle de la douce sur ses joues. Il pouvait également constater les rougeurs d'Orihime se foncer alors que les centimètres diminuaient entre eux. Cette réaction le fit sourire, décidément il aimait se jouer de son innocence… Pourtant il reprit son sérieux et lui caressa lentement la joue du revers de la main.

- Inoue, je t'assure que quoi que tu aies à me confier, je suis pret à l'écouter.

Hime glissa ses doigts sur la main d'Ichigo qui lui caressait la joue. Ce regard chocolaté l'hypnotisait tant, qu'elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle possédait pour arrêter le temps. Juste cette proximité entre lui et elle la comblait de joie. Le savoir si proche la rendait nerveuse, mais tellement heureuse. Peut-être fallait-il profiter d'une telle intimité qui ne se représenterait pas tous les jours.

- Kurosaki-kun… Je…

- Tu ?

- Je t'…

Les cordes vocales de la beauté auburn se serrèrent au point de lui faire mal. Pourquoi ces simples petits mots ne sortaient pas ? La peur de voir ce regard changer de couleur certainement. Malgré tout, elle se devait de lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son cœur. Lui quémander autre chose que de l'amitié. Même si cette requête ne semblait pas raisonnable c'est ce qu'elle souhaitait exprimer. C'était égoïste, sans nul doute, pourtant au fil de ce mois où ils avaient eu l'occasion de resserrer leurs liens, la volonté de lui dire la vérité sur la nature profonde de ses sentiments lui brulait le palais. Prendre le risque de ne rien dire jusqu'à son départ c'était également faire le choix de ne pas assumer. Est-ce que Kurosaki-kun accepterait qu'elle soit aussi lâche ? Certainement pas ! Pitié un signe lui prouvant qu'elle s'engageait sur le bon chemin.

- Inoue, tu vas bien ? Tu es toute rouge, s'inquiéta le shinigami resserrant sa prise sur sa taille.

- Je…

- Hum ?

- Je… s'étrangla Hime.

Un vibreur coupa la belle dans son élan.

- Merde, désolé c'est mon portable, s'exaspéra Ichigo s'armant de l'appareil.

- …

- C'est Rukia, je la rappellerai plus tard.

- NON !

- Eh ?

- Réponds-lui, c'est peut-être important.

- Hum… OK…

S'exécutant Ichigo lui adressa un regard interrogateur, mais finit par se détacher d'elle.

- Oui Rukia, qu'est ce que t'as à m'appeler maintenant ? s'irrita le roux.

Le cœur d'Orihime se serra, le voilà son signe. Se souvenant de la réunion chez Urahara, et l'état de Rukia lorsqu'elle était arrivée face à un Ichigo blessé, elle agrippa sa propre veste. Mais qu'allait-elle faire ? Peu importe combien elle se serait rapprochée de son cher Kurosaki-kun, rien ne pouvait s'aligner avec le lien unissant Kuchiki et le shinigami suppléant. Elle ne connaissait pas la nature profonde de leurs sentiments, mais il était évident que de simples mots ne pouvaient suffirent pour le décrire. Se ravisant de son débordement, elle observa son premier amour s'agacer au téléphone.

- Tu te fous de moi ! C'est pour ça que tu m'appelles ! J'Y PEUX RIEN SI YUZU A GARDÉ TA COLLECTION DE MANGAS SHOJO DÉMODÉS ! ET PUIS D'AILLEURS COMMENT ÇA SE FAIT QUE TU N'AIES PAS EMBARQUÉS CES COCHONNERIES AVEC TOI !? LAISSER MA PETITE SŒUR LIRE CE GENRE D'ABSURDITÉS C'EST TOUT SAUF RESPONSABLE ! ….NON JE NE CRIS PAS ! …. Quoi ! Tu m'as pris pour ton coursier ? Va les récupérer toi même ! J'y peux rien si tu t'emmerdes comme un rat mort chez Urahara ! T'as qu'à faire une partie de Go avec Renji ! … non c'est mort démerdes toi !... Eh ? Comment ça lui dire que je suis … Tu n'irais pas jusque-là... perfide manipulatrice ! Raahhh ! C'est bon je te les ramerais demain après les cours ! … Non ! oublie le numéro d'Inoue surtout pour balancer… Ok OK ça va la ramène pas ! ….NON JE NE SUIS PAS ROUGE ! À DEMAIN !

_« Ils sont si prochains… Comment j'ai pu imaginer, un seul instant que… Orihime redescends sur Terre… »_ songea, la douce alors qu'Ichigo raccrochait brutalement son téléphone.

- Désolé Inoue, Rukia me gonfle pour une histoire de mangas… Putain, ce qu'elle m'énerve quand elle me prend pour son esclave.

- Ne dis pas ça voyons, lui sourit Hime.

- Oh ! Si jamais tu reçois un texto bizarre de Rukia me concernant, ne le prends pas en compte ! s'alarma Ichigo soudainement empourpré.

- Eh ? Quel genre de texto, fit-elle la tête inclinée.

- Euh non rien laisse tomber ! Bref, toussa Ichigo visiblement gêné, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

- Rien, oublions ça tu veux. J'aimerai rentrer.

- Hum ?! Attends ! la stoppa-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ?

- Rien, je veux juste rentrer.

- Inoue !

- Lâche-moi s'il te plaît.

- Non, lâcha Ichigo fermement. Quelle mouche t'a piqué ? Il y à encore cinq minutes tu voulais me dire quelque chose alors fais le.

- Je … non je suis désolée.

- Mais…

- Je pense que je ne suis pas encore prête à te le dire, soupira Orihime.

- …

La belle voulut se défaire de la prise d'Ichigo, mais celui-ci décidant qu'il en serait autrement la ramena vers lui. Une fois de nouvelle face, le cœur de la belle redoubla de battements effrénés.

- Qu'est ce que tu me caches enfin ?

- Je…

- Tu n'es pas prête à me le dire, OK... ça j'ai compris et je ne te forcerai pas. Seulement je ne comprends pas ton changement d'attitude.

- Pardon, gémit-elle entre deux souffles crispés. Disons juste que j'ai réalisé que ce ne serait pas juste de t'imposer cela maintenant.

- Inoue…

- S'il te plaît Kurosaki-kun… Je…

- Ok, fit-il en serrant son poignet et la rapprochant davantage.

- Eh ?

À présent le buste d'Ichigo touchait la poitrine d'Orihime au point de lui déclencher de nouvelles bouffées de chaleur. Pourtant, il ne put que garder ses yeux vers le sol.

- Kurosaki-kun ?

- Je ne vais pas te forcer, rassure-toi.

- Je sais…

- C'est juste que je n'aime pas quand tu te montres si froide avec moi.

- Désolé.

- Tu veux me préserver, c'est ça ?

- Hum…

- Je suis très touché, mais sache que… que si je me suis rapprochée de toi c'est aussi pour t'aider et te protéger en toute circonstance. Cela inclus que tu me fasses confiance.

- J'ai confiance en toi… Mais…

- J'attendrais, la coupa-t-il en remontant le menton. Je t'attendrai Inoue.

Le cœur d'Orihime venait de s'offrir une nouvelle session de cardio sous le regard intense de son shinigami. Si elle ne doutait pas de ses propres sens, elle aurait juré qu'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

- J'attendrais que tu reviennes de la Soul Society et entière. À ce moment-là… Tu me diras ce tu me caches et qui te pèse autant.

- Kurosaki-kun…

- Tu me le promets ? quémenda-t-il en lui agrippant le menton.

Kami-sama comment résister à la demande de tels iris suppliants ?

- Je …

- Inoue…

- D'accord… Je te le promets… À mon retour, je te dirais tout.

C'est sans un mot qu'il se laissa aller une dernière fois la serrant contre lui. Hime en profita pour s'en imprégner et partager ce moment où les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires. Dorénavant, Kurosaki Ichigo, avouait par ses gestes qu'il ne pouvait se défaire de sa nouvelle addiction...

* * *

Le soleil se levait sur Karakura.

La boutique Urahara était encore bien calme en ce samedi matin. Le chat noir reposait ses pattes endolories par sa nuit agitée de chasse contre les hollows. Ichigo, lui avait laissé le loisir de passer ses nerfs sur plusieurs bêtes maudites. Un bol de lait apparu dans son champ de vision.

- Tu es bien matinale Kisuke, miaula l'animal.

- Tu n'es pas la seule à t'inquiéter de cette étrange atmosphère, sourit l' homme derrière son éventail. Ahh quelle magnifique journée, je devrais demander à Ururu de préparer un barbecue ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

- …

- Allons Yoruichi, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois bouder les préparatifs d'un festin.

- Ces étranges ondes dans le reiatsu d'Inoue… Depuis quand surveilles-tu ses capacités ?

- Depuis le début… Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser que les pouvoirs d'Inoue-san étaient bien plus puissants que d'apparence… Mais, elle ne les a jamais poussés jusqu'à leurs paroxysmes. Un peu comme si elle s'en empêchait. C'est la raison pour laquelle lors de notre combat contre Aizen l'année dernière, j'ai tenté de la mettre de côté. Il était important de la mettre à l'abri. Je me doutais bien qu'il tenterait quelque chose vis-à-vis d'elle.

- Oui, mais c'était déjà trop tard…

- Hai, quoi qu'il en soit Kurosaki-san l'as sauvé.

- La dernière guerre de la Soul Society a été rude pour elle… et Ishida en a payé le prix… Et ce nouveau conflit tournant autour d'elle…

- Elle n'en est pas sortie indemne, Inoue-san n'est pas une guerrière. Sa compassion l'emporte toujours.

Kisuke enfonça son bob un peu plus profondément sur sa tête, laissant juste entrevoir son menton.

- Tu t'inquiètes au sujet de son évolution, pas vrai Kisuke?

- Je pense surtout qu' Inoue-san n'est pas encore arrivée à maturité et que ces étranges événements vont l'y contraindre… Oh …

Les deux anciens capitaines se raidirent aussitôt, leurs nez pointés droit devant eux.

- Tiens, tiens... chuchota le propriétaire de la boutique, nous allons avoir de la visite… Yoruichi, je pense que nous devrions convier Ryuken-san et Isshin-san ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Mais enfin cela doit faire au moins 1000 ans qu'elle n'est pas…

- Hai… je sens que les choses vont s'éclaircir…

Kisuke sourit davantage lorsque qu'un sceau noir apparu sur le sol. De forme sphérique, différents dessins et runes le composaient. Le vent se leva, brossant la chevelure de l'ancien capitaine, ainsi que le pelage du chat crisper. De petites étincelles sombres se mirent à crépiter autour des tracés noirs. La grande marque ténébreuse se mit à tourner lentement, puis s'accéléra dans son manège saccadé. Les écrits runiques vibrèrent et étincelèrent jsuqu'a s'altérer pour créer un bloc difforme. La masse ressemblait à une sorte de liquide bouillonnant. Soudainement, elle se contracta et émit quelques pulsations pour enfin se tasser et s'écouler sur la terre. Formant maintenant une flaque similaire à une étendue de pétrole, un corps s' en émergea dans un mouvement ascendant. Urahara dissimulait la moitié de son visage derrière son éventail devant le spectacle.

- Cela faisait longtemps, Suna-san, sourit l'ancien shinigami à la nouvelle apparition…

* * *

**Note / Trad**

Urusai : Terme familier japonais "Ta Gueule !"

Nani : Terme japonais "Quoi"

Haï : Terme japonais "oui"

Ounto : Terme japonais "vraiment"

Ohayo : Terme japonais "Bonjour"

Boke : Terme japonais "idiot, abrutit"

Baka : Terme japonais "idiot, abrutit"

Nazé : Terme japonais " Pourquoi"

Taicho : Terme japonais "Capitaine"

Fuku Taicho : Terme japonais "Vice-capitaine"

Gomen : Termes japonais "Désolé, pardon"

Itai : Terme japonais "itai"

Oyaji : Termes familier japonais "Papa"

Yaré : Terme japonais " Ah là là"


End file.
